Legends of the Demon Duelist Tournament of Tears
by Wolf General
Summary: The final arc of Legends of the Demon Duelist. A couple of loose ends covered, and quite a few loose ends remaining. Farewell and goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Legends of the Demon Duelist-Tournament of Tears Arc

Chapter 1: Cyber Shadow-Kuriboh returns

_The Mediator smiled slightly. "And here are the rules. Each player has 4000 life points, and basic card rules apply. No God Cards may be played, however. Also, cheating will result in instant disqualification. Now, begin!"_

_Ichigo- 4000_

_Ahran- 4000_

_Ichigo drew. "Let's do it! Duel!"_

_And all the while the Mediator smiled slightly and rested his back against the statue. ("It will all come to pass…the ultimate power will be mine.")_

Ichigo looked at the drawn card and then placed it onto his disk. "I summon Shining Force-Gale Spirit Ryu (1200/800) in defense mode." An ethereal dragon appeared on the field, its body curled around itself. "End turn."

"So that is all that you have drawn, my friend?" Ahran drew. "I apologize, but I cannot hold back! Come out now Crystal Paladin!" (1900/1200) A crystal-colored suit of armor appeared on his field and drew a sword from its sheath. "Attack now!" It leapt across the field and slashed the dragon apart. "Also, when this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle I may discard one light monster from my hand to sacrifice it and special summon a Crystal Dragon from my hand to the field! I offer Kaiser Seahorse as a sacrifice…" The suit of armor shattered. "Emerge now! Crystal Dragon!" (2750/2750) A ruby-colored crystalline dragon appeared on the field. "Also, attack his life points directly!" Opening its jaws, the dragon released a blast of ruby energy that washed over Ichigo. "Finally I set two cards face-down. End turn."

Ichigo- 1250

Ahran- 4000

("That only leaves him with one card in his hand. He must be mad to expend all of his resources so quickly…") Ichigo drew and glanced at the card. "Alright…here we go Ahran! I play Monster Reincarnation!"

"What can you accomplish by discarding one card to get back your spirit dragon?" Ahran frowned slightly. Something about this seemed strange. "You don't want Spirit Ryu back…you want something in the graveyard?"

"Right. I discard Dark Reaper and add Spirit Ryu to my hand." As he switched the cards out, he grinned. "And now the stage is set! Magic card Field of Introduction!" A curtain fell over the field. "Both players special summon one level four monster from their decks! I summon Jungle Fighter!" (1500/1200) A wild man holding a stone spear appeared on the field.

"And I summon Sapphire Dragon." (1900/1600) A sapphire-covered dragon appeared on Ahran's field. "What are you trying to accomplish by summoning weaker monsters and giving me the chance to increase my forces?"

"It's all part of the plan. Or do you not know what the effect of Dark Reaper is?" Ichigo snapped up a card from his hand. "By removing it from the graveyard I can lower the level of one Shining Force in my hand by two for the turn!" The eight star card he was showing shimmered and now had six stars. "I offer Jungle Fighter to summon Shining Force-Flux Beetle!" (2800/1500) A giant beetle covered by a glowing vortex appeared on the field.

"I have two set cards…can you risk attacking?" Ahran was confident in the power of his set cards. He would win this duel.

"I'm not risking anything. Flux Beetle's special ability prevents you from activating magic or trap cards when it attacks! Go Flux Shockwave!" A blast of purple energy shot from the beetle's jaws and blew the Crystal Dragon apart.

Ichigo- 1250

Ahran- 3950

Ichigo smiled calmly. He had the advantage now. "Also, I set one card face-down. End turn."

Ahran drew. "You believe that I am in danger now? First I play Monster Reborn to revive Crystal Dragon." The ruby-colored dragon appeared on the field and roared at the giant beetle. "Also, I play the equipment magic card Crystal Horn!" A giant spear-like horn exploded out of the dragon's head. "The attack of one Crystal Dragon is increased by 1000! Also, it can now deal damage through defenses! Crystal Burst!" (3750/2750) The dragon released a blast of energy that hurtled towards the Flux Beetle.

Ichigo smirked and the Flux Beetle released a vortex that tore through the blast and destroyed the Crystal Dragon. "When Flux Beetle battles, it reduces the attack of the monster battling it to the original total on the card. Therefore you attacked with 2750 attack points."

Ichigo- 1250

Ahran- 3900

Up in the stands, Rikuo sighed and shook his head. ("Ahran…pay attention to the effects of monsters, you fool.")

Ahran pointed at his set card. "I activate Call of the Haunted! Revive Crystal Dragon!" The ruby dragon reappeared in play. "End turn."

Ichigo drew. ("Why do it in that order?") "Flux Beetle, attack now! Flux Shockwave!" The giant insect released a blast of energy that blew the crystalline dragon apart.

Ichigo- 1250

Ahran- 3850

Ahran pointed at his face-down card. "Reveal Pitfall of Slashing Life! This trap activates when a monster on my field is destroyed in battle. I draw until I am holding five cards in my hand. Also, the attacking monster is destroyed." Flux Beetle screeched in pain as a guillotine fell out of nowhere and cut it in half.

Ichigo looked at his hand and threw a card down. "I summon Gale Spirit Ryu in defense mode. End turn." The dragon reappeared on his field.

Ahran drew. ("I have six cards in my hand…this is my chance.") "First I play the magic card Dragon's Crystal Mirror! By discarding one light monster from my hand I can return a crystal named monster to play!" The ruby dragon appeared on the field and roared. "Also, I play Polymerization! Fuse together the three Crystal Dragons I hold to bring out Ultimate Diamond Dragon!" (3500/3000) The giant diamond-covered dragon appeared on the field and roared at Ichigo, sending shockwaves across the arena. "It's over…you know that."

Ichigo chuckled. "Then end it…"

"I will! Cyclone!" A blast of wind shattered Ichigo's face-down Mirror Force. "As you know, Ultimate Diamond Dragon can deal damage through defense. In other words…"

Ichigo turned a pure shade of white. ("Oh man…")

"I surrender." Ahran put his hand over his deck, and the entire room went silent.

"W…w…what?" Rikuo nearly leapt over the railing. "What are you talking about? You've won!"

"Ichigo, show him what you have in your hand." Ahran turned to look at the boy who he had been part of for so long.

Ichigo held up a card. "Shining Force-Golden Kuriboh (300/200) can be discarded to negate all of the damage he would deal. Also, it would then be special summoned to the field at the end of the turn. And the other card in my hand was…" Flipping the card over, he looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Golden Force is a magic card that increases Golden Kuriboh's attack power by 10000 at the cost of one card from my hand and all but one of my life points. But Ahran had no traps in his hand, right?"

Ahran nodded. ("We still have our mental link, so dueling was pointless. We should have just looked at our opening hands and determined the truth…it's a shame you drew the necessary cards to win so quickly.")

Ichigo blushed furiously. ("Well…it doesn't mean anything though. You're still better than I am…")

("That's not why I am here. I'm here to make sure that you don't lose to Midnight. And there is only one way to do that. You must awaken the final power of your Soul Force Deck.") Ahran turned and walked towards the exit. "If you'd come with me Ichigo. My apologies for the anti-climactic ending Mediator, but I thought it would save you some time."

The Mediator tilted his head to the side. "I suppose so…alright then, you're dismissed. You'll get the call when the next round comes up, Ichigo. Until then how about you go have a drink at the bar or something."

Ichigo stared at the man for a few moments. "I'm fifteen…I'm not allowed to drink."

"Is that so?" The Mediator shrugged. "Fine, go eat a hot dog or something."

"…." Ichigo turned and walked off, trying to ignore the fact that the Mediator was apparently insane. Ahran followed him as they walked down the exit hallway.

"So…" Ichigo glanced over at the emerald-eyed warrior. "Why didn't you beat me with the card you were holding?"

Ahran smiled. "Because honestly I don't like to duel that much…so I thought it best if you were the one to battle. Besides, the Crystal Vector Dragon wouldn't have made a good showing, since it would have outclassed anything else anyone in this tournament would have played."

"Interesting reasoning…" Ichigo rubbed his chin. "But what were you saying about the true power of my Soul Force Deck?"

"It's simple, you remember the Steel Titans right?"

"Of…" Ichigo blinked in surprise. "That means that maybe Snake…maybe Lord of Knives…"

"Of course they are alive. They are in your soul. You simply have to find the combination to summon them. For now, worry about releasing the seals on the Titans. You'll need them to beat Midnight." Ahran frowned at something he had seen earlier. "He has the final Dark Demon God Card."

"Huh? But the Mediator banned the use…"

"It isn't what anyone thought it was…and it was the only way to convince Midnight to participate in this tournament willingly. But the thing about this god…is that it has four level stars." Ahran let these words sink in. "I don't know its powers, but I saw its level stars…and a four star God Card means that he can summon it when drawn."

"A four star God Card?" Ichigo felt the words send chills up his spine. "That's…"

"Yes…and it is just like the other Yami Makai Kami no Kados…it is immune to all opponent magic, trap, and monster effects. Therefore, it must be terrifyingly powerful…" Ahran rubbed his hands nervously. "The sooner we unlock the Titans, the better."

"What makes you think that I'll be the one facing Midnight?" Ichigo already knew the answer to that though. Either him or Rikuo was going to take on Midnight…they were the only two here with the power to match… ("Actually, you can do it too Halo…Halo?")

"Is something the matter?" Ahran noticed the distressed look that crossed Ichigo's face.

"Halo's gone? Alahandra too? Where could they…"

"_Next round: Alahandra vs. Ryu Zaytel_"

Ichigo face-fell. "Excuse me? They…they're participating separately in this tournament?"

Ahran sighed. "Just more trouble…come on; let's go somewhere private to unlock the Titans. Hopefully we can do it before your next duel comes up."

_To be continued…_


	2. Surprising Skill

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 2: Surprising skill

Ryu Zaytel calmly stretched out his shoulder, relaxing and letting his body adjust to the weight of his cell phone/duel disk. ("I hate losing my soul. Every time I get back I always have cramps for a little while.")

Alahandra just fumbled with her disk, trying to figure out how to attach it to her arm.

Ryu sweat-dropped, as did all of the older duelists in the stands. "I have to duel her? Can't we just say that if she can't even get the thing on her arm that it's a disqualification?"

The Mediator brushed out his hair with a huge green plastic comb, and then flicked the novelty item at the dragon demon. "No." It bounced off of Ryu's forehead.

Ryu glared for a few moments, and then activated the disk. "She's not going to last one turn."

Alahandra had yet to say anything, though she finally had the disk on her arm and was grinning like an idiot. "I did it!" She turned to look up at the stands and at an evil-looking dark-haired version of Ichigo. "I did it Halo!"

Halo sighed and shook his head. "You are a stupid girl."

Ryu- 4000

Alahandra- 4000

Ryu drew. "I activate the magic card Polymerization! Crystallis and Grand Emperor Dragon fuse from my hand to become Grand Freeze Dragon!" (1200/1000) A strange dinosaur-like dragon appeared on the field and roared loudly. "End turn."

Alahandra drew. "Okay…I…" Ice formed across her field. "Huh?"

Ryu shrugged casually. "Grand Freeze Dragon, while in play, prevents you from playing cards from your hand."

Alahandra just stood there silently, blinking at the ice-covered field.

Up in the stands, everyone just sighed at that. Apparently Ryu didn't intend to let her even try.

Halo rolled his eyes. "Alahandra."

The female version of Ichigo snapped her fingers and giggled. "It's okay, I have this card…the deck field magic card Lovely Dream Battle!" All around them the air started to glow a strange pink color.

Ryu grew silent as his Grand Freeze Dragon disappeared. "Where did my monster go?"

"Back to your fusion deck. While this card is active in my deck, all monsters destroyed are sent back to the deck. Also, now I can summon a monster." Taking a card from her hand, Alahandra placed it onto the disk. "I summon Peaceful Advocate (0/0) in attack mode." An old man in priestly robes appeared on the field. "This monster cannot attack and its original attack is factored into all damage calculation effects involving it, but for every monster you have in play it gains 1000 attack points."

("What kind of deck is this? I don't see any kind of purpose at all…") Ryu drew. "I summon Gaius the Earth Dragon (500/2200) in attack mode." A huge boulder shaped like a dragon appeared on the field and roared. "Your monster's attack points are considered zero for battle purposes, so now I'll crush it! Go Gaius!" The boulder dragon charged and slammed into the old man, blowing it apart.

Ryu- 4000

Alahandra- 3500

Alahandra pouted and shuffled the monster back into her deck. "You're so mean…"

Ryu slid two cards into his disk. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Alahandra drew. "Okay, I'll play the magic card Peaceful Negotiations. By sending cards from my hand into my deck, I can force you to send the same number of cards I shuffled into my deck into your deck, but the cards you give up come from the field." Taking three cards, she shuffled them in and all of Ryu's cards disappeared, leaving him with only the one card in his hand. "End turn."

Drawing, the dragon demon didn't seem particularly pleased with this. ("Is she just trying to make me angry?") "I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing two cards, he snapped a new one up. "Fusion Return brings back Grand Emperor Dragon and Polymerization! Then I play Polymerization to fuse Dragon Demon Lord and Grand Emperor Dragon together!" A powerful-looking knight in dragon armor appeared on the field. "Palidus (3000/2800) is special summoned. Attack her directly!" It charged across the field towards her, but right before it reached her it disappeared. "What's this?"

Alahandra held up a card from her hand. "The trap card Times of Peace can only activate from my hand. I send one attacking monster back to its owner's deck if I have no cards in play."

Ryu's right eye started to twitch rapidly. ("I'm going to beat her senseless if this doesn't stop.") "End turn."

Drawing, Alahandra grinned widely and jumped up and down repeatedly. "I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it!" She held the card up to the stands. "See Halo, I drew it! Aren't you proud?"

Halo sighed. "Play the card, twit."

"Oh right…" She placed it onto her disk. "I summon Monster Charmer (200/100) in attack mode." A little girl wearing a white dress appeared on the field. "Once per turn, this monster can take control of an opponent's monster by switching itself into defense mode." The little girl dropped to one knee and Gaius floated over to her field. "Attack his life points directly." Curling into a round form, the rock dragon rolled across the field and tackled its former master. "End turn."

Ryu- 3500

Alahandra- 3500

Ryu's hand rubbed a bit of dirt off of his chin and then he drew. "It makes me wonder exactly what you have been hiding." Glancing at the drawn card, he placed it face-down onto his disk. "One monster in defense mode. End turn."

Alahandra drew and started to dance up and down. "Hey Halo…"

"Don't brag because you drew something…" The dark version of Ichigo looked away from the duel, no longer interested in it. ("Both of them are below my skill.")

Alahandra slid a card into her disk. "I activate the magic card Charmer's Flute." A little green flute appeared in the hands of the girl. She started to play a soft sweet melody. "I can now special summon one monster from either graveyard. So I'll revive that big shiny dragon of yours." A roar that sounded like crystals touching each other shook the air and the Grand Emperor Dragon formed in play. (2000/2500) "Now then, attack Gaius-san!"

"Gaius-san?" Ryu was so stupefied that he didn't even notice as his own rock dragon rolled right through his Smoke. (0/0)

"And now direct attack from the big shiny dragon!" The Grand Emperor snarled down at Ryu and unleashed a rumbling blast of solar energy that nearly melted the ground around his feet.

Ryu- 1500

Alahandra- 3500

Up in the stands, Adriel's eyes were both twitching wildly and it took both Kenshin and Griff just to stop him from charging down there and killing Alahandra.

Ryu emerged from the burning solar energy and brushed himself off. "Nice." Drawing, he slid the card into his disk. "I end my turn." As the card appeared in front of him, it flipped up. "During your standby phase I activate Threatening Roar. During this turn you cannot attack."

Alahandra pouted. "You're no fun." She drew and when she looked at the drawn card a big smile appeared on her face. "Yay! I play Pot of Greed." Drawing two cards, she held one up and its face started to glow as it activated. "The magic card Bomb Soul lets me sacrifice all monsters I have in play to deal you damage equal to the attack of those monsters cut in half." The three monsters exploded with the force of nuke, shaking the stadium.

Ryu- 150

Alahandra- 3500

Alahandra danced around happily, before striking a victory pose. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" She waved cutely up to Halo, but he still was too bored to even look at the duel.

Ryu stood up slowly, smoke and dust covering his body. "I…think I like you." He smiled slightly and drew. "You're stronger than you look. So, was he the one who trained you?"

"Yeah!" Alahandra nodded and pointed up at Halo. "Halo taught me how to duel while we had some time on our hands. Ichigo showed me that you need those kinds of skills if you want to get anywhere in this world."

Ryu drew. "Indeed…" He flipped the card over. "I activate Tear of Bahamut. One dragon type monster from my graveyard will now be added to my hand." He withdrew a card from the slot and placed it onto the disk. "I summon Gaius in defense mode." The rock dragon appeared on the field again. "End turn."

Alahandra drew. A strangely serious expression crossed her face. "Now then…" Her eyes flashed red and everyone in the room felt a sudden surge of energy that was startling strong. "Field magic card, Arena of Rage!" All around the two duelists a giant stone arena formed. "Now both of us special summon one monster from our deck."

Ryu grimaced and a light flashed from the stack. "I summon Infernus in defense mode." A giant ball of fire appeared on the field. (2200/2000)

Alahandra snapped her fingers, her eyes turning hellish red. "Emerge…" A petite woman in red armor holding a sword and shield appeared on the field. "Urd the Rage." (1800/0)

Ryu frowned. "Why summon something that weak? Don't you have anything stronger?"

"Of course…" She pointed at Ryu. "However, when all monsters on your field are in defense mode, this monster can attack you directly!" Rage lifted her sword and aimed it at Ryu's head. "Die!"

Ryu growled as the female warrior charged. "Don't count me dead yet! Necro Dragon (0/0) activates its ability from my deck. By sacrificing all cards in hand and field, I can protect myself from one game loss." A skeletal dragon appeared in front of him and was slashed apart by the warrior. Infernus and Gaius both shattered.

Alahandra stood tall now, a dark smile on her face. "It's your turn…"

("I know…") Ryu looked down at his deck. ("Everything is set…water, fire, earth, light, dark…") He needed only one more card. "It's my turn…"

"Go for it dad! Don't lose to that little wimp!" Adriel screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ryu smiled and drew. "You heard the boy…losing isn't an option. I activate the magic card Hidden Treasure of the Mightiest Dragon. The strongest monster in my deck is now sent to the graveyard, and then I draw one card." He removed a card from his deck. "Typherious is graveyard bound…" He drew. "And your number is up."

"Hmmm?" Alahandra raised an eyebrow.

"Many say that my entire deck revolves around fusion…" The dragon demon held up the drawn card, and wisps of energy flowed along its edges. "I'm here to disprove that." Golden light flowed through him into the card. "Awaken, King of Nexus; Draconic Lord Garumio!" (3000/3000) A giant meteor dropped down through the air and crashed into the ground. "When I have an earth, water, wind, fire, light, and dark dragon type monster in my graveyard this creature can be normal summoned without sacrifice." The comet lifted into the air and sprouted wings. Its body unfolded to reveal a prismatic shell that shimmered in the light of the arena. "Nexus Burst Stream!" Opening its jaws, the creature sprayed Urd with energy and blew it apart. "End turn."

Ryu- 150

Alahandra- 2300

Alahandra grimaced, and looked up at the stands. Her eyes widened. Halo had his eyes on the arena now. ("I can't lose…") "Draw!" She glanced at the drawn card and then at Ryu. "You are powerful…very clever. However…" She held the card up into the air, and pinkish-red energy flowed into it. "I won't let Halo down. I promised him that I would make it…I did! So now…" A battle cry shook the field. "I summon Gilford the Dragon Slayer!" (1600/600) A burly warrior wearing a suit of dragon armor and holding a sword over one shoulder appeared on the field. "When this monster attacks a dragon type half of that dragon's attack power is added to its total!" (3100/600) "Dragon's Death!" The warrior slashed the blade through the air, and then sheathed it. Howling, Garumio exploded into dust.

Ryu- 50

Alahandra- 2300

Ryu looked down at his deck and smiled widely. "Good…good…"

Alahandra blinked at him. "Huh?"

The dragon demon drew. "You just ended yourself. I always have one answer lying in wait for whoever uses anti-dragon cards against me." He flipped the drawn card. "Treasure of Slashing Life forces me to draw five cards." Sliding five cards off of his deck, Ryu didn't even bother to fan them out. Taking the closest card to him, he slid it into his disk. "Dragon's Cry lets me special summon one dragon from my graveyard to the field in defense mode. Return, Typherious!" The giant tornado dragon appeared on the field and howled into the sky. "Then I sacrifice it to summon Magnum Buster Dragon!" (1500/1000) A mechanical dragon with a gun barrel for a nose appeared in play. "This is the key card to defeat you. For anyone who plays warriors, this monster is death incarnate."

"Big words…" Alahandra felt a drop of sweat slide down her cheek.

"I know you wanted to play against Halo…but welcome to dueling." Ryu snapped up two cards, one of which faded away. "I set one card face-down and sacrifice it to Emergency Provisions!"

Ryu- 1050

Alahandra- 2300

"Last card…" Ryu slid the card into his disk. "Magnum Shockwave." The Magnum Crasher Dragon opened its jaws and energy began to arc along its teeth. "This card can only activate when a monster with Magnum in its name is in play. The attack of all monsters in play is cut in half." (750/1000) (800/600) "It costs 1000 life points for Magnum Crasher Dragon to attack. And I just happen to have enough."

Ryu- 50

Alahandra- 2300

Alahandra shivered. ("What's he smiling about…his monster is still weaker.")

"Special ability of Magnum Crasher Dragon…when this monster battles against a warrior type monster it gains 1500 attack points." (2250/1000) "Also, when it battles against a warrior that has an effect which involves dragons, the enemy monster loses 1500 attack points." (0/600) "And finally…" He smiled. "If the opponent has over two warriors in the graveyard…Magnum Crasher Dragon's attack power increases by 1800!" (4050/1000) "Magnum Destruction!" The dragon launched forward and pierced Gilford's chest plate. "The effect of warrior monsters in play is negated as well, so your Gilford cannot gain attack points." Both monsters faded away.

Ryu- 50

Alahandra- 0

Alahandra dropped to her knees and started to cry. "I'm sorry…Halo…"

Ryu swallowed his pity and turned to walk away, only to be surprised when Halo walked right past him. ("What?")

The dark version of Ichigo stepped right in front of Alahandra and offered her a hand. "Stand up, stupid. Did you really think you could defeat a demon general so soon. It'll take at least another week of training to match them." He ignored Ryu's face-fall.

Alahandra hopped to her feet and latched onto Halo's neck. "Thank you Halo-chan!" Up in the stands, Midnight snickered quietly at that name. Halo pointed up in the stands and an explosion rang out across the cavernous room.

Midnight glanced at the huge subway-tunnel sized hole next to him. Then he looked down at Halo.

"Strike One." The dark being walked back towards the stands with Alahandra in tow.

The Mediator looked at the huge hole in his stands and sighed. "Oh man, my dog is going to kill me when he finds out that happened." Before anyone could ask what in the hell he was talking about, he whistled. "Round three…"

Everyone in the stands felt their hearts stop at once.

"_Krieger Reinhardt vs. Esmin Reiner_!"

Krieger turned pale white. While Esmin just brushed some of his long white hair back and leapt down to the field.

_To be continued…_


	3. Horus vs Rose

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 3: Horus the Black Flame Dragon vs. the Thief of Roses

_Everyone in the stands felt their hearts stop at once._

"_Krieger Reinhardt vs. Esmin Reiner!"_

_Krieger turned pale white. While Esmin just brushed some of his long white hair back and leapt down to the field._

Esmin shuffled his deck a couple of times, and then he looked at Krieger calmly. "I'm not an evil demon, so I offer you a chance to surrender before things become deadly for you."

Krieger looked up at the stands and then at his father. ("No…I mustn't fail.") "No, I refuse to surrender."

"Very well, darkness game begins." All around the two of them, the air grew murky and cold. "I begin this duel. While I do not like the method of arrival, I'll admit that perhaps there is something to be said about this Mediator's methods…"

Esmin- 4000

Krieger- 4000

Esmin drew, and did what he always did in these types of situations. ("What is in my hand is a moot point, for my opponent is what I am fighting.") He looked at Krieger and immediately evaluated his opponent's level of skill. ("Just a child…I'll try to spare him the darkest end that can come of these games.") Taking a card from his hand, he placed it onto the field. "I summon Vampire Orchis (1700/1000) in attack mode." A huge tree with fangs appeared in play. "When summoned, this monster lets me call out Des Dendle (100/2000) to the field." A blob of green slime appeared in play. "Then these two monsters union." The slime wrapped around the tree. "End turn."

"Draw!" Krieger looked at his drawn card and breathed a sigh of relief. ("Alright! It's one of the new monsters I got from the Shadow Corporation storage.") "I summon Templar of Horus (1800/1000) in attack mode!" A large man wearing silver armor that made it look like Horus the Black Flame Dragon appeared in play. "Attack now!" It launched across the field and slashed right through the tree.

"Des Dendle's special ability activates now…" The slime exploded. "When Vampire Orchis would be destroyed as a result of battle, it is destroyed instead."

Esmin- 3900

Krieger- 4000

Krieger grimaced. ("I should have known…and that means the effect of my Templar doesn't work.") Sliding a card into his disk, he took a deep breath. "End turn…"

Esmin drew. "I shall sacrifice my monster…" Vampire Orchis disappeared and was replaced by a huge tree with a number of tortured human-like faces on it. "And summon my almighty Grapebind." (2300/0) "When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, my opponent is forced to discard the top card of his deck and then I may draw a card if the discarded card is a monster. Battle." The vines of the tree launched towards the warrior.

"Reverse card open!" Krieger's face-down card flipped up. "Black Breath! When there is a monster in play that has Horus in its title, I may destroy one card in play!" The tree burst into black flames.

Esmin emptied his hand into his disk. "I set four cards face-down. End turn."

Krieger looked up at the stands for the supporting eyes of his friends…but then realized that the darkness game removed such a thing. ("I'm alone in this…it's just me…")

"What's the matter? Are you so quick to feel immense fear at my spiritual energy?" Esmin sighed. "A duelist should not need to rely on his friends for assistance, remember that."

Krieger's eyes flashed crimson red as his blood started to boil. "Don't speak to me like I'm some kid!" The edges of his hand burned with red light as he drew. "I play the magic card Templar's Duty! When Templar of Horus is in play, then I can use this card to destroy one card in play!"

"Impressive ability…however…" Esmin waved his hand out and a huge pair of jaws clamped around the hologram of the card, destroying it instantly. "Magic Venus activates during each turn when the first magic card of that turn is played. That card is negated and it gains 1000 attack points." (1000/0) "Also, I wouldn't suggest that you try and not play magic cards. If at the end of the turn the Magic Venus hasn't been given a magic card, then it deals damage to that player equal to its attack." His silver-white hair contrasted in the pitch night of the darkness game. "Can you feel the vines of my plants around your heart yet, boy?"

Krieger snarled and slammed another card into his disk. "Don't try and frighten me with your talk! I activate the magic card Templar's Duty! This time I'll destroy your Grapebind and then I'll attack you…"

Esmin pointed at another set card. "Fool. I activate the power of my next trap…" A pair of butterfly-like wings sprang into life immediately. "Another trap monster, this one is called Demon's Wings." The wings fluttered and Krieger realized that the material was plant matter. (0/2400) "This monster is summoned in defense mode immediately. Also, when a magic card is played I may send one card on my field to the graveyard to negate that magic card. Therefore…my precious Magic Venus sacrifices itself for me." The shadowy mass faded away.

Krieger stared at his hand, and felt despair rumble in towards him. ("No matter what I play, he'll crush it…I…")

"I feel no pain at doing this, boy." Esmin pointed at another of his set cards. "On that note, I see that you intend to try and simply defend. It won't work. I activate the next trap monster." Light filled the darkness, the color pink and soft. "Lantern Weed (0/0) is called out. When this monster is in play, you cannot have monsters in defense mode. Also, during your battle phase you must attack." A flowery glowing plant appeared on his field alongside both his Demon's Wings and Grapebind.

Krieger smiled slightly and pointed at the Lantern Weed. "Your effect means I can declare an attack on your Weed! Go Templar!" His powerful warrior flexed its muscles and leapt towards the glowing plant…

"Fool." Esmin's last card disappeared, replaced by a bed of thorns. "Thorny Sleeper (0/0) possesses the ability to force your monster to attack one monster of my choice when you attack." The templar turned around and slammed right into Grapebind, blowing apart instantly. "Also…" Grapebind tore the top card off of Krieger's deck, revealing Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl 8. "I draw." Drawing a single card, Esmin's eyes revealed he intended to kill Krieger during the next turn. "Softness is not something you can expect from any demon duelist. Child, you will soon be consumed."

Esmin- 3900

Krieger- 3500

Krieger felt his heart start to break. ("I…I'm not cut out for this, am I? This guy is so far beyond my level…so far beyond me…") His remaining three hands cards were almost dropped into their slots. "I set three down, end turn." Krieger's voice now lacked the strength it once had.

Esmin's face twisted into a cold snarl. "Prepare yourself! Draw!" He didn't even bother to look at the drawn card…he already knew exactly what it was. Just like most of the demon generals, when he was fully charged he could instinctively figure out which cards were to be drawn from his deck. A duel between generals was more like a dance than a game, where both wills clash and the strongest brings out the best of their deck. "I will end you here. I activate Cyclone!" A sharp wind blew across Krieger's center face-down card, which exploded into dust.

Krieger's ears perked up a little, as if this was something he wanted to have happen. ("Maybe I can win…")

Esmin shook his head at the reaction he had seen. "No. You're wrong. Your set card was called Recovery Net. When it is sent to the graveyard the next card of yours that is sent to the graveyard is instead sent to the top of your deck. I understand your plan, because when Recovery Net activates you gain back 1000 life points. However, your set card should have been played during your turn. After all, Level Tuning works best if played during your turn, right?"

Krieger felt his entire body start to tremble. This enemy…knew his every plan… ("He knew what the cards I set face-down were…") His final card was Magical Textbooks, which would allow him to play the Level Tuning card and return Horus to the field from the graveyard. But if Esmin knew this… ("What was I thinking? Why didn't I simply play Level Tuning and hope he didn't draw a dangerous trap card…I should have trusted in my deck…")

"You don't have time to daydream, fool!" Esmin pointed at Krieger. "Grapebind, attack him directly!" The vines of the monster pummeled Krieger ruthlessly. "Also, I set one card face-down on the field. End turn." Esmin knew the two face-down cards, and the next card was most likely unimportant. If he was correct, then during his next turn Krieger would be dead. ("Dumb boy…you shouldn't have tried to battle against a true duelist of the roses…literally.")

Esmin- 3900

Krieger- 1200

Krieger drew and he pointed at his set card. "I activate Level Tuning! By allowing you to draw two cards I can special summon any one level monster from my graveyard to the field regardless of summoning requirements! Come out now…my ultimate monster! Horus…"

"Shut up and observe." Esmin's set card flipped up. "My final trap card. It's not anything plant-based, but it works fine. Royal Oppression allows both of us to pay 800 life points to negate any special summon out opponent attempts." Level Tuning shattered, but Esmin was still allowed to draw two cards. And though he did so, it didn't matter now. The duel was his. "I win, foolish child. Attacking is suicide, while defending is forbidden. Therefore you now are charging to your death."

Krieger closed his eyes and he started to tremble. ("I don't want to die…I don't want to…") He felt his heart beating in his chest, and then he realized that something was very wrong… ("Why does my chest hurt? Why does…") His mind went quiet…

Esmin frowned at this new development. Krieger's eyes were glowing pure red, and something about his limp stance indicated unconsciousness. ("However…he…")

Krieger held up the drawn card. "First I play the magic card Roiling Darkness of the Demon Monarch." Black lightning crackled down around his body. "When I am in play, all trap cards on the opponent's field are destroyed."

Esmin's eyes widened as all of his precious trap plant monsters were instantly burned to ash. ("But…such a feat would require a shadow card. For this child to possess such a card…") Any surprise he had shown disappeared as he realized that he was going to have to be serious about this duel. ("Very well, I won't hold back now.")

Krieger snarled darkly and his face-down card flipped up. "Activate Magical Textbooks!" The top card of his deck flashed away and appeared on the field as a hologram. And the card was Black Flame Ritual. "Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 (3000/1800) is special summoned!" A giant pillar of black fire launched up into the sky as Horus revealed itself. Roaring, the giant metallic dragon snarled down at Esmin. "Black Flame Burst!" Horus sprayed the Grapebind with fire and it was burned to a crisp.

Esmin- 3200

Krieger- 1200

Esmin braced himself against the wash of black flame. "Not yet! Draw!" He looked at the drawn card and nodded at his deck's plan. ("If I activate any magic cards, then his dragon's special ability will negate them. However…") He placed a single card face-down onto his disk. "I set a monster in defense mode. Also, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Krieger's bright red eyes glared right into Esmin's, and once again the fox thief felt a tinge of fear in his heart. Something about those eyes spoke of a power far beyond his own, despite his earlier speeches. "Morphing Jar…that is your face-down monster…"

Esmin remained emotionless and quiet. He felt like he was standing before a wild animal that would attack at the slightest provocation.

"Draw!" Krieger held the drawn card up. "Black Flame Implosion destroys all magic and trap cards in play!" Esmin's face-down cards were instantly destroyed. "Also, all monsters in play other than Horus are destroyed!" As the smoke from the explosion cleared, the huge head of Horus the Black Flame Dragon rose up like a pillar. "Black Flame Burst Stream!" A concentrated beam of black flame slammed right into Esmin. And then it blew right through the darkness game, instantly negating it.

Siegfried felt his entire body trembling now… ("I felt it before…but this time it really is him…") "Mediator, stop this duel now."

"Why's that? Are you worried about the fox?" The Mediator looked absolutely bored at the development.

"No…he'll kill us all…" Siegfried felt his whole body break out into a cold sweat. ("That side of Krieger…it won't have any quarrel with killing us all. His rage…")

Rikuo tilted his head to the side, and a slight frown creased his face for a moment. ("Jourgen? Can you hear me?")

There was silence in his mind for a moment, and then Ryu responded. ("_Yes, what is it?_")

The wolf demon watched as Horus continued to pour blazing black fire over where Esmin was. ("That boy, his power is interesting. Do you think that his contact with the Dark Halo could have caused him to gain this energy boosting rage?")

("_I would agree, but I know what this is. It is called Blood Rage, and it is a rare genetic strain that is so recessive there is no way to trace what triggers it. It normally happens in the meekest of demons, and that is because they possess a monster within them that is incredibly powerful…and incredibly angry._") The dragon demon felt his entire body quiver in excitement. ("This is perfect…a beautiful opportunity to study the power of Blood Rage.")

("Blood Rage huh?") Rikuo glanced over at the trembling Siegfried. "Calm yourself…"

"But he…" Siegfried nearly leapt at Rikuo, and the wolf demon didn't hesitate. He struck a point in the man's neck and instantly knocked him unconscious.

As the fire cleared itself away, Krieger watched as Esmin slowly stood up from within the fire. "For all of your comments earlier, you now find yourself completely overwhelmed. Perhaps you were better off simply surrendering to me at first?"

Esmin stumbled to his feet. "I…won't…" His words turned to gasps of pain as Krieger was suddenly standing in front of him, holding him up by the neck roughly.

"Fool…I'm beyond the demon generals." Krieger flexed his hand once and Esmin passed out from the pain of his windpipe getting squeezed completely shut. Dropping the demon general's body to the ground, Krieger turned and collapsed face-first into the ground, unmoving.

The Mediator yawned. "So I see…I suppose the boy won. Alright, let's move onto the next match."

The board up in the air started to flicker, and then it stopped with two names lighting the air.

_Terra vs. Griff Mohistava_

_To be continued…_


	4. Sand Battle

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 4: Sand Battle

Terra stepped forward, his sand-colored hair ruffled up and a calm smile on his lips. "My little host…it's a pleasure to see you outside of our body."

Griff stepped forward next, and his eyes said what his body couldn't. ("I will beat you Terra, if just to prove that your demonic existence doesn't make me what I am.")

The Mediator yawned. "Begin."

Griff- 4000

Terra- 4000

"I'm first, draw!" Griff glanced at the drawn card. "Dark Scorpion-Meanae the Thorn (1000/1800) in defense mode." The only female member of the Scorpion gang appeared in play in a crouching position. "Also, I set one card face-down on the field. End turn."

Terra drew. "Now I'll show you the truth of the matter! My power can't be stopped by you! Activate Thief King's Cohorts! This card can only activate when my opponent has a monster in play and I don't…I can now special summon Thief Horseman (1600/1000) from my deck to the field!" A red-eyed being on a horse holding a sharp scimitar appeared in play. "Go now, attack his monster!"

"Why? Your monster doesn't have enough attack…"

"From my hand I play the quickplay magic card Bandit's Trick! This card can only be activated when a monster with Thief in its title attacks. I can cut the attack of my monster in half and attack you directly!" (800/1000) The rider created a scythe of energy from its sword that slashed right into Griff. "You're finished…when this monster deals you battle damage, you discard a card from your hand!"

"That might be true…" Griff smiled and pointed at the cut along his clothing.

"Where's the wound?" Terra's eyes widened in understanding. ("A trap?") Pain spiked up his arm and he looked down to see a long scar running along the length of it.

"My face-down card was Dark Scorpion Reversal. This card allows me to switch the target of any damaging effect to another appropriate target." Griff pointed at his 'spirit'. "So discard a card from your hand."

Griff- 4000

Terra- 3200

Terra smirked and discarded a single card. "Clever move, human…"

That reminded Griff that at the moment he was a human…and hence he might not be able to stand against any actual damage in this kind of duel. "Anything else, Terra?"

"Yes," the wolf demon mused to himself for a moment, and then slid two cards into his disk. "I set two cards on the field and end my turn."

Griff drew and pointed at Meanae. "I sacrifice Meanae to summon Dark Scorpion-Gorg the Strong (1800/1500) to the field!" The woman disappeared and was replaced by the Dark Scorpion's largest member. "Gorg, attack his monster now!" Hefting its hammer, the mighty warrior leapt towards the rider with intent to crush…

Terra shook his head sadly. "You walked right into my Emergency Casting!" Energy flowed around the wolf thief's body. "Now I may play any one magic card from my hand!" All around them the arena changed and turned into a dark cave filled with treasure. "The field magic card Thief's Treasure Vault! When a monster with Thief in its title destroys a monster as a result of battle, I may choose to either discard a card from my opponent's hand, or I may discard the top two cards of your deck!"

Griff frowned. "But Gorg is stronger than your monster…"

"Only for the moment. Reveal Reinforcements!" The rider charged and slashed right through Gorg. "This card raises the attack of one monster on the field by 500." (2100/1000) "And because of that, you must now discard two cards at random from your hand."

Griff- 3700

Terra- 3200

Griff looked down at his hand and watched as one card faded away. Grasping another card, he slid it into his graveyard slot. "You're good Terra, but you missed my killer combo! I set one card face-down on the field…and activate Mirage of Nightmare! End turn!" A deep sigh left the boy's mouth. ("I will do this…for my family name. I can't lose to you.")

Terra heard this in his mind, and then shut off the mental connection that Griff knew nothing of. ("I don't need to cheat…not for you.") He smiled again. ("I respect your will too much for such a method.") He drew.

"During your standby phase, I use the effect of Mirage of Nightmare to draw four cards!" Griff snapped four cards off of his deck.

Terra placed another card onto his disk. "Perhaps so, but I will still summon a new power. Another of my Thief Horsemen!" Another of the horse-riding thieves appeared on the field. "Attack his life points directly!"

Griff pointed at his set card and it flipped up. "I activate Confusion amongst the Ranks!" Mirage of Nightmare faded away. "By sacrificing one magic or trap card on my field, I can redirect your Horseman's attack to the other!" The horse turned and ran right into its brother, both of them blowing apart. "Also, because of this the effect of your field card forces us both to select one of the two effects for our opponent!"

"I'm first." Terra pointed at Griff's deck. "Discard the top two cards of your deck."

"The top two cards of my deck?" Griff blinked in surprise. "Why would you do that? I have four cards in my hand…do you not care that they are there?"

"I don't have to explain." Terra rubbed a finger under his nose. "Just do it."

Griff did so, and his eyes widened at what was discarded. ("My Pot of Greed and Don Zaloog…") "Then I choose to discard the top two cards of your deck." Two cards disappeared from Terra's deck.

Terra sneered and held up his hand. A single card appeared within his grasp. "Thank you, dear human."

"How did you…"

"The effect of my field card is that when a card is discarded from my deck or hand by the effect of my opponent, the top magic card of their graveyard is activated by me!" He flipped over Pot of Greed and drew two cards. "And now I have the necessary methods to protect myself from the likes of you. I set two cards face-down on the field. End turn."

Griff drew. "Here I go!" His eyes locked onto Terra's field. ("He has no monsters at all, but he does have two set cards. They must both be traps, because if they were bluffs then he would have only risked setting one.") His hand grasped a card from his set and he slid it into his disk. "I activate Giant Trunade! All magic and trap cards in play return to my hand!" The field returned to normal as Terra was forced to pick up his field magic card and his two set cards. ("Now…I can win this now…") "First I play the magic card Warrior Returning Alive!" A card slid out of his graveyard slot. "I can add one warrior type monster from my graveyard to my hand!" He threw Don Zaloog onto his disk. "Come out now, Don Zaloog!" (1400/1500) The leader of the Dark Scorpions appeared on the field and lifted up his revolvers.

Terra frowned at this. ("This crap…again with these half-rate thieves…")

Griff snapped another card up. "I activate the magic card Dark Scorpion Revival! This card can only be activate when Don Zaloog is on the field. I can special summon one Dark Scorpion from my graveyard to the field!" Gorg appeared on the field again. "Go now, finish this! Double Revolver!" Don Zaloog snapped his revolvers and shot Terra twice, leaving bullet holes in the arms of the wolf demon. "Now, put him out of his misery!" Gorg launched across the field and slammed his hammer down onto the demon's neck. "And that's 3400 life points of damage…you're done Terra."

The wolf demon dropped to his knees…and then lifted his head up, a dark smile on his face. "Is that so? I beg to differ, if you look at the life points."

Griff- 3700

Terra- 300

Griff bit his lower lip. "I can't believe it…you had that card face-down?"

"That's right." Terra stood up and brushed himself off, unaffected by the bullet wounds to his arms. "I set the trap card Insurance face-down on the field. When it is sent from the field back to my hand, then I gain 500 life points."

Griff sweat-dropped at that. "What…why would you…"

"It worked, didn't it?" Terra yawned. "Now then, is your turn done?"

"No way!" Griff pointed at Terra's hand defiantly. "Firstly, discard the top card of your deck through the effect of Gorg the Strong!" A burst of energy came from Terra's deck as the top card disappeared. "Also, Don Zaloog discards a random card from your hand!"

Terra yawned again as his Insurance trap card disappeared. "It's no problem at all, fool."

Griff slid two cards into his duel disk. "Finally, I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Terra drew. "And now you lose it all in one big flash. Firstly, I replay the Thief's Treasure Vault!" All around them the field changed once more. "Also, I play the other card that I set face-down on the field as a bluff for you. It's my Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "And the reason I with-held such a powerful card until this turn is because I just drew Research on the Pot of Greed. When this card is activated, I may draw two cards if Pot of Greed was played during this turn." He drew two more cards, giving him a hand of four. "Now then, I play the magic card Thief King's Interest. This card activates when Thief's Treasure Vault is in play and my opponent has two or more monsters while I have none. I draw one card for every monster that you have on the field." Two cards left his deck, leaving him with five cards in hand. "And now the end of you begins, my dear human charge."

Griff frowned calmly, his eyes glancing at his two set cards. "I'll be fine…"

"That's what you believe, but what you believe is wrong." Terra slid a card into his disk. "Because firstly I activate the continuous magic card Throne of the Thief King!" A stone throne appeared on the field. "Also, I activate Monster Rebirth! From my graveyard, I can shuffle one monster back into my deck." He shuffled one of his Thief Horsemen back into his deck. "And then from my hand, I activate Thief King's Cohorts!" The Thief Horseman that had been shuffled into his deck appeared on the field. "Then I summon another Thief Horseman from my hand into the field!" Now there were two Horsemen in play. "It's all over for you, Griff."

"I'm far from done! Or have you forgotten that Gorg has more attack points than your two creatures?" Griff felt like he was being underestimated…

"I haven't forgotten at all, but you should understand that you are finished here!" Terra flipped one of his hand cards over. "I activate Thief King's Arrival! This card can only be activated when Thief King's Throne and at least two monsters with Thief in their title are in play! I may now bring out Thief King Bakura!" (2500/2300) A shadowed form appeared draped across the throne, a glass of wine in one hand. It was the white-haired form of the ancient Egyptian thief. "This is your end. My final card is Thief's Scimitar! When there is a monster in play that has Thief in its title, then its attack is increased by 500 points!" (2100/1600) One of the two Horsemen started to glow. "Go now!" Both of the Horsemen charged across the field and lifted their swords to slash through Griff's two monsters.

Griff pointed at one of his face-down cards. "I'm far from done! Reveal Mirror Force!" A glowing prismatic barrier appeared in front of him. "This card will destroy you and your monsters!"

"Is that so?" Terra tapped the side of his head. "Did you think I'd forget so quickly that you had two face-down cards in play?" Mirror Force shattered. "The power of Bakura allows him to sacrifice his attack to negate the activation of a single trap during the battle phase."

Griff's eyes widened as his monsters were torn apart immediately.

Griff- 3200

Terra- 300

Terra closed his eyes. "I end my turn right here and right now. Your remaining face-down card must have been a bluff, and therefore you are finished. End turn."

Griff stood silently and his eyes glanced at his set card. ("There's only way to win now, and for me to activate it…") His hands grasped the top card of his deck. "It ends here Terra! I won't let your ambitions to win defeat me!" He drew. "From my hand…I activate Reinforcements of the Army!" A single shimmering light came from his deck. "This card adds Cliff the Trap Remover to my hand!" He slapped the card onto his disk. "I summon Cliff to the field!" A glasses-wearing man holding two knives appeared on the field.

Terra smiled slightly. "Cliff can't win…"

"And he won't. Therefore, it's time to call out the true thief king." Griff's face-down card flipped up. "I reveal Dark Scorpion Spirit Transfer! By removing Don Zaloog, Gorg the Strong, and Meanae the Thorn from my graveyard, I can special summon Chick the Yellow (1000/1000) from my deck to the field!" The shortest member of the Dark Scorpions appeared alongside Cliff.

"And now you have two weak thieves…" Terra lifted up a single finger. "It's the end for you, and you know it, don't you?"

"No…it's not done until I saw it's over! Don Zaloog…Meanae the Thorn…Gorg the Strong….return!" The three called monsters appeared on the field and the Dark Scorpion Bandits struck their perfect poses.

"But how…"

"Dark Scorpion Spirit Transfer has a second effect. If the removed monsters allowed me to summon the last Dark Scorpion in my deck, then I may special summon the remaining Dark Scorpions from my removed from play pile to the field." Griff smirked calmly.

"You're out of cards, Griff." Terra returned the smirk. "And despite the effect of Gorg, you won't be able to clear my field and finish me off."

Griff rubbed a single finger under his nose. "Actually…"

Terra went pale. ("Wait…my life points…") He went completely silent.

Griff pointed at the Thief Horseman. "This ends here! Gorg attacks for game!"

"Bakura has more than one effect!" Terra pointed at Bakura. "When you attack, I may negate that attack by letting you draw one card!"

Griff drew a single card, and his smirk didn't relent. "Perhaps, but you seem to forget who you are facing! I'm just as sneaky as you are! From my hand, I activate the final card of this duel…Dark Scorpion Team Strike! This card can only activate when all of the Dark Scorpions are in play! During this turn, I can attack you directly with Don Zaloog!" The leader of the Dark Scorpions appeared right in front of Terra and put the revolver right against the demon's head. A loud click rang out across the arena.

Griff- 3200

Terra- 0

Terra stood there silently…and then smiled as he started to fade away. "I'll admit, I'm impressed…Griff Mohistava…" And then he was gone, back within the mind of his opponent.

Griff turned and walked towards the stands, ignoring the applause he had gotten. He had bigger things on his mind.

The Mediator yawned again and the screen started to flash. "Now then, let the next duel begin, since that last one was so sad."

The screen freaked out for a moment, snow covering its face…and then it showed the next duel.

Gasps of complete and utter surprise came from everyone, excluding one of the two duelists on the screen.

_Jennifer Pilkington vs. Kilomet Sestros_

_To be continued…_


	5. Battle against the Dark Realm Part 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 5: Battle against the Dark Realm (Part 1)

_The screen freaked out for a moment, snow covering its face…and then it showed the next duel._

_Gasps of complete and utter surprise came from everyone, excluding one of the two duelists on the screen._

_Jennifer Pilkington vs. Kilomet Sestros_

Daniel and Jasmine both face-fell at the same time, nearly tearing right through the solid stone beneath them. "What?"

Rikuo started to laugh. "This is too perfect…" He turned his head over to look at the Torture King. "Now I'll get to see your sorry ass get turned to dust by my partner's mate. It doesn't get much better than this."

Ryu offered the wolf demon a bag of popcorn, though where it came from no one knew.

Rikuo grabbed the bag and grinned widely. "It got better! I can't believe it actually got better!" Then he began to shovel the popcorn down.

Sestros stood up quietly and disappeared, appearing in his place on the field. "Come out now…Jennifer." A strange calm to his voice made even Rikuo wonder whether the Torture King's imprisonment sentence was bad or not…maybe it gave him time to get over his insanity.

Jennie smirked and kissed her husband on the head, while he stared off into space with a horrified look on his face. "Don't worry about anything. I'll beat this guy and then we can head home."

"But…but…" Daniel was silenced by a quick kiss from his wife.

Sestros watched as his opponent leapt down onto the field and walked over to her space on the arena floor. "Let's begin, you know the rules already." His bone and flesh duel disk activated immediately, sliding into active position with a horrible sliding noise.

Jennie rubbed a finger under her nose and shuffled her deck into her borrowed duel disk. "Let's bring this duel to its top level right away!"

Jennie- 4000

Sestros- 4000

Jennie drew. "Perfect!"

Sestros barely paid her any attention, what was in his hand was apparently much more interesting than her.

Jennie growled and slid the card into her disk. "You'll pay attention after I play True Duelist Determination! This card can only be activated when both players have four or more cards in their hand. Both players discard their hands and then draw the top card of their deck. If that card is a monster it is summoned, otherwise it is discarded immediately."

Sestros folded up his hand and discarded it immediately into his graveyard. Jennie did the same, and then they both drew a single card. "I drew a magic card, so now I discard it to the graveyard."

Jennie, on the other hand, was dancing up and down at what she had drawn. "I got it! I special summon Hyozanryu (2100/2800) in defense mode!" A diamond-covered dragon appeared on the field and roared loudly. "However, since I went first I can't attack you. End turn."

Sestros drew. "From my hand I play Jar of Avarice." A magic card with a picture of a jar that looked much like the Pot of Greed appeared on the field. "This magic card requires that I shuffle five monsters from my graveyard back into my deck." He did so quietly. "Afterwards, I draw two cards." As the two cards left his deck, he looked at both and then opened his field magic card slot on his disk. "Now then…let's take this duel somewhere where I won't have to listen to your friends' whines of protest." His lips twisted into a cold smile. "You're the first to meet this strategy…my new strategy."

Every demonic entity in the room felt one huge chill run down their collective spines.

"Field magic card activate!" Sestros' voice echoed across the expansive room, a strange after-effect of the sudden aura of dark energy that had come to life around him. "The Dark Realm!" And then he and Jennie were consumed within an orb of pure darkness.

Daniel's hand had already clenched the metal of the railing in front of him to powder. "Jennie…."

-------------------------

Jennie glanced around at the surrounding darkness nervously. "What are you doing? Are you making this a darkness game so quickly?"

"A darkness game?" Sestros spoke through the inky black smoke like it wasn't affecting him at all. "This isn't a darkness game…it is something far more sinister than that. A darkness game is a duel where the winner determines the fate of the loser…in this world…that isn't the case." The smoke withdrew to reveal the Torture King standing in new robes. These robes were purple and black, both made of a strange pulsing fabric. And around his arm rested a rusted duel disk. "It's still my turn, so let's continue."

"Wait!" Jennie glared at him. "What happens to the loser?"

Sestros placed the last card in his hand into his disk. "After setting one card face-down on the field, my turn ends."

Jennie flexed her hand and drew. "I switch my dragon into attack mode and order it to attack you! Diamond Burst!" A blast of diamond energy left the dragon's jaws instantly, the power hurtling toward Sestros wildly.

"Is that so?" Sestros tapped a button on his disk. "In this place, your light monster cannot exist…so I will eliminate it with this field trap card." As the card flipped up, the smoke warped and huge spires of black stone rose up into the sky. "Temple to the Darkest God…this card can coexist with The Dark Realm. While it is in play, all Light monsters in play are unable to attack or switch modes." The blast of diamond energy instantly disappeared, cancelled out by the power of the field trap.

Jennie slid the last card in her hand into her disk. "I set one card face-down on the field. End turn."

Sestros closed his eyes. "Can you hear it? Can you hear the song of the damned?" He drew. "From my hand, I activate the magic card Zero Death. This card can only be activated if I have no monsters in my graveyard. We both draw two cards." As they both drew, Sestros held up a finger to Jennie. "However…" All around them, the darkness began to pulse angrily. "Because we have drawn outside of our draw phase, the darkness will punish us both. The Dark Realm activates its effect when a player draws cards outside of their draw phase…those cards are discarded immediately and they cannot be activated while they are leaving our hands." Their hands both disappeared.

Jennie blinked in surprise at this. "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

"Alone?" Sestros shook his head. "Far from it…however…" He sneered darkly. "I'm not done quite yet. Because I discarded from my hand, Temple of the Darkest God activates its effect right now! When my next draw phase comes around, I may draw three cards instead of one."

"Maybe, but until then I can draw and will probably come up with a card that can take you down…" Jennie started to draw…

"Foolish girl!" Sestros pointed to his field. "Look and see the truth behind those dumb words! My turn isn't done yet!"

"What are you talking about? You have no cards in your hand and no face-down on your field!" Jennie pointed back at the Torture King. "You're the fool!"

"Really?" Sestros pointed to his field, where a giant dragon stood. "Dark Realm Dragon of the Night.(2500/2000) can only be summoned if it is discarded from my hand by an effect. And your monster is done! Dark Fires of Hell!" A blast of burning fire left the jaws of the giant monster, which instantly burned away Hyozanryu. "End turn."

Jennie- 3600

Sestros- 4000

Jennie drew. "I'm far from done! I activate the effect of my face-down card! Reveal Cross Heart!" As the card flipped up, the Dark Realm Dragon floated over to her field. "This trap can activate during the turn that my opponent attacked me directly with a monster. That monster is now mine! And because it isn't a light type, it can attack you directly!"

"Is that certain, truly?" Sestros shrugged the possible damage off like it was nothing. "I'm fine with it, if you are."

"And I am! Go Dark Realm Dragon! Attack directly!" The giant monster sprayed fire towards its original master.

Sestros smirked as the blast washed over him. "Stupid girl…let me introduce you to a new effect in this game! It is an effect that only applies to beings of Demon General or higher! It's called Duel Prescense!" Sestros' dark aura rose up higher and the fire faded away. "The ability is possessed by the duelist, and the ability is determined by the duelist's nature. For example, my Prescense is that when I am dealt damage by a dark attribute monster, whether by effect or battle damage, I instead gain life equal to that amount."

Jennie- 3600

Sestros- 6500

Jennie gasped in complete surprise. "There is no way that can be fair…"

"Fairness doesn't matter in the world of shadows, stupid child. Let me show you that right now."

"Not yet!" Jennie slid the drawn card into her disk. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Sestros drew three cards and fanned them out. "Now I set three cards face-down on the field. End turn."

Jennie drew. "I'll beat you with your own monster…I'll just use it differently than you had hoped! I sacrifice Dark Realm Dragon to summon Flame Champion (1900/1700) to the field!" A warrior holding a flaming shield appeared on the field. "Now, attack his life points directly!" The Flame Champion launched right at Sestros.

"Reveal DNA Transplant." Sestros took the blow and shrugged it off easily. "As long as this continuous trap card remains in play, all monsters in play gain a second attribute of my choosing. In this case, the attribute of all monsters in play are now also dark!"

Jennie- 3600

Sestros- 8400

Jennie paled at the fact that her opponent was gaining far too many life points and far too fast. ("What can I do though? At this moment, my monsters are all dark attribute…")

Sestros snickered. "There's no escape. Reveal my next continuous trap card! Altar to the Darkest God!" Energy flowed along the revealed card. "This card makes it so whenever I discard cards from my hand because of an effect, those cards are considered to have been discarded by your own effects."

Jennie stumbled slightly, her eyes blinking in confusion. "Why would that help you?"

"You'll see." Sestros drew. "Now I activate the magic card Dark Charger! This card makes it so that during my next draw phase I draw an extra card. End turn."

Jennie drew. "You think I'll let this go any farther? I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all of these troublesome magic and trap cards!"

Sestros pointed at his set card, which flipped up. A single glowing skull emerged from the card and ate her Heavy Storm card. "Curse of Royal activates when a magic or trap card that has an effect which destroys magic or trap cards is played. The effect of your card is negated and it is destroyed."

Jennie's hands dropped to her sides. "I…end my turn."

Sestros drew. "I'll finish this right now. Dark Charger's effect activates now!" He drew again. "Now I play Card Destruction! We both discard our hands and draw new ones!" He discarded the single card from his hand, and then drew. Immediately the new card was grasped by the darkness and pulled into his graveyard. "And now the effects of my two monster cards are activated! The first is the effect of my original hand card, which was called Advanced Guard of the Dark Realm!" (1600/1400) "It, when discarded from my hand by an effect, is special summoned to my field!" A demon knight riding the back of a demonic horse appeared on the field. "But that isn't all…because the other monster that was discarded was Dark Realm Tracker." (900/900) "When this monster is discarded by the effect of my opponent, I can draw two more cards during my next draw phase. Because of the effect of Altar of the Darkest God, you were considered to have activated Card Destruction. End turn."

Jennie stood there in total silence, her eyes reflecting the slowly shattering willpower she had. ("I can…I have to win…")

"You can't win, if that is what you are trying to convince yourself of. At the moment I am allowing luck to determine my draws…I'm not even using my demon energy to influence the draws." Sestros smiled. "I won't let my victory over you come that quickly. Besides, I want to be able to tell Pilkington that I torture his wife as much as I could before she was taken."

"Taken?" Jennie slowly lifter her head and narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Sestros closed his eyes and started to speak. "It seemed like so long ago…since your husband locked me within a single point in time. That single point was a literal eternity to me, and in that time I learned many important things. But I focused mostly on raising my power to its highest level. And through that experience I attracted the focus of the Dark Realm."

"What is the Dark Realm?" Jennie wasn't sure why someone like Sestros would talk to her rationally, but she knew this gave her time to figure out how to overcome such an opponent.

"Even I cannot fully explain what the Dark Realm is…it is a place of the deepest darkness, and the most unholy of beasts. Even I felt at unease when I first entered this place…right up to the point I achieved what I am now…" Something in the Torture King's tone reflected a darkness that even made the pitch night around him seem mild.

"What…are you now?" Jennie felt drops of sweat sliding down her cheek, as she began to realize that perhaps she was in over her head.

"I am…" Sestros looked down at the ground. "I am…beyond torture, death, hatred…beyond all of those emotions. They are nothing but habits now, where as before I thirsted off their sweet juices. Now though…now there is only one thing that I feel satisfaction in doing."

"What?"

"Stranding souls in the Dark Realm, with the likes of which even I feared." Sestros' eyes started to glow nightmare red, and his lips twisted into the deepest and darkness smiles ever. "In this place you will stay, trapped for eternity amongst the ranks of the underworld. They will do things to you that even I passed out from, and I thought me passing out was impossible." As the darkness was peeled away, armies upon army of demons were revealed to have been watching this duel. They all looked upon Jennie like she was a prize to be won…and then eaten.

Jennie's eyes widened huge in terror, as many of these beasts were beyond her mental capacity to comprehend. No mortal or demon mind could fathom some of these creatures, and yet Sestros stood like a king amongst them. "You…what are you truly?"

"I killed their king…" Sestros sneered coldly. "So therefore I am now the Torture King no longer…I am the Dark King. And you, my dear, are the first plaything of my minions."

_To be continued…_


	6. Battle against the Dark Realm Part 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 5: Battle against the Dark Realm (Part 2)

_Jennie's eyes widened huge in terror, as many of these beasts were beyond her mental capacity to comprehend. No mortal or demon mind could fathom some of these creatures, and yet Sestros stood like a king amongst them. "You…what are you truly?"_

"_I killed their king…" Sestros sneered coldly. "So therefore I am now the Torture King no longer…I am the Dark King. And you, my dear, are the first plaything of my minions."_

Jennie gripped her fear tightly and pushed it away, rage entering her eyes. "That's what you think, you sick freak! Draw!" She looked at the drawn card and a deep cold swept over her. ("Pot of Greed…but his Dark Realm forces me to discard any cards that I draw outside of the draw phase.") "End turn."

Sestros looked at his opponent's field and then at his own. He had his Dark Realm field magic card in play, which forced both players to discard any cards they drew outside of their draw phase. Also, he had his field trap card Temple of the Darkest God, which allowed him to draw three cards instead of one during his next draw phase, as long as he had discarded a card during the last turn. Finally, his Altar of the Darkest God card made it so any time that an effect discards from his hand, it is treated as if she had caused it.

And then there was the thing that made Sestros so powerful…his Duel Prescense. It was some kind of special ability that only incredibly high level supernatural duelists possessed. In Sestros' case, his was the ability to gain life instead of lose it if a dark attribute monster tried to cause it to him. And in combination with his DNA Transplant continuous trap card that made it so all monsters gave him life points.

Jennie grimaced, her Flame Champion (1900/1700) the only thing standing between her and Sestros' Advanced Guard of the Dark Realm. (1600/1400) "What's the problem, getting cold feet already?"

Sestros drew three cards, thanks to the effect of Tracker of the Dark Realm. And as he looked upon the drawn cards he locked onto Jennie's face like it was a bulls-eye and he was a gun. "I have you now. I activate the magic card Book of Moon!" Energy flowed from the card in his hand and it washed over the Flame Champion. Seconds later, there was a face-down monster card where the Flame Champion had been. "This magic card allows me to flip one face-up monster on the field face-down immediately upon activation."

"Even face-down my monster has more defense points than your creature has attack points, so it really isn't a problem." Jennie swore that she could feel the hot breath of the demons down her back.

"Do you think I did what I did without any proper thought beforehand?" Sestros held up another card. "Now I activate Thunder of Dark Realm. This magic card will destroy one face-down card in play." A bolt of black lightning fell from the sky and struck the set monster, blowing it apart upon contact. "You're nearly beaten, foolish child. After Thunder of Dark Realm activates its first effect, its second effect triggers now. I discard one card from my hand." He slid the last hand card into his graveyard.

Jennie gulped quietly, but otherwise didn't seem to show any signs of being worried.

("That obviously means that she has something face-down on her field.") Sestros shrugged it off. "Don't be a fool, Jennifer. The card I discarded was another of the demons of Dark Realm!" All around him the aura of dark energy picked up once more. "This one is called Military General of the Dark Realm." (2300/1400) A silver-armored giant demon riding a giant silver-armored demonic horse appeared on the field. "This duel is nearing its close, because the effect of my General sends two cards from your hand to the bottom of your deck when it is discarded by the effect of my opponent's card, which thanks to Altar to the Darkest God, is every card." Lightning struck Jennifer's hand and her hand card disappeared. "Now I attack you directly for 3900 life points of damage!" Both of his demon monsters charged forwards at once.

"Activate my face-down Waboku trap card!" A glowing shield of energy appeared around Jennie's body. "This trap card negates all battle damage you would inflict during this turn."

Sestros shrugged it off. "End turn."

"Draw!" Jennie drew and a slight smile crossed her lips. "I'll end this right now! I activate the magic card Backlash of Advantage! This magic card activates when my opponent has more cards in play then I do. He takes damage equal to 1000 times the number of cards he has against me. However…" Her lips lifted up to reveal her fangs. "If I have no cards in hand or field, then my opponent takes 2000 life points per card instead. Considering your seven cards equals 14000 points of damage…it's the end for you!"

Jennie- 3600

Sestros- 0

Jennie smirked as the holograms on the field disappeared. "Now take me out of this dark place."

"Take you out of this dark place?" Sestros chuckled. "You misunderstand your situation. Win or lose, you stay here unless I choose otherwise. And since this wasn't a darkness game, you have no power over me." Sestros faded away. "You lost the moment I was chosen as your opponent. Next time though, I won't hold back by limiting my powers."

Jennie just stood there in stunned silence, while the demonic hordes seemed unsure whether to attack or not. After all, she had defeated their new king…

----------------

As the darkness orb disappeared, Sestros strolled out of it with a dark smile on his face. "I lost to Jennifer Pilkington, but because of certain situations she won't be coming back from where we had been. Therefore, I win by default."

The Mediator narrowed his eyes, an equally dark expression on his face. "And in return, you'll be destroyed and she'll be rescued. I won't excuse anyone who cheats to win!"

Sestros tilted back his head and started to laugh, right up until the point his now removed from neck head was sent flying into the nearest wall.

Daniel's eyes showed nothing beyond a savage fury that was meant for one thing: Killing Sestros over and over again.

Jasmine joined him moments later…right until Sestros grew tired of being disemboweled and blew them both through the farthest away wall. And then he instantly was returned to normal. "That was a stupid waste of energy…" His head tilted up to see that the entire stands (excluding Midnight) was standing and preparing to attack. "So…you all want to play then?"

The Mediator slowly drew his sword. "I'll make sure you can't come back from what I'll hit you with."

Everyone in the stand prepared to jump…but they went silent when a calm laughter echoed from amongst them.

Midnight stood up slowly. "Now then…I was growing tired of this game."

"Game?" The Mediator mentally contacted Heart, Mind, and Hand to prepare for the worst. But he felt cold when no mental response came. ("I need you three…")

"The game of pretending that we were weaker than you." Midnight disappeared and appeared alongside Sestros, both the two demons smiling as if they had just tricked the entire world. "Let me ask you something…how do you think we wouldn't sense you? Your power is suitable enough for me to notice you. As such, Sestros and I prepared a clever plan that involved making use of you, Pilkington."

Daniel's eyes widened as he stumbled out of the hole in the wall. "The Chains of Time…"

"Correct. We wanted you to seal Sestros away in time, so that he could discover the Dark Realm and trick you all into thinking the threat was over. Honestly…did you think I was afraid of Chaos?" Midnight turned slowly to face the stands. "I plan on doing exactly what the stupid little spirit child planned on doing in the first place! Why would I fear what she was going to do?"

Halo lifted a finger to point at Midnight. "Excuse me for a moment while I blow your head off."

Midnight tilted his head up and met the black eyes of the enforcer of shadow games. "As for you…" Suddenly Halo was flying upwards through the air, screaming in pain as blood sprayed from the two huge holes in his chest. "…stop thinking you're something overly powerful, you little shit. You're the enforcer of gods, yet I am your boss. Do you think that only good gods were in on the darkness game pact? I helped create you, and I can help destroy you."

Rikuo snarled from somewhere deep within his throat. The snarl of something beyond supernatural.

Midnight tilted his head over to look at Rikuo. "Oh yes, the Destroyer of Gods. I can't forget about you and your silly little special ability." His face slowly twisted into a scowl. "However, you forget that without your godly powers, you won't get the chance to consume me!"

Rikuo felt the building energy…and smiled hungrily. "I think you're overlooking one important thing…" Energy exploded from his body and blew everyone around the wolf demon into the nearest wall, leaving them imprinted there roughly. For the human duelists, this was extremely painful. And then Rikuo changed, his hair shooting down to his back and his eyes changing to red. "I am Fenrir, the Bringer of Ragnarok. I can destroy all gods in an instance, if I so choose. So watch your words, Midnight."

Midnight tapped the side of his forehead. "I sensed it, if only faintly. However, there is no way that you can possibly defeat me in battle. Because…the six god children of Bahamut are mine to command."

"Not for long." Ryu calmly stepped alongside Rikuo, unaffected by the forceful energy that nearly crushed anyone else. "I will kill you and get the six children to their graves."

Sestros started to laugh. "Isn't this just a little god-fest, no?" He glanced over at Midnight. "Should I simply kill the iguana?"

"You would be annihilated…" Midnight frowned. "I've heard that many of the ancient gods long ago were connected to souls…but this is incredible. For both Bahamut's soul and Fenrir's soul to not only be demon generals…but rivals…"

"It's fascinating, but honestly I don't care." Sestros flexed a hand. "You think I can't do anything because they are gods? Are you stupid?"

"I understand you could kill either of them, but together they would manage to defeat you forever." Midnight felt the air start to move, and he turned to face the Mediator, who was in mid-swing. "Tell me something…do you think you're in the current league you face?"

The Mediator was blown across the room by the sheer force released by just Midnight's words.

Rikuo didn't even bother to look at Ryu. "Jourgen…what do you think? Should we dispose of this trash…"

"It won't work." Ryu frowned, his hair starting to turn silver. "Against the likes of these two, anything but teamwork would result in death. However…we won't be able to defeat the likes of these two if only we team up. We need more help to assure our victory. Remember, if we fight then we assure Earth a hellish backlash as a result of our actions. Gods avoid fighting for a reason."

"Shut up already." Rikuo knew that physically fighting either of these two jerks was out of the question, but that didn't mean he needed to try and negotiate with them. "I just want them dead…is that so much to ask? I hate this whole god thing, but it's this or we die like dogs."

Sestros snarled and clenched his fist tightly. "I just want them dead, and you know that it doesn't matter whether we fight or not, Midnight. So let's do it and end this already!"

The dark dragon god shrugged his shoulders gently. "Honestly, I don't think we can do it. My power is the same as Bahamut's, but Fenrir's ability to consume gods might destroy us both. You aren't a god, but thanks to your constant regeneration you might still be affected. In the end…I think we should end this through the most effective method possible…"

Sestros knew what that meant…and sneered because of it. "So that means we will…"

"What are you…" Rikuo's words stopped in his throat as his connection to Fenrir was shattered instantly. His hair returned to normal and his eyes followed.

Ryu frowned as his silver aura of energy dissolved like dust. ("This can be a problem…") A dark frown crossed his face. "So that's your plan? You intend to call out a God's Truce?"

Midnight nodded. "At this time, it would seem most prudent. From this point onwards, none of us may use our god powers. However…the game has just begun." He looked over at the Mediator. "I grow tired of your tournament, so it ends here." There was a flash of light and everyone was blinded.

-------------------

Rikuo opened his eyes to see that he was standing on the field where he had fallen to Akuma so long ago. "We're back at Duel Academy?"

Daniel stood up slowly…and then he turned to face his other half. "We have to save…"

"I can't do that, even if I had my god powers again." Rikuo closed his eyes. "I can't do anything of the type, because only Sestros knows how to get to that dimension." His face stung as his other half punched him hard enough to rattle his brain.

"Don't lie to me! You know how to save her…you…" Daniel was silenced as Rikuo head-butted him hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"I'm sorry partner…but this is where you lose your usefulness to our cause." Rikuo looked away in shame as he walked towards where Ryu had been. ("I understand the feeling of this situation…it will be a worldwide battle between Midnight's forces and us. And in this situation, Daniel would only bring ruin to us with his anger. His mate…my mate's other half…") His nails dug into his hand as hard as possible. "…is gone…"

-------------------------------

Ahran felt it like a kick to the head. He had his own body now…but he could tell that Ichigo had both Alahandra and Halo back in his mind. Because he was crying…and he wouldn't stop. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo continued to cry, his mind unable to accept the possibility that his mother was gone…and he wasn't there to even try to protect her. ("I have to be stronger…she can still be rescued!") Then he cried more, a deep pain burning within his chest.

("_Ichigo-chan…please don't cry anymore…Rikuo will bring your mother back…_") Alahandra felt a sudden mental hand over her mouth.

("_Don't try to comfort him in this situation…because he won't accept it. His true purpose has revealed itself now…_") Halo felt even his cold heart melt in sympathy for his host, but he wouldn't let his feelings interfere here. ("_Ichigo Pilkington, this is the first test to your way to full demon power. To become a true warrior and a true demon duelist, you must first show all those who would threaten those you love that if they do so, they will die horrible and bloody deaths._")

Ichigo couldn't agree more…and from somewhere deep within his soul, a single spark of something flared…and then went silent once more. ("**_I…I feel…life?_**")

_To be continued…_


	7. Ichigo's Rash Decision

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, because of my bad attendance on chapter postings for this story that I know so many of you are dying to read more of, this is my gift to you. A three chapter bonus!

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 7: Ichigo's rash decision

Midnight sat in the silence of his private chamber, a smile on his face as he watched his forces slowly preparing themselves. ("A war is building…A war to bring the planet to its knees. I want to have both Rikuo and Jourgen at my feet by the time this is done, and I want them both begging for their lives. And if all goes according to plan, that is exactly what will happen.") "What is the progress of preparations?"

A wraith shimmered into existence next to him. "Everything is going as planned, master. However…we have company."

"Company?" Midnight felt outwards…and smiled even wider. "Ah, it's dear Ichigo. I knew he would come here irrationally, hence why I asked Sestros to warp the tournament screen to put him and the boy's mother against each other. After her horrible end, I'm sure he plans on killing both me and the Dark King. But in this case, it will never happen."

-----------------

"So where do you think that we are going?" Krieger whispered so quietly that only Erika managed to pick it up with her ears.

The demoness shook her head quietly to indicate she didn't know. Their hiding place only afforded them a little sight room, and most of it was of the deck of the speed boat that Ichigo had hijacked from Duelist Academy. They already knew he would have told them that they couldn't come, so they had snuck on board a short while beforehand. ("The look in his eyes is one of vengeance…he must have heard about his mother…") A tinge of warmth flushed her heart as she imagined how angry he must feel right now. ("He must be barely able to see straight…he just wants to find Midnight and tear his heart out.")

Memories of her experience with her father, Ryu, Midnight, and Sestros flashed through the demoness' head. And she felt strange tingles of both fear and excitement run through her blood. ("My dad is actually a god…which makes me a demi-god.")

Even though the situation was serious, Eri actually had a moment of daydreaming in which she had an army of worshippers under her command. The rest of the daydream was the normal 'take over the world' kind of thing.

Krieger stared at the giddy look on Eri's face for a few moments before he lost interest and tried to get a better look at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared straight ahead of him, unaffected by the winds that threatened to tear him right off the deck of the supercharged boat. With his powers as the Dark Halo, he had sped up the boat's engine to nearly impossible speeds. ("At this rate, I'll arrive at Midnight's position in an hour. And when I find the scum, I'll tear him apart with my bare hands.")

---------------

Rikuo sighed. "So Ichigo took a boat and left?"

Ryu nodded. "Apparently all of the things that Midnight had done on Duelist Academy have been forgotten, because that is the biggest news around the campus at the moment. The Principal says that he won't forgive such delinquent actions, especially not from the Academy's champion."

Rikuo closed his eyes as he asked his next question, his decisions already coming back to haunt him. "What about Daniel? Has the Principal asked Daniel why Ichigo did what he did?"

"Yes…but Daniel offered no answer other than to break down and cry." Ryu sadly bowed his head in respect for the loss of Jennie. "You know exactly what is wrong with him…"

"When a demon loses their mate, they are placed within a position of one of two things. It is either rage…or the deepest sorrow imaginable. And because of how I acted when he wanted justice, he no longer wants vengeance…he wants to die." Rikuo felt like the biggest villain in the world, but he knew that if they didn't defeat Sestros and Midnight, then it wouldn't matter whether they got Jennie back or not. "For now, we continue with our plans."

Ryu took a deep breath and seemed to deflate for a moment, as his mind tried to flush out the mixed feelings he had about Rikuo's decision. "There are almost no other options then to wait for Midnight to make the first move. We sense his location, but you and I both know that charging into the snake's nest would be insanity."

"It doesn't matter now…" Rikuo looked away. "Just make sure that everyone who has the power to fight is ready to do so. Things won't settle down for even a single day. Midnight and Sestros are ready to fight us, and as such they will begin their conquering of the human world as soon as possible."

Ryu grimaced. "Indeed…let's prepare. Foolish actions will only bring disaster."

--------------------

An explosion shook the skyscraper Midnight was using for his human world base of operations. Alarms began to blare, and the sound of feet pounding on the floor could be heard as security ran towards the area where the disturbance had been reported.

And what they found when they got there scared them.

A single boy was just standing in the middle of the lobby to the building, his night black hair and eyes mixing with the now dark room. "I want Midnight. Bring him out."

The guards all lifted their guns at once. They had orders to kill anyone who was trespassing, and they were paid enough that the strange feeling of fear they felt wasn't a factor in their decisions.

Ichigo's dark glare washed over them all, one at a time. "I said for you to bring me Midnight. Do it."

Then they fired…

Ichigo stomped his foot into the earth and giant slabs of rock came up out of the ground, stopping every bullet from even getting close to him. "You all have some guts to simply start opening fire on me. I thought about holding back too…" He narrowed his eyes and disappeared.

Seconds later, he stood at the other end of the room. Every single guard was unconscious on the ground with heavy damage to their bodies. They would live, but he honestly didn't care if they did or not. ("Midnight is my target.")

"Halt!" A strong voice yelled.

Ichigo turned to look down the hallway and he saw a man who was wearing a red mask over his face. "And you are?"

"I am a Speaker of Midnight. My name is Shinegro." The Speaker lifted a duel disk, indicating he wanted to fight Ichigo right now.

"Very well." Ichigo lifted his arm to reveal his duel disk, already in place. "I accept your challenge."

Shinegro- 4000

Ichigo- 4000

Shinegro drew his opening hand and a sixth card. "I start, draw! From my hand I summon Castle Guard (0/2500) in defense mode. End turn." A giant metal statue of a soldier holding a shield appeared on the field.

Ichigo drew. "I summon Shining Force-Jet Pterodactyl (1300/700) to the field in defense mode." A giant pterodactyl appeared on the field, its wings wrapped around it defensively. "Also, I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn." As a card shimmered into existence behind his monster, he pointed at his opponent. "End turn."

Shinegro drew. "Now you will feel the true power of Midnight. First is Pot of Greed." A smiling green jar appeared on the field. "This card lets me draw two cards." While he drew two cards, a new card appeared on the field. "Now I activate Guardian Bounce. This magic card can only activate when all my monsters are face-up and in defense mode. I may send one monster on your field back to your hand!" A blast of energy came from his card and hit the dinosaur, making it disappear instantly.

Ichigo picked his monster up from the disk, though he seemed unaffected by the loss of his monster.

Shinegro placed a card onto his disk. "I summon out Castle Crusher!" (1500/1000) A huge steel statue of a warrior holding a giant hammer appeared on the field. "Attack his life points directly!" The monster launched across the field and slammed its weapon down onto Ichigo's body.

Shinegro- 4000

Ichigo- 2500

Shinegro also set two cards into his disk. "I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo drew, still seemingly unaffected by the heavy blow he had just taken. "I summon Shining Force-Hyperion (1600/1400) to the field in attack mode!" A silver and gold-covered warrior appeared on the field in a flash of light. "Also, I play this magic card from my hand. It's called Hyper Punch. This card can only activate when Hyperion is in play. My monster can attack all monsters that you have in play, and when it hits a monster stronger than itself, that monster is destroyed after damage calculation! Go Hyper Punch!" Hyperion flashed out of sight, and both the Castle Crusher and Castle Guard were blown apart.

Shinegro- 3950

Ichigo- 1600

Shinegro braced himself against the backlash, and pointed at one of his set cards. "Reveal Conscription! This trap lets me look at the top card of your deck! If it is a monster card that can be normal summoned, then it is special summoned to my field! Otherwise, it goes into your hand!" The card appeared in front of both of them. It was Shining Force-Marble Guardian. (800/2000)

As the white marble statue appeared on the field in front of Shinegro, his face-down card flipped up. "Now I reveal Total Annihilation! This card activates when a monster is summoned to my field! All monsters that share title words with this monster are destroyed!" Both Marble Guardian and Hyperion were destroyed in one blinding flash of fire.

Ichigo frowned. "End turn."

Shinegro drew. "I set three cards face-down on the field and set one monster face-down. End turn." As the four cards shimmered into existence, Shinegro started to chuckle. "So far, I don't see how you are that dangerous."

Ichigo drew. "I summon Shining Force-Jet Pterodactyl!" The dinosaur appeared on the field once more.

"What's that pitiful thing going to do?" Shinegro started to snicker, but then he saw Ichigo's face-down card flip up. "What is…"

"It's Jet Backlash. This card can only activate when Jet Pterodactyl is in play. Both Jet Pterodactyl and one monster on your field are returned to their owner's hands." Ichigo barely flinched as his monster vanished and the card appeared in his hand again.

Shinegro didn't seem quite so happy though, considering he had planned to use his Morphing Jar's effect to get a fresh hand.

Ichigo slid another card into his disk. "Shining Jar can only activate when I have no cards in play and at least one Shining Force monster in my graveyard. I draw three cards." As three cards left his deck, Shinegro's hand started to hover over his disk. ("He plans on using traps to destroy whatever I summon…") "Now I play Shining Revival, which allows me to return any one Shining Force monster from my graveyard to my hand." He held up Hyperion. "Now your defeat is assured in this turn. I activate the magic card Soul Switch! From my hand, one monster will be shuffled into my deck. Then a monster of the same level will be added from my deck to my hand! My choice is Jet Pterodactyl for Gale Spirit Ryu!" (1200/800)

Shinegro knew what was coming. ("He plans on using Spirit Galion to try and defeat me…fool.")

Ichigo held up his Pot of Greed. "Now for the last part of my killing strike." He snapped up three cards from his hand. "Polymerization! Emerge Shining Force-Spirit Galion!" (1800/1200) A flash of energy washed over the field as the dragon-armored warrior was summoned. "Now it's over. I set two cards face-down on the field and activate Building Tempest!" Wind swirled to life around them. "This card allows me to special summon one wind monster from my hand to the field! If, afterwards, a level six or higher wind monster is summoned, all magic and traps in play are destroyed and their owners each take 500 points of damage per lost card!" Jet Pterodactyl screeched its battle cry as it appeared on the field.

"How can you summon another wind monster without any cards in your hand?" Shinegro felt fear now, because he could feel the building energy around Ichigo's body.

Ichigo's deck released a blast of light. "Activate the effect of Midnight Hawk! When there are no cards in my hand I may fuse this monster from my deck with any monsters I have in play!" A building tornado of power rose up from his field. "Come, Shining Force-Lord of Winds!" (3200/2500) A six-winged monster appeared on the field, the entire room shaking as it started to suck in all of the wind around it. "Now go Building Tempest!" All five set cards on the field exploded into dust.

Shinegro- 2450

Ichigo- 600

Shinegro gasped as he realized what was about to happen. "This cannot be…"

"Four Winds Crash!" Lord of Winds disappeared within a tornado that swallowed up Shinegro and blew the Speaker into dust.

Shinegro- 0

Ichigo- 600

Ichigo shuffled up his deck and continued to walk towards the elevator. "I'm coming for you Midnight, and your little puppets can't stop me!"

--------------

Midnight sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why do I even summon these pitiful Speakers if they just keep getting destroyed? Oh well, I'll simply keep sending them until the boy's powers are drained. Since I can't use my full power, he might actually be a threat to me…if but a minimal one."

----------------

Eri and Krieger ran into the empty lobby, their eyes wide at the destruction that Ichigo had caused in exactly five minutes. ("We have to hurry up and catch him!")

---------------

As the cheesy elevator music played in the background, Ichigo gulped as he felt his energy momentarily wane. ("I'm getting tired…already? No, rest will come later. For now I must kill Midnight.")

_To be continued…_


	8. Continuing the Assault

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 8: Continuing Assault…and Regret

The Mediator dropped to his knees at the massacre he found in his private dimensional quarters. "Heart…Mind…Hand…" His eyes closed and he punched the ground as hard as he could. "Those animals…why would they do this to you?"

The corpses strung up along the walls didn't have any answers for him though.

("I only wanted to bring her back from the dead…") The Mediator lifted his head up to look at the giant painting on his wall. It was of a woman in golden garbs. "Celestia…my love…"

So long ago, he had lost his true love to a deadly soul-wasting disease. Despite the fact that he had the power to bring the dead back to life, this disease had completely and utterly destroyed his chances of doing it properly. And so he went into a deep depression, and his mind started to slip. He had once been a powerful warrior of the highest caliber…and then he learned of the human world and its wonders. The powerful beings there could have possibly been his answer to rescuing his true love. Once the tournament had ended, he was going to duel the winner. If he won, then the winner would use their immense power to revive his true love's soul. But now…that dream was gone.

"I've lost it all." The Mediator slowly stood up and started to cry quietly. ("My servants are dead, my tournament has ended…and my love will forever remain but a memory now.") He wished with all of his heart that it wasn't the case…but he knew the truth. No one would help him now. ("I have one of two choices available to me. Either I go to the human world and try to help defeat those two beasts…or I stay here in this dimension and live with my sorrow forever…")

His sobs echoed out from amongst the empty corridors of his dimensional hotel. There was no answer in sight…he needed time to think.

-----------------

Ichigo snarled as the elevator door refused to open on the second floor, which is where it had stopped on. ("Is this some kind of bull…") He lifted his hand and pressed it against the metal of the door.

Seconds later the steel caved in and Ichigo strolled into a much smaller lobby than the one he had left. "Hey Midnight, come out before I trash your building!"

Footsteps caught his attention immediately. "I am your opponent for now, Halo." The speaker was a man wearing a blue mask.

"Another Speaker of Midnight?" Ichigo snarled. "Why do I have to keep fighting these pitiful weaklings? Where is Midnight?"

"Defeat me and you shall see." The blue masked Speaker's disk clicked into position.

_Two minutes later…_

Ichigo tapped his foot a couple of times on the stone. "Well? Where is he?"

"The top of the tower…" The blue masked Speaker exploded into dust.

--------------------

Midnight sighed loudly. "So single Speakers are no longer even a slight challenge to him, huh?" His hands rubbed his chin for a moment, before he snapped his fingers. "I call upon you…Jyashin, Haku, Julius, Silence."

Dark smoke filled the room…and then four forms emerged.

The first was of a dark suit of samurai armor, with no human inside it. "Jyashin has come to your call, master Midnight."

Standing alongside the suit of armor was a young boy wearing all leather clothing. "I don't know why you needed to call so many of us, boss. Just I, Haku, will be enough to beat the intruder."

"Shut up, stupid child. If anyone will beat him, it is I, Julius." The third speaker was a man wearing a tank-top and a pair of summer shorts with sunglasses on.

"…." The fourth speaker was a pale tiny woman in pure white robes.

Midnight sighed. "Just go and deal with the intruder. Honestly, I just want him dead now."

"Yes sir!" All but Silence said, right before they disappeared.

--------------------

Ichigo reached the fifth floor, blowing through each and every Speaker he met on the way up. ("This is getting ridiculous indeed.") Then he felt four building signals of fairly significant energy near him. ("Ah…here's something.") Ichigo knew that Halo was currently controlling his actions, but he didn't mind. The dark spirit had an agenda against Midnight, so Ichigo didn't mind letting him do the fighting until they actually got to Midnight.

The four Speakers formed at the other end of the long hallway, each one a different distance from Ichigo. "Now you face all of us!"

Ichigo shrugged it off, because he realized that they all wanted to duel him separately. "Shall we make it a chain game then?"

They all nodded. ("Perfect...he may keep his field at the start of each duel, but his life points also are that way.")

Ichigo's duel disk clicked into place and he inserted his deck. "Who's first?"

"That would be me." Julius stepped forward, his disk in place. "And I'll go first."

"Fine." Ichigo yawned. "Duel!"

Julius- 4000

Ichigo- 4000

Julius drew roughly, as if he was in a rush to defeat Ichigo. "Now I summon Dark Logic (100/100) to the field in defense mode." A floating grey brain appeared on the field. "While this monster is in play I can draw an extra card during my draw phase. Also, I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn." Two cards flashed into existence behind the brain, while snickers came from the other speakers.

Ichigo drew. "Then let me bring this duel to its close as quickly as I can! First I play the magic card Graceful Charity to let me draw three cards, as long as I discard two from my hand after doing so." He slid three cards off of his deck and a slight smile crossed his face. ("This setup will help me keep my resources as the duels against these four move along. So firstly I'll discard Hyperion and Polymerization.") Sliding the two hand cards into his graveyard, he licked his lips and eyed Julius' field like a hungry man looks at a buffet. "Now I play Polymerization, fusing Flux Beetle and Jet Pterodactyl from my hand to special summon out Shining Force-Jet Beetle!" (2500/2300) A giant green beetle that looked like it was meant to fly appeared on the field. "Now go, attack his Dark Logic!"

"Reveal Dark Matter!" Julius' face-down card flipped up. "This trap card activates when my Dark Logic falls under attack by the likes of you. It will negate the attack and destroy your monster!"

Ichigo smiled calmly. "Are you so sure about that? Go Jet Beetle! Charging Slam!" The insect opened its wings and charged right at the brain. A glowing ball of black energy appeared on the field, but was suddenly dissipated into little wisps of black. "Jet Beetle cannot be affected by trap or magic cards while it is attacking. Also, it deals damage through defense!" Dark Logic was instantly annihilated, and then Julius was struck hard by the power of the charging insect monster.

Julius- 1600

Ichigo- 4000

Ichigo held up a finger. "But I'm not done yet. I also set…"

Julius stumbled to his feet angrily. "I'm not finished yet! Reveal Dark Return! This trap can only activate when Dark Logic is destroyed as a result of battle! It returns in defense mode!" The grey brain appeared on the field once more.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, I set two cards face-down on the field and activate Coins from Heaven. Now we both draw until we are holding six cards in our hand." While he drew a whole new hand of six cards, his opponent only got three cards. "Alright, I'll end my turn here. I need to preserve these cards for your friends."

Julius growled and drew two cards. "I'll crush you with my mental prowess! From my hand I activate three quickplay magic cards, which are all called Dark Wave! This card can only be activated while Dark Logic is on the field. Now you must guess what type of card is the card I present to you. If you guess correctly, then you may either draw one card or shuffle two cards from your graveyard into your deck. If you are wrong, then I may do that instead." He held up three cards.

"The first is a trap. The second is a magic. The third is also a magic." Ichigo did this off of instinct, and off the fact that his opponent probably didn't run any monsters but Dark Logic.

Julius snickered. "Wrong on the first two, right on the last." Energy flowed from the three Dark Wave cards on the field. "Now I choose to draw two cards, while you get to either shuffle one card from your graveyard into your deck, or you get to draw one card."

Ichigo grasped a card from within his graveyard slot and shuffled it back into his deck. "I choose to return Graceful Charity to my deck."

Julius held up a card from his hand. "Now your field is finished! I activate Dark Break! This magic card can only be activated if there is a Dark Logic in play and three Dark Wave magic cards in my graveyard! All cards on your field are returned to their owner's deck!"

Ichigo frowned as his Jet Beetle returned to his fusion deck, while his two set cards disappeared back into his deck. "Impressive, but you don't run anything other than Dark Logic monster-wise, so I'm safe."

"You're quite right, but that doesn't mean you are safe by a long shot! From my hand, I activate the magic cards Dark Crush and Dark Pull! The first magic card can only activate if I have a Dark Logic in play and you have no cards in play! You take 2000 points of damage!" A wave of mental energy came from the grey brain, which washed over Ichigo and left him on his knees.

Julius- 1600

Ichigo- 2000

Julius sneered as his other played card started to glow. "Dark Pull is a quickplay magic card that can be activated whenever I play a magic card with Dark in the title. If the other magic card deals life point damage, I gain back that much life!"

Julius- 3600

Ichigo- 2000

"And finally I set one card face-down. For my last move though, I'll play this!" Julius snapped his hand card up. "Dark Copy! This card lets me copy one card in your graveyard! Afterwards, that card is shuffled into your deck. I choose Coins from Heaven!" Six cards left his deck and were now his new hand. "Luckily for you, if the card effect I copy is a draw effect then my turn ends immediately."

Ichigo stumble to his feet and drew. ("I won't lose…for my mother's sake, I won't lose!") "From my hand I play Shining Jar! This magic card allows me to draw three cards if I have no cards in play and at least one Shining Force is in my graveyard!" He drew three cards and fanned them out. The cards in his hand were mostly unusable at the moment, but maybe these three would give him an option. "And I see my option! First I play Cyclone!" Julius' face-down card shattered into dust as a blast of wind hit it. "Also, I play Shining Hero! From my deck comes one light attribute Shining Force monster! Shining Force-Heal Angel!" (1600/0) An angel wearing golden robes appeared on the field. "Attack his Dark Logic now!" She flew across the field and brushed her hands across the brain's surface, blowing it apart instantly. "Finally, I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Julius rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "You think you can beat me that easily?" He drew. "I play the magic card Dark Revival. Dark Logic is special summoned back to my field." The grey brain reappeared on the field. "Now I play Dark Blank. This continuous magic card can only be activated when Dark Logic is on the field. If and when Dark Shuffle is activated, you only may draw half the number of cards you shuffled into your deck. However…now I defeat you with another Dark Blank…and then another!" Two more of the continuous magic cards appeared on the field. "When there are three of these in play, you may not draw cards through the effect of Dark Shuffle. Now I play another Dark Break!"

Ichigo gasped as his Heal Angel and his set card vanished back into his deck. ("This deck is so strange…")

Julius held up a single card. "And now I activate the power of Dark Shuffle. This card can only be activated when you have no cards in play and Dark Logic is on my field. You shuffle your hand into your deck and then draw the same number of cards…but in this case you don't get that option thanks to Dark Blank!"

Ichigo snarled and shuffled his entire hand into his deck. After that, he simply reinserted the deck into its slot and stood helpless. ("I can't lose to this guy…I can't…")

Julius smirked and held up his last card. "Now I play Dark Shatter. This card destroys all magic and trap cards in play as long as Dark Logic is on the field." A blast of dark psychic energy blew the three Dark Blanks apart. "When Dark Blank is destroyed, it is removed from the game. And when the only people who lost cards to the effect of Dark Shatter are me, then you lose 500 life points per card."

Ichigo paled as Dark Logic started to scream, and he dropped to his knees in complete and utter pain.

Julius- 3600

Ichigo- 500

Julius sighed. "This is truly what master Midnight called the four of us out for? You're barely worth the time. End turn."

Ichigo opened his eyes and stood up. "That broke it…you're losing right now!" He drew. "From my hand, I summon Shining Force-Element Commander!" (700/500) A cyborg appeared on the field. "When this monster is summoned and I have no cards on my field, I may draw two cards." After he drew two cards, he pointed at Dark Logic. "Go Element Flash!" Lightning came from the machine's hand as it blew the grey brain apart instantly. "Now I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Julius drew. "You think I'm in danger of losing? First I play Pot of Greed." He drew two more cards and placed one onto his disk. "Now I summon another Dark Logic." Another of the brains appeared on the field. "Also, I play my last Dark Break." Ichigo's field faded away into his deck. "End turn."

Ichigo drew. "I summon Shining Force-Dark Reaper to the field!" (1000/1700) A hooded Grim Reaper appeared in play. "Attack!" It leapt across the field and slashed its scythe right through the Dark Logic. "Now my turn ends."

Julius drew. "I play Dark Lost. This card activates when I have no cards on the field or in my hand. I draw two cards." He placed a card onto his disk from his two new cards. "My final Dark Logic, along with one card face-down on the field. End turn."

Ichigo drew. "I set one monster face-down on the field and attack with Dark Reaper!" The Grim Reaper leapt across the field and slashed through the face-down monster…and then it and the set monster were blown apart. "What?"

"My face-down card was Dark Retribution. This trap can only activate when Dark Logic is destroyed as a result of battle. All monsters in play are destroyed." Julius shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry boy, but you won't win…"

Ichigo sneered coldly. "That's where you're wrong! The effect of my face-down Shining Force-Aroma Revival Flower (0/1600) is that when it is destroyed by an effect, I add one Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand and I draw one card." Ichigo fanned his new hand out…and when he looked at the drawn card he nodded to some invisible force. "It ends here! Go Shining Fusion!" Light exploded from his graveyard. "The monsters in my graveyard fuse together now…and then are returned to my deck! So I fuse Dark Reaper with Aroma Revival Flower to create…Shining Force-Flower Reaper!" (1500/2400) A wooden version of the Dark Reaper appeared on the field. "When this monster is fusion summoned, if my opponent has no cards in play…it reduces his life points to zero! Vines of Undeath!" Huge vines exploded out of the ground and wrapped up Julius….until he exploded into dust.

Julius- 0

Ichigo- 500

Jyashin stomped up next, and shuffled his deck together. "Now then little man, are you ready to face me?"

("No…I'm not.") Ichigo knew he had to, but he was tired after just one duel…how would he manage to beat all four of these annoyances if they were all as strong as his first opponent. "Duel!"

Ichigo- 500

Jyashin- 4000

_To be continued…_

_I'm exhausted…but I can't give up until I've reached Midnight and I have beaten him!_

_**Ichigo, stop straining yourself!**_

_Get out of my way Eri, I'm doing this with or without you!_


	9. Continuing the Impossible

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 9: Continuing the Impossible…and preparations nearing completion

Rikuo sighed and finished the last few touches on his deck. "He'll be expecting machines…so this will leave him completely unprepared."

Ryu took a deep breath and looked down at the deck of the cargo liner he had 'borrowed' from the bay in Kyoto. All across it, the members of the Duelist Academy team were dueling each other to their fullest to prepare for the insane duels that awaited them. ("This will take everything we have not to lose…not to fall against him…")

--------------------------

_Julius- 0_

_Ichigo- 500_

_Jyashin stomped up next, and shuffled his deck together. "Now then little man, are you ready to face me?"_

_("No…I'm not.") Ichigo knew he had to, but he was tired after just one duel…how would he manage to beat all four of these annoyances if they were all as strong as his first opponent. "Duel!"_

_Ichigo- 500_

_Jyashin- 4000_

Ichigo looked down at his hand of cards and frowned. ("At the moment neither of these cards can help me. And for now, my opponent's strategy isn't revealed. I wish I could activate the effect of Flower Reaper again, but my opponent must have no cards in hand or on their field for it to work. And since he does have cards…") "End turn." So far, he had his Shining Force-Flower Reaper (1500/2400) on the field, and two cards in his hand.

Jyashin drew. "Then it's time to begin tearing you down! First I play the magic card Armor of Doom! This ritual magic card requires I sacrifice four levels of monster to activate it!" A card from his hand burned to ash, and then a large suit of armor that resembled himself appeared on the field. "Dark Armor (1400/1500) is special summoned to the field! Also, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000) to the field!" A strange grey monster appeared on the field. "It's special ability lets me add one ritual magic card to my hand!" He held up another Armor of Doom card. "I sacrifice Manju to my ritual!" Another suit of armor appeared on the field. "Also, I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo drew, and was definitely glad his opponent hadn't summoned something strong enough to take him out. "I activate the magic card Stage of Introduction! Both you and I now special summon a level four monster from our deck to the field! My choice is Shining Force-Lady of the Night!" (1400/700) A woman wearing a body-tight black dress appeared on the field.

Jyashin's monster was another Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. And with it he picked up his last Armor of Doom ritual card.

Ichigo snapped up another card. "Now I activate Polymerization! Fuse Midnight Hawk and Lady of the Night together to special summon Shining Force-Midnight Angel!" (200/2000) The monster that was formed was a dark-winged angel wearing the dress of Lady of the Night.

"What can you do with such a weak monster?" Jyashin started to laugh, right up until the point his Manju exploded into dust. "What?"

"When Midnight Angel is summoned, all non-dark attribute monsters in play are destroyed immediately!" Ichigo smirked. "Also, for every dark monster in play Midnight Angel's attack power is increased by 700!" (3000/2000) "Go now, Dark Feather Storm!" The angel flapped her wings and sprayed feathers toward the first Armor of Doom.

Jyashin's face-down card flipped up. "I activate Dark Armor Shield! This card equips to one monster on my field with Armor in its title!" A black steel shield attached the arm of the Armor of Doom. "From this point onward, this Armor of Doom can negate one attack used against it per turn!" The feather storm was stopped instantly.

"Then Flower Reaper will take you down!" Ichigo pointed at the same armor. "Go now and attack with Reaping the Orchard!" The monster launched forwards…

"Reveal another Dark Armor Shield, which I also equip to my Armor of Doom!" Jyashin's monster now had two shields, and it lifted the second one to negate the incoming scythe with ease.

Ichigo grimaced. "End turn."

Jyashin drew. "You only have 500 life points…why keep your high defense monster in attack mode?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Then you're finished, because I activate these two equipment magic cards! Dark Armor Swords!" A pair of katana appeared in the grasp of the non-shield holding Armor of Doom. "These cards each increase my monster's attack points by 300, and now it can attack an additional time for every card on it!" (2000/1500) "Go now, attack his Flower Reaper and end this duel!" The Armor of Doom charged…

And Ichigo smirked as it stopped in its tracks. "While there is another Shining Force monster on my field, you cannot attack my Flower Reaper."

Jyashin slid the last card in his hand into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo drew. "You're nearing the end! I attack your Armor of Doom with Midnight Angel! Dark Feather Storm!" The angel unleashed her storm once more…

"Reverse card open!" Jyashin's face-down card flipped up and his two armor switched places. "Continuous trap card activates its effect now…it's called Armor Shift. This card can only activate when you target a monster on my field with Armor in its name. When you do so I can redirect your attack to a different Armor monster that is on my field."

Ichigo frowned. "End turn."

Jyashin drew. "Since I can't play magic or trap cards for now, I'll end my turn and leave you in my little lock."

Ichigo drew. "I'll end my turn then, since you are stuck in the exact same situation."

Jyashin drew. "You fool…I'll win in the end. For now though…" He tilted his head to Ichigo in recognition.

Ichigo drew. "I grow tired of this game! First I play the magic card Midnight's Dawn! This card can only activate when a monster with Midnight in its title is in play! All face-up magic and trap cards in play are destroyed!" All of Jyashin's cards were destroyed. "And now I double attack with both Midnight Angel and Flower Reaper!" His two monsters leapt across the field and blew right through the two Armors of Doom.

Ichigo- 500

Jyashin- 2800

Ichigo slid a single card into his disk. "I set one card face-down, and I play Fusion Gate. End turn." All around the hallway, the air began to turn hazy.

Jyashin drew. "I summon my last Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" A final monster appeared, and he added a single ritual card to his hand. "And now it ends for you, because I activate my last Armor of Doom ritual card! Emerge now, my last Dark Armor!" The Manju disappeared and was replaced by the dark suit of armor. "Now I play the magic card Repair Polish. All successfully summoned Dark Armor in my graveyard are special summoned to the field!" Two more armor appeared in play.

Ichigo shrugged. "It's just three weaklings now…"

"Fool. I play the ritual magic card Summon the Wicked Armor! By sacrificing three Dark Armor on my field, I can special summon the Dark Warlord Armor!" (3000/3000) A giant dark-colored metal armor appeared on the field. "Now, I attack with my monster against yours!"

Ichigo frowned as his Midnight Angel's attack power dropped to show the number of dark monsters on the field. (2300/2000) "Oh crap…reveal Emergency Provisions! I sacrifice Fusion Gate to gain 1000 life points!" Right as he said this, his monster was chopped in half.

Ichigo- 800

Jyashin- 2800

Jyashin started to build up a rumbling laughter. "The effect of my Armor allows me to draw three cards when it successfully attacks." He drew three cards, and then slid two into his deck. "End turn."

Ichigo drew. "I summon Shining Force-Aroma Revival Flower (0/1600) to the field in defense mode. Also, I switch my Flower Reaper into defense mode." The wooden reaper dropped to one knee as it switched to defense. "End turn."

Jyashin drew. "And so your downfall begins…" He held up the drawn card. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." Now he was holding three cards in his hand. "Go my Armor, attack!" The metal monster leapt across the field and slashed through the Aroma Revival Flower. "And as such I draw three cards."

Ichigo slid his Flower card into his graveyard. "When Aroma Revival Flower is destroyed in battle, I can add one Shining Force monster from my graveyard to my hand, and then I can draw one card!" He held up Hyperion and then drew.

Jyashin discarded his hand. "Now the effect of my monster activates since I have six cards in my hand! My hand is discarded, and all your cards in play are destroyed!" Flower Reaper exploded into dust. "End turn."

Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled calmly. "This is it for you…" He drew. "I summon Shining Force-Storm Ninja (1100/200) to the field!" A woman in green ninja garb appeared on the field. "When this monster is summoned, all magic and trap cards in play return to their owner's hands!" Jyashin's two set cards returned to his hand. "For every card returned to our opponent's hand, we can draw a card!" Ichigo drew twice. "Then I'll play my Graceful Charity card to draw three cards and then discard two." He looked at the three new cards he had pulled, and then slid two of his hand cards into the graveyard. "Then I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Jyashin drew. "Go Warlord Armor, attack his Storm Ninja and end this duel!" His monster charged across the field…and slammed right into a swirling vortex.

Ichigo tapped the side of his nose. "My Negate Attack trap card negates your attack and end the battle phase."

Jyashin slid two cards into his disk. "Now I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo drew. "Now I…"

"…lose your monster! Reveal Knives of Damage!" Jyashin's face-down card flipped up and released a storm of knives that tore right through Storm Ninja, blowing it apart. "When this card is activated, I must discard one card from my hand. Afterwards, a monster in play that has less attack points than one armor monster I have in play is destroyed and half of its attack points are deducted from your life points."

Ichigo- 250

Jyashin- 2800

Ichigo held up a card from his hand. "I summon Shining Force-Aquarius (800/1200) to the field in attack mode!" There was a burst of water that came from the earth, right before a finned humanoid monster appeared on the field. "When this monster is summoned and I have no cards on my field other than it, one card at random is added to my hand from my deck!" A single card was spat out of his deck and he caught it, adding it to his hand. "Now I play the magic card Ocean Tides! This card activates when there is a water attribute Shining Force monster in play! All monsters on the field switch to defense mode!" Both Aquarius and the Warlord Armor fell to their knees. "Also, the second effect of Ocean Tides only activate if Aquarius on my field! All magic and trap cards on your field are destroyed!" Jyashin's face-down card exploded into dust. "Now I activate the magic card Fusion Recovery! One monster in my graveyard that has been used in a fusion and one Polymerization card from my graveyard will now be added to my hand!" He held up Flux Beetle and the Polymerization card. "Now I fuse Aquarius with Flux Beetle to create Shining Force-Ocean Striker!" (2800/1500) A giant crystalline beetle appeared on the field. "This is the end for you! I set one card face-down and use the effect of my Ocean Striker! It can attack you directly when I have more magic and trap cards in play other than your cards!"

Jyashin gasped right before he was struck by a blast of energy from the giant beetle.

Ichigo- 250

Jyashin- 0

Ichigo took a relaxed breath. "Well…that's two do…" Then he dropped to his knees, eyes going in and out of focus. ("What's the matter with me? Why am I so tired? Maybe…maybe the Dark Halo isn't quite so powerful…")

Jyashin exploded into dust. And Silence stepped right up, disk in place. "…." She shuffled her deck and drew he opening hand.

Ichigo- 250

Silence- 4000

Ichigo stumbled up to his feet and snapped the last card in his hand up. "Now to use the effect of the card I acquired through the effect of my Aquarius! Coins from Heaven!" He drew a brand new hand, while Silence only drew one card. "Now I set three cards face-down on my field and end my turn."

Silence drew. After she looked her hand over, she held up a magic card. Energy flowed from it and a strange red-orange machine appeared on her field.

"What's that?" Ichigo frowned…then face-fell when no answer came from his opponent.

"She isn't big on words…so I'll do the narration for this." Haku pointed at the machine. "Its name is Chaos Distill, and when it is in play all of her cards that go to her graveyard are removed from the game."

Silence held up three cards, all of which started to glow. "…." The three cards disappeared into the distill's body.

"Those are called Alchemy magic cards. When there is a Chaos Distill in play she can use these cards to special summon Alchemy monsters from her deck. Their names are Iron Salamander, Copper Snake, and Golden Lion." (500/500X3) "These monsters can't be normal summoned, but they can attack directly." A giant golden lion, a similar sized copper snake, and a metal dragon-like creature appeared on the field. "And that means you are finished!"

Silence pointed at Ichigo, and the three monsters each unleashed attacks of water, fire, and darts towards the half-demon's person.

"Reverse card open!" Ichigo's face-down card opened. "First I play A Hero Emerges! Now you select a card at random from my hand and if it is a monster, it is special summoned to the field!"

Silence pointed at the middle card in Ichigo's hand.

"Heh, nice choice! Shining Force-Marble Guard!" (800/2000) A giant white marble statue appeared on the field. "Reverse card open! Marble Blocker! This card can only activate when Marble Guard is in play! All damage to me during this turn is zero!" The three attacks fizzled out on their way to Ichigo.

Silence slid a card into her disk and pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo drew. "You're deck is good…but not enough! I summon Shining Force-Jungle Fighter (1500/1200) in attack mode!" A wildman holding a spear appeared on the field. "Now I switch Marble Guard into attack mode and attack your three monsters with mine!"

Silence's face-down card flipped up to reveal a glowing wall. "…"

Haku sighed. "She needs to start talking. The card she revealed is Golden Wall. It can only be activated if Chaos Distill is in play. All life point damage you deal to her this turn is zero." All three of the girl's monsters were blown apart by the respective attacks of Ichigo's creatures.

Ichigo snarled and slapped a card onto his disk. "When Jungle Fighter destroys a monster as a result of battle, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand to the field, but during this turn that monster cannot switch modes or attack!" A golden-robed angel appeared on his field. "Shining Force-Heal Angel (1600/0) is special summoned to the field! End turn!"

Silence drew. "…" She held up a single card.

Haku rolled his eyes. "She is playing Chaos Greed, which allows her to draw two cards when there are at least four cards in her removed from play pile."

Silence drew two cards, and then held up three of them.

"Three more Alchemy magic cards…to special summon Silver Moonface, Mercury Fish, and Lead Hawk!" (500/500X3) "And like the original three Alchemy monsters these ones can attack you directly!" A silver larged-headed rock, a silver-ish fish, and a dark grey bird appeared on the field. "And if I'm correct…they are attacking you directly!" All three of the monsters unleashed blasts of energy that hurtled towards Ichigo.

"Reverse card open! Shining Overwhelming Force!" A flash of light filled the hallway momentarily. "When there are more than three Shining Force monsters in play, the current phase ends immediately!" Ichigo took a deep breath. For now he would live…though with the fact that his entire body was sore…that might not matter.

Silence held up her last card.

Haku groaned. "Alchemic Breakdown can only activate when Chaos Distill is in play and she has no cards in hand. All Alchemy monsters on the field are removed from the game, and she draws two cards for every lost card." The three monsters vanished in one blast of fire.

Silence drew six cards, and then slid two of them into her disk before motioning to Ichigo.

Ichigo drew. "First I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" As he drew two cards, he saw another possible threat in this duel. He was running out of cards. "I summon Shining Force-Firestorm Cobra (1400/1100) to the field!" A giant snake made entirely of fire appeared on his field. "Now this duel ends here! I attack with everyone!"

Silence's face-down card flipped up to reveal a strange metal machine with four prongs on top of it.

Haku started to laugh. "You're done. The power of Elemental Absorber allows her to remove monsters from her hand to make it so that all monsters on the same attribute as the discarded monster can no longer attack…your monsters, I mean."

Silence held up Hoshiningen, The Fire Spirit, The Rock Spirit, and the Aqua Spirit. The four cards disappeared, and the prongs of the Elemental Absorber lit up blue, red, yellow, and brown. The five attacks of Ichigo's monsters were instantly negated.

Ichigo gasped. "It's a continuous trap card…"

"Right. All light, water, earth and fire monsters on your field can no longer deal damage to her. Fool…it's over for you." Haku waved his hand dismissively.

Ichigo slid a card from his hand into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Silence drew. And when she held the card up a giant golden humanoid appeared on the field.

Haku smirked. "Perfect draw, Silence. That card she played was called Golden Composite. It can only activate when Chaos Distill is in play. She can special summon Golden Homunculus from her deck to the field." (0/0) "And what makes this monster so deadly is that for every removed card she has, it gains 300 attack and defense points." (6000/6000) "Golden Harvester!" The giant released a wave of golden darts from its hand that soared towards Ichigo's Ocean Striker.

"Reveal Shining Barrier!" Ichigo's face-down card flipped up. "This card negates your attack and gives me 2000 life points!" The attack stopped and faded, while Ichigo's life points shot upwards.

Ichigo- 2250

Silence- 4000

Silence pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt cold…he felt tired. His rage had long since fled…because there was no reason for rage. ("I can't win this…I overestimated my own strength. I put myself into a duel I cannot win…right dad?") He felt a tingle run up and down his spine. ("No…there's something else…something more…") His hand grasped his deck and another tingle ran up his spine. ("What's going with me? Why do I feel like this…like my heart is beating for the first time in my whole life?") Then it happened…a pulse…like that of a heart beating from somewhere within his chest. "What…"

("_From the looks of it, you don't know how to use your own powers yet…such a shame. Therefore, I will teach how to use them properly. Now then…_") Ichigo felt pain up his spine…and then nothing.

Silence and Haku blinked as Ichigo's body drew. "What's he doing?"

Ichigo held up a card. "I activate the shadow magic card Siphon Spirits! The souls of all beings within range of this card will now be converted!" And then his eyes came back into focus. "…'s happening?"

Haku narrowed his eyes and then looked to Silence. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded and then they both turned their heads to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. "What's going on? What did you two do?" He tilted his head when he heard a loud thud behind him. It was Eri and Krieger, both unconscious and having slumped past their hiding place in the elevator. "No…" The half-demon forced himself to his feet. "I'll kill you…both…" His eyes went foggy again…and a swirling tornado of red energy exploded to life around him, stealing all sight of him.

Silence and Haku both had to brace themselves against the incredible force of energy that struck them both at the same time. It was so intense that neither of them were sure what it was from.

Then deep laughter came from somewhere within the tornado. "Both of you are annoyances that need to be wiped off of the planet. So therefore, I'll kill you both…and move onto the last thing imprinted in this mind. Midnight…" Then the tornado was cut off to reveal a new form.

_To be continued…_

_My heart beats…and I smell false humans nearby. It has been so many years since I have last tasted the air of Ichigo's world. Now my chance is in front of me. His deck and tactics have all been useless up to this point…so now I'll use my power and show him how to uphold the ways of the demons!_

_Next Episode: Pulsing Heartbeat of the Demon_


	10. Pulsing Heartbeat of the Demon

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 10: Pulsing Heartbeat of the Demon

_Silence and Haku both had to brace themselves against the incredible force of energy that struck them both at the same time. It was so intense that neither of them were sure what it was from._

_Then deep laughter came from somewhere within the tornado. "Both of you are annoyances that need to be wiped off of the planet. So therefore, I'll kill you both…and move onto the last thing imprinted in this mind. Midnight…" Then the tornado was cut off to reveal a new form._

The new form was like that of Ichigo's, but different in so many ways. Its hair reached down to nearly the ground, the color like that of Ichigo's normal hair. His eyes were slotted to the point of having nearly no pupil, and his fangs were much longer than Ichigo's had ever been. Everything about this being spoke of a ferocity that only a full-blooded demon could possess. "So…a pair of homunculus then? That is what brought this boy to calling for me? Such a shame…oh well…" He motioned to his empty field. "As you can see, the change of duelist has caused the field to be cleared and the life point totals of myself to be reset."

Ichigo- 4000

Silence- 4000

Ichigo fanned out his five card hand. "Since I drew Siphon Spirit, I'll just play out with what is in my hand." He looked at the cards in his hand and a slight smile crossed his face. "So I see…his Soul Force Deck has completely changed as well. Then I'll just adjust accordingly. I summon DA Force-Krieger the Flame Mage (1300/1500) to the field in defense mode." As the card touched down onto the disk, the being that formed on the field looked just like Krieger, except for the fire-red robes and staff.

Krieger blinked a couple of times…and then looked up at the attack and defense scores over his head. "What in the heck happened? And more importantly…" He looked down at his clothing. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"Silence yourself and get into defense mode already." Ichigo pointed at Krieger, and the half-demon was forced to his knees. "I don't have the time to answer questions, so just know that it's either me or death."

Krieger snarled quietly, but didn't argue.

Ichigo slid a card into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Silence drew, knowing that as long as she had Golden Homunculus in play that she could deal with anything these strange demons had. She slid a card into her disk and then pointed at Krieger. The giant golden monster unleashed a wave of golden darts that hurtled towards the boy.

"AHHH!" Krieger puts his hands over his head and prepared to kiss his butt good-bye.

"Reverse card open!" Ichigo pointed at his set card. "I reveal the power of my continuous trap card, which is called Friendship Aura! This card activates when a DA Force monster on my field is attacked. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle as long as this card remains face-up on the field!"

Krieger yelped as the darts slammed into him, but blinked in surprise when they slid off of him harmlessly.

Silence frowned and pointed at Ichigo.

As the full demon drew, he sneered coldly. "Now then, let me show you just how dangerous I really am!" A card was slammed down onto his disk. "I set one monster face-down on the field and then I end my turn!"

Silence drew and pointed at the set monster. The Golden Homunculus released another Golden Harvester…and the result was a scream of pain that sounded like it could have only come from Alahandra. Then the face-down card exploded into dust.

Ichigo sneered and removed his deck from its slot. "When DA Force-Alahandra the Light Mistress (300/400) is flipped face-up, I can search my deck for any magic card and add it to my hand. And my choice is Pot of Greed!" As he inserted the card into his hand, he noticed that Krieger was trying as hard as possible to stand up. "What's your problem?"

"That was Alahandra you just got killed, you sick bastard!" The half-demon struggled with all of his strength, but it didn't work at all. While he was a monster under this Ichigo's control, there was nothing more he could do than stay in defense mode.

"She'll be fine, stupid." Ichigo glanced at Silence. "What are you looking at?"

Silence slid a card into her disk and then pointed at Ichigo.

The full demon drew. "First I play my Pot of Greed magic card." A giant green smiling jar appeared on the field. "This card lets me draw twice." Two more cards left his deck and were added to his hand. "And now I'll play Heavy Storm to get rid of your magic and trap cards!"

Silence's face-down card flipped up, and Haku spoke in. "She's activating her Alchemy Shield trap card. It can only activate if she has no cards in her graveyard and at least ten cards in her removed from play pile. It can negate any one card." Heavy Storm exploded into dust.

Ichigo slid a different card into his disk. "Then I'll play the magic card Horn of Calling! This lets me add one card with Force in its title from my deck to my hand!" He caught a card spat out of his deck and then slid three cards into his disk. "I set three cards face-down on the field…and then I'll activate the magic card Coins from Heaven! We both draw until we are holding six cards in hand!" He drew five cards from his deck, while Silence drew six. "And now your plans unravel right here!"

Krieger felt energy burning right out his body. "What's…going on?"

"The effect of Krieger the Flame Mage is that when three magic cards are played in one turn, then all cards on your field are destroyed immediately!" Ichigo licked his lips. "So all of your precious plans go…bye-bye."

Krieger yelled in pain as energy exploded from his body and washed over Silence's field, blowing it apart.

Ichigo held up another card. "Now I'll return my Alahandra the Light Mistress from the graveyard to the field with this quickplay magic card! It's called Friendship's Ties!" There was a flash of light and Alahandra appeared on the field, her eyes wide in confusion.

"How'd I get here? And more importantly…" Alahandra looked at her new glittering white clothing…and started to dance up and down. "Where'd these great clothes come from?"

Ichigo chuckled and slid one last card into his disk. "Now I set one more card face-down on the field. End turn."

Silence drew and held up two cards. The first was another Chaos Distill, and the second was Soul Release. There was an explosion of light from her graveyard as the five cards she lost to it were removed from the game, along with the Soul Release used on them. Then she held up two cards and slid them into her disk. Afterwards she pointed at Ichigo to indicate that it was his turn.

Ichigo drew. "I switch Krieger into attack mode and declare an attack on your life points!" The half-demon stood up and felt energy building up within his body. "Now, attack that annoyance!"

Krieger snarled at Ichigo, and then released a blast of fire from his staff.

Silence pointed at her set card, which flipped up to reveal a glowing picture of a human body surrounded by stars.

Haku smirked. "How great is this…you'll be the first to suffer this effect in a while! She activates Mental Cosmos, which first requires that she removes Chaos Distill from the game!" The giant red machine blew apart, and the landscape around them changed from a hallway to a large expanse of space surrounded by small planets the size of wrecking balls. "When this continuous trap card is activated, she can special summon Helios (1100/1400) from her hand or deck to the field!" A female body wrapped in linens and with a head that looked just like the sun appeared on the field. "Also, if I'm correct that face-down card is Aligning the Planets, which can only activate when Helios and Mental Cosmos are in play. This quickplay magic card destroys one monster in play and deals the owner of it 300 points of damage!" All of the planets aligned…

Ichigo smirked and one of his set cards flipped face-up. "I won't take unnecessary losses to my monsters! Reveal Will Force! This counter trap activates when a DA Force monster on my field is targeted by an opponent's card! Their card is negated and destroyed!" Aligning the Planets was blown into dust. "So now what will you do? I'm still going to attack!"

"Are you so sure? Helios is in defense mode." Haku pointed at the kneeling celestial being.

Ichigo sighed. "Krieger withdraws his attack."

Krieger also breathed a sigh of relief and floated back over to Ichigo's field.

After a few moments of thought, the full demon shrugged. "I guess my turn is done."

Silence drew and held up a card. From off to the side Haku chimed in with its effect. "Charging Helios is a magic card that sacrifices Helios to summon Charged Helios to the field." The goddess was destroyed and in a flash was replaced by a much fatter and shorter version of herself. "This monster's attack points are equal to the number of removed from play monsters times 200." (2400/2400) "Now, Incandescent Fire!" The goddess released a blast of fire that hurtled across the field towards Krieger like a missile.

The half-demon braced himself for death…but it never came.

Ichigo pointed at his face-down card. "I reveal my Perilous Pitfall trap card! When you target a monster on my field with an attack and I have more monsters than you do, your monster is destroyed!" A giant spike fell out of nowhere and tore right into the goddess.

Haku snickered as Helios appeared on the field once more. "Whenever Helios is destroyed, it returns to the field with 300 more attack points." (2700/2400) "So the battle continues!" The fire missile reappeared and covered Krieger, who screamed in pain right before the fire died away to leave Krieger unharmed thanks to the continuous trap that was still on Ichigo's field.

Ichigo- 2600

Silence- 4000

Ichigo drew. "I won't let you defeat me so easily!" When he looked at the drawn card, a deep frown creased his face. ("This card is Halo…but to summon it I must sacrifice two monsters. However…I cannot do that to them. I won't do that if there is another way.") If he only had a way to play three magic cards in concession, then he could use Krieger's effect to clear the field away instantly. "I…I switch Krieger into defense mode and end my turn."

Krieger struggled all the way. "What about Alahandra? She'll be next!"

Alahandra gulped as she saw the fire of Helios start to build up around the goddess' head. "Eeeep…."

Silence drew and held up a single card. Haku started to laugh. "That's Grand Cross, so it doesn't matter! This quickplay magic card can only activate when Charged Helios and Mental Cosmos are in play! All monsters in play will be destroyed, and you'll take 300 points of damage for each one you lose!"

Krieger, Alahandra, and Ichigo all gasped as the air around them all started to get blurry.

Krieger felt a powerful pressure pulling at his body… "Ichi…go…" Then he screamed and was blown to pieces.

Alahandra clutched at her stomach and looked at Ichigo pleadingly. "Please…help…." Then she was gone as well. Helios just exploded and returned, stronger than ever. (3000/2400)

Ichigo- 2000

Silence- 4000

Ichigo stood in silence…his eyes locked onto Silence's eyes. "I'll kill you slowly now…false life." Then Helios' fires were flying towards him for a direct attack…until they died out. "During the turn that Alahandra is destroyed, all damage is zero."

Silence slid the last card in her hand into her disk and pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo drew. "Now you'll suffer for what you just did." He held up the drawn card. "Friendship's Memento activates now!" A picture of all of the Duelist Academy team standing together after the end of the Rival School Tournament appeared in the air. "This card allows me to do one of three things. I can draw two cards, pick up two DA Force monsters from my graveyard, or I can increase the attack of any DA Force monster in play by double. I choose the second effect." He held up both Alahandra and Krieger's cards, inserting them into his hand. Then he slid a card into his disk and placed a card onto his disk. "I set one monster face-down on the field and one card face-down. End turn." ("Alahandra…I'll protect you this time with my face-down card.")

Silence drew and slid the drawn card into her disk. Haku just continued to laugh. "Starlight Crush. This magic card can only activate if Helios is in play with Mental Cosmos…all monsters in play will be destroyed, and for every one destroyed one magic or trap card in play will be destroyed." Both Helios and the face-down card exploded, followed by Silence's face-down card and one of Ichigo's two set cards.

Ichigo frowned…and pointed at his field, where there still rested a monster card, but no magic or traps. "The effect of my face-down Duel Decoy allows me to replace one monster on my field with a replacement that shares its effects. So during this turn you cannot deal me life point damage with any effect Starlight Crush might have…and you can't hurt Alahandra either!"

Silence frowned as her Helios returned. (3300/2400) She pointed at Ichigo.

And Ichigo was more than happy to draw. One look at what he drew told him that the necessary ability to turn this around was just a few steps away. Firstly though… "I flip up Alahandra!" As the card vanished, Alahandra appeared on the field in a huge flourish, a big smile on her face as she struck a pose. "When flipped up, I can add one magic card from my deck to my hand." He grasped a single card from his hand and slammed it into his disk. "Now I play the magic card Reinforcements of the Army, which lets me add one level four or lower warrior monster from my deck to my hand." He smirked at the card he chose. "Ichigo the True Hero (1600/1400) is my choice."

Silence didn't like the sound in Ichigo's voice at all…

Ichigo slid a card into his disk. "Now I activate the magic card I searched for…When All Else Fails! This magic card allows me special summon all level four or lower monsters from my hand to the field, though their special effects are negated for the rest of the game! So first I return Krieger the Flame Mage!" In a blast of fire, Krieger appeared on the field and nearly immediately went for Ichigo's throat. And then right after that a glowing ball of light appeared on the field and exploded open to reveal a shining powered armor-wearing warrior. "Huh?"

The warrior blinked a couple of times and tapped the side of his helmet, the visor sliding away to reveal Ichigo's face. "How did I get here? And more importantly…why I am watching Krieger trying to strangle me? Is this some kind of vision?"

The other Ichigo pushed Krieger away and pointed at the monster Ichigo. "For now, don't comment on what is happening. Just imagine that this is one big dueling field and you are one of my monsters."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pointed at himself. "Listen, I need to rescue my mother, so I don't have time to play around!"

The full demon Ichigo snarled and pointed at Silence. "You are in the process of rescuing your mother, so shut your hole and let me work!"

Ichigo grumbled but didn't argue.

The demon Ichigo held up two cards, which he slid into his disk. "Also, I play the field magic card Fusion Gate!" All around the space, a swirling vortex began to build. "Now I play Treasure of Slashing Life to draw until I am holding five cards!" Four cards left the top of his deck, and he prayed one of them was one that could help in this situation. And yet as he looked upon them he saw no answer…except for one possible way to win this battle. "And for me to win…I must risk a fusion!"

"A fusion?" Haku blinked in surprise, while the members of the DA Force all gulped. The idea of being fused together didn't sound like it would feel too good.

Ichigo pointed at his set card. "Reveal Polymerization! Fuse together the best two chances for a shining hope, Ichigo and Alahandra!"

The monster Ichigo groaned. "Oh no…I don't want to be a girl again…" And then he and Alahandra were pulled together into a glowing vortex in space.

Demon Ichigo smirked. "Come, DA Force-Miracle Hero!" (2000/2000) There was an explosion of light and a golden suit of powered armor appeared on the field, the pilot hidden somewhere within the metal depths.

Silence shrugged it off, knowing that couldn't compete against her.

Demon Ichigo sneered. "Miracle Hero's special ability activates now!" An explosion of light filled the space around them, and then cards began appearing out of thin air around them both. "All cards in both our removed from play piles and graveyards are shuffled into our decks!"

Silence gasped as the power of her Charged Helios dropped. (900/0)

Demon Ichigo pointed at his set card. "Go special ability of Ichigo the True Hero! When this monster is sent from my field to the graveyard, one DA Force monster in play gains 1000 attack points!" (3000/2000) Miracle Hero struck a pose as energy flared up along its body. "Also, the effect of Ichigo the True Hero activates when it is shuffled back into my deck from my graveyard! All DA Force monsters in play gain 500 attack points!" (3500/2000) (1800/1500)

Krieger smirked as fire burned in his eyes. "I'm going to blow you down! Fire Flash!" Fire launched from his staff and swallowed up Helios, blowing it apart.

Ichigo- 2000

Silence- 3400

Silence cried out as her body was swallowed in fire. And then Helios reformed. (1200/0)

Ichigo pointed at the monster. "Miracle Hero's attack comes! Divine Hero Majesty!" A blast of light came from the fused warrior as it blew Helios apart as well.

Ichigo- 2000

Silence- 1100

Silence grimaced as her Helios reformed once more. (1500/0)

Ichigo held up a finger. "You think that you have won? Actually…it's done for you! When Miracle Hero destroys a monster as a result of battle, I gain that monster's attack in life!"

Ichigo- 3200

Silence- 1100

"And when Krieger destroys a monster as a result of battle, its attack is drained from your life points!" Fire washed over Silence's body.

Ichigo- 3200

Silence- 200

Ichigo brushed back some of his long hair and winked at the now smoldering girl. "End turn."

Silence gritted her teeth and looked over at Haku, who looked horrified at her condition. "My…love…"

Haku started to run towards her. "Silence!"

Silence smiled weakly and drew, holding the card up for both Ichigo and Haku to see. "Celestial Storm…activates when Cosmos and Helios are in play. Both are removed from game, and all cards in play destroyed. Both players take life point damage equal to the number of cards they lost times 300." Her eyes swept over to Haku. "Good-bye…" And then the field exploded, along with the cosmic dimension.

Ichigo braced himself as his field was blown away. "Krieger…Ichigo…Alahandra!" Then all of his cards were wiped away.

Ichigo- 1700

Silence- 0

----------------

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, pain the only true thing he felt at the moment. ("Damn it all to hell…what happened?") Then memories of the situation flashed in his mind and he snarled. "That stupid girl…she…"

"Shut up before I kill you right now for commenting badly about Silence." Haku stood where the girl had been, a duel disk around his arm and a hand of five cards being held. "I will end this right now, and make sure that you never cause master Midnight trouble again. For Silence…I will do this with extreme prejudice!"

Ichigo stumbled to his feet, his vision fading in and out. ("Even like this…I am too tired to continue this mad course of action. I wish to rest, but that choice is non-existent at this rate.") He feebly started to draw…

"It's my turn, fool!" Haku held up a card. "And I'll kill you with these magic cards! Ookami, Hinotama, and Poison of the Old Man! In total you will take 2100 points of damage!"

Ichigo threw up his arms and tried to stop the energy that slammed into him, but he felt his legs and consciousness give out moments later.

Haku- 4000

Ichigo- 0

-------------------

Rikuo heard the sound of footsteps approaching the dock, and he immediately smelled the scent of one of Midnight's false beings. "Damn…he's not wasting any time."

"I just come with a message." Haku stepped out of the darkness of a nearby alley, Ichigo's unconscious body over one shoulder, Krieger over another, and Erika tied to his back. "If you really didn't like the boy that much, you shouldn't send your daughter with him when he goes insane and tries to attack Midnight directly." Then he dropped all three of them to the ground and disappeared.

Rikuo ran up to Eri first and felt her neck, his blood boiling in anger. "I'll kill Ichigo first, and then Midnight. Then I'll kill Sestros…" His anger cooled when he felt a pulse…but it was faint. ("What's the matter with her?")

"Their souls are gone…though Ichigo's remains." Ryu did his famous 'appear out of nowhere' trick that he was so good at. "I feel their souls though…I doubt you will like where they are."

"Where are they?" Rikuo grabbed his rival by the collar. "Tell me now!"

Ryu pointed at the deck that was in Ichigo's duel disk.

Rikuo went silent…and then removed the duel disk from Ichigo's arm. With one kick he sent the boy into the bay. "Now we wait until the bubbles stop…"

Ryu sighed and kicked Rikuo into the bay after Ichigo. "Fish him out. We need to know what happened to them."

_To be continued…_

_What? My daughter is sealed in a card until we defeat that Haku kid? Then I'll go…_

_**Shut up Rikuo, you're being a fool.**_

_Shut up yourself Jourgen! I'll go save them both right now!_

_Umm….guys?_

_What?_

_Where's Hitokage and Adriel?_

Next Episode: Arrival of the first Priest of Midnight


	11. The Arrival of the First

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 11: The Arrival of the First Priest of Midnight

Midnight smirked calmly and sat back in his chair. "So now it's all ready to begin. Soon the ritual to begin the end of the world will come about, and then my job will be done. I'll be able to destroy it all in the name of my lost wife…and burn down the grave of those who opposed us."

A wraith formed next to him. "Master…High Priest Uremorus has arrived."

"Excellent." Midnight tapped his fingers together. "Then all is ready to occur in time. Very soon, the battle will end. First though, I must defeat the rest of the duelists who oppose me. Obviously Rikuo and Jourgen, but the children are threats as well. Though I must admit, the power of Pilkington's son might actually be some kind of a threat to my well-being, considering he possesses the power of a demon, a goddess and the Dark Halo. It's incredible to think he is blessed by so many forces at once. Hence why I will personally dispose of him in the end. For now though…" He smirked as five shadowed forms appeared behind his throne. "Greetings, my servants."

"Greetings, our god Midnight." All five of them said in unison.

"Step forward, Uremorus." Midnight heard the approach of his High Priest, and felt tingles run up his spine. Soon the whole world would be theirs to destroy. "I wish to speak with you about a group of interlopers who are causing me trouble. I want you to send one of your lower priests to deal with them."

"As you wish, master." Uremorus turned to face his four lower priests. "Which of you four wish to obey the will of our master?"

"I do." A shadowed form stepped forward. "My name is Revin. I shall defeat them all." He turned and faded from sight.

Midnight smirked. "Excellent…soon it will all be over for them."

------------------

Rikuo snarled and kicked Ichigo once more in the ribs. "For the last time, tell me what happened in there!"

Ichigo sneered and stuck out his tongue at Rikuo. "And if I don't, what will you do? Will you kill me? Or maybe you will fight me?" He struggled against the heavy chains that held him in place.

Rikuo grabbed Ichigo's head by a handful of the boy's ridiculously long hair and forced him to his feet. "I'm not in the mood to tolerate your stupid protests! Just tell me what happened?"

Ichigo glared right into Rikuo's eyes…and then smirked. "I put her soul to a much better use than whatever she had intended to do. You see, I figured out this great method to put all of your souls to use in defeating Midnight. By using my Siphon Soul shadow magic card, I can remove the souls from all surrounding living beings and place them within the blank slates that are the Soul Force cards. Every soul is incredibly powerful when harnessed, and the best way to harness it was to place it within a card. I have the perfect dueling deck…and I'll use it to destroy Midnight. Afterwards, I'll let the souls go."

Ryu was both aghast and impressed at that idea. ("It's horribly ruthless, but ridiculously effective.")

Rikuo narrowed his eyes. "Let them out of those cards, right now. What happened to the compassionate Ichigo we knew?"

"He's being put to the best use to save his mother from Sestros." Ichigo sneered. "I'm not the pansy weakling that you all know, and I'm not a cold-hearted spirit like that stupid Halo either."

"Then what are you?" Ryu was fairly certain he knew, but he wanted to hear it straight from the mouth of the subject.

"I'm the thing that Ichigo has lacked since birth…and that Eri has lacked as well. Their demonic heritage." Ichigo barely flinched when Rikuo punched him across the cheek as hard as possible.

"You dare to say that my daughter wasn't a true demon?" Rikuo snarled darkly and started to squeeze Ichigo's neck to the point of breaking it. "Now you die."

Ichigo's hand snapped out and grasped Rikuo's hand, the chains tearing like wet paper as a burning red aura sprang to life around him. "Remove your hand from me, before I decide you're on the list of beings I have to kill to get to Sestros."

Rikuo let go and snarled darkly. There was never a better time for him to change to his god form, but until Midnight and Sestros were defeated his powers were sealed. "I'll kick your ass after all this madness has ended."

"That time will never come." Ichigo looked towards the warehouse doors. "How about you let me out and I go back to work on Midnight's forces, since I am at full power again."

"That's not an option." Ryu sighed. "Thanks to you, Midnight has begun his attack on New York already. Now the streets are crawling with wraiths. As such, we have to plan our attack carefully."

Rikuo scoffed. "I hate this…we should have just fought them while we were in our god forms and ended it there."

"And then reality would have collapsed…bad plan." Ryu glanced at Ichigo. "So you're…a different spirit?"

"Strike one." Ichigo held up a single finger and winked. "Try again."

"Then are you another personality, like a multiple personality disorder?" The dragon demon didn't like games, and this was no exception.

"Strike two." Ichigo turned to show off his long tail, which nearly went to the ground. "I'll give you a clue. I'm what the children lacked."

"You're…" Ryu's eyes widened. "So that's it…you're a Demon Splinter."

"More or less." Ichigo chuckled. "Because of Ichigo's half-blood and his physical attunement to being a human more than being a demon, I was created. I was a sleeper up until the point he started to wish for more power…even more so than what the Dark Halo afforded him." Turning to face the two full-blooded demons, he sneered enough to show off his fangs. "I granted his wish by waking up. I am all of those hot emotions that Ichigo never could express properly…and I am stronger than anything the rest of you could be."

("There's no lack of ego, which is definitely a wolf demon trait that Ichigo normally never had.") Ryu looked over at Rikuo, who was currently bristling at the mere sight of Ichigo. "You hate it because this is what you wanted your daughter to become?"

"Shut up, Iguana." Rikuo turned and kicked the huge metal door off of its hinges, stomping off into the night.

Griff and Kenshin poked their heads into the warehouse cautiously. "Ummm…."

"It's alright." Ryu rubbed his eyes. ("A Demon Splinter…Rikuo wanted Eri's to come out, since all half demons have one. But no matter how he raised her, she wouldn't change. I find it amusing that Daniel's method of raising his son, plus conditions…equaled exactly what Rikuo was working so hard for.")

Ichigo snickered at Rikuo as the demon left. "Pissed off?"

---------------------

Deondre ran over another wraith as he launched towards the center of New York, where he could feel the building energies of Midnight's forces. His motorcycle was running out of gas, and as such he needed to hurry up and get there before he was reduced to walking. Then he saw the almost living barricade of wraiths ahead. Leaping off of his motorcycle, he let the vehicle crash through their ranks. "So, it looks like I'll have to fight then." He lifted up his duel disk…

And then lowered it as a whole car went crashing through the mob of wraiths, dispelling them instantly. ("CJ's here then?")

That thought was lost as soon as he saw what came blazing in at full speed. ("It's…Daniel?") He'd never seen his friend actually throw anything that heavy…and yet at the speed Daniel was moving he was amazed that he had never thought about it until the time.

"I'll take you all on right now!" Daniel's claws slashed another two wraiths. "I'll kill you all if it will take me to my wife! Bring me Sestros!"

Deondre started to run towards Daniel. And then he was sent flying away as a blast of force threw Daniel into him and they both were sent away.

"I'm afraid I can't let either of you go any farther." A black-robed form approached the two fallen demons slowly. "If either of you wish to proceed farther, you must both defeat me."

Deondre came to his feet first, while Daniel still seemed more than a little bit emotionally unstable at the moment. "Who are you?"

"My name is Revin, a priest of his almighty lord Midnight." The man withdrew his hood to reveal a mass of ocean green hair and a pair of eyes that were the same color. "And I cannot allow you to continue causing my god any more problems. So therefore we will now duel, and the winner will be free to do what they will. The loser however…will not be quite so fortunate."

Deondre's duel disk clicked into place. "Fine, I'll brush you aside and then we can move on! Come on Daniel, let's get him!"

Daniel slowly stood up, his teeth bared and his disk already in place. "I'll kill you!"

"Two on one?" Revin nodded. "So be it. Let us begin." The street seemed to clear itself of all rubble instantly, as the sight for the duel was determined to be here.

Deondre- 4000

Daniel- 4000

Revin- 4000

Deondre drew his opening hand. "Let the game begin! From my hand I play the magic card Magician's Summon! Any spellcaster in my hand can now be special summoned to the field!" A purple-robed spellcaster appeared in play. "Dark Magician (2500/2100) comes out now! I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

"Draw!" Daniel opened his field magic card slot and slammed a card home. "Clock Tower activates now!" All around them the landscape changed to reveal the internal body of a huge clock. "All Clockwork monsters in play now gain 200 attack and defense points! Also, I summon Clockwork Alarm (2000/0) to the field!" A giant misshapen piles of gears appeared on the field. "And like all monsters in Clock Tower, it gets stronger!" (2200/0) "Also, I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Revin smiled at the determination in their voices. "I shall respect you both by not holding back. From my hand I play the field magic card Temple of Midnight!" All around them the field warped and changed as it turned into the insides of a giant black stone temple. "This field magic card cannot be removed from the field, so your Clock Tower card is sent to the graveyard. Also, all monsters with Midnight in their title gain 500 attack points."

Both Deondre and Daniel could feel the power of this place…and it was terrifying to their senses.

"Now I'm sure you both have dealt with the field magic card called the Seal of Orichalcos, correct?" When both of them shook their heads, Revin frowned. "Then allow me to educate you. While this card is in play, I can use my magic and trap card zone to play my monster cards in, which allows me to have a back row of monsters that you cannot attack until you clear away my front row of monsters."

Deondre didn't like this idea, because he knew of many monsters that just by being on the field made themselves a threat.

Daniel didn't care beyond wanting to tear this bastard apart and move on to Sestros.

Revin slid a card into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field, and I also summon Midnight Golem (700/1300) to the field." A giant pitch black metal colossus appeared on the field. "And as I said, all monsters with Midnight in their title gain 500 attack points." (1200/1300) "Also, I activate the magic card Dark God's summoning, which lets me special summon one monster from my hand to the back row of my field." A giant strange black metal statue appeared on the field. "So I special summon Midnight Controller (0/1600) and increase its attack with my field magic card." (500/1600) "Now my turn is complete."

Deondre drew. ("Now I'll take down his monster and wipe out his life points with this card!") He held up a magic card. "I activate Dark Magic Attack! This card can only activate when I have a Dark Magician in play! All of your magic and trap cards in play will be destroyed, but during this turn Dark Magician cannot attack!" His spellcaster snapped up its staff and released a huge burst of magic that destroyed Revin's face-down card, though it couldn't eliminate the Temple of Midnight. "Then, to attack you, I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" His spellcaster disappeared and was replaced by a female version of itself. (2000/1700) "For every Dark Magician in my graveyard, this monster's attack points rise up by 300!" (2300/1700)

Revin smiled. "Impressive play. By using the effect of Dark Magic Attack, you cleared the field of any threats to your monsters. And then you sacrificed your monster to summon a creature that gains attack points because of the sacrifice. You are truly a strong duelist…"

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Golem with Dark Burning!" The magician girl released a blast of pink energy from her wand that hit the golem, but it didn't shatter. "So it's immune to battle?"

"That's right." Revin continued to smile. "My Midnight Golem cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. However, I still take the overflow damage like any duelist would."

Deondre- 4000

Daniel- 4000

Revin- 2900

Deondre breathed a quick sigh of relief at that. ("Good, at least we can damage him during this turn.") "My turn is done."

Daniel had barely been listening. "Draw! Clockwork Alarm, attack his monster now!" The giant machine charged across the field and slammed into the Golem.

Deondre- 4000

Daniel- 4000

Revin- 2100

Right as the Alarm returned to its owner's field, it dropped to one knee. "When Clockwork Alarm attacks, it switches into defense mode after the battle." Daniel held up a new card. "However, the power of my quickplay magic card will change that right now! Go System Overdrive!" The Alarm stood up and started to make insane whirring noises. "At the end phase of this turn, my monster will be destroyed. However, it switches into attack mode and can now attack once more! Go!"

Revin shrugged. "Then I suppose I will take more damage."

"More than just a little damage! From my hand I play Limiter Removal! The attack of all machine monsters I have in play will be increased by double!" (4000/0) "Take this Revin, Alarm Basher!"

Revin frowned as the machine slammed into his Golem. "You're truly attempting to defeat me? Then I must activate the effect of my Midnight Controller right now!" The statue started to glow. "Once per turn, this monster can permanently seize control of one monster on the opponent's field! My choice is of course…Clockwork Alarm!" The misshapen monster started to slow down…

Daniel slid the last card in his hand into his disk. "I activate the quickplay magic card Mystic Wok, sacrificing my powered up Clockwork Alarm to gain its attack in life points!" The machine disappeared before it could be taken control of.

Deondre- 4000

Daniel- 8000

Revin- 2100

Revin continued to smile warmly. "Well played…well played indeed."

Daniel felt like tearing this jerk's head off. "You're mocking me!"

"Not at all." Revin glanced at the two duelists he was facing. "I simply appreciate the power of a good opponent, and both of you are very strong warriors."

Deondre didn't respond, though he rather liked this kind of opponent. ("I beat him and he congratulates me…nice deal.")

Daniel spat onto the temple floor. "Whatever…my turn is done."

Revin drew, and tsked at the wolf demon. "Now now…that isn't right. You should know better than to defile someone's temple." He held up the drawn card. "For that, I must chastise you. I activate Pot of Greed." Two cards left his deck and he inserted two of them into his disk. "I set two cards face-down on the field and then I'll play the magic card Temple Cleansing. This card can only be activated when Temple of Midnight is in play. When this card is activated, all monsters in play that do not have Midnight in their title will be destroyed and all duelists on the field that do not worship Midnight will be dealt 1000 points of damage."

Deondre- 3000

Daniel- 7000

Revin- 2100

Deondre braced himself as his Dark Magician Girl screamed in pain and exploded into dust. ("That's screwed up…of all the ways to take her down…a religious cleansing?")

Revin glanced down at the spot where the spittle had landed, which was now clean. "Please do not attempt to defile this temple anymore. End turn."

Deondre drew. "Hey Daniel, don't do that again please."

"Screw you." Daniel glared at Revin…and then a dark smile crossed his face. "I won't be respectful to anyone who has angered me like this guy has…" He kneeled and ran his claws across the floor, leaving slight gashes in the stone.

Revin narrowed his eyes and then pointed at one of his two face-down cards. "I reveal the trap card Purge the Infidel. This card can only activate if Temple of Midnight is in play with the only monsters in play being monsters with Midnight in their title. Now one player will take 3000 points of damage. My apologies."

Deondre paled and looked at his set card. ("My face-down card is made to oppose any and all attacks…except for direct damage effects.")

Daniel closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Hit me all you like…I'll take it as a method of paying back Jennie for my failure to protect her." Then the trap card blasted him right in the chest, dropping him to the ground, unmoving.

Deondre stood there, unsure of what had just happened. ("Did Daniel activate a trap to redirect the damage to himself? Or…") He realized right then what happened. ("Revin chose Daniel as the target instead of me, even though the effect of his card would have beaten me?")

Deondre- 3000

Daniel- 4000

Revin- 2100

Revin sighed. "I truly dislike doing that, but for defiling this temple you must pay." Then he looked over at Deondre. "Continue your turn, if you please."

After taking a moment to pray that Revin's last face-down card wasn't something that could kill him, he slid two cards into his disk. "I set two cards face-down on the field. Also, I'll summon Apprentice Magician (400/800) to the field in defense mode." A blond-haired spellcaster appeared on the field in a crouching position. "After that, I'll end my turn."

Daniel slowly stood up, blood dripping from the corners of his lips. "Good…keep making me feel pain. I want to remember what I am fighting for." He drew. "Now I summon Clockwork Grandfather (0/1400) to the field in attack mode and end my turn." A giant grandfather clock appeared on the field.

Revin drew. "I have no problem with you…" He looked to Deondre. "But your friend seems to have a problem with respecting my holy temple. For that…he must pay dearly! I summon Midnight Caretaker (800+5001300/900) to the field, and I'll place it in my back row of monsters." A priest in black robes holding a broom appeared on the field. "This monster's special ability allows me to protect my Midnight monsters from the dangerous effects of magic cards. Now I'll attack your Clockwork Grandfather with my Golem!" The giant black monster stomped across the field and drove its fist towards Daniel's machine.

"Reverse card open!" One of Daniel's two face-down cards flipped up to reveal a picture of a stopwatch that was half buried in sand. "Time Jump pushes the turn count of this duel forward by three!" A silver stopwatch appeared on the field and started to tick forwards. "And for every full turn that passes while Clockwork Grandfather is in play, its attack power goes up by 500, to a maximum of 2000!" (1500/1400) A blast of energy came from the grandfather clock as it blew the Golem back with a beam of energy.

Deondre- 3000

Daniel- 4000

Revin- 1900

Revin pointed at his face-down card, which flipped up. "I activate Temple Justice. This card activates when a battle between two monsters ends and neither of them is destroyed. My monster, because it has Midnight in the title, wins the battle by gaining attack points equal to the half of the attack of your monster." (2050/1300) The Golem charged forward and punched through the Grandfather Clock, blowing it apart. "Also, during the battle you will take the attack of your monster in damage."

Deondre- 3000

Daniel- 1950

Revin- 1900

Daniel clutched at his chest and coughed up blood onto the temple's floor.

Deondre gasped, mostly because he knew how Revin acted when the temple was defiled. And last he checked, blood on the floor was considered defilement.

Revin pointed at Daniel. "Now I attack with my Caretaker." The broom-carrying priest released a blast of energy from its hand that hurtled towards Daniel's stumbling form.

Deondre gritted his teeth and pointed at one of his set cards. "I reveal the trap card Dimensional Wall! The direct damage Daniel would take is now dealt to you!" Then the beam disappeared from in front of Daniel and appeared behind Revin, where it continued to move and slammed right into his back.

Deondre- 3000

Daniel- 1950

Revin- 700

Revin looked over at Deondre…and then smiled again. "You truly wish to protect him then? So be it…I won't hold back against you either." He caught a card as it came out of his graveyard. "I'm sure you remember the first card I set face-down, which you so casually destroyed? It was called Midnight Offering, and it can be removed from my graveyard to let me draw two cards." Sliding two more cards off of his deck, the priest pointed at Daniel. "Attack his life points directly, my Controller!" The metal idol released a blast of black energy that slammed into Daniel roughly, shoving him to his back.

Deondre- 3000

Daniel- 1450

Revin- 700

Revin fanned out his remaining two cards and then flipped one over. "Now I'll activate the magic card Temple's Healers. This magic card can only activate when Temple of Midnight is in play and my life points are under 1000. I gain 2000 life points."

Deondre- 3000

Daniel- 1450

Revin- 2700

"Also, I shall set this last card face-down on the field and end my turn." Revin glanced over at the kneeling and still-bleeding Daniel. "You must be removed before you cause any stains."

Deondre snarled and drew. "It's my turn, so I'll draw!" ("Daniel, you're not in your right state of mind at the moment. I'll protect you until the end though, because that is what friends do!") He looked at the drawn card and then flipped it up. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) to the field!" A scarlet-armored spellcaster in armor appeared on the field. "When this monster is summoned it is given a magic counter!" (1900/1000) "Now it attacks!" The spellcaster leapt towards the Golem…

"Reverse card open!" Revin's face-down card flipped up and a string of black mist slammed into Breaker and blew it apart. "My trap was called End of the Living. This card can only activate against the attack of a non-Midnight monster. That monster is destroyed, and its attack is deducted from your life points."

Deondre- 1100

Daniel- 1450

Revin- 2700

Deondre smirked calmly. "Did you think I didn't use Breaker's ability because of a mistake? I knew he would be destroyed…hence my face-down trap card!" As the card flipped up, Breaker returned to the field. "Magician's Revival! This card activates when a spellcaster in play is destroyed as a result of an effect by my opponent. It gets special summoned back to the field with 500 more attack points!" (2400/1000) "Breaker, attack now!" The warrior-spellcaster leapt forward and slashed across the chest of the Golem.

Deondre- 1100

Daniel- 1450

Revin- 1500

Deondre winked at Revin. "Alright big man, the turn is yours."

Daniel snarled and forced himself to stand up, despite the blood coming from multiple wounds on his person. "I'm still here!" He snapped the top card off of his deck. "And now I'll wipe you off the face of the planet!" The card flipped over to reveal a smiling green jar. "First my Pot of Greed will give me two new cards." He slid one of the new cards into his disk. "After that I'll set one card face-down on the field, and then I'll summon Clockwork Gnome (0/1000) to the field in defense mode." A little mechanical gnome appeared in play. "When this monster is summoned to the field, I can special summon as many of its numbers from my deck as I can!" Two more gnomes appeared in play. "End turn!"

Revin drew, his eyes narrowed at Daniel. "I cannot tolerate such an annoyance and a vandal. Activate the effect of Midnight Controller!" Breaker shuddered and floated over to Revin's field. "Now I use Breaker's effect to remove his counter and destroy your newly set card!" The spellcaster released a glowing crescent of energy from its sword that cut through Daniel's set Mirror Force trap card with ease.

Daniel sneered, his eyes crazy. "Come on, do your worst!" The blood stained most of his suit now, and left him looking like he was about to die at any moment.

Revin pointed at three Clockwork Gnomes. "I attack with all three of my monsters!" The Caretaker, Golem and Breaker all crushed each one of the Gnomes easily.

Daniel spat out another glob of blood onto the temple floor. "Clockwork Gnomes have an ability that lets me gain 1000 life points when they are destroyed. Thanks for the boost."

Deondre- 1100

Daniel- 4450

Revin- 1500

Deondre smiled slightly…until he saw the look in Revin's eyes. ("Oh hell…")

The priest slammed a card into his disk. "I activate the magic card Untrained Medicine. This card can only activate during a turn in which a player or players have gained life points. That life point gain is removed, and that player also loses 500 points for every increment of 1000 they had gained!"

Deondre- 1100

Daniel- 50

Revin- 1500

Daniel bit back a scream of pain and dropped to one knee, his entire body losing the will to move. ("This is an intense darkness game alright…far too intense.")

Revin closed his eyes and motioned to Deondre. "Go."

The Dimension Duelist drew slowly. ("I see…this guy's true power comes when someone defiles his temple. We could probably beat him if we were just to stop screwing this place up, but Daniel's physical condition makes that impossible. Unless he can stop himself from bleeding, then there's only one option!") "I play the magic card Treasure of Slashing Life! This card allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand!" As he drew, he continued to speak. "However, there is a risk. In five turns, I must discard my entire hand."

Revin smiled at Deondre, still pleased with this duelist's strength.

Deondre didn't return the smile, because he knew what he had to do. "I play Silent Rebirth!" Dark Magician returned to the field in a crouching position. "This magic card returns one normal monster from my graveyard to the field in defense mode!"

Daniel glanced over at Deondre weakly, and then started to laugh. "I see…nice…"

Deondre didn't laugh or smile though, because he knew this was risky. ("I have to be ready to brace myself against the reprisal for this.") "I reveal my D.D. Ring trap card, which will remove your Caretaker from the game!" A prismatic ring appeared around the body of the priest, and then it disappeared. "And then I play my Shatter magic card! This card can only activate when a level five or higher spellcaster monster is on my field. One Undead or Rock monster in play will be removed from the game! And my target is obviously the Midnight Golem!" The giant monster exploded into huge fragments that sprayed everywhere, tearing huge gashes in the temple.

Revin went silent…and then he stopped smiling. "For that, you must die."

Deondre frowned and slid two cards into his disk. "I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Daniel slowly drew...an even darker smile on his face. "I see now. It's so obvious…" Somehow, he managed to stand up. "Deondre…you don't have to protect my weak ass anymore."

"What?" Deondre blinked in surprise at that declaration. Ever since Daniel had defeated Rikuo, he had never called himself weak. Now though…

"You heard me. I'm weak. Compared to these other duelists, I'm nothing but a minor playing piece." Daniel started to laugh quietly. "I knew it would come…the day that I watched everyone I know surpass me in dueling strength. My existence in this battle is a detriment to your guys chances of saving Jennie. For that…"

"What are you babbling about?" Deondre nearly ran over to slap Daniel, but decided against it because of his friend's physical condition.

("So this is what it's like to realize your own weakness.") Daniel slid the drawn card into his disk. "I activate Coins from Heaven. All players will now draw cards until they are holding six in their hand." He and Revin drew six, while Deondre regretfully drew five. As Daniel's eyes flicked over the six cards he held…a quiet laugh came out of his throat. "So that's it…at least I can make myself useful this one time." He inserted another card into his duel disk. "I play the continuous magic card Life Link. This card will allow me to transfer 500 life points to one other player for every one of their standby phases."

Deondre blinked at this. "You don't have 500 life points!"

"That's true…" Daniel chuckled. "So instead I'll play the continuous magic card Life Convergence. This magic card allows me to prevent myself from having a draw phase, and when a life point cost would be too much I may discard a card from my hand to replace that lost amount. Finally, I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Revin drew, while Deondre wanted to scream at his friend's foolishness. "I will first play the magic card Temple Upkeep, to cleanse the temple and restore myself of 1000 life points."

Deondre- 1100

Daniel- 50

Revin- 2500

"Also, I will summon Midnight Soldier (1600+5002100/1400) to the field in my first row." The monster that appeared was a black-armored warrior. "Attack the one with no monsters in play to remove him from my sight!"

"Reverse card open!" Deondre's face-down card flipped up and a glowing barrier appeared around Daniel. "During this turn, my Dimensional Shield trap card will prevent you from dealing my friend any damage."

Revin nodded and slid three cards into his disk. "I set three cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Deondre drew. "And now…"

Daniel discarded a card from his hand slowly, and when his magic card started to glow he gasped out as another huge wound opened up on his body. The blood that splattered onto the black marble already formed pools…

Deondre- 1600

Daniel- 50

Revin- 2500

"Damn it Daniel! Stop it!" Deondre snarled and pointed at his face-down card. "Reveal Remove Brainwashing! This continuous trap card will remove any control effects from the field, so Breaker returns to me!" The warrior-spellcaster floated back over to its master's field. "Now I sacrifice my three magicians to summon Elder Magician of the Dark!" (3000/1400) An aged old man floating in the air appeared on the field. "When this monster is tribute summoned, all face-down magic and trap cards on my opponent's field are destroyed!" All three of Revin's face-down cards exploded into dust. "Now attack my opponent's Soldier!" A blast of energy came from the wizard's staff as it obliterated the armored warrior.

Deondre- 1600

Daniel- 50

Revin- 1600

Deondre saw that Daniel was going to wind up in a physical condition that even a demon wouldn't live through if this insanity kept going. "I set three cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Daniel continued to smile, and pointed at Revin to go. "Per the effect of Energy Convergence, I sacrifice my draw phase to give Deondre 1000 life points."

Deondre- 2600

Daniel- 50

Revin- 1600

Revin drew. "You are a strange one, but your blood on the floor of my precious temple pushes me to new limits against you! I activate the magic card Temple Cleansing. Now all non-Midnight monsters will be destroyed and you shall both take 1000 points of damage."

Deondre growled and his face-down card flipped up. "I activate Curse of Pain to redirect the 1000 damage that would be dealt to…"

Revin smirked. "You understand it will not hurt me, correct? In fact, you cannot even choose me as a target."

Deondre snarled even deeper. "Then I'll blast myself with it!" His Sage exploded…

"Reverse card…open." Daniel stumbled. "I reveal Barrel Behind the Door, to reflect the 1000 points Deondre tried to reflect back to myself."

"Stop it!" Deondre pointed at another set card. "Reveal my Mage's Heart counter trap! This card will negate your card as long as I have no monsters in play!"

Daniel tilted his head up to look at Deondre. His eyes were filled with tears. "Deondre…just let me go."

"You're not even dying though!" Deondre wanted to hit his friend so hard at the moment.

Daniel's last set card flipped up. "Perhaps…you are not always so smart then. I am dead already…dead on the inside. My entire life was devoted to my family, and I let them all down. My wife is gone…and I'm not strong enough to rescue her. So let me die a hero's death….let me end it here." The revealed card was Seven Tools of the Bandit, which allows the activating duelist to pay 1000 life points to negate one trap card's activation. "So now…I tip my hat to you and say farewell…save Jennie…" Then he collapsed face-first to the ground, the blood coming out of his wounds even faster than before.

Deondre- 600

Daniel- 0

Revin- 1600

Deondre just stood there, his eyes wide. ("Daniel…no…that can't actually be what you think, can it?") He started to move towards his fallen friend.

"I attack you directly for game!" Revin pointed at Deondre and his Golem, along with his Controler, unleashed their attacks.

Deondre stopped in mid-move and his eyes met Revin's. "Shut up! Reveal Magic Cylinder and Redirect Damage! The first deals you life point damage equal to the attack of your monster, and the second cuts the 500 points of damage from your Controller's attack in half, dealing 250 to both of us!" Then he paid the priest no more mind, running towards Daniel.

Deondre- 350

Daniel- 0

Revin- 0

Revin clutched at his chest, and gasped for air. ("This cannot be…I was defeated so easily…") Then he exploded into dust.

Deondre shook Daniel as hard as he could. "Wake your ass up right now!" His ears didn't detect any heartbeat, and so he rolled his friend over and started to perform CPR.

------------------------

Rikuo stood in front of the strange temple that was in the middle of the road, scratching his head at it. ("Now what kind of bizarre human architect…") Then it disappeared, leaving a single person standing in its wake. "Eh…"

Deondre normally had never been one to cry…but in this case he would make an exception. "Rikuo…"

The wolf demon immediately smelled the air…and went numb. ("No….not again.") He felt outwards…for that little sliver of energy that indicated his ever-present link to Daniel. But it was no longer there…it was completely gone. ("Daniel…no…no…")

Deondre set Daniel down slowly…

Rikuo began to move in, when his ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey, old man! What was the iguana talking about…" Ichigo turned the corner…and his eyes widened. "…when…he…"

Rikuo was kneeling before his partner's body, his eyes closed tight and looking like he was desperately grabbing for something.

"Hey…" Ichigo looked over Rikuo's shoulder…and blinked. "Who is that guy?"

Deondre's sadness was momentarily pushed down, and he looked up at Ichigo like the boy was insane. "What do you mean, 'who is that guy?"

"Did I say it in Swahili or something?" Ichigo pointed at the bloody corpse. "Who…is…the…dead…guy?" He spoke each word slowly, as if talking to a child.

Deondre just kneeled there, his eyes wide. And then he stood up and with all of his strength decked Ichigo across the face, flooring the boy easily.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo leapt to his feet. "I didn't kill him, if that is what you are thinking!"

Deondre snarled and got ready to hit again…

Rikuo gasped loudly…and then went silent as he sniffed the air.

Deondre turned…to see a pile of sand where Daniel's corpse had been. "What in the…hell?"

"This wasn't Daniel at all…" Rikuo just stared at the sand. "It was a fake?"

"But if it was a fake…" Deondre suddenly felt very confused. "Then, where's the real Daniel?"

_To be continued…_

_Author's Notes: Hey, regardless of everything else, I'd appreciate it if you guys dropped off a review when you finished reading my chapters. Obviously, you don't have to, but I'd thank you for it._


	12. The Second Priest's attack

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 12: More Souls Taken; the Second Priest's attack

Ichigo let out another loud howl of distaste at his current options. "I'm supposed to just stand around and watch these whelps play their little meaningless duels, huh?"

Kenshin glared at Ichigo. "You'd better be some kind of alternate soul, because otherwise I'd knock you flat for calling me a whelp."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Hitokage drew and looked his hand over. "Now I'll take you down, Kenshin."

"We'll see about that!" The Crusader smiled slightly, confident that the contents of his field would be able to defeat Hitokage.

--------------

Midnight frowned and glared at Uremorus. "One of your four lower priests was brushed aside as if he was nothing…is that what you call handling the situation?"

The man bowed as low as he could without falling to the ground. "I apologize profusely, master Midnight. I did not think that one of my personally picked duelists would be so weak compared to your enemies. For this though, I must plan out my battle plan beyond simply attacking them up front." His hand waved outwards and a vision appeared in the air. "For example, as you can see both Rikuo Amero and Jourgen Politumas are currently separated from their younger charges, as they attempt to figure out both what happened to their friend and whether there are any strong duelists that they can recruit to their side."

Midnight nodded silently.

Uremorus snapped his fingers. "Eon, step forth. As the newest priest into my fold, I need to test your power, correct?"

A shadowed form emerged from the shadows. "Yes, high priest?"

"I want you to eliminate any and all resistance at the nearby dock of this city. They are all demons, so beware of their possible powers."

"As you wish, sir." And then Eon was gone.

-----------------

Ichigo froze, all of the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. ("What is this feeling I sense? It is…it is…") He leapt to the top of a nearby warehouse and sniffed the air. ("Something is here…something that possesses amazing powers.") He ignored the questions coming from down below, instead favoring stealth by running off. ("I'll use them to draw whatever it is out, and then I'll strike.")

-----------------

Kenshin groaned and rolled his eyes, looking over at Griff, Adriel, Hitokage and Davis. "Well…I'd like to know what just happened, but it seems like the almighty demon ass has decided not to answer."

Hitokage frowned deeply and turned slowly to face the dark form that stood at the end of the pier. "I believe that is our answer."

Eon's completely hidden face barely moved as he spoke. "You five are the ones I must get rid of? So be it, I'll defeat you all one by one." Lifting his arm, he revealed a glowing duel disk. It wasn't any kind of special color or material, but something about it radiated a power that left all of them shuddering. "However, I am trying to find the one named Ichigo. So to speed up this process I will have to request that I duel all of you at once."

"All of us at once?" Kenshin frowned. ("I'd say this guy is stupid…but actually, for him to say that so confidently means that his power must be immense.") "Hold on a moment." He motioned to the rest of the group, and they all huddled with him. "This guy must possess some kind of unearthly power for him to want to challenge all of us at once."

"He must be stupid." Griff started to snicker…until he realized that no one else was sharing in his humor. "You really think he could defeat all of us?"

"Yes, yes he could." Hitokage glanced over at Eon. ("This opponent's power…it's strange. It's strong, but not in the sense that indicates overwhelming force. It is quiet…a power brought on by total knowledge of one's own limitations and strengths…this opponent is at perfect focus.") "Perhaps we can convince him not to duel us?"

Eon stood patiently, knowing that he couldn't rush them to this. Either they wanted to duel or they didn't.

Finally, Kenshin emerged from the huddle and lifted his duel disk. "We do not accept your offer. You will duel each of us separately."

"Separately?" Eon sighed. "As you wish it. I shall duel each of you separately, if that is truly what you want."

Kenshin glanced back at the others and then nodded. ("I trust my powers, and the powers of my Seal Card.") His disk clicked into position and he drew his opening hand. "Now then, duel!"

Kenshin- 4000

Eon- 4000

Kenshin snapped up the top card of his deck. "Draw!" Before he continued, he gave Hitokage a single glance that spoke a thousand words at once. ("Pay attention to this guy's strategy. If I fall, then make sure to use the gained knowledge to beat this guy.")

Hitokage returned the look. ("Very well.")

Kenshin tossed a card onto his disk. "Now I play my Command Knight (1200/1900) in defense mode!" A female warrior appeared in play. "While this monster is face-up on the field, all warriors in play gain 400 attack points!" (1600/1900) "Now I set three cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eon drew the top card of his deck. "I summon my Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) to the field in defense mode." A black-robed woman with a third eye in the middle of her forehead appeared in play. "Also, I set two cards face-down in play. End turn." As the two cards shimmered into existence, Eon seemed to go completely inanimate.

Kenshin drew, and then pointed at his face-down cards. "Reveal my Dust Tornado, along with Cyclone!" Both of Eon's two face-down cards shattered into dust. "Now I'll take you out with D.D. Battler!" (1700/1600) A warrior wrapped in linens and holding a huge glowing crystalline blue axe appeared in play. "Any monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle no longer gets its effect, because it is also removed from the game!" (2100/1600) "Now I switch Command Knight into attack mode and attack your Witch with my D.D. Battler!" The warrior slashed through the Witch, which dissolved into little particles of color. "Also, direct attack with Command Knight!" The female knight leapt across the field and slashed through Eon.

Kenshin- 4000

Eon- 2400

Kenshin slammed a card into his disk. "Finally, I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eon drew slowly, as if he was sizing up Kenshin's field. "You are good. Better than I thought. Perhaps you are worthy of it." He held up the drawn card slowly. "But first I wish to test you with one more turn's worth of dueling. So I'll set two cards face-down on the field and then I shall end my turn."

Kenshin smirked and drew. "So you have no methods to oppose my warriors? Then what threat are you?" He held up a magic card. "Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards and then discard two from my hand!" He did so, and just as quickly as the two cards wound up in his graveyard, they were spat out again as they were removed from play. "Come out now, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" (3000/2500) The mighty blue-black armored warrior of legend slowly lowered onto the field.

Eon seemed like he was slowly reaching for a button on his disk.

Kenshin simply smiled knowingly. ("My face-down Seven Tools of the Bandit trap card will stop his trap from affecting me. And just in case that fails, my Solemn Judgment will do the same.")

Eon's hand stopped and he slowly lowered it to the ground. "Well, are you going to attack?"

Kenshin nodded and pointed right at Eon. "Go Black Luster Soldier! Attack his life points directly with Sword of Creation!" His warrior leapt across the field towards Eon. "This is the end!"

"Is that so?" Eon pointed at his face-down card. "Reveal Mirror Force!"

Kenshin smirked and pointed at his Seven Tools of the Bandit. "Reveal my Seven Tools of the Bandit trap card! At the cost of 1000 life points, I can negate your card's effect and destroy it!"

Kenshin- 3000

Eon- 2400

Eon barely seemed bothered by the loss of his Mirror Force. "Reveal my other face-down card, Mirror Return. This trap card will allow me to activate one Mirror Force that is in my graveyard."

"Reveal Solemn Judgment!" Kenshin grinned as his other card flipped face-up, and lightning crashed down to destroy the other trap. "At the cost of half of my life points, I can negate your trap card easily! That means this duel is over!"

Kenshin- 1500

Eon- 2400

Eon watched the approaching sword of the Black Luster Soldier with barely any response other than to hold up his right hand. "Is that so?" The blade stopped a few inches from his face. "Then perhaps you should have a look at your D.D. Battler."

Kenshin glanced at his warrior, and gasped at it screamed and exploded into dust. "But how…"

Eon pointed to a card that was suddenly on his field. "Last Defense can only activate if I discard my entire hand and I have no cards in play. It can be activated from my deck to redirect the damage of your attack to another monster in play. Luckily for you, the battle damage to you is zero."

Kenshin snarled and pointed at Eon. "Command Knight will still attack you directly!" The female warrior slashed her sword through Eon again. "Then I'll set my last hand card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eon slowly drew. "You are definitely worthy of this, Kenshin Anderson." He started to laugh quietly, the sound eerily familiar.

"How do you know my name?" Kenshin felt all of the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I play Pot of Greed." Eon drew two cards, and then snapped out one hand into the sky. "I shall show you my true power." There was a flash of light that left everyone blinded.

When their vision returned, Eon stood on the field with six cards in his hand and Kenshin was nowhere to be found. "You put up a good fight, but I don't expect the likes of you to be able to match me, Kenshin."

Kenshin- 0

Eon- 5000

Hitokage, Griff, Adriel and Davis all went silent, each one of them suddenly feeling very confused. "What…"

Eon shuffled his deck and held out a hand to the remaining four. "Who's next?"

Hitokage stepped forward and shuffled his deck into place. "I am. And I'll go first." He drew his opening hand and his sixth card in one pull. "I begin with a monster in defense mode and two cards face-down on the field. My turn is done."

"Hitokage Seijitsu…I see you are using your defensive strategy against me to begin with, perhaps in an attempt to figure out what happened to Kenshin." Eon drew his opening six cards. "First, I activate the magic card Heavy Storm, which will destroy all magic and trap cards in play!" A strong wind blew across the field and shattered both of Hitokage's set cards.

Hitokage didn't seem to be very worried. "You've triggered the effect of my Dark Coffins." A pair of coffins appeared on the field, and as they opened a pair of pitch black hands reached out towards Eon. "Now you must either discard a card from your hand or destroy a monster in play. Because of your current situation, it will cost you two hand cards."

Eon placed a card within the grasp of each hand, and then they disappeared. "Good counter to my move…but I was expecting it." He held up a single card. "I activate the magic card Discard Retribution. This magic card activates during a turn that I have discarded one or more cards from my hand because of an effect by your cards. You take 1000 life points of damage for every card that you discarded from me." Lightning exploded from the card and slammed right into Hitokage's chest.

Hitokage- 2000

Eon- 4000

Eon slid his remaining two cards into his disk. "Now I'll simply set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Hitokage drew, seemingly unaffected by the damaging lightning that had hit him. "I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon Shadow Slasher!" (2350/2300) A black-cloaked warrior holding two swords appeared on the field. "This monster's special ability allows him to bypass your monsters and attack your life points directly when I have less life points than you do, but since that is already the case I'll just take you out right now!" Shadow Slasher leapt across the field, its swords poised to run Eon through.

"Reveal my face-down…" Eon's face-down card started to flip up…

Hitokage slammed a card into his disk. "I activate the quickplay magic card Shadow's Unrelenting! This card can only activate when a monster with Shadow in its title is in play. Your next magic or trap card activation is negated." The slowly opening face-down card on Eon's field blew apart into dust. "Now the battle continues!"

Eon barely moved when the blow slashed across his chest.

Hitokage- 2000

Eon- 1700

Hitokage took the last card in his hand and slid it into his disk. "Now I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eon drew and then pointed at his set card. "First I reveal my Cyclone!" A blast of wind hit Hitokage's set card and blew it apart. "And now…Hitokage Seijitsu…let me test your mettle!" There was another flash of light that stole everyone's sight.

When the light faded, Eon stood on the field alone, with three cards in his hand and no cards on the field. "And like Kenshin, you are unable to defeat me."

Hitokage- 0

Eon- 1700

Griff glanced back at Adriel and then they started to slowly move away from Eon. They already understood that if Kenshin and Hitokage had been unable to defeat this guy, then they would have to be very careful with him.

Eon calmly began to approach them. "There is no escape, if that is what you were thinking. I promise you, I will not let you go."

Adriel held up his duel disk, which was already online. "You can't stop them from getting away, because you'll be occupied dueling me!"

Eon clicked his disk into place. "Is that so? Then let the duel begin."

Eon- 4000

Adriel- 4000

Adriel snapped his head back to look at Griff and Davis. "Go now!"

Eon drew and there was a flash of light. When it cleared, he stood alone with his disk and deck already ready to duel a different opponent.

Eon- 1700

Adriel- 0

Griff froze up, his mind unable to register what had just happened. "But…but that's impossible? How did you beat him that fast?"

"Fast? That was a twenty turn…" Eon went silent. "My apologies, I forgot that you weren't there. I shall show you exactly what it was…" He barely moved when Davis shot past him at full speed. "Indeed…I'll let that one go. I still have to defeat Rikuo Amero and Jourgen Politumas…but it will be difficult."

Griff's disk was already in position. ("I have to go first or else he'll do whatever he did before! So I'll beat him in one turn!") "Duel!"

Eon snapped his fingers. "Then let us begin." There was a flash of light, and when it cleared Eon was standing alone on the pier. "He got close, actually. Then again…he didn't make me unleash my full strength."

----------------------

Davis charged down the dock as fast as he could. ("I need to get help! None of us have the power to defeat someone like this guy!")

Ichigo watched him leave with a slight smile on his face. ("So I see…this opponent is stronger than the rest. Good, I want to challenge him right away.") Then he disappeared.

-----------------------

Eon felt the approach of Ichigo long before the boy had even started to move. "I could sense you from a mile away, if that was what was needed. I want to duel you so badly I cannot stand it, Demon Splinter." He turned to face Ichigo as the boy appeared in front of him. "Please make me use my full power against you. That is all I ask."

"I'll do more than that, just you watch." Ichigo clicked his duel disk into place. ("I still have the souls of Ichigo, Alahandra, Erika, Krieger and Halo within these cards. With their power, not only will I win but I'll annihilate this fool who thinks himself powerful just because he defeated a few partially awakened demons.") "Prepare yourself…" He left a silence hanging for Eon to fill in.

"My name is Eon, the newest and yet strongest of the Priests of Midnight." Eon clicked his disk into place. "I promise you, by the time this is done…you will learn the meaning of true strife, boy."

"We'll see about that, because I'll beat you in five turns!" Ichigo smirked and shuffled his deck into his disk.

They stood across from each other quietly now, a cold wind blowing through Ichigo's hair and through Eon's hood.

"Well, aren't you going to show me your face?" Ichigo lifted a single eyebrow curiously.

"No, you have earned the right yet." Eon drew his opening five cards. "First, prove your strength!"

"As you wish! Duel!" Ichigo held up his six card hand.

_To be continued…_


	13. Time's Signs Part 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 13: Time's Signs (Part 1)

Davis charged down the street as fast as he could, his duel disk already in duel mode in case he had to plow through some Wraiths on his way to Rikuo and Ryu. ("Those two should be able to handle that nutcase. I just hope Griff managed to actually win, and that I'm just about to waste everyone's time…") He didn't believe his words, but knew that maybe it might just come true.

---------------------

_They stood across from each other quietly now, a cold wind blowing through Ichigo's hair and through Eon's hood._

"_Well, aren't you going to show me your face?" Ichigo lifted a single eyebrow curiously._

"_No, you have earned the right yet." Eon drew his opening five cards. "First, prove your strength!"_

"_As you wish! Duel!" Ichigo held up his six card hand._

Eon crossed his arms across his chest, the position of his arms revealing his deck…and how large it was. Ichigo only had about fifty or so cards, Eon appeared to have at least 120 in his deck.

"Why do you have so many cards in your deck? That seems unnecessary." Ichigo honestly didn't care that much, but he felt it best to strike up a little talk with this guy. ("Something about him seems like he is worth talking to.")

Eon held up his five card hand. "It is because my deck contains my experiences and my knowledge…it contains all of it. Therefore, it simply shows my knowledge in matters."

Ichigo held up a card. "I'm already bored of your vaguely mysterious talk! So now I play the magic card Reinforcements of the Army! This card's special ability allows me to search my deck for a level four or lower warrior type monster and add it to my hand! And my target is DA Force-Ichigo the True Hero!" Holding up the called card, he threw it onto his disk. "Now come out, Ichigo!" There was an explosion of light as the half-demon appeared on the field, his body still covered in the powered-armor from before. (1600/1400)

"Huh? I'm dreaming again?" Ichigo looked around, and then looked at the wild-looking version of himself. "Hey, it's you again."

"Shut up and let me concentrate." The Duelist Ichigo slid a card into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field. End turn."

Eon drew, holding up the drawn card to the rim of his hood. A deep sound of thought came from him, and then he nodded slightly. "Very well, that is how I will attack you." He placed the drawn card onto his disk. "I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) to the field." A strange, spindly-armed machine appeared on the field. "Now, attack his Ichigo now!" It launched across the field and slashed at Ichigo's body.

Ichigo braced himself as the blow hit, but was surprised when the weapons bounced off of his armor instead of piercing into it. "Wow…I can't be destroyed as a result of battle?"

Ichigo- 3750

Eon- 4000

Duelist Ichigo smirked. "While Ichigo the True Hero is in attack mode, he cannot be destroyed as a result of battle."

Eon didn't seem worried at all. "I set five cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo blinked in surprise at that and looked at the version of himself that was dueling. "So…is he any good?"

"He might be." Duelist Ichigo drew. "Now I play the magic card Plasma Blaster! This card can only activate while Ichigo the True Hero is in play! All monsters on your field that are stronger than hewill now be destroyed!" A giant cannon-like weapon appeared on Ichigo's arm. "Alright, let him have it!"

Ichigo nodded and lifted the weapon, releasing a huge purple blast of power from it. "You're finished!"

"Perhaps not." Eon pointed at his five cards. "I activate them all right now. First I activate the quickplay magic card Mystic Wok, which allows me to sacrifice one monster I have in play to gain either that monster's attack points or defense points in life. In response, I activate my three face-down quickplay magic cards which are all called Limiter Removal. Their power doubles the attack strength of all machines I have in play by double."

"And your final card?" Duelist Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as he immediately saw the combo.

"My last card is the quickplay magic card Magical Textbooks, which activates first. Since I have no cards in hand already, I can now look at the top card of my deck. If it is a magic card, then it is activated. Otherwise, it goes to the graveyard." He held the card up for both Ichigo and Duelist Ichigo to see. "And it is Last Will. During this turn, if a monster on my field is sent to the graveyard, then I may special summon a monster from my deck that has 1500 or less attack points to the field in attack mode."

Duelist Ichigo gulped quietly. ("Incredible…he actually got a useful card out of that enormous stack.")

"Now then…" Eon pointed at his Mechanicalchaser. "Power up!" (1850x2/3900x2/7800x2/15600/800) "And now for Mystic Wok!" The Mechanicalchaser faded away instantly as it was sacrificed to the magic card.

Ichigo- 3750

Eon- 19600

"I'm not done yet though! I activate the effect of my Last Will and special summon this monster!" Eon held up a card that had somehow came from his deck in the instant they weren't looking. "I special summon out Iron Retriever (500/1500) to the field!" A strange machine dog appeared on the field. "When this monster is special summoned and I have no cards in my hand or on my field, then I may draw three cards." Sliding three cards off of his deck, Eon waited patiently for Duelist Ichigo's next move.

Duelist Ichigo snarled at this guy's insolence. ("One really lucky hand and he thinks I'm nothing, huh?") "Ichigo, attack that metal mutt right now! Hero Burst!"

Ichigo nodded and lifted up his right arm, which had a ball of glowing energy floating in it. "Sure!" Throwing the ball across the field, he blew the Iron Retriever into dust.

Ichigo- 3750

Eon- 18500

Duelist Ichigo inserted another card into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eon drew. "Let me show you just how 'lucky' I am." He held up a single card. "First I activate the magic card Junk Dealer to return my Mechanicalchaser and Iron Retriever to the field at half attack points!" There was a flash of light as both machines appeared on the field in attack mode. (975/800) (250/1500) "And now I offer my Iron Retriever as a sacrifice to summon out my Jinzo!" The machine dog disappeared and was replaced by a green armored humanoid which stood solemnly on Eon's field. (2400/1500) "Jinzo attacks with Cyber Energy Shock!" The machine monster released a blast of green energy that slammed right into Ichigo's body, nearly throwing him off the field with its force.

Ichigo- 2950

Eon- 18500

Duelist Ichigo barely flinched from the energy backlash. "It barely hurt."

"It wasn't meant to hurt at all." Eon slid two cards into his disk. "I set two cards on the field and end my turn."

Duelist Ichigo drew rapidly. ("The fool left his Mechnicalchaser on the field to be slaughtered!") "Ichigo, attack his Mechanicalchaser now!"

Ichigo nodded and charged up another Hero Burst. "Right!"

"Wrong." One of Eon's face-down cards flipped up. "Reveal Enemy Controller. This quickplay magic card allows me to offer my Mechanicalchaser as a sacrifice to control your Ichigo for one turn."

Ichigo's eyes went blank and his right arm dropped to his side as he floated over to Eon's field.

Eon pointed at his other set card. "And my Mystic Wok will make him useful to me." Ichigo faded away instantly.

Ichigo- 2950

Eon- 20100

Duelist Ichigo held up a card. "I activate Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Ichigo to my hand! Then I'll summon him to the field once again!" There was a flash of light as Ichigo appeared in play once more, but this time he was shaking his head out. Being in and out of the graveyard was disorienting to his senses. "And finally I'll place card face-down on the field. End turn."

Eon drew. "Jinzo, attack Ichigo now! Cyber Energy Shock!" A blast of energy launched from the machine humanoid's hands, which hurtled towards Ichigo like a wave towards a beach.

Duelist Ichigo pointed at one of his set cards. "I'm far from done with this duel! Just because I can't use traps doesn't mean that I can't fight back! Reveal Damage Backlash! This card can only activate when a monster with defense points lower than its attack points attacks. That monster is destroyed!" Jinzo shuddered….

"My final Mystic Wok." Eon watched as Jinzo faded away.

Ichigo- 2950

Eon- 22500

Duelist Ichigo smirked and drew. "Now you have no cards in your hand and no cards on your field! Regardless of your life point totals, that means I can defeat you easily! I set two cards face-down and attack with Ichigo! Hero Burst!"

Ichigo sneered and disappeared, appearing right in front of Eon with a glowing ball of energy at the end of his fist. "Take this, you sacrificing jerk!" Then he slammed the attack right into Eon's stomach.

Ichigo- 2950

Eon- 20900

Duelist Ichigo shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I guess I'll end my turn at that."

Eon drew. "I wonder just how strong you are, considering the amount of ego you are throwing around." Holding up the drawn card, he pointed at Duelist Ichigo with his other hand. "I activate the magic card The Power of the Draw! This card allows me to draw one card from my deck, and if that card can successfully destroy two or more of your cards, then I may draw two more cards." He drew once and held it up. "Go Twin Cyclone! This quickplay magic card destroys two magic or trap cards in play as long as I have only one card or less in my hand!" Two funnels of wind came from the card as Duelist Ichigo's newest two set cards were blown apart.

Duelist Ichigo gritted his teeth and bared his fangs. ("This guy is ridiculous, how does he do such amazing draws?")

Eon drew twice, in accordance with the effect of The Power of the Draw card. "I will now set one card face-down on the field. End turn."

Duelist Ichigo drew. "I'll take you down now!" He held up his first card. "Now I play the magic card Strength of Force! This card allows me to double the attack of my one monster in play, as long as I am unable to summon anything during this turn!"

(3200/1400) Ichigo flexed an arm and grinned. "Nice…"

"Whatever." Duelist Ichigo held up another card. "Now I'll play the continuous magic card Power Lock. This card prevents you from summoning monsters to the field that are stronger than my strongest monster, though it will destroyed at the end of turn because I cannot discard a card from my hand. Go Ichigo, Hero Burst!"

Ichigo charged up another ball and flew right at Eon. "And now I'll give you a taste of my double Hero Burst!"

Eon pointed at his set card. "Reveal A Hero Emerges." Holding up the single card in his hand, he placed it onto the field. "Come out now, my powerful Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in defense mode!" A giant metal dragon appeared on the field, its body curled around itself. It took the Hero Burst right to the face and was blown into dust instantly.

Duelist Ichigo made the victory sign smugly. "Your machine monsters won't be able to cut it against me."

"Very true…" Eon drew. "I suppose I'll just have to change my tactics against you. For now, your 3200 attack power Ichigo the True Hero is the real threat, but I wonder what else awaits me within the recesses of your deck."

Duelist Ichigo rubbed an index finger under his nose. "We'll see, won't we?"

"Yes we will." Eon held up a magic card. "First though, I will activate my Pot of Greed." Drawing two cards from his deck, he placed one onto his disk. "And now I'll summon out my Magnet Warrior Alpha (1400/1700) in attack mode." A strange grey magnet monster appeared on the field, holding its shield and sword close. "Also, I'll activate my Tribute to the Unholy magic card. By sacrificing a monster that I have in play, I can draw two cards." He did so, barely flinching as Alpha shattered into dust.

Duelist Ichigo narrowed his eyes. ("Now he can't summon though, so no matter what he does I'll get a direct attack in during the next turn. All of those life points that he gained will soon be gone.")

Eon held up another magic card. "I activate Jar of Avarice!" Five cards were ejected from his graveyard. "By shuffling five monsters from my graveyard into my deck, I can draw two cards!" After inserting the cards into his deck and somehow managing to shuffle the massive stack, he drew twice. "Now I'll activate my Pure Ground magic card, which allows me to draw two cards if there are no monsters in my graveyard." Now he had four cards in his hand. "It all will soon end for you, as I send my Alpha, Beta and Gamma from my hand into the graveyard to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" (3500/3850) A giant composite magnet monster appeared on the field. "Now, attack his Ichigo now!" It launched across the field and slammed its sword right against Ichigo's body.

Ichigo gasped out in pain, but refused to let himself be moved more than a few inches. ("I won't fall like this…")

Ichigo- 2650

Eon- 20900

Duelist Ichigo dropped to one knee and looked at the ground for a few moments. "I grow tired of this game! You're more annoying than dangerous, when I think about it!" Drawing, he frowned at what he had gotten. ("Halo is no good to me at the moment.") "End turn."

Eon drew. "Again Valkyrion, attack!" The magnet warrior slammed its massive sword into Ichigo's ribs again. "End turn."

Ichigo- 2350

Eon- 20900

Duelist Ichigo closed his eyes slowly, and then drew. "Now I'll make you pay! Go DA Teamwork! By discarding one DA Force monster from my hand, I can increase the attack of a DA force monster in play by the attack points of the discarded monster!" He held up the card with Halo's soul imprisoned within it. (2500/2100) "Now Ichigo gets a power burst!"

Ichigo felt his entire body brimming with energy now. (5700/1400) "I…I feel great!" He disappeared and then appeared right above Valkyrion, where he landed a crushing drop kick to the magnet warrior's head, instantly crushing it.

Ichigo- 2350

Eon- 18700

Duelist Ichigo pointed at Eon. "It's your turn now, annoyance."

"So I am an annoyance?" Eon started to laugh from within his hood. "It's interesting to listen you speak like this…very much so." He drew. "First I'll play my Power Reset magic card, which returns the attack of all monsters in play to their printed totals!" (1600/1400)

Ichigo pouted at all of his overflowing energy disappeared in one move. ("That sucks…") His ears drooped a little. ("I liked being super powerful…")

Duelist Ichigo shrugged it off. "I'm really not afraid of anything you can do, you know that right?"

"Not afraid?" Eon held up a card. "Then let me educate you on what you should be afraid of. I activate the magic card Annihilation of Universe. This card can only activate when both players have no cards in hand and I have no cards on my field. All cards in play will be destroyed!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, right before he was swallowed within a giant supernova of power that also dissolved Duelist Ichigo's two set cards.

Duelist Ichigo hid his face from the burning energy, cursing silently at the loss of his only monster. "You bastard…how dare you…"

"How dare you use souls to power your cards, regardless of your personal mission." Eon pointed at Duelist Ichigo. "End turn."

Duelist Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck. "I'll just set this card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eon drew. He went silent for a few moments…and then held the card up. "I grow tired of your stupid comments, Splinter. For that, you must leave already. I activate Soul Suppression!" Energy launched from the card and hit Duelist Ichigo right in the chest. "You're not who I want. You're not even close to who I want."

Duelist Ichigo struggled against the power for a few moments, and then his body dropped to the ground, technically soulless.

Eon walked over to Ichigo's body and nudged it a couple of times with his foot. "Awaken, Ichigo. You are the one I want, not the Splinter. It is nothing but heat, and I want an opponent with a cool head on their shoulders. I want your best…your true best. So wake up."

Ichigo twitched a couple of times, and then his eyes slowly opened. ("What…I'm awake?") He stood up, and tried to bring himself to his feet. ("Where am I? Wasn't I just consumed by that blast of energy?")

"Ichigo…" Eon turned and walked back over to his side of the field. "I wish to see your true power. No outside sources, no lucky circumstances. I want to see the real you. I want to see what you can really do." Eon turned to point at Ichigo. "Unleash your real power now…for from this point onward I will no longer hold back against you!" An aura of blackish-grey energy began to form around him. "Stand up! If you ever want to see your friends again…stand up."

Ichigo came to his feet slowly, his eyes locked onto the dark hood of Eon. "You won't hurt my friends. I'll battle you to my last breath before I let that happen!" He looked down at his deck. "This deck is the deck that my friends' souls are locked within, and therefore, while I dislike the method, this is the best way for their power to be with me!"

"No." Eon's aura started to extend across the pier. "This is not your real power. Until you have unleashed your real power, I cannot truly treat you like an enemy. However, your current strength level is enough to make me worry. Therefore, I'll show you my Duel Prescense." The aura stretched up around them like an orb…and then everything went dark. "At any time I can activate any field magic card from my deck and place it into play."

Light flooded the area, a crystalline blue light that immediately left Ichigo breathless in amazement. They both stood within a swirling mass of glittering crystal lights of all colors, which seemed to throb and move like living things to their mere prescense within the space. "What is this place?" Ichigo reached out to touch a single mote of light, and for a few moments he was in a different place…a different time…and then he was back where he had been originally.

Eon motioned to the flowing light around them. "This is the place where it all comes together. Even I do not truly understand it, and yet I am apparently the only one who can come here." His hand waved out and the entire dimension pulsed. "In this place, past, present, and future all become one! Welcome, Ichigo Pilkington, to the River of Time!"

_To be continued..._

_What is this guy? Why's he so interested in me, and more importantly, what is this 'true power' that he keeps going on about? If I had some kind of true power, then I would have shown it by now, right?_


	14. Time's Signs Part 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 14: Time's Signs (Part 2)

"_No." Eon's aura started to extend across the pier. "This is not your real power. Until you have unleashed your real power, I cannot truly treat you like an enemy. However, your current strength level is enough to make me worry. Therefore, I'll show you my Duel Prescense." The aura stretched up around them like an orb…and then everything went dark. "At any time I can activate any field magic card from my deck and place it into play."_

_Light flooded the area, a crystalline blue light that immediately left Ichigo breathless in amazement. They both stood within a swirling mass of glittering crystal lights of all colors, which seemed to throb and move like living things to their mere prescense within the space. "What is this place?" Ichigo reached out to touch a single mote of light, and for a few moments he was in a different place…a different time…and then he was back where he had been originally. _

_Eon motioned to the flowing light around them. "This is the place where it all comes together. Even I do not truly understand it, and yet I am apparently the only one who can come here." His hand waved out and the entire dimension pulsed. "In this place, past, present, and future all become one! Welcome, Ichigo Pilkington, to the River of Time!"_

Ichigo frowned slightly at the infinite number of motes of light that passed by him. "So this is the field magic card that you chose to bring out? I can assume, because of the number of cards on your field and hand that a Duel Prescense is some kind of ability that only works with you then?"

"Correct. It is a power that only the truly strongest of duelists can produce, and even then not even the best know how. It is an ability that is brought out in darkness games…much like this one." Eon motioned to the dimension around them. "My power isn't exactly what I put it as. I cannot search for any field magic card…just this one. My Duel Prescense isn't supremely the best of them all, but it is impressive. Because it doesn't just bring the field magic card out, but it also makes it impossible to destroy or remove until one of us falls in this duel." He lifted up a hand and a cloud of motes all swirled around it. "All things considered, you will now be hard pressed to face me. While my hood is completely covering my face, I can barely see or hear. Mostly what I detect are faint spiritual prescense such as your own, though I'll admit it is stronger than most."

Ichigo blew a few strands of his newly ultra-long hair up away from his face. "Sheesh, I need to see a barber about this before I go take down Midnight."

"Since you are barely listening to me at the moment, I'll have to bring you to your senses before I continue." Eon pulled back his hood to reveal a strange black mask that covered his face completely. Something about the mask made it seem alive. "This is called my Soul Buffer. It is worn by all but one of the priests of Midnight. It is what keeps us from dying once again, for we are already dead. If you can force me to remove it and bare my full power against you, then I will tell you how to save your mother from Sestros. End turn."

Ichigo was listening now, his childish thoughts long gone. ("I'll save my mother by beating you then.") He drew. Now he had one card in his hand, and a single card that was set face-down on the field. He didn't know what the set card was, but something about it told him not to try and look. ("I can't risk accidentally activating it and wasting its power.") Glancing at the drawn card, he smirked and held it up to show Eon. "Friendship's Memento possesses a special ability that allows me to choose one of three effects when it is activated. I choose to use the effect of it that lets me draw two cards!" Sliding two new cards off of his deck, he appraised the situation in front of him. ("The chance to attack directly, but the possibility of some kind of horrid retribution. Screw it, I can't be meek in this fight!") Then he looked at one of the two drawn cards and nearly face-fell. ("Kenshin? How in the hell did you…") Frowning, he read the text of the card and his eyes widened. ("This…thanks in advance, Kenshin!") "Alright, try this on for size, Eon! I set one card face-down on the field and summon DA Force-Kenshin the Crusading Knight!" (1800/1600) There was an explosion of light and when it cleared there was a shining armored form that resided on Ichigo's field.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and blinked at his strange surroundings. "Where am I?" Looking behind him, he frowned at Ichigo. "Oh, you had something to do with it then?"

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Do you think I wanted to put your soul in a card? You're not any good to us that way."

("The way he is talking…it's the real him.") Kenshin looked down at his shining armor, sword and shield. "Forgive my rude tone, Ichigo. Now then, I assume I am to attack his life points directly?"

"Not yet." Ichigo held up a finger and snickered. "Kenshin the Crusading Knight has a couple of special abilities, but this one is the coolest. He gains 1200 attack points minus 300 points for every card in my hand. But since I have no cards in my hand, his attack is now 3000!" (3000/1600) "Kenshin, direct attack!"

Nodding, the Crusader leapt across the field and slashed right through Eon, though the Priest didn't budge at all.

Ichigo- 2350

Eon- 15700

Ichigo and Kenshin both smirked calmly. "Well, it looks like you might be losing faster than you thought."

Eon rubbed the side of his mask, which showed no sign of damage. "I think you are both overestimating your chances of actually beating me, considering my life points are still almost twice the normal amount."

Ichigo shrugged at that. "Maybe so, but honestly I'm not worried! Reverse card open!" The face-down card that he had just set flipped up. "Treasure of Slashing Life allows me to draw until I am holding five cards in my hand. Of course, there is a downside that in five turns I have to get rid of my hand right after drawing." As he slid off a small stack of five cards and fanned them out, his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. ("Griff and Hitokage too?") "I set one card face-down on the field. Because I have five cards in my hand, the effect of Kenshin reduces his bonus attack power to zero." (1800/1600) "End turn."

"Interesting indeed…do you fear the possibility of my next draw so much that you would risk leaving your only monster at such a low attack total?" Eon drew. "Smart boy. Because now I activate the effect of River of Time!"

All around them, the motes of light began to make noises that sounded a lot like singing. "While this card is in play, during our standby phase, a random effect out of twenty different possible choices is chosen. The effect didn't activate during your turn because this dimension can be fickle, and it sometimes refuses to offer a bonus or penalty to anyone until properly introduced. So now that it is introduced, the game has just changed completely." The singing noise rose in volume for a moment, and Eon tilted his head to the side. "I see. It has chosen a rather useful effect. Both players now draw until they are holding five cards in their hand. During the end phase of this turn, I must discard the same number of cards that I drew, while you must shuffle the same number of cards that you drew into your deck."

Ichigo slid the top card off of his deck, and smiled slightly at the sight of Mirage of Nightmare. ("My favorite combo card. Cool, maybe I'll get a chance to properly use it during this duel.")

Eon drew four cards, and as he looked at them all a strange dimness fell over the river's 'water'. "I will summon out a monster to combat yours. Considering the effect of Kenshin, I can assume that it isn't immune to being destroyed in battle, like you were. So therefore I'll summon Ancient Homunculus." (1800/1600) A strange humanoid-like creature appeared on the field and groaned quietly. "Attack now! Destroy Kenshin!" It launched across the field towards the Crusader.

Kenshin glanced back at Ichigo, and smiled knowingly. "Don't lose, Pilkington." Then he turned and with a roar charged right into the monster, both of them blowing apart instantly.

Eon slid the monster card into his graveyard slot, and immediately a bright light came from it. "The special ability of my Homunculus is that when it destroys a monster as a result of battle it allows me to draw two cards." Snapping two new cards off of his deck, he added them to his hand. "Your deck seems to be made up entirely of cards revolving around your friends, which mean that the number of monsters you possess would be less than ten."

Ichigo tapped the side of his nose. "Assuming things can be dangerous, you know?"

"Indeed." Eon slid a card into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn. And during the end phase of this turn I must discard four cards and you must shuffle one back into your deck." He discarded all but one card, while Ichigo inserted a single card into his deck slot, which the disk automatically shuffled back into the stack.

Ichigo looked at the cards on the field and felt a little more confident now. ("This guy's special field may give bonuses, but considering how he wound up with zero cards in his hand, I'll assume that we can beat him with all of these extra hand cards.") He drew. "Now I…"

A quiet singing came from the dimension, as the river flowed around Ichigo's body.

Eon held out his hand. "The effect of River of Time had decided that all magic and trap cards of the duelist whose turn it is will now be returned to that duelist's deck." Both of Ichigo's face-down cards were swallowed up by the motes of light, immediately disappearing from the field. "That's too bad, but it will serve you as a reminder that this dimension doesn't favor either of us in the end."

Ichigo frowned and looked at the cards in his hand. ("My precautions are gone, but my chances of winning aren't down the drain that easily.") He grasped a card and threw it onto his disk. "I summon DA Force-Griff the Cunning Bandit (800/1200) to the field in attack mode!" There was another flash of light and when it cleared Griff was standing on the field in clothing that made him look just like Don Zaloog. "Hey buddy."

"GAH!" Griff nearly leapt twenty feet into the air. "What…why…where…"

"I'll explain later. For now, just play along." Ichigo's hand rested on his deck. "When Griff the Cunning Bandit is summoned to my field and I have no other cards in play, I may draw two cards."

Eon's covered head tilted to the side. "Perhaps, but that still doesn't matter. Your monster is so weak that there is no way he can possibly defeat me."

"Alone, you're right…" Ichigo grinned as he had a wicked idea. "But then again, I'm about to fuse up something that might make it hard for you to do much more than stand around while I pummel you relentlessly!" Inserting the two drawn cards into his hand, he grabbed another two cards and held them up. "I activate Polymerization, which allows me to fuse Griff the Cunning Bandit with Hitokage the Soul Reaver!"

Griff spun around and stared at Ichigo like he had just lost his mind. "Fusing me with Hitokage?"

"Yup, sorry buddy." Ichigo winked to Griff. "Don't take this personally." There was a flash of light, and when it cleared there was a black-robed ninja standing on the field. "DA Force-Shadow King Assassin (1700/1200) is fusion summoned to the field."

"Shadow King Assassin?" Eon's head tilted the other direction. "What exactly does it do?"

"When it deals you life point damage, I can either send one card in play back to the top of its owner's deck, or send two cards in play back to their owner's hands." Ichigo pointed at Eon. "Now you either activate your face-down card or wind up drawing it for the rest of the game! Go Shadow King Assassin!" The ninja launched towards Eon rapidly.

Eon watched the approach of the ninja, and right before it reached him his face-down card flipped up and a powerful wave of energy hit the fusion monster, blowing it apart. "You triggered my trap card. Its name is Time Trap, and it can only be activated when River of Time is in play. I can destroy your monster and then return it to either your deck or your hand. In both cases it will return to your fusion deck, so it doesn't matter."

Ichigo smiled weakly, knowing that if Griff was around he would be beating his roommate's head in right now. ("Sorry about that buddy, I didn't expect him to actually have something useful face-down…I just thought he was preserving cards.") "I set three cards face-down on the field and then I'll play Mirage of Nightmare! End turn!" As the continuous magic card appeared on the field, Ichigo's hand came to rest on his deck. ("As soon as this guy's standby phase rolls around, I'll get to draw until I am holding four cards in my hand. Then, we'll just leave the rest of it to luck.")

Eon drew. "I begin my turn…"

"And I draw four cards." Ichigo slid four cards off of his deck and started to fan them out, right before they all disappeared instantly. "Huh?"

Eon motioned to the river. "During my standby phase, all cards in both of our hands are discarded."

Ichigo looked crestfallen to the maximum. ("I didn't even get to see if Emergency Provisions was in there or not.") Then he drew, since Eon had no cards in hand. Not that it mattered though, because the card he drew suffered the effect of Mirage of Nightmare, immediately getting discarded to his graveyard. "Man…that's a total…" He felt warm tingles run up his spine, and suddenly he felt a little less fatigued. "Huh?"

"River of Time, during this turn, increases the life points of the player by 1000." Eon didn't sound angry at all at this fact.

Ichigo- 3350

Eon- 15700

Ichigo breathed a little sigh of relief, glad that things were going his way finally. "End turn."

Eon drew, and so did Ichigo. "During this turn, the player draws an extra card at this time." Eon drew a second card. "How helpful of my deck to give me these cards…" Holding them both up, his voice radiated a strange and unique power. "The second card I drew was Watapon (200/300) which is special summoned to my field because it was drawn through the effect of River of Time, and the second card revealed is Gate of Ages! This card requires my normal summon for the turn and a single sacrifice to bring out this new creature!" An explosion of light filled the dimension completely, and when it cleared Ichigo gasped in complete surprise at what rested on his opponent's field.

It was a giant dragon that looked like if it was hit too hard it might collapse to dust, and then a second later it was a hatchling that looked like it had just been born. This continued, the dragon constantly shifting ages. "This is my Dragon of Ages (3000/2500) and it will give me the necessary ability to defeat you, Ichigo."

Ichigo snorted. "Everyone who has a big fat dragon always says that, and so far I've proven all of them wrong."

"Perhaps so…but this one is different." Eon pointed at Ichigo's field. "When this monster is summoned, I can send two cards on your field back into your deck!" Two of Ichigo's face-down cards vanished. "Also, I am now attacking you directly! Burst Stream of Ages!" The dragon, now in adult form, released a thundering blast of crystal blue energy that swallowed up Ichigo in one flash. "That is my power, Ichigo Pilkington. That is my strength, the strength of time's flow is what makes me better than most. However…"

Ichigo- 350

Eon- 15700

Ichigo slowly stood up, smoke coming off of him in waves. "No. I'm not done yet!"

"Perhaps not, but the effect of my Dragon of Ages triggers now that it has dealt you life point damage." Eon held out a single hand. "All cards in your hand return to your deck."

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open. "What?"

"You heard me, correct?" Eon watched all the four cards in Ichigo's hand turned into beams of yellow light that flew into the boy's deck. "Well, since I have already attacked my turn is done. But then again…so are you. During your standby phase, the effect of Mirage of Nightmare will disarm you of whatever possible Topdeck you had coming."

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt the strange airs of the dimension blow his hair about. ("He's right…I played around too much, not taking the threat he represented seriously.") As his eyes opened, they reflected something that Eon had been waiting for. "I'm taking this duel seriously now. I'll give it everything I have, and I'll win too." He drew six cards. "According to the effect of your dimension, I get to draw until I am holding six cards in my hand, correct?"

"That's exactly right." Eon's tone sounded amused now. "You can understand now. Very good."

Ichigo drew six cards, ignoring the four that disappeared instantly. "I'll beat you now."

"We shall see about that." Eon motioned to his dragon. "A game of wills aside, I am the one with a 3000 attack point monster in play."

Ichigo looked at the two cards he had drawn…and then placed one into his disk. "I'm setting one card face-down. That is all."

Eon pointed his mask at the face-down card…and then drew. "During my standby phase, I lose 1000 life points."

Ichigo- 350

Eon- 14700

"Of course…" Eon's dragon roared as loudly as it could. "That won't matter in the end, will it? Burst Stream of Ages!" The dragon's jaws snapped open, in its baby form, and it unleashed a little balloon of energy that hurtled straight at Ichigo.

_To be continued…_

_Eon, a priest of Midnight and a powerful duelist regardless. Why is he so intent on bringing out my best? Why me, of all possible opponents? Why not Uncle Ryu or Rikuo? They're far past my dueling level when they are at there maximums._

_**Come Ichigo, break my mask.**_


	15. Time's Signs Part 3

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 15: Time's Signs (Part 3)

_Eon pointed his mask at the face-down card…and then drew. "During my standby phase, I lose 1000 life points."_

_Ichigo- 350_

_Eon- 14700_

"_Of course…" Eon's dragon roared as loudly as it could. "That won't matter in the end, will it? Burst Stream of Ages!" The dragon's jaws snapped open, in its baby form, and it unleashed a little balloon of energy that hurtled straight at Ichigo._

Ichigo gritted his teeth and pointed at his newly set card. "Reveal Fate's Dice!" A single crystal die appeared in the air above him. "This trap card rolls a single die, and depending on the number rolled we'll see just what happens!" The die dropped to his feet, and landed on a four. "Whew…all monsters in play are destroyed."

The Dragon of Ages roared in protest and then it was blown to ash.

Ichigo slid three cards off of his deck. "And since Mirage of Nightmare is still in play, I still have to keep drawing even if I don't want to anymore."

Eon went silent, and then looked at his drawn card. "I am not completely impressed, considering you were leaving your fate to a die roll instead of a set trap that could kill my dragon no matter what. Still…good job."

Ichigo felt strange when he heard that…he actually felt a little proud of himself. ("Yeah…I can do this as long as I keep my focus.")

("He's slipping again…he's losing what I sensed a few moments before.") Eon knew that if he ended his turn now, that Ichigo's weakened focus would result in Mirage of Nightmare draining his hand to one card, excluding the interference of the River of Time. "However, you are still completely incapable of attacking me. Your entire strategy now is simply to not die, and in the end that will never result in a victory against any opponent."

Ichigo's face hardened. "Hurry up and end your turn."

Eon felt Ichigo's aura rise up again to a solid sheath of blue around his body. ("Good, he stopped slipping.") "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck…

Eon tilted his head to the side…and then caught a card that was spat out of his deck. "The opponent of the player may now special summon a level four monster from their deck. My choice is Goddess of Time." (1200/1000) A heavenly woman in glittering crystal blue robes appeared on the field, her smile radiant in the dimension.

Ichigo didn't react beyond holding up the drawn card. "Emergency Provisions, finally. I sacrifice Mirage of Nightmare and my face-down card to gain 2000 life points!" Both of the cards on his field vanished.

Ichigo- 2350

Eon- 14700

Eon nodded imperceptibly. ("Excellent play, Ichigo. Excellent draw.")

Ichigo snapped up a card. "I activate DA Emblem! This magic card could be a Polymerization for a DA Force monster, but I'm using its other effect instead! It's other effect which allows me to add one DA Force monster from my deck to my hand, as long as I have no monsters in play!" Grabbing the new card, he slammed it onto his disk. "Emerge now, DA Force-Adriel the Phantom Dragon!" (2400/1400) "This monster can be summoned without sacrifice if I have no monsters in play!" A roar shook the dimension, and a giant pitch black dragon lowered onto the field. "Adriel…"

The dragon didn't respond to the voice, its eyes locked on Eon.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Yeah, I feel the same. Let's kick his ass. First though, a change of scenery!" The air around them changed and warped, now looking like an arena in the Duelist Academy. "The field magic card Duelist Academy raises the attack power of all DA Force monsters in play by 300!" (2700/1400) "Adriel's special ability allows me to attack you directly if your monsters are all either in defense mode or are weaker than Adriel! Direct attack now, Phantom Fire Burst!" Adriel launched up into the air above the goddess, wisps of black fire along his jaws.

Eon's face-down card flipped up. "I activate the quickplay magic card Time Crush. If there is a monster in play that has Time in its title, I can target and destroy one monster in play on your field. Then you'll take 300 points of damage."

Ichigo's right eye lifted a little and he smiled in a way that made him seem momentarily crazy. "Nice card, bad timing!"

The quickplay magic card released a blast of energy that hurtled towards Adriel like a missile…and the missed when the dragon demon disappeared into thin air. "What?" If Eon's face wasn't hidden, he would have been completely confused.

Ichigo held up Adriel's card. "Duelist Academy allows me, once per turn, to return a DA Force monster that is targeted by a magic, trap, or monster effect to my hand. After the targeting card's effect has resolved, I can special summon one DA Force monster from my hand to the field! Return Adriel!" And then the giant black dragon returned in the same position he had been before.

Eon gasped in surprise, right before waves upon waves of black fire slammed down onto him.

Ichigo- 2350

Eon- 12000

Ichigo clenched his fist slightly. ("I can do this!") "I set one card face-down on the field and I'll call it quits after that!"

Eon grew quiet for a moment…before he drew. "Prepare yourself…" Small cracks could be seen along his mask. "I'm not going to hold back as much."

"Quit talking and draw." Ichigo didn't like how this guy constantly seemed to act like he was somehow stopping himself from drawing perfect cards. ("All of his draws have been great so far, so I doubt he truly is holding back.)

Eon felt his energy flare momentarily. ("If I push too hard, I'll break him. However, if I hold back too much of the energy, he'll continue to push me backwards and his own focus will break as his confidence rises. Both are not desirable options, so therefore I'll fight him with my instinct. For now, I'll let my normal skill dictate my draws.") He drew. "River of Time activates the effect which gives us both a 1000 life point boost."

Ichigo- 3350

Eon- 13000

Ichigo grimaced at that. ("This dimension is so chaotic…and yet it's strangely orderly. What a weird place. No wonder this guy is off his rocker.")

Eon pointed at Ichigo. "Goddess of Time, while River of Time is in play, allows me to attack directly! Go!" The goddess lifted her arms into the sky, and they released a glowing crystal blue energy that washed over Ichigo, burning him slightly.

Ichigo- 2150

Eon- 13000

Eon held up his drawn card. "Now I play the quickplay magic card Cosmic Backlash. All monsters in play will be destroyed!" Both Goddess of Time and Adriel blew apart. "Of course, that brings my turn to an end."

Ichigo drew slowly, praying that the River of Time didn't do anything to give Eon an advantage. As he looked at the drawn card, he braced himself as he felt the River of Time suck energy out of him. ("I lose 1000 life points.")

Ichigo- 1150

Eon- 13000

Eon crossed his arms across his chest. "This is your chance to attack me once more, and possibly bring my life points down to a manageable level."

Ichigo knew that even if he wanted to, the card he had drawn wasn't meant to fight. "I'll just set a monster face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eon drew, and all of Ichigo's cards disappeared. "All cards on both fields are sent back to their owner's decks, and during this turn I cannot battle." Looking at his drawn card, he inserted it into his disk. "I'll simply set this card face-down on the field. End turn."

Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck, and a meager smile crossed his lips as he heard the song of the River of Time. "Your face-down card is destroyed." The card shattered instantly. "And since I have no face-down cards at the moment, that effect doesn't do anything to me. Plus, the Warrior Returning Alive card I just got allows me to bring back Griff from my graveyard to my hand!" He slid a card from his hand into his disk and then slapped Griff's card down onto the disk. "Come on back, Griff!" There was a blast of light and Griff, in his Don Zaloog outfit, appeared on the field.

There was a long silence, and then Griff punched Ichigo right in the chin. "You stupid fool!"

Ichigo rubbed his chin and sighed. "I deserve that, but nows seriously not the time. Because I'm about to activate Griff's second effect! If I have no cards in my hand when he is summoned, I can roll a single six-sided die!" A white die appeared in his palm. "Whatever number is rolled equals the number of cards I draw. Afterwards, that same number of cards is discarded from my deck to the graveyard. Then, if any DA Force monsters were discarded with that effect, they are shuffled back into my deck!" He practically threw the die across the space between Eon and him.

Eon looked down at his boot, where the die had stopped on a four.

Ichigo grinned and drew four cards. Then he slid four more cards off of his deck, and after frowning discarded them all. ("Alright, I'm set!") "Griff, attack his life points directly!"

Griff held up a pair of knives, which he threw across the field. They both blew through Eon's body and then disappeared off into space. "Take that, you weirdo."

Ichigo- 1150

Eon- 12200

Ichigo slid a card into his disk. "Now I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn." ("If everything goes according to plan, I'll win this easily.")

("His aura is fading again, stupid fool!") Eon snapped the top card off of his deck. ("I'll not hold back in this turn.") "The effect of River of Time returns all cards on your field to your deck! Also, I draw a card for every returned card! During this turn I cannot attack though, luckily for you!"

Griff gulped right before he vanished, along with Ichigo's two face-down cards.

Ichigo gritted his teeth…right until a blast of blue energy blew right through his body. "What…" Clutching his chest, he dropped to one knee.

"I activated the quickplay magic card Return Backlash. For every card that was sent back to your deck or hand, you take 300 points of damage." Eon slid three cards into his disk. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

Ichigo- 250

Eon- 12200

Ichigo slowly stood up, a little blood coming from the left side of his mouth. ("I'll show you!") He drew and smirked. "My opponent loses 1000 life points. Too bad for you…"

Ichigo- 250

Eon- 11200

Eon scoffed. "You think I'm in danger of losing, as compared to your pitiful performance?"

Ichigo looked at the drawn card. "I'm playing Pot of Greed, so sit back and watch as during this turn you lose another hunk of life points!" Drawing two more cards, he held one of them up. "It's time for a Time-out! So I activate the magic card Restful Time-out to shuffle all DA Force monsters from my graveyard and removed from play pile back into my deck!" His graveyard flashed for a moment as this happened.

Eon stopped scoffing. ("This building power…is it what I was hoping for?")

Ichigo snapped up another DA Emblem. "I'm getting myself this time!" Catching a card that was spat out of his deck, he slammed it down and suddenly he was surrounded by the powered armor from before. (1600/1400) "Ichigo the True Hero is here to take you down!" Striking a pose, Ichigo felt stronger than before…

Eon motioned to his three set cards. "Are these bluffs then?"

Ichigo held up another card. "Honestly, I don't care. I'm about to go wild on your ass! Go Demon Lineage!" An aura of red energy sprang to life around him. "I sacrifice myself!" And then the peaceful blue flow of the dimension was shattered as a red storm overtook everything.

Eon braced himself, but otherwise didn't seem too afraid. He did have three face-down cards that would be able to defend him.

As the storm cleared, the armor Ichigo had been wearing was gone completely. In its place stood the wild full demon Ichigo from before. "Now then…I believe I owe you for trying to seal me back up!" Roaring, Ichigo charged right at Eon.

"Reveal Sakuretsu Armor, which will destroy you!" Eon gasped as Ichigo barreled right through it. "RevealEncore Performance to copy the effect of my last trap!" And Ichigo barreled right through it. "Why won't you…"

Ichigo slammed his fist as hard as he possibly could into Eon's face, the cracks on the mask multiplying exponentially. "Because I'm the toughest card this deck can produce!" Landing a side kick to Eon, he flipped away and returned to Ichigo's field. "DA Force-Ichigo the Unleashed!" (2800/2300)

Eon dropped to his knees, now having trouble drawing in breath. ("This isn't what I was expecting…he simply brought the Splinter out again.")

Ichigo- 250

Eon- 8400

Ichigo held up one of his hand cards. "Now I play Sebek's Blessing, which will allow me to gain life points equal to the number I just kicked out of you."

Ichigo- 3050

Eon- 8400

Eon slowly stood back up. "So you're immune to traps then?"

"No, I'm immune to being destroyed by magic, trap and monster card effects three times. That was two, such a shame." Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest coldly. "I'll set the last card in my hand face-down on the field, and end my turn."

Another piece of Eon's mask fell away, revealing a part of his chin. "Indeed…you are strong then. However…I see now that Ichigo cannot truly do anything without you. For that, I must end this now." He drew. "It ends here, for the effect of River of Time drops both of our life point totals by 1000!"

Ichigo- 2050

Eon- 7400

Ichigo snickered. "What do you think I am? I won't crumble to anything but a killing blow."

"Then let me reveal my killing blow! Ring of Destruction!" Eon's face-down card flipped face-up. "Your savage attack caught me off guard, but that's fine…it is over." A metal ring appeared around Ichigo's neck. "This will destroy you and deal damage to yourself equal to your attack points. And in case you thought I would take damage too…" He slid a card into his disk and a strange metal ring appeared on the field. "Ring of Defense makes that a moot point, as all life point damage to me through effects is negated during this turn."

Ichigo grabbed the ring and tugged as hard as he could. "No…not like this…not like…" And then the ring exploded with enough force to shake the entire dimension.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed the original form of Ichigo face-down on the ground, smoke rising off of him slowly.

Ichigo- 0

Eon- 7400

Eon sighed quietly. "You almost got there…you almost got there." He turned to walk away…

Ichigo's empty eyes stared down into the endless sea of light, and he felt so many conflicting emotions. ("But I can't lose here, I have to save mom.")

("_Why am I still trying?_") ("_I don't want to make everyone cry._") ("_I don't want to die, please…no…I don't want to die!_") ("_I'll kill that bastard…_") ("_Dad, save me please…somebody help me._")

Eon didn't even look back. "Perhaps you were never meant to be the one who saved the world from this tragedy. Perhaps maybe there was just too much pressure being placed on you. It's a shame though, because I know the truth. I know that if you would just stop being so afraid, then you could truly be exactly what you have declared yourself to be so many times before this. You could not just a hero, but The Hero. You could be the one who is remembered forever…" He went silent, still not slowing in his strides at all. "Then again, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Find peace in death, Ichigo Pilkington."

"No…" Ichigo tried to stand, but he couldn't find the strength to move. It felt like every part of him was truly dead…and maybe that was because the explosion had put him in critical condition. "I…I…."

"What is your motivation?" Eon stopped and turned to face Ichigo. "What drives you to risk your entire existence?"

Ichigo went silent, both from pain and from the fact he wasn't sure anymore. ("My mother? No…that doesn't feel like the true reason. Why do I fight? Why do I…fight?") Pain spiked through his entire being as his heart shut down for a couple of milliseconds. He was dying, regardless of what he did or figured out, he would be dead in just a short while. ("I won't cry anymore…I'm beyond sadness of dying. My death won't sadden me…but…but…")

Eon turned and walked off, disgusted by this sight. ("You were too weak to understand. For that, death is your only reward in the end.")

Ichigo's eyes slowly closed, a single mote of light touching his forehead.

_To be continued…_


	16. Time's Signs Part 4

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 16: Time's Signs (Part 4)

_Eon turned and walked off, disgusted by this sight. ("You were too weak to understand. For that, death is your only reward in the end.")_

_Ichigo's eyes slowly closed, a single mote of light touching his forehead._

----------------------------

_Daniel sighed and looked over at Ichigo's crib. Then he gasped as he realized his deck was there. "HEY! No Ichigo! Not the fusion deck, anything but the…"_

_-------------------------_

_Ichigo latched onto his father, grinning from ear to ear. "You did it daddy, you won!"_

_Daniel smiled and ruffled his child's ears. "I owe it to you, kid."_

_-----------------------_

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, and his hand started to twitch.

Eon froze and turned to look at Ichigo's fallen form. "Hmmm…what's this? You can still stand?"

-----------------------

_Daniel looked up at Ryu sadly. "I'm dying, aren't I?"_

"_Yes." The dragon demon wouldn't sugar coat it at all. "The disease you have is going to kill you within a month."_

"_Is there anything I can do?" Daniel pursed his lips, looking out at the sight of Ichigo being chased by Eri, just outside his window. "Is there anything I can do to spare him from the pain?"_

_Ryu nodded weakly. "There is a method that will create a clone of you, though I can't promise how long it will last. It will be you in every sense of the word, though when it breaks down I don't know what you would have wanted…"_

"_Just do it." Daniel smiled weakly. ("I'll miss you…Ichigo…grow up to be a strong man.")_

-----------------------

Eon watched Ichigo attempt to stand, only to collapse face-first to the ground. "There is no point. It is done."

"No…" Ichigo felt another mote of light brush past him. "No more…"

-----------------------

_Daniel ruffled Ichigo's ears and then pointed out to the boat that would take them to the airport where they'd fly to the meeting place assigned by both North School and Duelist Academy. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. I'll be with you in a moment." Turning, he walked over towards the restroom, trying to hide the incredible amounts of pain that he was experiencing._

_Ryu heard the door open and frowned deeply as Daniel walked in. "You said your goodbyes then?"_

"_Close enough. Do it." Daniel collapsed face-first to the ground, his heart nearly stopped already._

----------------------

"No more!" Ichigo tried to scream, but it just burned more and more as the pain he had endured was catching up to him. ("Why must I…why must I see this now? When I'm dying, why must these images come to me?")

--------------------

_The Demon Splinter stood behind Ichigo, frowning darkly. "You're giving up so easily then?"_

_Ichigo covered his face with his hands. "LEAVE ME ALONE! Why do I have these voices in my head? Why?"_

"_Ichigo, is there…" The teacher started to ask, but went silent as Ichigo ran out of the classroom._

-------------------

Ichigo wanted to stand now, but it wouldn't happen. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to get up. ("I…I…")

Small motes of red light rose up from his deck and graveyard. They swirled around him slowly, almost as if they were trying to help him stand up.

("So the spirits of your friends want to help you?") Eon scoffed. "No such help will work. He is lost forever, and you all know it."

The motes of light moved angrily, and then they all pressed against Ichigo's forehead.

--------------------

_Ichigo screamed and clutched at his bloody body, wishing the pain would go away. "No more, please!"_

_A pair of comforting arms wrapped around him slowly. "It's okay Ichigo…we're here to help you…"_

_Ichigo screamed and blew the speaker away from him with a burst of mental energy. "NO! No more voices…no more! I don't want to hide behind masks anymore…I don't want to have to pretend to be that which I am not! I can't stand against these tragedies, and still smile. That isn't an option! But I can't just angrily fight them either! No matter what I do, I've lost!"_

"_That's not true at all!" Kenshin almost leapt towards Ichigo, but thought better of it after seeing what had happened to Eri. ("He's repelling all outsiders. Why?")_

_Ichigo pounded his fists into the ground over and over again. "GET OUT! STOP USING ME LIKE I'M YOUR PERSONAL TOY!" His face buried itself in the stone. "I don't want to be the vessel for any of you anymore. Just get out!"_

-------------------

All of the motes of red light were blown back, and then they began to dissipate slowly.

Eon sighed. "So you'll destroy their spirits then? So you'll leave them all to fade out of existence forever?"

-------------------

"_So you'll force them all to die then?" The Demon Splinter grabbed Ichigo's head and slammed it into a wall as hard as he could. "FOOL! After all this, you're going to break down and cry? Like a child? Like a helpless little child?" He continued to savagely beat Ichigo's mental self as hard as he could. "Well let me give you a little hint! In this situation, you can't even get rid of me! I'm you, and I was created by you! So how about you stop your horrendous bitching and grow a spine, pansy?"_

_Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, and he locked onto the Splinter. "I'll kill you!" Then he tackled the being, both of them locked into an insane wrestling match._

_The Splinter pondered whether or not it should simply snap the neck of the stupid human and control the body forever more, but something told him that wasn't wise. "I need you, fool! We can't do this separate, so you had best get over your pitiful human fears and move on!"_

_Ichigo's thrashings weren't anything more than that now, so the Demon Splinter wasn't even close to getting injured. "Just get out! Why can't I live a normal life? Why can't I just live like I wanted to…I just wanted to duel! No darkness games, no life-risking situations…I just wanted to duel! And yet all of you dragged me into…"_

_A slim hand hit his face as hard as possible, knocking him to the ground._

_Ichigo stared into space for a moment, and then looked up to see Alahandra standing over him, tears in her eyes. "Ala…handra?"_

"_Yes." The blond-haired girl kneeled down and hugged Ichigo's head to her chest gently, completely ignoring the Splinter's surprised reaction. It never thought that the weakling goddess incarnate could actually strike someone like that. "Ichigo…you're trying too hard."_

"_Trying too hard?" Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and he stared at her. "What do you mean?"_

"_He's not trying hard enough…" The Splinter was silenced as Halo's hand wrapped around its mouth._

"_Be quiet, you obnoxious brute." The dark-haired version of Ichigo looked down at the fallen duelist with a rare smile on his face. "Ichigo Pilkington…you are only being I have ever existed within who possessed the will to bring me out."_

_Ichigo sniffled and hugged Alahandra tighter._

"_I thought that you would have been some kind of incredibly violent soul…but in the end I was completely caught by surprise." Halo kneeled down and hugged both Alahandra and Ichigo gently. "Ichigo Pilkington, you are the kindest being I have ever seen. You are also the biggest martyr I have ever seen, and because of that you try far too hard to take all of the world's troubles onto yourself."_

_Alahandra was crying too. "You miss your mother, and you fear that you can't save her because there are too many powerful opponents in your way, right?"_

_Ichigo silently nodded, his true feelings coming out. "I'm scared…I've been scared ever since I turned into a girl. I don't want to show it, but…"_

"_Shhh…" Alahandra pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't bottle those fears up inside anymore, don't hide your emotions."_

_Ichigo closed his eyes weakly. "……Halo scares me to my core, because he is so willing to kill. He frightens me because I feel like every time he is about to kill, I'm willing him on. Alahandra, I hate how you make me seem like such a weirdo all of the time…"_

_The Splinter sneered coldly. "You big…"_

"_And you!" Ichigo stood up and punched the Splinter as hard as he could, somehow nearly flooring the mighty demon. "You're just an insufferable ass!"_

"_It takes one to know one!" The Splinter was about to attack again…but stopped short and smiled slightly. "Nice punch, by the way. Maybe you aren't so weak as I believed."_

_Halo stood up and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Listen…Ichigo, we need to…"_

"_Just a minute…just…let me…" Ichigo hugged the Splinter tightly, much to the demon's displeasure. "I'm sorry for trying to force you out…all of you."_

"_That's fine…" The Splinter gasped as the breath was squeezed out of him. "Now let me go before my ribs break!"_

_Alahandra hugged Halo. "He's…he's finally accepted us, hasn't he?"_

_Ichigo released the Splinter and turned to face his female side. "You guys are welcome to stay, if you don't hate me."_

_Alahandra and Halo both nodded, and then all three of them looked at the Splinter._

"_Of course I'm staying…someone has to keep this kid's psycho tendencies in check." The demon snapped his head away and huffed loudly. "He's certifiable at this rate."_

_Ichigo, Halo, and Alahandra all shared a laugh at how true that was._

--------------------

The red motes of light were suddenly pulled into Ichigo's head, and then they all disappeared.

("He's taking them in now?") Eon tilted his head to the side. ("Why?")

His answer came in the form of a burst of energy so strong it nearly knocked him over. Ichigo slowly stood up, his eyes reflecting an inner peace he lacked his entire life.

("What is this…is this what I was hoping for?") Eon frowned from underneath his mask. ("No, it's significantly stronger…") He looked down at his disk and gasped. "How can this be?"

Ichigo- 0- 1000- 2000- 3000- 4000

Eon- 7400

Ichigo's deck released a blast of light, and returned to full size. "Draw!" As the card left his deck, Eon was nearly sent flying away by the powerful force of energy that accompanied the pull. "I play the magic card Armor Attraction! From my deck, one Power Armor monster card will be special summoned to the field!" An explosion of lightning arched across the dimension and a suit of crackling electrical armor formed around his body. (1800/1500) "I special summoned Power Armor-Lightning Crasher! This armor can attack three times per turn!" Then he was in front of Eon, his fist cocked back to strike.

Eon barely had time to react before a heavy punch was landed to his midsection, winding him instantly.

Ichigo- 4000

Eon- 5600

Ichigo uppercutted Eon as hard as he could, and then landed a full force blow to the Priest's chest.

Ichigo- 4000

Eon- 5600- 3800- 2000

Ichigo landed on his field and stretched his neck out a little bit. "End turn."

"How did you regain so much health?" Eon's mask began to fall away. "How did you heal the damage to your body? And most importantly…" His revealed mouth quirked into a dark smile. "How does it feel to possess such amazing power?" He drew. "During the standby phase, River of Time raises my life points by 2000!"

Ichigo- 4000

Eon- 4000

"Also, I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn." Eon's barely hidden face smirked. This was what he wanted…he wanted Ichigo's true power, his true deck. ("His deck which allows him to fight against the things that he hates…and that he wants to defeat.")

Ichigo's now-helmeted head tilted to the side, and as he drew a giant guillotine blade fell from the sky to cut his single hand card in half. "Treasure of Slashing Life…but it doesn't matter." A surge of power came from him and cracked the remains of Eon's mask even more. "In the end, you will die. My ultimate power has been unleashed, and therefore you cannot win." Motes of light started to get absorbed by the armor. (2200/1500)

Eon gasped in amazement at what he was seeing. ("Such amazing power…he can actually physically raise his attack power by absorbing the energy of River of Time!")

Ichigo's hand lifted slowly, a ball of energy at the end of it. (3000/1500) "I'll destroy you…completely and utterly." (3500/1500) "In this one hit." (4000/1500) "My final attack! Radiant Flash!" The armor's ball of light turned into a glowing cannonball of destruction that hurtled towards Eon, its mere prescense showing the intent to kill that was reflected in Ichigo.

"Reverse card open! Tower of Epoch!" All around the dimension warped and hardened, changing into the inside of a giant hollow tower. At the center of the tower, there resided three strange containers which had their openings at the top. "This continuous trap card will negate the random effects of the dimension. Also, it will allow me to special summon a new kind of monster to the field." There was an explosion of energy and when it cleared, Eon stood on the field wearing a skin-tight suit of a black metallic substance. "The monster is called Warrior of Epoch. Its attack and defense power is equal to my life points." (4000/4000)

Ichigo's attack had stopped in its track. And by his stance, his divine anger seemed to have been calmed. (1800/1500) "I see…impressive…"

Eon snapped his fingers and a huge holographic version of a card appeared in the air behind him. "I draw and attack your armor!" He launched towards Ichigo like a madman. "Prepare to feel my retaliation!"

Ichigo's hand snapped out to reveal a strange-looking, grenade-like weapon that rested in his palm. "Wrong! From my graveyard I activate my Magnet Mine!" Throwing it, he threw up his arms to shield his eyes right as it exploded.

When the explosion cleared, Eon was standing back where he had been before, and he still wore the armor of the Warrior of Epoch. "Excellently played. Your trap stopped my attack and would have destroyed my armor, if not for its special ability. I may sacrifice 500 life points to stop this card from being destroyed." His arm was across his face. "However…" An explosive aura of power sprang up and nearly tore the tower apart right there. "You've brought me to no choice. I must fight you with my true power." His right arm unfurled and dropped a piece of his mask to the ground. "My full power…it's been so long since I've ever risked bringing it out. Now I must win quickly, or I shall die."

Ichigo- 4000

Eon- 3500

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, the HUD of his armor scanning his opponent's field over and over again, calculating every possible chance occurrence. "Eon…throughout this duel you've been trying to bring out my best powers…why?"

"Why, he asks…" Eon started to laugh, and when he tilted his head back his short silver hair glittered in the dim light of the tower. "Why, he must know….why, he doesn't understand."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Something about this guy was beyond crazy or sane…this guy was off the deep end.

"Actually, I'm sure at this moment you think I'm nuts." Eon's head snapped down to reveal a face Ichigo knew all too well. "You're wrong." It was Ichigo's own face that sneered back at him.

_To be continued…_

_Some kind of illusion to make himself look like me? No, there's no time to speculate! I have to hurry and finish this duel before the souls of everyone become permanently locked inside my head. If that happens…_

_**You don't have time to speak to the readers, Ichigo!**_


	17. Time's Signs Part 5

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 17: Time's Signs (Part 5)

"_Why, he asks…" Eon started to laugh, and when he tilted his head back his short silver hair glittered in the dim light of the tower. "Why, he must know….why, he doesn't understand."_

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Something about this guy was beyond crazy or sane…this guy was off the deep end._

"_Actually, I'm sure at this moment you think I'm nuts." Eon's head snapped down to reveal a face Ichigo knew all too well. "You're wrong." It was his face that sneered back at him._

Ichigo gasped and immediately went on his guard. ("What?")

"End turn!" Eon snickered and motioned for Ichigo to come.

("He's right, there's no time to try and figure this out!") Ichigo's armor spat out a single card from the wrist, which he caught and held up to his face. "I activate Pot of Greed!" The card vanished and two cards had replaced it. "Now I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn." The two cards in his hand disappeared and giant versions of them appeared behind him, face-down on the floor.

Eon drew. "It's my turn…and I attack!" Roaring, he charged at Ichigo. A flaming red aura sprang to life around his right fist. "Now I crush you!"

"Is that so?" Ichigo's face-down card flipped face-up. "Negate Attack!" A swirling vortex appeared on the field and consumed the energy of the burning fist.

Eon landed back on his field and cracked his neck a couple of times. "I like it…you're impressing me more and more. But now…" He motioned behind him to the two cards on his field. "First is my Healing Sacrifice magic card, which lets me sacrifice my Warrior of Epoch to gain life points."

Ichigo- 4000

Eon- 7000

There was a blast of light and when it cleared Eon was standing on the field in his normal robes, his single hand card held tightly. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo drew and flipped the card up so he could see it. ("In this duel, I'm the monster and therefore I have to be careful.") "Now I'll attack you directly once, and use the effect of my Lightning Armor to triple the battle damage you would take during this turn!" A glowing ball of light appeared in his palm. "Take this!"

"Reveal Vortex Stone!" As Eon's face-down card flipped up, one of the three containers exploded open to reveal a pitch black round stone. "This is one the sacred artifacts that I located within this place. Its power negates your attack and destroys your monster for 500 life points!" The Vortex Stone sucked Ichigo into it, and then spat his armor-less body out onto the ground.

Ichigo- 4000

Eon- 6500

Ichigo coughed a few times weakly, before somehow managing to stand up slowly. "End turn for now."

Eon drew. ("I no longer will hold back!") "I activate the power of my Crushing Vortex magic card! This card can only activate if Vortex Stone is in play! You take 500 points of damage and the top two cards of your deck are sent to the graveyard!" A blast of energy flew from the stone and slammed right into Ichigo's chest, leaving him on his knees.

Ichigo- 3500

Eon- 6500

Ichigo stood up and drew. "I'm not done yet!" He held up the drawn card and a blast of wind slammed into the Vortex Stone. "It's time to get rid of your Stone! Cyclone!"

Eon started to laugh, his aura flaring up. "Tower of Epoch can't be destroyed while Vortex Stone or the other two sealed artifacts are in play, and the artifacts in play cannot be destroyed until Tower of Epoch is removed!" The wind blast died. "So you wasted your card."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "End turn."

Eon drew and placed the drawn card onto his disk. "I summon out my Tower's Templar!" (1000/2000) "In defense mode, of course!" A man in white robes appeared on the field. "This monster cannot be destroyed while Tower of Epoch resides on my field!"

("It's all connected to that tower!") Ichigo drew. "I activate the equipment magic card Overdrive Link!" A ball of light emerged from his graveyard and swelled in size until it surrounded him. "A single Power Armor monster will be special summoned from my graveyard to my field, and then during my end phase it will be destroyed! Of course, with the double power boost it gets I can understand that!" An explosion of light later, Ichigo stood on his monster field wearing a green suit of powered armor with giant steel wings jutting out of the back of it. "Power Armor-Aero Beat!" (1400/1000) "And as I said before, its power doubles!" (2800/1000)

"You think I care? Or have you forgotten the power of my Vortex Stone so quickly?" Eon sneered, feeling alive for the first time in a long while.

Ichigo smirked through the helmet of the armor and lifted his right arm to point at Eon. "I can sacrifice this monster's attack to deal half of its attack points in damage to your life points!" Wind exploded from his gauntlet and washed over Eon, leaving the Priest stumbling.

Ichigo- 3500

Eon- 5100

Eon recovered quickly, a dark smile on his face. "At the end of your turn that armor leaves though, and then I'll tear you apart."

"Really?" Ichigo smiled as his face-down card flipped up. "Armor Retreat activates now! This counter trap card returns one Power Armor on my field to my hand!" The armor around his body disappeared and there were now two cards in his hand. "End turn."

Eon clenched his teeth and drew. "You think I'm in trouble?" Looking at the drawn card, he smirked. "Wrong. I activate the quickplay magic card Jammed Brass. Now you must shuffle your hand back into your deck and draw cards equal to the number you shuffled in."

Ichigo did so, and he didn't seem pleased by what he had drawn.

Eon pointed at Ichigo. "I'll end my turn, since as long as Tower of Epoch is in play my Templar cannot attack."

Ichigo drew. ("It wouldn't be safe to simply stand here and let myself get pummeled, but without attacking I'm taking a…") He smiled slightly as an idea popped into his head. "I summon out my System Scouter (1400/200) monster to the field!" There was a flash of light and when it disappeared it revealed Ichigo, who was now wearing a strange helmet and backpack combination. "This card, during my standby phase, allows me to scan your Tower of Epoch and Vortex Stone for weaknesses. End turn."

Eon lifted an eyebrow and snickered. ("What a foolish maneuver.") "Draw. And then I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn." As the card shimmered into existence next to his Vortex Stone and Tower of Epoch, a slight smile crossed his lips. "Show me your real power, Ichigo Pilkington."

Ichigo looked down at his deck and then he drew. "During my standby phase, you end." A big red crosshair fell over the Vortex Stone. "Now I summon Power Vehicle-Aero Copter!" (?) A one-man helicopter appeared in the air above them both. "Let's do it!" Ichigo leapt into the air and landed inside the helicopter's cockpit. "If there is no monster in play with Power Armor in its title, then I must sacrifice a card in play!" The System Scouter on his head and back blew apart. "During this turn, half of that monster's sacrificed points are added to this card." (700/100) "Now I activate the effect of my Scouter! The crosshair it put on your Vortex Stone means that now I can destroy it by sacrificing a monster in play, regardless of your card's effects!" He leapt right back off of the helicopter as it slammed right into the stone and blew apart. Seconds later a miniature black hole formed above them both and the Tower Templar disappeared within the black expanse.

"When Vortex Stone is destroyed, all monsters in play are removed from the game." Eon snarled, baring his fangs for what felt like the first time in the longest while.

Ichigo smirked. "End turn, now that your invincible trap card isn't in play anymore."

Eon drew. "I'll set a second face-down card. End turn."

Ichigo drew slowly, letting the card slide against the top of the one underneath it. ("This guy looks like me…why?") "Who are you?"

"You want to know who I am." Eon chuckled. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you are me, but that is impossible." Ichigo flicked one of his ears. "I'm the only me."

"True…I am Ichigo Pilkington no more. I once answered to that name, long ago." Eon sneered and motioned to the world around him. "I'm sure you saw it. The moment in time when our father found out that he had a lethal disease within him. The time that he spoke with Ryu and created that clone of himself…"

Ichigo growled from deep within his throat. "You're lying. That's not this dimension."

"Oh really? This isn't a dimensional thing, it's a time thing." Eon motioned out to the dimension around them. "I found this place when I was forty…and when I was dying of the same disease that killed our father."

"Was?" There were a million questions, but Ichigo's main question at the moment was how someone could get over a disease. Because if his father did have this disease, then maybe he could cure it. "How did get over the disease?"

"It's simple…" Eon smirked. "I died, of course."

Ichigo's blood ran cold. "You are…"

"I am a Priest of Midnight. Do you think that Midnight has any living worshippers? He wants to destroy the earth…they are few and far between." Eon sighed. "And to think I was you, the one who opposed Midnight in this dimension. But of course, the power of Midnight stretches over numerous dimensions, so even though the Ichigo here is capable of defeating Midnight, I was not." His face looked sad now. "I had a daughter too…with Eri."

Ichigo blushed incredibly red. "With Eri?"

"Yes." Eon's fist clenched tightly. "Then they both died of the same disease that killed me! A pair of innocents…dead because of me! Do you know what it is like to carry the image of your sick and dying child in your head for all eternity? There is no way to numb yourself to the pain it causes…none whatsoever!"

Ichigo felt sad for Eon, but at the time he felt angry at the fact that this was apparently himself in twenty-five years. "You're full of shit. If you had truly meant what you are saying, then you would have done something about it!"

Eon went silent for a few moments…and then his aura became so powerful that Ichigo was nearly pushed right through the wall. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU STUPID LITTLE CHILD?"

Ichigo somehow managed to draw against the force of the aura being used against him. "I summon Power Armor-Chill Factor (1000/1200) to the field!" He disappeared within a glowing crystal of ice, and when it shattered he was revealed to be wearing an ice-blue suit of powered armor that had weapons like hose-heads attached to the arms. "When this armor is summoned, one magic or trap card in will be destroyed!" Lifting his arm, he sprayed the center set card with ice and it shattered into nothing. "Now I'm going after your life points directly! And when I do so, one magic or trap card in play will be destroyed before the attack begins!" He released another spray of water that hit the other set card and instantly froze it. Just as it shattered, he slammed his knee into Eon's chest and returned to his field. "End turn."

Ichigo- 3500

Eon- 4100

Eon snapped the top card off of his deck. "I'm not beaten yet! Now I activate Coins from Heaven!" All around them the illusion of falling riches could be seen for a few seconds before the card's effect resolved. "Now both of us draw until we are holding six cards in our hand!" He drew six cards and Ichigo drew four.

Ichigo fanned out his hand and then looked at Eon's field. ("By the time this duel ends…we'll have both completely drawn each other to death.")

Eon slid four cards into his disk, one after another. "First up is the magic card Shield Reflection, which will place a special protection counter on my Tower of Epoch." The card was surrounded by a glowing shield of blue light. "When this card would be destroyed, its counter is destroyed instead."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm just building up, that's all." Eon pointed at his next card. "The power of my Earthly Delights magic card allows me to select one of five beneficial effects that I must share with you. I could gain 2000 life points…or draw three cards…or maybe I'd like to rearrange the order of the top five cards of my deck…perhaps I'll simply choose to look at my opponent's hand…" He sneered. "No, I'll send all monster cards in my graveyard back into my deck, as will you!"

Both of them did so quickly, knowing instinctively where their cards all were in their graveyards.

Eon snapped up a huge stack of cards from his deck. "My third magic card is the power of my Eternal Removal card. It will remove all monsters in my deck from the game. They cannot be accessed through any card effect." All of the held cards faded, and his last card appeared on the field. "My final magic card…my God of Time magic card. This card can only be activated if there are no monsters in my deck or graveyard. If so…my ritual monster called the Infinite Titan will be special summoned to the field!" There was a blast of power as an enormous amount of energy filled the chamber. "So now despair…as my all power Infinite Titan is special summoned!" (Infinite/Infinite) A giant mass of the River of Time's energy in the form of a humanoid shape appeared. "This monster is immune to the power of magic cards. Traps will still work…but you'll never get a chance to use them against me!"

Ichigo looked up at the glowing titan and he narrowed his eyes, the sensors on his power armor reading that this creature's strength levels were off any human scale. ("Nothing this armor has can even scratch that thing.")

Eon smirked. "Luckily for you, this card cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. I set two cards face-down on the field and I will end my turn there." Two cards flashed into existence behind the giant monster.

Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling the heavy weight of his armor for the first time. ("My power is weakened…already? Could he really have weakened me that much?") Then an image flashed in his mind.

--------------

_Ichigo dropped to his knees and stared into the faded eyes of his daughter. "Auria…I…I…"_

"_It's okay…daddy…" She placed a hand on his cheek. "It isn't your fault at all…" Then her hand dropped to the bed as she lost consciousness._

_Ichigo closed his eyes and cried for the hundredth time this week…this horrible, horrible week._

----------------

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he drew. "It's my move, draw! I don't know the full truth about what happened to your family in your own dimension…but I promise you…" His face contorted in anger. "I won't let anyone I care about die!"

"Is that so?" Eon motioned for Ichigo to come and prove it.

Ichigo held up the drawn card. "First I activate the magic card Mechanical Index! From my deck I can add one level four or lower machine to my hand!" Holding up a single card, his lips pursed. "The power of the strongest Power Armor is here!" Lightning crashed down around them both. "I normal summon Power Armor-Lightning Crasher!" (1800/1500) The powerful electric powered armor formed on the field, though it was 'dead' without a user.

"What will that shell do to me?" Eon tilted his head to the side. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Is that so?" Ichigo held up another magic card. "Polymerization will fuse these two armors together!" He disappeared within a swirling ball of both lightning and ice. When it cleared, he stood in a bulky suit of armor that was both ice blue and yellow. "Power Armor-Tundra Blaster!" (2200/2500)

"A fusion?" Eon rolled his eyes. "Is that all you do?"

"It's what I do best!" Ichigo held up another card. "I activate the equipment magic card Beam Pistol! This card equips to one monster on my field and increases its attack by 700 if it is a machine type!" (2900/2500) A metal pistol appeared in his hand. "Also, I set two cards face-down on my field." Two cards shimmered into existence on both sides of him. "Special ability activate!"

Lightning crackled along his outstretched hand. "When the number of magic and trap cards in my zone is equal to or more than the number of magic and trap cards you have, I can destroy up to three of them!" The lightning blew apart the two set cards and shattered the shield protecting the Tower of Epoch. "End turn. And know this…I won't lose."

"You talk a lot of crap for someone facing down a powerful monster like what I have before me." Eon drew. "Go Infinite Titan, crush his monster like a bug!" The giant drove its fist towards Ichigo…

_To be continued…_

_I see…a version of myself from another dimension. No! I can't let myself feel pity for this undead creature…I have to end this now!_

_**Let's see if you can, Ichigo.**_


	18. Time's Signs Part 6

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 18: Time's Signs (Part 6)

Ichigo's face-down card flipped up. "Reveal Silver Shield! This trap card will equip to one Power Armor in play! That armor cannot be destroyed once in battle and the attack against it will be destroyed!" His armor turned silver and the attack stopped a few inches from his face. He didn't flinch at all.

Eon scoffed and slipped his drawn card into his disk. "I'll just set this card face-down then. End turn."

Ichigo smirked and tapped the side of his helmet. "Alright, now the field is set for my counterattack."

"Your counterattack?" Eon snickered. "Oh yes…your complete and utter defeat of me right now, huh?"

Ichigo drew. "That's exactly right! First though, I'll need time to build up my power for my plan!" He held up a card and it turned into a huge metal bazooka. "First I equip myself with Power Blaster Zero! This card, upon activation, destroys one card in play!" He aimed the weapon at the set card, since he didn't want to risk firing at the Tower of Epoch and causing an upset in the game because of the River of Time. There was a powerful explosion right before the face-down card was blown into nothing. "Also, I summon Power Booster 1!" (500/500) A strange little robot appeared on the field. "This monster can equip to one Power Armor in play!" It latched onto his arm. "End turn."

Eon drew and pointed at Ichigo. "Just die already!" The Infinite Titan punched, and Ichigo caught the blow on the Power Blaster Zero, which blew apart instantly. "What?"

"Sorry, but I won't crumble so quickly." Ichigo brushed off his shoulder and smirked. "My equipment magic card, when I would be destroyed through battle, is destroyed instead. Also, the damage of battle is negated."

Eon slid the drawn card into his disk. ("These cards I am drawing are useless, because my deck has had its life blood cut. My time monsters helped influence my draws…") "I'll just set this card face-down and end my turn."

Ichigo closed his eyes slowly…and drew. "Now…I activate my next monster card! Go Power Booster 2!" (500/500) A second little robot, this one green, appeared on the field and latched onto the other arm of his suit. "And now the special combo ability of these two doubles my attack power!" (5800/2500) Ichigo held up the last card in his hand. "Now, here's my final…" His eyes bugged out of his head as he realized something…he had no magic and trap cards spaces left. They were all filled. ("Oh you can't be…how could I have…")

Eon immediately figured out what was wrong too. "Out of all the possible things you could have forgotten…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed fiercely. "I know…I know I made a mistake, but I can still turn this around right now!"

"Then hurry up and do so." Eon smirked superiorly.

Ichigo dropped to one knee. "I switch my Power Armor to defense mode. End turn."

"Yeah, some recovery indeed." Eon drew. "Infinite Titan, end his pain." The giant reared back its fist and dove down towards Ichigo. "It's the end for you."

"Really?" Ichigo held up a finger. "Actually…" His face-down card flipped up. "It's the end for you!"

Eon paled. ("No…I can't believe I actually fell for it…I actually fell for his trick…")

"Reveal Armor Self-Destruct!" Ichigo broke free of the armor, as it was now surrounded by red-hot energy. "My armor will be destroyed, along with your monster. And the attack power of my armor will be deal to you in life point damage!"

Eon went silent…and then he started to laugh. "Oh, that's what it was? And here I thought it was something dangerous…" His face-down card flipped up. "Or did you forget about my face-down card so quickly?"

"Hallowed…Life…Barrier…" Ichigo winced right as his armor exploded, taking the Titan with it.

"I discard one card from my hand…" Eon slid the single card he was holding into his graveyard slot. "…and all life point damage to me during this turn is zero."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, but he honestly wasn't that worried. ("I can still win, because he has no cards in his hand!")

Eon drew a single card. "I'm sure you know what Repayment of Losses does?"

Ichigo had anime tears streaming down his face. "Yes."

"Good." Sliding the drawn card into his disk, Eon drew five cards. "Treasure of Slashing Life, and then I'll play Magic Purge to clear away that pesky effect that would make me discard my hand in five turns. Finally, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." As he smiled this time, his aura flared up to the point it was completely visible. "So tell me Ichigo, what will you do now?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and drew. "I'll beat you, that's what!" Looking at the drawn card, he felt his hopes rising. "Yes! Fusion Recovery will return Polymerization and one fusion material monster to my hand from my graveyard!" He held up the magic card and Chill Factor. "I summon Chill Factor back to the field!" (1000/1200) Once again his body was surrounded by ice, and then when it cleared he was wearing the hose armor once more. "And for my special ability, that card!" He pointed at the far right card (to him) and sprayed it with water, freezing and shattering it in one hit.

Eon drew. "Once again, Repayment of Losses even makes a good bluff."

Ichigo snapped up his arm again. "Freeze Shot!" He released another blast of icy water that froze and shattered Eon's other face-down card. "Now, direct attack!" He sprayed the Priest with water.

Ichigo- 3500

Eon- 3100

Eon wrung out his cloak and sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to clean this thing?"

"Yeah yeah…" Ichigo held up a card. "I activate Robo Return! By paying 500 life points I can return one level two or lower machine from my graveyard to the field!" Power Booster 1 appeared in play and latched onto his armor. "End turn."

Eon drew and hmphed. "You're just good at destroying magic and traps bluffs, but now that you have exhausted enough of your resources, let's bring this duel to its closing turns."

"And how do you intend to do that with absolutely zero monsters in your deck or hand?" Ichigo smirked and pointed at Eon. "That's what you get for summoning such a big monster without any back-up plan. You said it yourself, you can't access any of the removed monsters."

Eon closed his eyes and crooked his arm to partially show the picture of the card he had drawn. "I will never surrender, you know that."

"And neither will I." Ichigo rubbed an index finger under his nose. "I'll never give you the satisfaction of seeing me beg."

"Likewise, but still…." Eon's crooked card started to glow and the tower around them rumbled. "You don't know what true power is!" His card started to flare with energy. "Emerge now…my most powerful monster…"

"HEY!" Ichigo pointed at Eon. "You removed them…"

"Magic card activate! The power of my ultimate card!" Eon stood his ground as huge amounts of energy flowed from his body into the card. "It's a card of ultimate power. It's a monster you should know all too well…it is…it is…"

Ichigo saw the card appear and he had trouble believing his eyes. "Shadow…Monster…Summon?" He felt a beat in his heart. ("Do…do one of you know what that card is?") There was general disagreement amongst the other souls in his body, but he knew that card from somewhere. ("Where though…and more importantly, what does it do?")

Black energy ran through Eon's body. "I shall awaken you now, my Infinite Titan. But this time with the power of shadow will you be even stronger than before!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and pointed defiantly. "It had infinite attack and couldn't be affected by magic cards…what more do you want?"

Eon's hand disappeared. "I'll discard my hand and all cards on my field, though Tower of Epoch cannot leave play unless destroyed." His three hand cards disappeared. "Now return, my almighty Infinite Titan!"

A giant glowing hand exploded out of the earth…and then the rest of the monster followed. This time though, the humanoid beast had glowing red eyes. (Infinite/Infinite)

Ichigo snarled in defiance at the towering creature. ("Is it really that pointless to resist it? No way…")

Eon's eyes began to glow red. "And now the final battle begins….activate Downsize System!" The Titan howled and its power totals went momentarily insane. (2400/2400)

Ichigo went silent for a few moments…and then started to laugh. "That's really what your card does? Why…why would you bring an infinite attack monster to 2400?"

"Why?" Eon pointed at Ichigo's armor. "Take a look at yourself before you get all giddy."

Ichigo glanced up at his armor's stats…and paled. "Huh?" (50/50) "Why…"

"Because the Downsize System is in effect. This system now sets the power level of out monster at a level more manageable…for example, my mighty beast, which I have given all of my power to, now has an attack and defense score of 2400. Your monster, on the other hand, now has a low score of 50. It's no longer a matter of attack points though…other than that the strongest monster will win! Of course, whoever activates the Downsize System must be wary, because they are taking a horrid risk." He pointed at Ichigo. "Draw until you have six cards in your hand, while I, the person who activated the Downsize System, only draw until I am holding four cards."

Ichigo frowned. "What is the meaning of this? I don't even understand how this system works."

"You'll learn, just hurry up and draw." Eon drew four cards. "On that note, the turn is yours since my Infinite Titan cannot attack during the turn it was summoned."

Ichigo looked down at his deck and sighed. "Fine…whatever." He drew and inserted the cards into his hand. ("An all monster hand…now what do all of these guys do?") He looked over each of the cards…and then drew for his turn. ("What a strange collection…but I'll make it work!") His eyes flickered over the cards and then he nodded, placing one onto his disk. "I summon Power Vehicle-Rescue Wheeler (120/120) in defense mode." A loud siren screeched as a large police car pulled up, but it was strange in that it was covered in bizarre markings. ("What is this deck anyway?") "When this monster is summoned, I can add one Power Armor monster from my graveyard to my hand!" He held up Lightning Crasher and slid the card into his hand. "Alright, I guess I'll just be setting one new card face-down on the field and then my turn will end." ("My Chill Factor armor only has an attack power of 50 in this system? Then how do I get something strong enough? Is it a matter of scale or what?")

Eon drew. "I'll simply set this card face-down. Attacking still isn't allowed by my Shadow Monster. End turn."

Ichigo drew. "I'll summon my Power Armor-Lightning Crasher (60/50) to the field in defense mode!" The empty suit of powered armor appeared on the field in a crouching position. "Also, I'll switch my armor into defense position." Ichigo dropped to one knee. ("Why is it like this? Is this supposed to be some kind of team deck? If so, where are the guys who are supposed to be in the suits?")

"Then it is my turn." Eon started to draw.

Ichigo held up his hand. "Not so fast! I pay 1000 life points to special summon my Speed Catapult!" (0/150) A giant mechanical catapult appeared on the field in his magic and trap zone. What was strange is that it looked like a souped-up version of Catapult Turtle. "This monster can be special summoned to my magic and trap zone, where it remains there in defense mode. Also, I can, once per standby phase, special summon one level four or lower Power Armor to the field."

Ichigo- 2500

Eon- 3100

Eon frowned. "And now it's my turn?"

Ichigo nodded. "Go ahead."

Eon drew. "I set two cards face-down now, and end my turn." As the two cards flashed into existence, Ichigo started to wonder just how long it was going to be until that Titan was going to be able to attack.

Ichigo drew and a beam of light emerged from his deck. "I special summon my Power Armor-Aero Beat (10/10) in defense mode." A suit of armor with metal wings appeared on the field in a crouching position. ("Argh….so what exactly am I supposed to be doing?")

Eon snarled angrily at what he was seeing. ("Take a look at the field, you fool! Compare the attack power of those pitiful armor monsters with the power of the vehicles…idiot.")

Ichigo scratched the side of his head and then shrugged. He looked at his hand and blinked in surprise at what he saw. "Hey!"

Eon looked hopeful for a moment.

"Isn't there some kind of rule book for this system you brought in?" Ichigo pouted. "I seriously have no idea how to get a better monster out."

Eon face-fell roughly… ("This boy can't possibly be me…I wasn't this stupid!")

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and then shrugged. "I disengage my Power Booster 1!" The little robot came off of him and landed in the last monster zone he had. "Now I sacrifice this monster to summon this guy, who might be of some help!" The little robot disappeared and was replaced by a huge humanoid robot. "Cyber Malgus (1400/1400) in attack…whoa, look at those points!" The robot sat in silence, acting as if it wasn't online yet.

Eon looked down at his deck and sighed. ("In three turns…so that means I can attack after I draw. He had better get a lot smarter soon.")

Ichigo fanned out his hand and sighed. ("If this is my deck, why is it so freaking confusing?") "Honestly, I'll just set one card face-down on my field and end my turn!" Just as he said that, he felt a moment of disorientation and suddenly he was inside the cockpit of the Cyber Malgus. "Huh? How'd I get here?"

Eon drew. "It's over, Ichigo. You were too stupid to figure out what your deck is…Titan, attack his Cyber Malgus!" The monster cocked back its fist and punched straight at the cockpit of Ichigo's current ride.

Ichigo yelped and hit a button on his disk, which was still attached to his arm. "Reverse card open! Go Emergency Eject! This card can only activate when a monster on my field that is named Cyber Malgus, etc. etc. is attacked! I can negate the attack by ejecting!" He yelped again as he was spat out the back of the machine right before it exploded into nothing.

Eon rolled his eyes. "Even when you're too stupid to understand the deck, you still manage to save yourself."

"Right…" Ichigo drew. ("Where have I seen this kind of stuff before. I'd think I would remember such cool suits and robots and…") He nearly face-fell right then and there. ("No way…so that's it! Jeez, I'm a fool for thinking otherwise!")

Eon sighed at the look on Ichigo's face. "You figured it out then?"

Ichigo blushed a little. "Out of all the possible things…a Sentai deck?" His expression hardened. ("So be it!") "Draw!"

Eon flushed as he felt that aura explode to life around Ichigo's body. ("Here…this is it…almost exactly. But it's stronger than I thought possible…stronger than I could have imagined!")

Ichigo snapped a card onto his disk. "I sacrifice my Power Armors Aero Beat and Chill Factor to summon my Cyber Epion!" A loud roar filled the air around them as a huge mechanical lion materialized on the field. (1600/1600)

Eon frowned. "It still isn't enough, Ichigo!"

"Who said I was done?" Ichigo held up another card. "Reload allows me to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the same number of cards that I shuffled in!" As he finished shuffling his deck, he closed his eyes and envisioned everyone around him…his family and friends…like how his happiest times in life had been. "Go Ultimate Robot Return! One level six or higher machine in my graveyard will now be special summoned to the field!" Cyber Malgus appeared on the field. "It's over! I activate the power that all good machines have…fusion!" Malgus and Epion exploded into pieces, which formed together to create a giant robot with a lion's head. "Malgus Epion is special summoned!" (2500/2300)

Eon snarled angrily. "That's nothing! My face-down cards…"

"Are pointless!" Ichigo pointed at the Rescue Wheeler. "Combine!" It launched up to the right arm of the Malgus Epion and turned into a strange laser-like weapon. "The attack of the equipped monster is increased by 500 points when equipped with my Wheeler Beam Rifle!" (3000/2300)

Eon snarled angrily…right up to the point he realized that his Titan was charging at Malgus Epion. "What?"

"The special ability of Wheeler Beam Rifle forces the opponent's monster to attack, and therefore you can't trigger any of your attack negating cards!" Ichigo smiled slightly. "Malgus Epion's special ability activates now! Ultra Charger!" A loud whirring noise came from somewhere within its frame, and all three of Ichigo's remaining monsters exploded into dust. "By destroying all monsters in play, I can increase the power of Malgus Epion by 1000 per lost card!" (6000/2300)

Eon's eyes widened. "No way…he actually…"

"Wheeler Beam Rifle finishing technique…Gatling Beam Destruction!" Malgus Epion unleashed a storm laser blasts that pummeled the Titan and blew it apart. "That's it…the duel is over."

Ichigo- 2500

Eon- 0

Eon dropped to his knees and smiled weakly, already starting to cough up blood. "Incredible strength…and you figured it out just in time, didn't you?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and bowed his head in thanks to his deck and his friends. "Yeah, I did."

Eon tilted his head back and laughed weakly. "You're ready…you're ready for the system. If your full power is out, and you are ready for the system…then there is no more I can teach you." His eyes met Ichigo's. "Ichigo…don't let your life go as mine did. Please…don't let Auria suffer in your dimension too." And then he collapsed, his borrowed life at its end.

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt the dimension break immediately, leaving him standing on the dock amongst his slowly rising friends. ("Eon…I can't even promise that there will be an Auria, but I give you my word. If she exists, then I'll make sure it doesn't happen…") He shed a couple of tears as he mentally said farewell to a version of himself he hoped he would never become.

_To be continued…_

_So Ichigo's now this superhuman duelist of incredible caliber…I've heard it all before!_

_**What's the matter Rikuo, are you jealous?**_

_Jealous of what, Jourgen?_

_**The fact that you are no longer any match for your 'son in law'.**_

_I'll show you right now just how much of a match I am! DUEL!_

_**Rikuo, I wasn't serious…**_


	19. Ryu's Mistake

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 19: Ryu's mistake and Rikuo's retaliation

Ichigo sat on top of a crate, surrounded by his friends. Eri, Kenshin, Krieger, and Griff were all poking and prodding him, finding his full demon appearance strangely appealing. "Guys…please stop…uhhh…"

Krieger did so, but Griff, Eri and Kenshin continued, much to the now blushing Ichigo's dismay.

Hitokage scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Canine demons…how foolish."

Then they all froze as they heard three sets of feet running across the pier rapidly. "…and then after I tear his head off I'll order it to return everyone!" All of them breathed a sigh of relief at once at the sound of Rikuo's voice.

"Don't be so brash." Ryu's calm voice interjected. "I don't think he'll live through the removal of his head."

Everyone calmed down even more at the sound of the dragon demon…except then all of the hairs on the back of their neck stood up on end as a sudden surge of energy erupted nearby.

Ryu and Rikuo both skidded to a stop in front of the warehouse they had all labeled Home Base, just in time to catch a sight that left both of them speechless.

There was a huge aura of energy that seemed to converge around the room. Within it were traces of silver, jet black, red, and blue coloring. And at the base of it all was Ichigo, his eyes both glowing a bright red and locked onto Ryu. "You…" His fists clenched tightly and he snarled, the sound shaking the pier. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?"

The dragon demon lifted his eyebrows when he realized that the boy was talking to him. "Keep what a secret?"

Ichigo's face calmed…and then he was standing where Ryu had been, while the dragon demon was currently flying over the bay, a deep indent in the side of his face where the boy had punched him roughly.

Rikuo stared at Ichigo, unsure what to say. "What did…why did you hit Jourgen?"

"My father died right before the tournament against North School…and Uncle Ryu was the one who hid it. He made some kind of clone that resembled my father, and….and…" Despite the rage on his face, tears started to slowly flow. "I kissed that thing…called it father…but my real father was dead! I didn't even know it too…."

Rikuo's eyes were distant now, and then he slowly walked towards the end of the pier, where a now soaking wet Jourgen stood.

"What in the nine hells was that all about?" The dragon demon muttered under his breath. "This suit is dry clean too…jeez…" Then he immediately became serious as he had to dodge a claw that was aimed right for his eyes. "What's your problem, Amero?"

Rikuo was sucking in air and looked like he was on the verge of losing his mind. "You…You…" He turned and glared at Adriel. "Duel Disk, now!"

"Why…" The half dragon demon realized that Rikuo wasn't playing, and immediately threw a duel disk over to the wolf demon.

Catching it, Rikuo slammed his deck into its slot and strapped it on. "Jourgen Politumas, I challenge you to a level eight darkness game!"

"Level eight?" Ryu's eyes widened and he took his cell phone/duel disk out of his pocket. Removing his deck from its water-proof case, he slammed it home as well. "Are you insane? Now is not the time…"

"SILENCE!" Rikuo's voice carried with it an authority that left even Ryu speechless. "You will duel me here and now. If I win, then you will tell me all about my other half…all of it. If you win, then you may choose an appropriate punishment." He snapped five cards off of his deck. "Now let's begin!"

Ryu frowned and drew his opening five. "Very well!"

They faced off, and then at the same time yelled, "Duel!"

Ryu- 4000

Rikuo- 4000

Ryu snapped the top card off of his deck, surprised that there was no globe of darkness for this duel. "Why didn't you trap me in the darkness?"

"Why? I want them to watch this…I want them all to see the full truth, whatever it may be." Rikuo pointed at Ryu. "Well?"

Ryu frowned and fanned out his hand. ("How did Ichigo find out?") "First I play Gaius the Earth Dragon (500/2200) and then I'll set two cards face-down on my field. The turn is yours." A giant boulder-like dragon appeared on his field, its body rolled up into a ball.

Rikuo took a deep breath and drew. "I won't hold back against you."

"I expect your machines and their full power soon, am I correct?" Ryu started to smile, as he had his System Down magic card in hand. With it, he could defeat all of Rikuo's monsters easily.

"No. Not this time…you don't get off that easily!" Rikuo threw a card down onto his disk. "Emerge from the abyss, Fenrir's Brood!" (1950/1700) A large horse-sized black wolf appeared on the field and howled. "From my deck, I can special summon two more!" Another two new wolves appeared on the field. (1950/1700x2) "Also, I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ryu felt a drop of sweat pour down his face at the sight of the three wolves. ("He isn't using machines? Indeed…this was unexpected.") Drawing, the dragon demon held up a magic card. "First I activate Card Destruction, so we both discard our hands and draw cards equal to the number we discarded." They both tossed their hand cards into the graveyard and drew new hands, which got rid of Ryu's System Down card.

Rikuo glanced at his hand and licked his lips.

Ryu knew what that meant. ("He either has drawn Fenrir or he has drawn a card capable of bringing the monster out.") Sliding two more cards into his deck, the dragon demon pointed at his field. "I set another two cards from my hand face-down on the field. Also, I'll lay down Shine the Light Dragon (0/0) in defense mode." A little golden dragon appeared on the field. "End turn."

Fenrir drew. "Now's it's the end for you, Jourgen! I sacrifice…"

"Hold it!" One of Ryu's face-down cards flipped up. "I activate my continuous trap card, which is called Dual Dragon Sanctuary. As long as this card remains in play and I have two or more dragon type monsters on my field, you cannot sacrifice any monster cards."

Rikuo frowned as he realized that Jourgen's deck was most likely set up to repel God Cards at the moment. "Fairly well played…except for one problem!" He held up a new card. "I wasn't intending to summon Fenrir. I was going to summon something much more dangerous. For now though, I'll just play the magic card Wolven Trio. This magic card activates only when there are three monsters in play that have wolf or Fenrir in their title. I may draw three cards, or force you to discard three cards. Obviously, I'll draw three cards." Sliding three more cards off of his deck, Rikuo's eyes started to glow red. "Now…it ends here…I'll not hold back at all."

"Neither will I! Activate trap card!" Another of Ryu's face-down cards flipped up. "Winds of the Dragon Lord. This card's special ability allows me to send the cards you have drawn to the graveyard…along with one magic or trap card on the field."

"That's…what?" Rikuo frowned. "How…"

"Winds of the Dragon Lord activates when my opponent adds cards to their hand. I force the drawn cards to their graveyard, and then I may also send one magic or trap card on the field to the graveyard." Ryu smirked quietly. ("I am not like anyone else, Rikuo. You know my power…you still try to fight me like a fool.")

Rikuo snarled and fanned out two more cards. "Then let me introduce you to my new monster and a little equipment magic card for it! Come out now…Templar of Fenrir!" (1800/1600) A black-armored man in priestly armor appeared on the field. "Also, I equip it with the magic card called Sword of Faith. This card can only activate when a monster with a God Card's name is in play. That monster gains 1000 attack points for every monster in play that has the name of the God Card in their title that is shared by the equipped monster. Essentially, that's 4000 attack points!" (5800/1600)

Ryu gritted his teeth, while he noticed that Ichigo was smiling coldly. ("You fool…why do you treat me like an enemy?")

Rikuo pointed at Gaius. "This is the end for you! Go Templar, attack that rock and blow it apart!"

"Reveal face-down card!" Another of Ryu's face-down cards flipped up. "Omega Flare! This card allows me to sacrifice a dragon type monster I have in play to destroy all monsters that you have in play at once! Now Shine, Omega Flare!" The tiny dragon unleashed a blast of energy so mighty that it obliterated everything on Rikuo's field.

Rikuo smiled slowly. "Yes…that is a powerful trap card. But you underestimate me for using it. Or don't you know its second effect?"

Ryu nodded. "Of course I know its second effect. At this point in time, you may now draw one card for every card you lost because of Omega Flare."

"That's right, and as you know, cards in my hand are a very bad thing for my opponent." Rikuo drew five cards, four for his monsters, and one for his sword. As he looked at the drawn cards, his eyes widened in amusement. "Isn't it funny…that this duel is your end already? Or have you forgotten that by using your trap card, you have reduced the number of dragons on your field to one. Therefore…I can sacrifice monsters!"

He held up a magic card. "Firstly, I'll activate my Offering from the Lands of the Dead. This card's special ability lets me remove all monsters from my graveyard from the game. In return, I may normal summon one additional monster during this turn for every removed monster." Six cards left his graveyard, and six glowing stones appeared over his head.

"Obviously I cannot use all of these summonses, but I intend to make them all count! First, another Templar!" Another of the black-armored warriors appeared in play. "Then a monster known as Fenrir's Speaker." (500/1500) A man in black priestly robes appeared on the field. "During my turn, this monster can once activate its effect. By discarding a card from my hand, I can draw a card and if it is a card with Fenrir in its title, I can draw an additional card." Holding up his Jinzo card, he sneered. "He'll be back, don't you agree?" Then the card disappeared and he drew once. "Heh, lucky you that all I drew was Coins from Heaven. Obviously activating that card would be stupid considering you have no cards in your hand. So instead, I'll discard it to my graveyard through the effect of Spell Reproduction!"

Ryu grimaced angrily at Rikuo's decision. ("He's playing smart…very strange compared to his normal, aggressive behavior.") He flexed his hand unconsciously, unsure whether or not to activate his last face-down card. ("If I activate it and Rikuo meets the requirements of the card, he will be allowed to draw as many cards as he wants. However, if he cannot meet the requirement then I can draw as many cards as I want.")

Rikuo slid two cards from his hand into the graveyard and held up a magic card with a picture on it of a cloaked being over a crystal ball. "Spell Reproduction allows me to send two magic cards from my hand to the graveyard to activate one magic card from my graveyard! My choice is the Remove Trap card that I lost at the start of the duel!" Dual Dragon Sanctuary exploded into dust. "Now you can't prevent me from summoning my ultimate destroyer."

"Maybe not…but I'll risk it all by activating my Gold Dragon Gambit trap card!" Ryu's face-down card flipped up and a giant golden dragon statue with an arm like a slot machine's appeared on the field. "This card will only work if I have no cards in my hand. During this time, you can discard a magic card from your hand to negate my trap card's effect and draw up to five cards. However, the card must have been in your hand at the time of the trap's activation, or else it won't work."

"How do you know that I'm not holding a magic card?" Rikuo sneered…

And Ryu snickered. "Do the words 'my ultimate destroyer' mean anything to you?"

Rikuo paled and frowned. ("That's right…this guy knew that one card in my hand was a monster, but he wasn't sure where it was. Now though, he knows that the remaining card I am holding must be a monster card, because of how he prevented me from sacrificing to summon it.")

Ryu pointed at the single card in Rikuo's hand. "Gold Dragon Gambit now lets me guess what kind of card you have in your hand. I guess monster card."

"Keh…yeah, you have it right." Rikuo growled under his breath at the fact that he was being made a fool of.

"Therefore, I may now draw as many cards as I wish!" Ryu slid eight cards off the top of his deck. ("I can't get too greedy, since each card will cost me 300 life points.")

Ryu- 1600

Rikuo- 4000

Rikuo pointed at his Fenrir's Speaker. "I sacrifice my monster to summon out Fenrir's Spawn-Claw!" A giant black wolf with a red tattoo of a claw on its forehead appeared in play. (2400/2000) "This monster is immune to the opponent's magic cards, so now the turn is yours." The glowing counters disappeared instantly, meaning Rikuo's other normal summons were gone.

"Do you feel like surrendering, Rikuo?" Ryu fanned out his hand and drew his ninth card. "By no means do you have to…but if you continue this duel you will be badly injured. For our cause against Midnight, I cannot allow that."

"Shut up and duel!" The wolf demon grimaced.

"As you wish!" Ryu pointed at his Gaius. "Now I'll trigger my Painful Summoning of Hell magic card. This card forces both players to select a monster they have in play and special summon as many of that monster as they can from their deck." Two more Gaius appeared in play, while another Templar appeared on Rikuo's field.

("Three Gaius…this…this isn't his normal deck at all…") Rikuo frowned deeply. "No fusions then?"

"Exactly right. I noticed that my ability to fuse ultimate servants of Bahamut might not work against a prepared opponent, hence I have changed my deck." Ryu held up a card. "Now then, I'll still be crushing your monsters though, Rikuo."

"Bring it on." Rikuo rubbed a finger under his nose confidently. "I'm the best duelist in the world, or have you forgotten?"

"Ten years has passed since then, and legends can lose their luster." The dragon demon slid three cards into his disk and then held up Emergency Provisions, all of the card vanishing instantly. "My golden scales shall always shine though."

Ryu- 4600

Rikuo- 4000

Ryu pointed at two of his Gaius. "Now I offer two of these armored beasts to summon out a monster that I have not spoken with in a long time. Emerge, Tyrant Dragon!" (2900/2300) A giant red-scaled dragon appeared on the field. "Tyrant Dragon…Tyrant Flame!" A blast of fire came from the dragon's jaws as it blew Claw apart.

Ryu- 4600

Rikuo- 3500

Rikuo braced himself as Tyrant Dragon's special ability let it attack once more, blowing one of his two Templar apart.

Ryu- 4600

Rikuo- 2400

Ryu slid two cards into his disk. "Now I'll set two cards face-down on the field and I will end my turn. Show me Rikuo…show me that this challenge wasn't just one huge mistake on your part!"

"Father, show this insolent dragon…show him your godly might!" Eri saw the look in her father's eyes…he wanted to bring out Fenrir so badly…

"He'll never win if this is his true power." Adriel chuckled. "Maybe my dad should go take out Midnight?"

Rikuo drew…and then his lips lifted up into a cold smile. "Jourgen, you've walked right into my trap!"

"What?" Ryu's eyes widened.

"During my standby phase, the special ability of one of the magic cards I discarded through the effect of Spell Reproduction activates! Go Psychic Puppetry!" The Templar of Fenrir exploded into dust. "By removing this card from the game, I can draw one card and special summon Jinzo from my graveyard!" The green armored humanoid appeared on the field and chuckled coldly. (2400/1500)

The dragon demon looked at his set cards helplessly. ("Damn…but I still have my much stronger…")

"Now I play Pot of Greed!" Rikuo drew two more cards and held one of them up. "Dimension Fusion lets me sacrifice 2000 life points so that both of us can special summon as many of our removed from play monsters as we can!" Three of the Fenrir's Brood and one of the Templars appeared on the field.

Ryu- 4600

Rikuo- 400

"And now I offer the three Fenrir Broods to summon their father! Emerge now, Fenrir-Destroyer of Gods!" Rikuo howled into the night sky as the giant black flaming wolf that he was host to appeared on the field. (4000/4000)

Adriel paled, while Eri's eyes lit up and she started to cheer.

Ryu stood strong in the face of the all-powerful Fenrir, knowing that his deck was built to oppose the God Cards of every type. ("Even the anti-God Card is not completely immune to my deck.")

Rikuo pointed at the Tyrant Dragon. "Go now, Black Inferno's Roar!" Fenrir sprayed the dragon with black flame, instantly consuming it.

Ryu- 3500

Rikuo- 400

Ryu braced himself and frowned as Jinzo unleashed a Cyber Energy Shock that blew Gaius apart as well.

"And now my final hit! Go Templar of Fenrir!" The black-armored warrior slashed its sword through Ryu's body. "Other than that and one hand card face-down, my turn is complete."

Ryu stood there, his eyes closed. Then he slowly opened then and looked at Rikuo with red fire in his eyes. "Dog, I end you here."

"Let's see you try!" Rikuo sneered. "Though my life points may be low, I have all the methods necessary to defeat you!"

Ryu's eyes shimmered bright silver, as did his hair. "No…you won't beat me! I won't let you force a secret between friends from my mouth!" He drew. "First I draw two cards with Pot of Greed, but that isn't anything compared to my next card! I activate my powerful Reflecting Magical Wings card!" A pair of giant rainbow dragon wings exploded from his back. "One magic card from either player's graveyard will now be activated! At the cost of 1000 life points, System Down removes Jinzo from the game!" The green-armored humanoid faded away.

Ryu- 800

Rikuo- 400

Rikuo grimaced, but didn't activate his face-down card yet. ("If I do, then I'll lose Fenrir but I'll gain enough life points to live through anything.")

Ryu slapped a card onto his disk. "Come, Grand Templar of the Shining!" (100/100) A small little dragon wearing glittering jewel armor appeared on the field.

"What's that little whelp going to do?" Rikuo started to smile…but his eyes widened as the dragon exploded into nothingness and the giant crystal gold form of the Grand Emperor Dragon appeared on the field. "What…it can be sacrificed to special summon any dragon from you hand?"

"That's right." Ryu held out his hand and the Grand Emperor Dragon roared. (2000/2500) "Now I end this with my face-down magic card, Solar Stream! This card can only be activated if Grand Emperor Dragon is in play and there are monsters in play stronger than it. When this card resolves, all monsters in play that are not dragons will be destroyed!" A blast of solar energy shot from the dragon's jaws as it blew both Fenrir and the Templar away.

"Reverse card open!" Rikuo's face-down card flipped up to reveal a picture of a pair of black wolf ears attached to a band. "Cute Earband's special ability triggers when a monster with Fenrir or Wolf in its title is destroyed! The destroying monster is annihilated from the game, and I gain 2000 life points!" The Grand Emperor Dragon vanished, while Rikuo's life points shot up. "It's too bad Jourgen, but you just couldn't get close enough to me, could you?"

Ryu- 800

Rikuo- 2400

"No…" Ryu's last face-down card flipped up. "My trap ends it here. Reveal Dragon King's Will!"

Rikuo's eyes widened as he read the card's effect. "Both players must have no cards in play or in their hand for this effect to work….your opponent loses the game." His eyes started to twitch. "Impossible…"

Ryu- Victory

Rikuo- Loss by Dragon King's Will

Ichigo just stood there as well, his eyes wide. "That…that can't be…"

The dragon demon stood there quietly, wind whipping through his hair. "For my punishment game…" He gritted his teeth and prayed that they would be able to forgive him. "Your memories of your desires for what you sought begone!"

Everyone collapsed to the ground, while Ryu just stood there and looked out at the ocean. ("Daniel…I did as you asked. They will not remember anything about what really happened to you….") His shoulders started to heave as the image of the anger in Ichigo's eyes came to him. ("WHY? Why did you ask this of me? I was and am now a father too…do you think I want to have to lie to your son? Do you think I don't know his pain?") Dropping to his knees, he started to cry. ("Friend…I cannot forgive you for placing this burden upon me. Forgiveness will never come. But I will continue to uphold your secret…with my honor as my witness.")

_To be continued…_

_So, now we make our move against Midnight, right?_

_That's right, now we shall…Ichigo? Hey Ichigo? What are you staring at?_

_**It's him…I can't believe it is really him…**_

_It's really who?_

_**The man I look up to…my greatest idol…**_

_Ichigo has an idol?_


	20. My Duel Montage Part 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 20: My Duel Montage (Part 1)

"Come on, go faster!" The man kicked his motor scooter's engine a couple of times as he tried to outrun the pair of wraiths that were chasing him. ("I just went out for a drive to New York, and then this happens!") Lowering his head to try and increase the speed of his vehicle, he prayed he could get away.

"_He tries to run…_" One of the Wraiths lifted ups its hand and a small stone spike speared out of the ground, impaling the little machine and sending the man on top of it flying through the air and crashing to the ground. _"There is no escape, human."_

Ignoring the ghostly whispers, the man kept running as fast as he could to try and get away. ("Please, someone save me!")

The Wraiths calmly reached out to grab him from behind…

"Shattering Fang!" There was an explosion of bright green light and the two ghostly creatures disappeared, revealing a black-jacketed form standing calmly with an enormous sword over one shoulder. "Hey, buddy? You alright?"

The guy promptly passed out in fear.

"I'll take as a yes." A loud chorus of moans caught Deondre's ears and he snapped his head around to watch hordes of wraiths emerged from everywhere around him. "There's no end to you cockroaches, is there?" He changed the Shattering Fang back into a card and shoved it into his deck. "Well?"

The Wraiths all mobbed around him, but also gave him a healthy distance to move if he had to.

"I'm not waiting for you to attack!" Deondre bared his claws and was about to charge in, but a calm laughter brought him to a stop. "Huh?"

"You must excuse these pitiful sacs of creation, they don't possess much of a mind." A refined looking Spanish man wearing a tuxedo strolled out from the mass of Wraiths and bowed to the dog demon. "You must be Deondre Anderson, the famous dimension duelist."

"And you are?" Deondre bared his fangs, because he could smell the decay on the man's breath. ("Something of Midnight's.")

"My name is Eduardo, and I am a Speaker of Midnight." Bowing once more, the 'man' stood up slowly, a pitch black duel disk appearing on his right arm. "I must duel you, so shall we begin?"

"Not just yet!" A loud voice yelled out and a black form leapt through the air and landed next to Eduardo. It was a woman wearing ninja robes. "I am Yai, and I will also challenge you!"

"Two on one?" Deondre frowned but didn't argue, his disk clicking into place. "Come on then, I'll still blow you all away."

"We'll see, won't we?" Eduardo glanced over at Yai and the two of them both smiled calmly in unison.

("What was that?") Deondre felt his entire body shiver, like they'd just scanned his mind or something. ("Screw it, if they did then I'll just go full beatdown, which is something they can't stop.") He wasn't afraid of anyone who could read his mind, because he knew how to play off complete and utter instinct.

"Duel!" They all yelled at once.

Deondre- 4000

Eduardo- 4000

Yai- 4000

-----------------------

An explosion echoed amongst the hordes of Wraiths as Rikuo's Howling Sword tore through twenty of them at once. "Keh! I don't even need my full power for you weaklings!"

Eri, Kenshin, Adriel, Krieger, Griff and Davis all seemed a little nervous, if just because these wraiths could try to mob them into duels and drain their strength.

Ichigo glared at a pair of them and the phantom creatures exploded into flames. "Don't mess with me today! I've got bigger fish to fry!" His last words were explosively loud, literally popping dozens of the phantoms like balloons just with the energy he was giving off. ("I don't have time for this! I still have to go beat the crap out of Midnight.")

Ryu stepped forward and sighed. "Rikuo, could you stop playing and let me end this. There's still over a 1000 of them to go and you aren't killing them fast enough."

The wolf demon hopped backwards, landing next to the dragon demon and giving him a thumbs-up. "Blast them."

"Gladly, annoying hunks of darkness." Ryu closed his eyes and lifted up one hand, a single bead of golden light in his palm. "Solar Stream!" The bead turned into a blast that traveled down the expansive street, evaporating the Wraiths like smoke caught in a powerful wind. "Now then, shall we continue everyone?"

All of the younger Duelist Academy students stared at him in fear.

Smiling, he blew out the smoke on his hand and tried to brush off the fact that his energy was rapidly draining. "Come on, let's not dawdle."

"You won't be going any farther, demons!" A single form landed about fifty feet away from the group, revealing a form that Ichigo remembered all too well.

"Haku?" The boy's lips curled back and he growled deeply. "Get out of the way."

"I don't want to hear it. I'm here to destroy you for what you did to Silence…to my love!" Haku snapped his fingers. "And I brought some help to make sure everyone gets their peace too!" Over fifty forms materialized alongside him and behind him, showing off dozens of different kinds of humanoids and some not even that. All of them Speakers.

Ryu grimaced. Any of them could probably handle one Speaker, but fifty?

Rikuo stepped forward slowly, his eyes locked onto Haku's. "GET…OUT…OF…MY…WAY!"

"Or you'll what?" The young boy snickered coldly. "You're a little outnumbered in the dueling department."

"Is that so?" Rikuo sneered calmly. "So Jourgen, take your pick. You want the twenty-five on the left or the right?"

The dragon demon rubbed his eyes out and frowned. "I'll…I'll take…"

"I'll take them all, if it's okay with you both. You'll need your strength." Ichigo flexed his hand and pointed at the gathered Speakers. "All of you, let's duel!"

Rikuo face-fell. "Kid…I like your spirit but there's no way that you can possibly…"

Ichigo smirked calmly and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I just wanted to feel cool for a moment. Now then…" A calm glow started to come from his body. "Spiritual Release!" There was a burst of light and when it faded Ichigo was no longer standing alone.

Halo brushed back some of his hair and eyed the Speakers coldly. "I see…good. I needed to brush up on my scrub destroying skills."

The Splinter glanced over at Halo from the other side of Ichigo. "Scrub? Since when do you use modern terms?"

"Silence, brute." Halo glared over at the full demon Ichigo…

"Don't argue you guys!" Alahandra poked her head out from behind Ichigo. "Let's just have some fun, okay?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked back at the astonished looks on everyone's face. "What? Oh…" He flashed them a smile of his fangless teeth. "Remember, the scary me is the demon, hence when we're separated I'm just a normal human."

"That….that isn't…" Adriel's eyes started to twitch. "There's four of you at once?"

Rikuo walked over to Halo slowly and snickered. "So enforcer, shall we take down four of em?"

"I don't care. Do as you wish." The dark-haired Ichigo turned his head away.

"Keh, stupid spoiled brat." The wolf demon clicked his disk into place.

Four of the speakers emerged from the crowd and approached the two, who had moved to one side of the sidewalk along the street.

Ryu grimaced and did the math in his head. "Even two on four, there's still too many."

"Maybe I can offer a little assistance?" A voice spoke quietly from one of the nearby alleyways.

Everyone turned their heads slowly to see a young man of about maybe twenty or so walk calmly towards the group of demons, a big smile on his face. He had brown hair that seemed to poof out around his head like some kind of mane, and he also had a pair of strangely friendly brown eyes. All in all, he didn't look that threatening.

"And…who might you be?" Ryu frowned quietly. "I'd explain…"

A strange gulp/gasp noise came from Ichigo, who just stared at the approaching person as if they were his savior. "It's…It's…"

"Yo Ichigo, it's been a long time." The young man gave a winning smile. "How's it been at the academy? I saw your duel, and I have to admit that I'm really impressed."

"Who is he Ichigo?" Krieger said, now really really unsure what was going on.

The human Ichigo ran over and clasped the young man's hand with his own. "Judai-sensei, I'd be honored to duel alongside you!"

"Judai…" Kenshin smirked quietly, as if he was listening to a joke. "How funny…but yet sensible. Now I see where you learned your dueling skills from, Pilkington."

"Who is he?" Eri frowned as she tried to place that familiar face to a body…

"Yuki Judai." The young man smiled at the demoness. "I used to be a student of the Duelist Academy. And I taught Ichigo almost everything he knows." Grinning, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Now then, shall we get to work?"

"Indeed…" Ryu looked over at the Splinter. "Duel alone or with a partner, but we must deal with…"

"I've got these ten." The Splinter didn't wait for any arguments, walking towards the back of the mob without the slightest worry.

"You think we're pushovers?" Haku leapt forward. "I'll take both Pilkington and this 'mentor' of his!"

Alahandra bounced over and latched onto Eri's arm. "Eri-sama, I want to duel with you!"

"Fine…" Eri sighed. "Just let go of my arm right now."

Kenshin lifted up his arm and looked upon the Speakers coldly. "Enough talk…"

It was like a chorus that echoed across the block, a building wave of force as dozens of energy signatures exploded to life. "DUEL!"

---------------------

Deondre drew first. "I'm first, draw! Activate the magic card Dimension Summon. One monster with Dimension or D.D. in its title will be special summoned from my hand to the field! Come out now, Different Dimension Dragon!" (1200/1500) A giant crystalline dragon appeared on the field and made a warbling roar. "Also, I'll set three cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Eduardo drew. "Now I'll activate my magic card! Go Dancing Arena!" All around them a giant ball room formed. "Now I summon Tango Dancer (1700/1000) to the field in attack mode!" A man wearing clothing similar to his own appeared on the field and piroted. "Also, I can special summon a Tango Dance Partner to the field as well!" (1300/1400) A woman wearing a dress that complimented the Tango Dancer's clothing appeared on the field and they both struck a pose together. "These two monsters can combine their attack strength…"

"So what?" Deondre's face-down card flipped up. "Torrential Tribute will destroy all monsters in play!" An explosive blast of water swallowed up the field and all monsters on it. "Of course…" As the water drained away, it revealed the Different Dimension Dragon to be unaffected. "My monster's effect negates any and all large scale magic or trap cards from working on it!"

"Bastard…" The Spanish man cursed something else in a different language and set two cards face-down on the field. "Get him Yai."

The woman nodded and drew. "I activate the magic card Ninja Emerge! One Ninja monster from my deck will special summoned at random!" A black-clothed ninja appeared on the field. "Strike Ninja (1700/1200) is out! Also, I'll play my Double Drop magic card. Now my opponent can draw a card, while I discard two cards from my deck into my graveyard." She slid two cards in and smiled calmly. "Battle begins! Go now and attack that dragon!"

"Reverse card open!" One of Deondre's face-down cards flipped up to reveal a picture of D.D. Warrior Lady praying in front of a glowing crystal. "Crystal Wishes can only activate if I am either holding D.D. Warrior Lady in my hand or on my field. I may special summon her and fuse her with one monster in play! Come out now, my warrior!" (1500/1600) A woman in a grey bodysuit appeared on the field, holding a laser sword at her side. "Fusion!" Both the woman and dragon were pulled into a glowing swirl. When it cleared, the lady was revealed to be riding the dragon. "D.D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight!" (2200/2500) The Different Dimension Dragon warbled and flapped its wings. "Still feel like attacking?"

Yai frowned and slid two cards into her disk. "I'll place two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Deondre drew. "Reverse card open! Dimension Storm! All magic and trap cards in play will be removed from the game!" Both of the Speaker's cards faded away. "Also, my Pot of Greed to let me draw two cards!" Fanning out his remaining three cards, Deondre nodded slowly and slapped one down. "D.D. Assailant (1700/1600) come forth!" A dark-skinned warrior in linen wrappings holding a huge sword appeared on the field. "Now, from my hand I play Dimensional Double Hit! All monsters in play with Dimension or D.D. in their title can attack twice during this battle phase! Go D.D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight, hit Eduardo directly! Dragon Crystalline Burst!" The glittering dragon unleashed a blast of energy that hit the man and sent him stumbling. "Go D.D. Assailant, direct attack!" The glittering sword of the warrior slashed through the man and he exploded into dust.

Deondre- 4000

Yai- 40000

Yai smiled sweetly at Deondre. "Well, are you going to attack or what?"

"Go, Dragon Crystalline Burst!" The Different Dimension Dragon released another blast of energy that hurtled towards the Strike Ninja.

"Reveal Ninja Trap!" Yai smiled and discarded her hand. "By discarding my hand…." An explosion echoed out across the field as Deondre's two monsters were blown apart. "I can destroy your monsters…all of them."

Deondre smiled calmly and slid the last card in his hand into his disk. "Then I'll just place one card face-down on the field. End turn."

Yai returned the smile and drew. "Welcome to Midnight's City, where you are the intruder instead of us! Prepare to join the darkest regions of the undead!"

_To be continued…_

_Hm, this is awfully troublesome. So be it, I shall battle with these creatures._

**_Don't sound so relaxed about it, Hitokage_**!"


	21. My Duel Montage Part 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 21: Duel Montage (Part 2)

Hitokage Seijitsu looked between the two Speakers of Midnight that he was facing, and then he frowned slowly. ("How many undead monstrosities does Midnight have obeying him?")

The first Speaker was tall and think, almost looking like a corpse. It was wrapped in black cloth from head to toe and barely seemed able to hold up its duel disk. The other speaker wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, his glittering smile making Hitokage wonder if he was dead at all.

Hitokage- 4000

Vas- 4000

Origon- 4000

Hitokage drew first. "I'll begin this duel." Glancing at his hand, he slid two cards into his disk. "After placing two cards face-down on the field, I'll end my turn."

Vas coughed a couple of times, its decrepit body somehow managing to draw a card. "I shall play the magic card Undead Horde. Now by discarding cards from my hand I can special summon Undead Souls (500/500/2/Dark/Undead) to the field." Four groaning corpses appeared in play. "Now I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Origon gave a cheesy smile and a single flash of light came from one of his teeth. "Alright, now it's my turn!" Snapping up the top card of his deck, he didn't look at it and inserted a card from his hand into his deck. "I activate the quickplay magic card Guess Draw. Now we both must guess what kind of card I have just drawn. If I guess correctly, all magic and trap cards on the field are destroyed. If you guess right, all monsters in play are destroyed. If either of us guess wrong then nothing happens."

("I can't risk losing my set cards, but at the same time the chance to clear those tokens would be a relief.") "I call Trap!"

"I call magic." The man held up the magic card and an explosion shook the field as Hitokage's two set cards shattered, along with Vas' card. "Of course, Vas' card was something fairly effective, wouldn't you say?"

The old corpse nodded. "My set trap card was called Dark Coffin. Now you must discard a single card from your hand."

Hitokage glanced down at his hand and inserted a card into his graveyard with a little hesitation.

Origon snapped up two cards and they both started to glow. "Token Suicide increases the attack of all token monsters in play by 500 points per each other Token monster in play!" (2500/500x4) "Also, my Scarlet Blood Jewel magic card raises the attack of all Undead type monsters in play by 500 times the number of Undead type monsters in play!" (4500/500x4) "This is your end boy! Next I activate the magic card Puppeteer, allowing me to control one monster in play until the end of the turn. Go now, attack his life points directly!" One of the black corpses charged right at Hitokage, howling in hunger.

Hitokage's eyes narrowed and a white wall of mist shot up, throwing the creature back.

"What was that? A graveyard trap?" Origon grimaced. "You little…"

"My Duel Prescense." Hitokage slid a card from his hand into his graveyard. "By discarding one trap card from my hand, I can negate one attack."

"A Duel Prescense?" Origon's eyes widened. "End turn…"

"Draw!" Hitokage looked at his drawn card and slid three cards into his disk. "I set three cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Vas drew. "You're too weak, Origon. Go my Undead Horde!" All of the four zombies charged right at Hitokage, and then exploded into dust. "What?"

"The special ability of my trap card, Mirror Force, destroys your attacking monsters instantly." Hitokage glanced over at Origon. "Can you do better?"

"Of course!" Origon drew and slammed a card onto his disk. "Come out now, my Undead Driver!" (400/400) A giant mummy appeared on the field and groaned. "Now I play my Deliverance from Death magic cards." Holding up two cards, he sneered as they faded away. "These cards allow me to discard two undead type monsters from my deck to the graveyard." Removing four cards from his deck, he slid them into his graveyard slot. "And then the special ability of my Undead Driver powers it up by 700 points for every undead monster I have in my graveyard!" (3200/400) "Go and hit him directly!" The zombie charged, and slammed right into a corpse of a dragon which exploded into white smoke. "What was that?"

"Dead Dragon Zoma is a trap monster that is special summoned through the effect of its trap card. When it is destroyed as a result of battle, my opponent takes double the attack of the destroying monster in damage!" The white mist formed a howling dragon's shape and it swallowed up Origon, destroying him instantly. (6400)

Hitokage- 4000

Vas- 4000

Hitokage drew and pointed at his set card. "Reveal Soul Flute. This magic card allows me to special summon one monster with Soul in its title from my graveyard to the field! Come out now, Soul Reaver Dragon!" (3500/0) A giant phantasmal dragon formed of white mist appeared on the field.

"I know of your monster, it cannot attack us…" Vas started to laugh, until her saw Hitokage's eyes. They were empty black voids, seeming to suck in all life around them.

"No…do you beings think you can throw around such enormous amounts of power and not expect me to absorb it?" Hitokage's hand held up his drawn card. "Go Soul Crash. This magic card allows me to sacrifice a monster in play with Soul in its title and deal you life point damage equal to its attack plus 500!" The Dragon dropped right onto Vas, blowing the Speaker apart.

Hitokage- 4000

Dropping to his knees, Hitokage sucked in some air and tried to stay conscious. ("Even after all of that siphoning, I still had to risk it all to make sure I won quickly.")

-------------------

From within his tower, Midnight's eyes slowly opened and he grimaced. "Tell me something, Uremorus. Why is it that two of your Priests have fallen, and my Speakers are crumbling like paper to these intruders?"

"It is with my humblest apologies of that, sire. They are stronger then we first thought." The priest groveled at his god's feet, only to be kicked hard enough to almost kill him again.

"I don't want your excuses anymore!" Midnight slowly clenched his fist. "No…I grow tired of this. Uremorus, I want you to begin the ritual. Find me the one who I will duel in the Game of the Gods."

"As you command…master." The Priest coughed up blood, but managed to stay conscious.

Midnight smiled calmly. ("I grow weary of sitting here and waiting…") Sneering, he quickly began to fade away. ("I shall go to them, and destroy them all.")

---------------------

The Mediator stood at the edge of his dimensional island, his eyes closed and tears dripping down into the nothingness that surrounded his little private dimension. ("I can no longer cry over what has happened. I must destroy the one who had done this to me!") He slowly faded as well, Midnight's image in his mind. ("Take me to him…let me kill him!")

----------------------

Midnight shimmered into existence standing at the edge of a rooftop overlooking the huge battle royale going on down below. ("My Speakers will not win. These children and weakling demons have all become stronger than anything they could ever achieve. How saddening it is." Closing his eyes, he shook his head slowly. "It looks like I'll just have…" Then he stopped and slowly turned to face his uninvited guest. "What are you doing here, loser?"

The Mediator stood there, his duel disk already in place and his eyes burning with anger. "I will destroy you before you can get any of what you…"

"Fine fine, let's just make it quick." Midnight turned and a jet-black jeweled Duel Disk formed around his arm. "Would you like to start or should I?"

Mediator- 4000

Midnight- 4000

"I'll begin!" The Mediator drew. As he did so, the air around both of them grew hazy as their very existences clashed. Both of them were strong enough that the ensuing duel was weakening the dimensional fabric. "I set two cards face-down on my field, and my turn is done." As the two cards shimmered into existence on his field, the red-ponytailed man pointed at Midnight. "My purpose for the Tournament of Tears was to bring back my lost lover…that is all. You intend to destroy it all, and I won't allow that to happen!"

"Then try and stop me, if you can." Midnight drew. "Of course, you can't win! Field magic card…Lost Paradise!" As the field magic card slot slid closed, the world around them changed to a barren wasteland of stone and soot. "Once per turn, I may draw two cards!" Sliding two more cards off of his deck, Midnight held up another one. "Now, I play my Stage of Introduction magic card. Both duelists special summon a level four monster from their decks. My choice is Sapphire Dragon!" (1900/1600) A large sapphire-encrusted dragon appeared on the field.

The Mediator pointed at his field, where a robed spellcaster holding a flute appeared in play. "Then I special summon Spell Piper (100/1300) in defense mode!"

"Good…good…" Midnight closed his eyes and nodded sagely. "Your monster allows you, during your standby phase, to discard a magic card from your hand to destroy one card in play. A good choice indeed…" Holding up a finger and pointing at the sky, he smiled and opened his eyes. "Let me help you out though…with my Forceful Summoning magic card! Now you must special summon as many spellcasters from your deck as you can!"

The Mediator narrowed his eyes, but did so, placing four more cards onto his disk. "Emerge then, my two Spell Templar, along with my Spell Knight and my Spell Priest!" A pair of hooded spellcasters holding spears, one wearing armor, and one in incredibly shiny robes appeared on the field all at once. (1600/1900x2) (1650/1650) (2500/1600)

Midnight licked his lips. "Excellent…excellent…" Holding up a card, he sneered as his Sapphire Dragon howled in pain and melted into a mass of quivering black slime. "My Rotten Soul magic card lets me sacrifice one dragon on my field to special summon Rotten Heart Dragon from my deck!" (?) A giant undead dragon appeared on the field and roared, releasing a horrible smell that filled the air around it. "The sacrificed monster's attack and defense are doubled to determine this monster's attack and defense scores." (3800/3200)

The Mediator didn't seem that worried. "I still don't understand why you used your Forceful…"

"Because I feel like giving you an advantage…" Midnight sneered and held up a new card. "I activate Holy Eradication! All Undead monsters on the field are destroyed!" Howling in pain, the Rotten Heart exploded into dust. "When Rotten Heart Dragon is destroyed, I can special summon a number of Harm Soul Tokens (0/0) equal to the number of cards that I discard from my hand!" Sliding two of his hand cards into his graveyard slot, he laughed as a pair of groaning grey bubbles appeared on the field.

"What is the point of all this?" The Mediator didn't understand what Midnight was doing by placing himself in this horrible position.

"It's simple…the paradise shall drag us all down into its depths! I activate the magic card Plague of Paradise!" Midnight started to chuckle. "This magic card can only be activated while The Lost Paradise is in play. All cards in play and in our hands are sent to the graveyard, excluding token monsters and The Lost Paradise. For every card lost, we lose 100 life points!" He held up his already empty hand and then motioned to his field. "I don't lose a thing, do I?"

The Mediator paled as eleven cards went from his field and hand to his graveyard. "That means I lose 1100 life points."

Mediator- 2900

Midnight- 4000

"Correct. Luckily, my turn ends after the activation of Plague of Paradise." Midnight closed his eyes and waited patiently for his turn. "I'm going to take a short nap, let me know when it's my turn." Then he seemed to go limp. A slight snoring noise came from his mouth, which was now hanging open slightly.

The Mediator stood there in amazement, his anger diffused into confusion. ("Does he really think that foolishly?") Then he drew and held up the drawn card. "I activate my perfect magic card, considering the situation! Go Life Rejuvenation!" Light filled the air around them. "When I have no cards in my hand and no cards on my field, then I may draw until I am holding six cards!" Snapping up his new hand, he smiled calmly. "Go Spell Healing! If there are five or more Spell monsters in my graveyard, then I may special summon one from my graveyard to the field! Go Spell Priest!" (2500/1600) The brightly lit spellcaster appeared on the field again. "Now, I activate the magic card Magician's Switch! All monsters on your field will now switch modes!" The Tokens shuddered as they were forced to attack mode.

Midnight continued to nap.

"I'll finish you right now! Go Twilight Sacrifice! By discarding this Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my hand, I can power up my Spell Priest by its attack points!" (5000/1600) "Go now, attack and end this game! Holy Spell Blast!" The Priest released a blast of energy that hit the zero attack token, the energy slamming right into Midnight's body. "It's over!"

Mediator- 2900

Midnight- 1

"What?" The Mediator's eyes widened. "That's impossible…"

Midnight yawned and opened his eyes slowly. "Did I miss something important?"

"How are you not dead?" The Mediator couldn't understand it…until he saw that the other token was gone.

"Ah yes…my Duel Prescense." Midnight stretched out his back and then drew. "The effect of my Prescense forces one card or token from my hand or field to the graveyard in exchange for locking my life points at 1 when they would drop to zero." The dark dragon god drew two more cards because of the effect of the Lost Paradise. "Now it ends here. First my Pot of Greed along with my Research on the Pot of Greed." Drawing three cards, he held one up and it started to glow. "Devil's Sanctuary activates and gives me a Metal Devil Token (0/0) to use against you." A little metal doll-like creature appeared on the field. "Also, I play the magic card Token Duplication! By discarding cards from my hand I can multiply my tokens!" Sliding two cards into his graveyard, he snickered as two more Metal Devil Tokens appeared in play. "You've just lost."

"You seem to forget my two set cards…"

"What set cards?" Midnight smirked. "Those disappeared with my Plague, and my Duel Prescense ended your turn right after it activated. Therefore…you've just lost. It's a shame, you never even got to see the final of the Dark Demon Dragons…" He pointed at his three Metal Devil Tokens. "Be offered for my ultimate monster! Come out now…" The sky above the whole city turned blood red, and roar that sounded like a chorus of tortured screams rolled down like a weight onto the back of every living thing in its hearing range. "I'm sure he needs no introduction…Nova Hell Dragon; Kifunsuiryu!" A giant burning ball of black and red fire slowly lowered onto the field…and then faded into nothingness. "What?"

The Mediator discarded his hand. "Did I forget to mention something, my dear Midnight?" He smiled as if he had just won in that move. "By discarding my hand to zero, I can negate anything I wish. My Duel Prescense works much better than yours…because now you have no cards left. I suppose you can save yourself with the effect of yourself, but only once and it will cost you your precious draw engine."

Midnight stood there in silence…and then he started to laugh in delight. "It's incredible…I love it!" He met the Mediator's eyes with his own. "Show me more…show me as much as you can…"

"I'd love to." The Mediator drew. "I will destroy you, do not doubt that at all."

"Prove your words…try and finish me off." Midnight licked his lips again. "As I said, I look forward to being destroyed!"

_To be continued…_


	22. Hatred of Shadow

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 22: Hatred of Shadow (Part 1)

Haku- 4000

Judai- 4000

Ichigo- 4000

Haku drew, ignoring the roars and explosions that were going off all around him. He knew that his associates, the other Speakers, were being destroyed by these powerful demons, and that they probably wouldn't be able to uphold master Midnight's wishes, no matter how hard they tried. But, for the first time in his unlife, he didn't intend to follow the wishes of Master Midnight at all. No, this was his duel to win, and it was for Silence's sake. ("She was destroyed because of you, Ichigo Pilkington. Because of your monstrous blood my love was brutally destroyed….for that, I refuse to accept defeat until after I wipe you out!")

Ichigo's eyes widened at how hateful of a glare he was getting from Haku. ("Why's he so mad at me? What did I do to him?")

Judai looked at both boys and wondered if maybe he should have just let Ichigo deal with this. After all, Ichigo seemed better suited to deal with this kind dueling. ("I've had my share of Darkness Games, but the kid's a half-demon after…") Then he noticed that Ichigo's features were completely human. ("Weird…why's that?")

"How dare you ignore me!" Haku drew. "I activate the field magic card Forest of 1000 Curses!" All around them the cityscape changed into a towering mass of rotted, dead, and twisted black trees. "Whenever a trap card goes to my graveyard, I can add one Forest Curse magic card from my deck to my hand."

"Whenever a trap goes to the graveyard?" Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Wow…that's really good…"

Haku glowered and placed a card face-down onto his disk. "You shouldn't be so carefree, because if you lose I'll make sure to put your soul through the most horrible forms of torture imaginable. I set one monster face-down on the field…" A card shimmered into existence behind the set monster. "And I'll place one card face-down behind it. End turn."

Judai drew. Fanning out his hand he nodded wisely and placed a card onto it. "I summon Elemental Hero-Featherman (1000/1000) to the field in attack mode." A green-feathered winged superhero appeared on the field, struck a pose, and then landed in Judai's monster zone with its arms crossed. "Also, I activate the equipment magic card Feather Wings!" Featherman's wings turned into green energy versions of themselves and doubled in size. "Now I'll fuse Featherman with Burst Lady thanks to Polymerization!" Featherman disappeared and was replaced by a green and red superhero with a single wing on its back and a dragon's head for an arm. "I summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200)

Ichigo blinked at Judai. "Sensei, why did you equip Featherman and then fuse him?"

"Why?" Judai smiled as the same giant green wings that had been on Featherman appeared on Flame Wingman's back. "Because of my Feather Wings equipment magic card. It activates when the equipped monster is sent to the graveyard, and during that turn I can select one Elemental Hero in play that can now attack the opponent directly!" Flame Wingman launched high into the sky above Haku's field and aimed the now open dragon head down towards the Speaker. "Flame Wingman, attack his life points directly! Flame Shooter!" The head belched fire down in waves that swallowed up Haku for a moment, before it dissipated and the superhero returned to its owner's field.

Haku- 5900

Judai- 4000

Ichigo- 4000

Judai lifted an eyebrow at that. "Interesting…"

"Nutrient Z is a trap that activates when the opponent damages me with an attack that deals 2000 or more life points of damage. Before the attack lands I gain 4000 life points, hence your attack did nothing more then let me gain some life and add one Forest Curse card to my hand." Haku removed a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Nice attempt, human, but you're no match for me."

Judai slid a card into his disk. "Before you get really big-headed, have a look at this. It's called Alpha Strike, and it activates when an Elemental Hero successfully attacks you directly. You take that Hero's attack in damage."

"What?" Haku's eyes widened as Flame Wingman was suddenly in front of him. "Damn…" Then he was swallowed up by a raging tornado of fire.

Haku- 3800

Judai- 4000

Ichigo- 4000

Judai inserted the last card in his hand into his disk. "I'll set this face-down and then pass the turn onto you, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and drew. He stared at the drawn card for a few moments, and then frowned. ("No monsters…") "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Haku snarled and drew. As his eyes realized what card he had drawn, his lips curled into a calm sneer. "Your fight isn't with me human, and therefore I'll have to cut you off from this duel permanently! I activate Game-Breaker!"

"Game-Breaker?" Judai's eyes went wide, because he instantly recognized such an unorthodox card. "That magic card allows the activating duelist to immediately end the duel in a draw if he has more cards in his hand than one opponent…but in the case of a multiplayer game…"

"In the case of a multiplayer game, this card immediately declares the selected duelist as a special player in the game. They shuffled their field, hand, removed from play pile, and deck together, reset their life points, and wait until the remaining players end their duel. The winner of that duel has all cards on his field, graveyard, hand and removed from play pile returned to their deck, and then duels the special player. Of course, while the special player gets to draw an opening hand, the winning player only gets to draw two cards." Haku inserted the magic card into his duel disk and Judai's disk beeped as it deactivated. "That means it's just you and me, Pilkington."

Haku- 3800

Judai- Removed from duel

Ichigo- 4000

Haku sighed melodramatically and discarded his magic card to the graveyard. "Game-Breaker must be the first card I play during the turn, and it ends my turn immediately after use. Therefore, you get a reprieve Pilkington."

Judai looked over at Ichigo, worry in his eyes. ("I'm sorry Ichigo, I can't do anything to help you against this…") Then that worry faded away as he realized what look was on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo smiled cheerfully and drew. "That's alright, I really didn't want Judai-sensei to get all the glory anyway." Inserting the drawn card into his hand, he realized that there was still a downside to this duel. And that was that he had no monster cards in his hand. ("It'll definitely be a problem…")

"What's the matter? Are you suddenly losing your nerve?" Haku smirked as he realized this fool was human, completely and utterly. He had no special powers now, and therefore would be easy to crush.

Ichigo realized that he didn't necessarily need to summon a monster yet, since his opponent only had a monster face-down on the field. "For now I guess I'll just end my turn."

Haku drew. "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two cards." Adding two more cards to his hand, Haku pointed at his face-down monster. "Now I flip summon my Magician of Faith!" A purple-haired spellcaster appeared on the field, light emanating from its body. (300/400)

"This monster's special ability allows me to return one magic card in my graveyard to my hand." His graveyard slot spat out a green-bordered card. "Of course, that card is my Pot of Greed, which I activate once more." He added two more cards to his hand. "Now I sacrifice my Magician of Faith to normal summon my Forest Wraith!"

The magician faded off the field, replaced by a black-hooded reaper holding a wooden scythe. (1400/1300) "When this monster is summoned and my Forest of 1000 Curses is in play, I may return a trap card from my graveyard to my hand." His graveyard spat out his Nutrient Z trap card. "After which I must discard a card from my hand." He simply pushed the Nutrient Z trap back into the graveyard. "And of course, the effect of Forest of 1000 Curses allows me to add a Forest Curse magic card from my deck to my hand when a trap goes to my graveyard." His deck spat out a card, which he added to his already large hand of cards. "After this, I activate the equipment magic card Twin Swords of Flashing Light Tryce!"

His Reaper's scythe was replaced by a pair of glittering golden swords. "This equipment magic card's special ability has a cost, which is that I must discard a card at random from my hand." A single card from his hand faded into nothingness. "And that card was Trap Jammer, a counter trap card. That allows me to add another Forest Curse card from my deck to my hand." His deck spat out another card, which he almost absent-mindedly placed into his hand while he explained what his equipment magic card did. "The equipped monster loses 500 attack points, but in return may now attack twice during the battle phase." (900/1300)

Ichigo smiled slightly. "That won't take me down, Haku."

"I can't beat you this turn, but trust me…you'll be destroyed!" Haku pointed at the focus of his rage. "Wraith, slash through him! Tryce Flash Slash!" The reaper leapt across the field and slashed its sword across Ichigo's chest, sending the boy stumbling back.

Haku- 3800

Ichigo- 3100

"Forest Wraith's special ability activates now!" Haku sneered coldly. "When it inflicts battle damage to you, I may repeat its effect that activates when it is summoned. Therefore, I may return a single trap card from my graveyard, and then I must discard a card." His graveyard spat out a single card, which he simply reinserted into his graveyard. "I send my returned Trap Jammer to my graveyard to let me add a Forest Curse card from my deck to my hand!" As he did this, he eyes played across all of the cards in his deck. ("This deck will defeat you…it must defeat you!")

Shuffling his deck and returning it to his disk, Haku pointed at Ichigo. "Once more, Tryce Flash Slash!" The reaper launched in again and slashed its sword across Ichigo's chest, sending him stumbling once more. "I return Trap Jammer and discard it, adding a Forest Curse card from my deck to my hand." After doing this, he returned his deck once more to its slot.

Haku- 3800

Ichigo- 2200

Ichigo managed to recover fairly quickly from the inflicted pain. With a weak smile on his face, he held up his hand. "You'll have to set most of those cards to prevent them from being discarded, and if you discard traps to get more Forest Curse magic cards, you'll have to still discard until your hand is six cards."

"True, except not quite." Haku inserted a card from his hand into a duel disk slot. "I activate the continuous magic card Forest Curse of Apathy. During each of my standby phases I must discard a card from my hand, but I no longer have a maximum hand size. Also, I'll place a card face-down on my field and end my turn." A card shimmered into existence on the forest floor next to his Wraith. "Well, Pilkington, is this the end? Or do you intend to actually summon a monster?"

Ichigo drew. As he looked at the drawn card, his eyes went insanely wide. ("What…what is this?") His hands began to tremble as he slowly looked over each of the cards in his hand for the first time. ("These cards…") Suddenly he felt it again. It was the confidence he had truly lost after this insanity had begun. "It's all meant to be fun."

"Excuse me?" Haku lifted one eyebrow questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"This game isn't for battle, it's for fun…" Ichigo smiled happily. "I'll show you, okay?"

"I grow tired of your stupid babbling. Either do something worthwhile or surrender." Haku snarled through clenched, his anger increasing at the fact that this insolent little brat would dare to suggest he could change his opponent's mind.

"If you insist!" Ichigo threw the card he had drawn down onto his disk. "I summon Final Shadow Night Slasher in attack mode!" (1150/900) The night sky seemed to grow silent…until a humanoid form touched down onto Ichigo's field. It was surrounded by a black cloak that hid its face and outline. The only way to tell it was a humanoid was that a pair of black leather boots was at the bottom of the cloaked mass.

"Final…Shadow?" Judai stared at the monster in amazement. ("What is it? Some kind of Cyber Shadow?")

Ichigo continued to smile as he pointed at the Wraith. "The effect of Night Slasher is that when he is summoned, one monster with less current or original attack in play on the opponent's field is destroyed!" The Wraith howled in pain and exploded into dust.

Haku braced himself against the surprisingly powerful backlash that accompanied that destruction. "I won't lose to your annoying warrior decks!"

"We'll see! Night Slasher, direct attack!" The black-cloaked faded out of sight and appeared behind Haku. A black-gloved hand emerged from the dark fabric and slashed a small knife across the undead boy's back. Then in that same instant it returned to Ichigo's field.

Haku- 2700

Ichigo- 2200

Haku snarled and his face-down card flipped up. "Reveal Truth of Hatred! This card activates when a dark warrior monster attacks me directly! From my deck, I can add one Hatred Avenger monster card to my hand." A card emerged from his deck, which he added to his hand.

"Hatred Avenger?" Both Judai and Ichigo were surprised by that. It sounded like something that would come from the same mind that created Elemental Heroes and Cyber Shadows, just when angry.

"These creatures are my soul cards, born from my hatred of you! This deck's very existence is here to counter your deck, and to utterly annihilate you, Ichigo Pilkington! I hate you with every fabric of my existence, and as such I came to this battle prepared only to defeat you!" Haku's free hand clenched tightly into a fist, the sheer pressure of that grip so strong the bones in his hand began to make cracking noises, right up until he relaxed. "When this duel is done, I intend to make you regret ever having stood against Master Midnight!"

Ichigo's rather happy-go-lucky expression slowly faded, replaced by a much more serious expression that he had shown far too much of lately. "Is that so? Then I'm sorry to try and convince you otherwise, Haku." He looked at the cards in his hand, and then decided what his next move would be. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn." As the new face-down card shimmered into existence next to his original set card, he felt strangely at home now. Maybe this was his fate, to forever duel against the shadows…

"Draw!" Haku's angry yell brought Ichigo back to the situation at hand. He had to win this duel, and because of his opponent's resolve, he was fairly certain this would be a duel to the end. "During my standby phase, I must discard a card from my hand. I discard Hell Polymer to add a Forest Curse magic card from my deck to my hand." As he did this, a card in his hand started to glow. "At this time, my quickplay Forest Curse of Demise activates! When a Forest Curse magic card is added to my hand, I may discard this card to draw two more cards." Inserting the card into his graveyard, the undead boy drew two more cards and added them to now enormous hand. "Are you ready, Ichigo Pilkington? This is where I become serious, and show you the power of my hateful soul!"

"I'm ready." Ichigo knew his course of action. It was either duel or die, and there was too much riding on his victory for him to toss this game. "Bring on your best, and I'll defeat it!"

_To be continued…_

Author's Notes: That's right, I actually finished a chapter of this story. You may now all proceed to pummeling me to death for taking so long, I will not complain.

So anyway, ummm…. I don't intend to make excuses. Instead, I intend to run away if this blows up in my face. Later.


	23. Hatred of Shadow Part 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Legends of the Demon Duelist-Tournament of Tears

Chapter 23: Hatred of Shadow (Part 2)

"_Draw!" Haku's angry yell brought Ichigo back to the situation at hand. He had to win this duel, and because of his opponent's resolve, he was fairly certain this would be a duel to the end. "During my standby phase, I must discard a card from my hand. I discard Hell Polymer to add a Forest Curse magic card from my deck to my hand." As he did this, a card in his hand started to glow. "At this time, my quickplay Forest Curse of Demise activates! When a Forest Curse magic card is added to my hand, I may discard this card to draw two more cards." Inserting the card into his graveyard, the undead boy drew two more cards and added them to now enormous hand. "Are you ready, Ichigo Pilkington? This is where I become serious, and show you the power of my hateful soul!"_

"_I'm ready." Ichigo knew his course of action. It was either duel or die, and there was too much riding on his victory for him to toss this game. "Bring on your best, and I'll defeat it!"_

"Come out now, Hatred Avenger Burning Hellion!" (0/1400) There was a blast of flame that filled his field, and when it cleared, there was a fire-line humanoid in place. It brought its orange eyes down onto Ichigo's field, and let out an angry growl. "This is my first creature, the Hatred Avenger of fire! For every card in my hand, its attack increases by 300!" (2700/1400)

Ichigo frowned slightly as the fire exploded outwards, nearly consuming his field in its heat. ("It has zero attack points initially…therefore its effect isn't that good. No, it must have another effect.")

"It's time to beat you, Ichigo! Feel my hellish anger! Burning Hellion, Pyro Rage!" The humanoid released a ball of fire that slammed into Night Slasher. "Your monster is forever eliminated! With my card's power, any monster destroyed on your field is removed from the game!" Haku held up a single card from his hand. "Now I activate my quickplay Forest Curse of Destruction! When you take battle damage, I may play this card to deal you half of that damage once again! 1600 plus 800 is 2400! You are destroyed!"

Haku- 2650

Ichigo- 0

There was a scream of complete and utter hellish pain as Ichigo was consumed within that fire…and then that scream died as Ichigo's body burned to ash.

Judai stood in absolute silence, his mind not wanting to believe his eyes. ("No…that can't be…") He couldn't believe that his student would be defeated so easily.

Haku smiled coldly and laughed up to the sky. "I have done it! He is defeated!"

"Just what are you talking about?"

All of a sudden everything around Haku shattered like a pane of glass hit by a rock. Everything was the same though…except Ichigo was still standing on the field and his Night Slasher was still in play. "This…this cannot be! I saw you die…I just saw you die!"

"Is that so?" Ichigo glanced at his life point score. "From what I can tell, I'm still very much alive."

Haku- 2650

Ichigo- 1200

Haku looked like he was about to go insane. "What…what did you do?"

"What did I do?" Ichigo pointed at one of his now face-up trap cards. "Take a look for yourself."

"Evil…" Haku spoke the title of the revealed trap card very slowly. "…Eye?"

"Right." Ichigo removed the card from his duel disk and its holographic representation disappeared from the field. "Evil Eye is a trap card that activates when the opponent declares an attack against me. By paying 1000 life points, I can let you see whatever I want to show you, all the while your battle phase being skipped and your turn automatically ending. Of course, all cards you played during this 'dream' are still considered used up."

Haku's hands began to tremble in anger. This bastard, for just a moment, had given him a taste of what he wished, of victory. And then just as quickly he took that reward away. "I'm going to carve out your heart with a rusty spoon, just so that I can prolong your screaming!"

"Pleasantries later." Ichigo held up his trap card. "Evil Eye, after use, removes itself from the game. Also, it cannot be used again for the rest of the duel, so even if I did get it back it would do me no good. And for the final downside, during this turn I cannot enter my battle phase." Sliding the card into his pocket, he drew. ("Okay, I succeeded in making him threaten me with deadly utensils, but other than that I only succeeded in saving myself for one turn. Despite how useful Evil Eye's effect is, it has only been a saving grace.")

His eyes played over each card in his hand, one after another. His mind began debating what things he could do, right up until he realized that one of the cards in his hand actually could help him get rid of that Hatred Avenger. "I set a card face-down on my field, and then I end my turn." As the set card appeared on the field next to his other card, he knew that at the moment his chances of winning weren't too high. Haku had more life points than he did.

Haku drew. "I won't lose to you and your pitiful tricks! Forest Curse of Apathy forces me to discard during my draw phase. I discard the trap card Call of the Haunted, adding a Forest Curse magic card from my graveyard to my hand!" Looking his hand over, he knew his plan was set. "Now I can get rid of that annoying little weakling! I activate Forest Curse of Doom!" A giant skull made of wood appeared in the air over Ichigo's field. "When this card is activated, I must discard a Forest Curse magic card from my hand. In return, one monster in play will be destroyed! My choice is obviously Night Slasher!"

Ichigo looked worried, right up until he realized what the target of Haku's magic card was. "Oh…wow, and here I thought I was in trouble."

"What?" Haku narrowed his eyes slowly. "Are you mocking me again?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, just stating a fact! I reveal my face-down card! It's my Grand Escape quickplay magic card! This card returns a Final Shadow monster I have in play to my hand!" Night Slasher disappeared in an explosion of grey smoke. "That means your magic card burns itself out."

"That still leaves you wide open to attack! Go Burning Hellion, turn him to dust!" (2100/1400) "Give your regards to the devil…he is waiting!" The Burning Hellion unleashed another burning fireball that hurtled towards Ichigo with all of the anger of its owner.

Ichigo sighed. "I dislike setting bluffs…hence this is a real trap!" His remaining face-down trap card flipped up. "This is my Night Murder trap card. It can only activate when my opponent attacks and I have Night Slasher in my hand! Night Slasher is special summoned from my hand!" His trap released a cloud of smoke that formed into the black-cloaked form of the Final Shadow. "When summoned, Night Slasher's effect activates! I choose to destroy a monster in play with original attack less than its own!"

Burning Hellion's fireball shuddered and dissipated, and at the same time, the Hatred Avenger stumbled slightly…revealing that there was knife in its throat. Shuddering, it exploded into dust.

Haku stared at his empty field, and then took a deep breath. "Is that it?"

"Not quite!" Ichigo removed his monster card from his duel disk and Night Slasher disappeared. "After its effect activates, Night Slasher is returned to my hand."

Haku inserted a pair of cards into his duel disk. "I place two cards face-down on the field, and then I end my turn."

Ichigo drew. ("Now's my chance…he's wide open!") "Here I go Haku! I summon Final Shadow Night Slasher!" (1150/900) The dark-cloaked warrior reappeared on the field. "Go Night Slasher, attack his life points directly!"

"Not this time! I reveal Doom Creeper!" Haku sneered as black vines exploded out of the ground around Ichigo's monster, pinning it in place. "This continuous trap card can only be activated when my Forest of 1000 Curses is in play. It allows me to select one monster on your field and lock it in place. If can no longer change modes, attack, or be destroyed."

Ichigo grimaced. "I'm not done yet! I activate the magic card Newspaper Coverage!" A magic card with a picture of a newspaper with the headline "Rare Artifact Stolen" appeared in play. "I call one card name, and if the next two turns I draw that card I may draw two extra cards and gain 1000 life points! I declare Pot of Greed!" He inserted two more cards into his duel disk. "Then I place two cards face-down on the field. Alright, it's your turn."

Haku drew. "During my standby phase, I must discard a card. Therefore, I offer Magic Jammer from my hand to add a Forest Curse magic card from my deck to my hand!" As he did this, his lips quirked into a dark little smile. "In two turns, you must draw Pot of Greed or else there is no way for you to benefit from the effect of your magic card. Therefore, I will make it impossible! I activate Forest Curse of Restriction! I now declare the name of one card. If that card is in your deck, it is now sent to the bottom of your deck! Pot of Greed is my target!"

Ichigo frowned as his deck was surrounded by a black aura for a few moments. ("Well, that's a little frustrating.")

Haku smirked and threw a card onto his disk. "Face my next Hatred Avenger...Lodestone Skull!" A humanoid made of pure-white bone appeared on the field. (0/2000) "For every card in my graveyard, this monster's original attack is increased by 100! I have seventeen cards in my graveyard, so its attack is now 1700!" (1700/2000)

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "That isn't too scary…"

"From my hand, I activate Forest Curse of Defeat! This card can only activate when I have a Hatred Avenger and Forest of 1000 Curses in play at the same time. Also, my opponent must have at least one monster in play with Shadow in its title text!" A black cloud exploded from the magic card, swallowing up Ichigo's two set cards. "Your face-down cards are now destroyed." (1800/2000) "Now, attack his monster Lodestone Skull!" The humanoid leapt into the black cloud and a loud punching noise echoed out across the forest. "Feel my rage, you insolent fool."

As the black cloud cleared, it revealed Ichigo smiling in amazement. "That was an awesome play, Haku."

Haku- 2650

Ichigo- 1200

Haku's eyes widened. "No! Why didn't you take damage?"

"Why?" Ichigo scratched his forehead. "Well…have a look." He pointed at the face-up trap card on his field. "I activated my face-down Spirit Barrier continuous trap card. While it's face-up on the field and I have a monster in play, all battle damage to me is zero. And since your continuous trap makes my Night Slasher unable to be destroyed, I'm essentially protected from all damage."

("And since his Spirit Barrier flipped itself up, it was no longer face-down. Therefore, Forest Curse of Defeat was unable to affect his trap.") Haku fanned out the remaining three Forest Curse magic cards in his hand. "Very well. I'm far from beaten! I activate Forest Curse of Dark Cravings! For every dark attribute warrior monster on your field, I gain 1500 life points!"

Haku- 4150

Ichigo- 1200

Haku's eyes met with Ichigo's. "You are only human now, and therefore your power is nothing compared to mine! Take your turn!"

Ichigo drew. "I have drawn Pot of Greed! Therefore…"

Haku snarled and pointed at Ichigo accusingly. "You cheater! That's impossible…I sent it to the bottom of your deck!"

"That you did. However…" Ichigo's graveyard spat out a card. "Along with Spirit Barrier, I activated my other set card…which was a quickplay magic card called Tomb Raid. It allows me to select one card in your graveyard and send it to the top of my deck. Therefore…I chose your Pot of Greed." He proceeded to draw two more cards, and a golden glow surrounded him as his life points increased.

Haku- 4150

Ichigo- 2200

("It's still useless…with his current field, there's nothing he can do!") Haku was still confident that he could win.

Ichigo held up Pot of Greed. "First I'll draw two cards!" Throwing the card across the field to Haku, he removed two cards from his deck. "Finally, somebody else! I activate the magic card Thief's Foreboding Aura!" A dark energy came from Night Slasher's entrapped body. "For every Final Shadow on my field, you must discard one card from your hand."

Haku snarled and discarded one of his Forest Curse magic cards. (2000/2000)

"Now this will work! I place three cards face-down and activate the magic card Chaos Factor! I now may shuffle my deck and next turn I may roll a single die. If the number is one or two, then I simply draw an extra card. If it is three or four, I may draw two cards. If it is five or six, then I must discard the card I drew during my draw phase." Ichigo threw the last card from his hand onto his disk. "I special summon Final Shadow Ebony Ninja, because it is the last card in my hand!" A shiny black-robed ninja appeared on his field in a crouching position. (850/0) "The effect of Ebony Ninja allows me to special summon it if it is the only card in my hand. Also, if I have special summon it in this way, I may activate a special magic card from my deck!"

A card slid out of his deck, which he held up. "Ebony Calling Card is activated from my deck! If Ebony Ninja is in play, both players draw two cards!" He proceeded to do so along with Haku. "Now I set one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Haku drew. "First I discard a card from my hand. And now I'll destroy you! You made a mistake, letting me draw cards. I summon Hatred Avenger Ice Outcast!" (0/1000) A humanoid made of ice appeared on the field. "For every card you have in play, this monster's attack points are increased by 500!" (3500/1000) "Feel my rage! Attack Night Slasher with Freezing Blaster!"

"And you made a mistake thinking I'd be so easily defeated!" One of Ichigo's face-down cards flipped up. "I activate Ebony Illusion!" The air around his field became blurry. "Your attack is now redirected to the target of my choice…and that target is Lodestone Skull!"

The humanoid turned on one heel and punched its brother right in the face, blowing it apart. (3000/1000)

Haku- 2650

Ichigo- 2200

Haku clenched his teeth in anger. "I reveal Hatred Essence! When a Hatred Avenger on my field is destroyed, you take its original attack in damage!" A black cloud of energy exploded from the revealed card, which hurtled towards Ichigo will all the intent to knock his life points down to almost nothing.

Ichigo threw up his arms as the black cloud slammed into him, sending him stumbling back a little.

Haku- 2650

Ichigo- 200

"Also, because my trap went to my graveyard, I may add a Forest Curse magic card from my deck to my hand." Removing a card from his deck, Haku licked his lips at how close his victory was. "If you haven't realized by now, your life points are nearly gone. I wouldn't be so careless with what cards you play now, fool. I place two cards face-down…"

Ichigo's arm lowered slightly from his face, revealing that his eyes were burning with a determination that was completely different from the friendly demeanor he had shown earlier. ("I can't lose!")

"…and end my turn." Haku gave Ichigo a smug look. "Come, human. Show me your determination…."

_To be continued…_


	24. Hatred of Shadow Part 3

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 24: Hatred of Shadow (Part 3)

_Ichigo's arm lowered slightly from his face, revealing that his eyes were burning with a determination that was completely different from the friendly demeanor he had shown earlier. ("I can't lose!")_

"…_and end my turn." Haku gave Ichigo a smug look. "Come, human. Show me your determination…."_

Ichigo took a deep breath and then drew a card. "At this moment, the effect of Chaos Factor activates!" A giant white die fell from the sky and bounced around his field. Finally it stopped on a five. "I must discard a card from my hand." Taking one of his hand cards, Ichigo inserted it into his graveyard slot. That left him with only one card. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Haku drew, his expression still determined, despite his sudden lead. "I will not discard for Forest Curse of Apathy." The continuous card exploded into dust. "Now I will summon another Hatred Avenger…namely my Thunder Troll!" There was an explosion of lightning as a huge beastly yellow-skinned humanoid appeared on the field. (1500/1200) "When this monster is summoned, for every dark type warrior on your field, I can destroy one magic or trap card in play!" Lightning crashed down over two of Ichigo's four set cards and blew them apart. "Half of your defensive strategy just disappeared…Ichigo Pilkington."

Ichigo didn't seem overly afraid. "I still my invincible shield, thanks to you."

"That's right…you do, don't you?" Haku held up a card from his hand. "However, this is my Forest Curse of Rust. Its effect destroys one face-up trap in play! In other words…"

Ichigo finished for him. "…Spirit Barrier is destroyed." His face-up trap exploded into dust.

"Now, Ice Outcast's attack power is reduced." (2000/1000) Haku pointed at Night Slasher. "But if my attack lands on your monster, I will still win! Go now, and win this game for me!" The frozen humanoid unleashed a huge missile of ice that hurtled towards Ichigo's monster. "Ichigo…show me your weakness…flip up your traps."

Ichigo watched as the blast slammed into his Night Slasher, blowing it apart. "Darn…that kind of stinks." His face-down card flipped up. "I activate Shadow Aura! When this card is activated while a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle, I take no battle damage and gain life equal to that monster's attack!"

Haku- 2650

Ichigo- 1350

Haku sneered. "I knew it! I activate my face-down Forest Curse of Vampirism! When you would gain life points that life gain is negated and is given to me!" A black aura surrounded his body, and then faded. "Thank you for the life points."

Haku- 3800

Ichigo- 200

Ichigo frowned and his other face-down card flipped up. "Night Signal activates when a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle! I can special summon a level four or lower Final Shadow from my deck to my field!" A black portal appeared on the field, and a few moments later a futuristic warrior in a power-suit appeared on the field, while Ebony Ninja disappeared. "Final Shadow Void Mercenary is special summoned!" (1700/1600) "When this monster is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned I can select one card on my field and return it to my deck. If I do so, I may search my deck for an equipment magic card that can equip to a Final Shadow I have in play, and then equip it to an appropriate monster!"

Void Mercenary was suddenly holding a futuristic heavy cannon in its arms. "I equip my monster with Void Quantum Cannon, which raises its attack points by 500!" (2200/1600)

Haku frowned. "That weakling can't beat me. End turn."

Ichigo drew. "Are you so certain? Because I only have two cards in play, your monster's attack power is reduced to 1000." (1000/1000) "Therefore, if I attack I'll win against it."

"That's true…except I reveal Forest Curse of Phantom Existence!" Haku smirked as four transparent face-down cards appeared in Ichigo's magic/trap zone. "This quickplay magic card will fill your field with phantom magic tokens. During each of your turns, you may choose to sacrifice one of these tokens to draw a card." He smiled calmly. "Now then…because you have six cards in play." (3000/1000)

However, Ichigo didn't react like Haku would have expected. "That's fine. Void Mercenary, make your attack against his Ice Outcast!" The soldier aimed its cannon at the frozen humanoid and the weapon released a burst of purple and red energy that hurtled towards Haku's monster.

"Are you suicidal, you can't win that…" (0/1000) "What?" Haku threw up his arms just in time to prevent himself from being thrown backwards by the backlash that came from his zero attack monster being hit by the blast. "That's…"

"Void Quantum Cannon reverts the enemy's monster attack points to their original number. In the case of your monster….zero." Ichigo closed his eyes. "Don't look down on me just because I'm human. Judai-sensei is human, but he could defeat any one of you without breaking a sweat. That should be proof enough."

Haku- 1600

Ichigo- 200

Haku snarled angrily and glared at Ichigo. "Don't lecture me, you insolent murdering…"

Ichigo placed the last card in his hand onto his disk. "I summon Final Shadow Cyber Mastermind (1200/1800) to the field in defense mode." A humanoid robot appeared on the field in a crouching position, its red and black glistening in the moonlight. "From my deck, I may add one card with Robot in its title into my hand." A card was ejected from his deck, which he added to his hand. "End turn."

Haku drew, and smiled as his Doom Creepers trap card started to glow. "Weren't you curious why I was able to destroy your Night Slasher, despite my earlier declaration of the effect of my Doom Creepers trap card?"

"Not really." Ichigo glanced at his field. "I didn't draw anything that would have made a difference in that matter."

"How stupid of you…" Haku pointed at Void Mercenary. "Doom Creeper can, once per standby phase, switch its target to a new monster!" Vines wrapped around Void Mercenary. "In other words, you can't use your attacker. Also I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn." As a new card appeared next to his Doom Creepers trap card, he licked his lips. "Your time is coming, you know…"

Ichigo drew. "I sacrifice one of your tokens…" One of the shadow cards in his magic and trap zone faded away. "Also, during my standby phase the effect of my Cyber Mastermind lets me add one Robot card from my deck to my hand." Another card came out of his deck, which he added to his hand. "I summon Robot Minion!" (1500/1000) A skeletal robot appeared on the field and slowly activated, its dull grey-colored body shuddering slightly. "I play Robot Upgrade!" A series of lasers and armor plating appeared around the machine. "This equipment magic card increases the attack of my Robot Minion by 500." (2000/1000) "Laser Shooter!" A blast of red light came from the Robot's arm as it opened fire on the Thunder Troll.

"I reveal my Forest Curse of Shatter!" Haku's face-down quickplay magic card flipped up, and the armoring around the Robot Minion blew apart. "This card destroys one equipment card in play!" (1500/1000) "Therefore, our monsters destroy each other!" The Thunder Troll howled in rage and tackled the Robot, both of them exploding at once.

Ichigo drew a card. "Thanks. The effect of Robot Minion is that when it is destroyed as a result of battle, I can draw a card. End turn."

Haku drew. "I summon Hatred Avenger-Dark Freak!" (1250/1250) A mix of human parts and machine parts appeared on his field. "When this monster is summoned, I may choose to destroy one dark warrior in play. Also, I may draw a card." The Cyber Mastermind shuddered and exploded into dust. "Now I play my Forest Curse of Repeat. One Forest Curse card from my graveyard activates. I choose my Forest Curse of Shatter." The Void Quantum Cannon exploded into dust. "Also, I activate Forest Curse of Slaughter. All tokens in play are destroyed!" Ichigo's remaining shadow cards exploded as well. "That means you cannot draw more cards. End turn."

Ichigo drew. He looked at the card in his hand for a few moments…and then smiled. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long for my best. Give me one turn, and that will all change. End turn."

Haku drew. "You don't have one turn! I summon Hatred Avenger Aero Killer!" (1900/0) A transparent humanoid made of air appeared on his field. "This monster can do exactly what Spear Dragon can do…not that it matters! Your life points are finished!" His monster lifted its arm to point at Ichigo's monster. "Air Death Spear!"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Haku…I got you…"

Haku's eyes widened in understanding. "No! Stop your attack!"

"It's too late!" Ichigo slapped a card from his hand onto his disk. "I activate the effect of Final Shadow Super Ultra Kuriboh of Doom!" A little black furball appeared on the field. "When you attack, I may discard this card from my hand to destroy that monster!" The furball squealed and hopped onto Aero Killer's head. Letting out a little squeak, it exploded with ferocity of a nuclear bomb. "And that's that."

Haku clenched his fist so tightly that if he had blood, it would have been spraying out in squirts. "I'm tired of you games! Don't you understand that my love's life was taken by you? Why…why do you think yourself innocent? You killed her!"

Ichigo's expression didn't change. "Sorry, but all I hear is the sound of Kilomet Sestros laughing as he announces how he trapped my mother in a realm we can never get her back from…" He didn't sound angry…just focused. "I don't have time to deal with your problems…not while she is there!"

Haku snarled in anger. "Then take your turn, you selfish little…"

"You're wrong!" Judai yelled loud enough to break their concentration on the duel at hand. "You're wrong, guy." He looked over at Ichigo. "You're wrong to come at Ichigo like that…to think he's the bad guy in this situation. Look at yourself, you're helping a guy destroy the whole of reality…and you're complaining about losing a girl you loved….don't you think that your priorities are a little screwed up?"

Haku snickered darkly. "I think the one here who has their priorities 'screwed up' is you!" He motioned to everything around him. "Don't you understand that none of this matters to me? When I was alive, Silence and I loved each other with all our hearts…until we burned alive…but before we died we swore never to part if it was possible!" He screamed as loud as he could to the sky, his anger so strong it was almost palpable. "Because of that little brat…because of his demonic blood…she was killed! Ichigo Pilkington, you murdered my lover, and for that I will banish your soul to a thousand eternities of pain! I won't stop until you take this duel seriously!"

Ichigo slowly drew the top card of his deck. "You can stop complaining now, Haku. This duel ends now." He opened his field magic slot on his duel disk. "I activate my field magic card…the City of Shadow, Noirtropolis!" All around them, the world twisted as giant nearly pitch black skyscrapers rose up all around them. "Because your field magic card is gone, Doom Creepers goes to the graveyard."

"Is that so?" Haku snickered and pointed to the buildings, which were covered with vines. "Forest of 1000 Curses has a special ability that prevents it from being destroyed…in other words, you cannot free your Mercenary ever!"

"Wrong." Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest. "City of Shadows first special ability is that when played, one card in play can be removed from the game! My choice is of course your field magic card!" All of the vines dissolved into nothingness. "And therefore, Doom Creepers is destroyed!" The continuous trap exploded, and the vines around the Void Mercenary disappeared. "This is the end for you! I activate Warrior Returning Alive, returning Night Slasher to my hand!"

Ichigo held up another card. "Reinforcements of the Army lets me add one level four or lower warrior monster from my deck to my hand! My choice is Ebony Ninja!" A card slid out of his disk. "My final card to play is Polymerization!" He snapped the named up, a vortex appearing in the night sky. "I fuse Night Slasher, Ebony Ninja, and Void Mercenary together…" The named monsters appeared on his field, and then were pulled into that vortex.

A black form slowly lowered onto the field, and when it brushed its surrounding darkness, it revealed a trench-coat wearing shape that was very familiar to both Ichigo and Judai. "I fusion summon Final Shadow Lord of Knives!" (2800/2300) The humanoid slowly opened its eyes. _"Ah, it's good to be back. Now then…"_ It held up both hands, each of which were holding throwing knives pinched between its fingers.

Haku sneered. "That's an awfully big monster you have…too bad it will do you no good!"

Ichigo pointed at the Dark Freak. "Go Lord of Knives…attack with Infinite Knife Barrage!" The dark warrior threw wave after wave of knives, which tore the Dark Freak to pieces. "That's the end…"

"Not quite…" Haku snickered. "Dark Freak, when destroyed as a result of battle by a dark warrior with Shadow in its title, negates all damage to me from that battle. Also, I may add one trap card from my deck to my hand…and my choice is Barrier of Ultimate Hatred! When all six of the Hatred Avengers are in my graveyard…I cannot take damage. Therefore…" He sneered. "Starting next turn, you can't hurt me!"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Lord of Knives' special ability triggers. When it destroys a monster as a result of battle, the opponent must discard the top five cards of their deck. For each monster amongst those cards…they take 500 points of damage."

Haku just stood there, eyes wide. "That…that doesn't mean that I've lost…"

"You have been drawing magic cards out of your deck this whole time…I think it is very possible." Ichigo held up his bare fist. "I'll count…start drawing."

Haku, hands shaking, drew the first card. After looking at it, he smirked. "The first is Dark Jammer, and therefore damage to me from this card is zero."

Ichigo held up one finger. "Again."

Haku drew once more. "Damn…Mask of Darkness…" (HLP: 1100)

Ichigo held up another finger. "Care to continue like this, or maybe you should just draw them all at once."

"Shut up!" Haku snapped the next three cards off of his deck. (Tsukoyomi, Spirit Barrier, Apprentice Magician) (HLP: 100) "Too bad Ichigo Pilkington…you were one card off from the win."

Ichigo still had his eyes closed. "End turn."

Haku drew. "That's it, you can no longer defeat me. I place two cards face-down on the field and end my turn." As the two called cards appeared on the field, he hand hovered over the activation button on his duel disk, waiting for Ichigo's turn to start.

Ichigo drew, already hearing the beep of Haku's duel disk as the card flipped up. "And now you cannot take damage…" He looked at the drawn card and frowned…it was a trap he couldn't use in this situation.

Haku caught that look on his opponent's face, and continued to smirk. "There is no way you can win now…"

"Don't be so cocky." Ichigo inserted the card from his hand into his graveyard. "Looks like I have no choice…I activate the power of my City of Shadows! By discarding one card from my hand…I can remove one card at random from your graveyard!"

Haku immediately realized the danger in that. ("If he gets one of the Hatred Avengers…he'll destroy my barrier!") A card shot out of his graveyard and flew over to Ichigo's hand. "Your chances of…"

Ichigo caught the card and looked at it. "Hmmm…Forest Curse of Rust." His lips quirked into a little smile, right before Haku could laugh. "Perfect! When a magic card is removed by the City of Shadows' effect…I can use that card!"

"What?" Haku gritted his teeth. "Forest Curse of Rust…destroys one face-up trap in play." His Barrier shuddered and exploded. "Damn you!"

"Lord of Knives…Infinite Knife Barrage!" The warrior unleashed a spray of knives that tore across the field towards Haku. "This is it!"

"Not quite! I reveal Waboku!" A glowing blue barrier appeared around Haku's body. "All damage to me from battle this turn…" The knives struck the barrier and shattered. "…is zero."

Ichigo sighed. "End turn."

"Don't sound so disappointed. I intend to show you hell soon." Haku drew. "I have it…the magic card that will destroy you! It is my Final Hatred Killer card! By removing the six Hatred Avengers from my graveyard or field, I can special summon their final incarnate!" An explosion of hellish red fire leapt up into the sky. "And that fire is its force…emerge, Hatred Incarnate!" (0/0) A burning red demon exploded out of the ground, magma and flame coming from every part of its horrible-looking body. "This is my final weapon, the ultimate method to defeat you. For every Hatred Avenger in my removed from play pile, its attack and defense are increased by 1000!" (6000/6000) "Now you are finished…attack with Final Fireball!" The demon roared and threw a huge ball of flame that enveloped Lord of Knives, blowing it apart.

Ichigo frowned. "City of Shadow's final ability is like Spirit Barrier for all Final Shadow monsters, except it includes effect damage as well. Therefore, while you destroy Lord or Knives, I survive."

Haku chuckled. "By all means, take your turn. Hatred Incarnate doesn't allow any duelist to fusion summon. Therefore, you cannot hope to win. I know your ultimate power is the power of combination, and without that power you are weak. End turn."

Ichigo just stood there. ("He's right. But if I lose here…") Looking down at his deck, he closed his eyes. ("I believe in all of you. I'm sorry I ever thought otherwise.")

"I'm betting that you wished you had used another deck besides your shadows, am I right?" Haku leaned in a little bit, waiting for his opponent to admit he had made a mistake.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. "Nope. This is my deck." He started to smile. "These are my shadows…" His hand rested on the top card of his deck. "And this is my draw!" Glancing at the drawn card, he smirked. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards!" He didn't falter in the slightest as he looked at those cards.

Judai smiled widely at his student. ("His confidence and his resolve are back. He can do this now, I know he can.")

Ichigo looked at both of the drawn cards…and his eyes widened at one of them. ("What is this?") He felt a strange tingle from within his heart. ("This power…is it the power of Luna in physical form?") He suddenly realized this wasn't the time to question this. "Here I go! I discard one card from my hand to activate this!" The appearing card was a magic card with a picture of glowing golden moon over the silent City of Shadows. "Moon of Legend!" Up in the sky above them, the moon grew brighter and brighter.

Haku looked up at the sky. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm about to call upon one of the four gods of the City of Shadows!" Ichigo pointed up at the top of one of the skyscrapers of the city, which was covered by mist. "This magic card can only be activated when City of Shadows is in play." The mist parted to reveal a tuxedo-wearing human wearing a mask and a top-hat. It slowly removed its hat and did a deep bow to Haku. _"I applaud you for fighting for your lost love, but this is the end."_

Haku stared at the monster, eyes trembling. "What is this? It can't possibly know what is going on here!"

The human leap from the rooftop to the ground on Ichigo's field. It turned to look at Ichigo, and tipped its hat. _"My apologies for speaking out of line. By all means, continue."_

Ichigo snapped out of his momentary stupor and nodded. "Right. This monster is Final Shadow God Moonlight Romancer." (1400/1200)

"A god huh? Sure…what kind of god would have such low attack points?" Haku snickered, and the Hatred Incarnate roared and pounded its fists into the ground. "I will burn you and your monster alive next turn, Ichigo Pilkington!"

Ichigo sighed. "Every bad guy says that…and then I beat them. Learn from history." His hand snapped up. "When Moonlight Romancer is special summoned, I may choose to add one of its three special magic cards from my deck to my hand! My choice is Moonlight Love!" A holographic card representation of the card appeared on the field. Its picture was that of Moonlight Romancer with a woman swept up into his arms. "One monster in play, during this turn, comes under my control!"

The Hatred Incarnate froze, and a giant glowing pink heart appeared over its head. It stomped over to Ichigo's field and turned to face Haku, snarling angrily.

Haku just stood there, eyes wide. "This can't be…you can't use my own weapon of revenge against me!"

"I didn't intend to." Ichigo pointed at Haku. "Moonlight Romancer, attack his life points directly with Gentleman's Cane!" The gentleman monster gave Haku another bow, and then leapt into the air. He came down with a simple wooden black cane, which he promptly smacked Haku in the head with.

Haku- 0

Ichigo- 200

Haku just stood there, eyes wide as the field faded to reveal that all of the forces of Midnight were either gone or collapsed on the ground.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "From the looks of it we won. Alright, see you later Haku. If you still want to kill me and all that, then just look me up at Duelist Academy. Later." Without even glancing behind him, his smile faded and his face became focused. "Now then…Midnight, it's just you and me. If you want this Game of the Gods so badly, then who I am to deny you."

Judai placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Come on Ichigo, let's go."

-----------------------------------

Midnight sat back in his private chamber, watching through his mind's eye as his potentials began to approach his current location. "They will be here soon. Are your preparations ready, Uremorus?"

The head priest bowed his head slightly, from off to his master's side. "Yes master. The target for the Game of the Gods has been established."

Midnight stretched his neck a little bit. "That odd man was a good warmup, but just like I thought…he couldn't stand against the power of the third dark child." He smiled. "I expect you and your priests to buy me time. Don't worry…Sestros told me he would deal with the intruders as well." Standing, he brushed his robes out. "Make sure the proper opponent comes to my private dueling chamber. If it is the wrong one, then I remove your head and eat it, understand?" Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared.

_To be continued…_


	25. Priest of Steel

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 25: Priest of Steel

Judai whistled loudly and looked up at the towering form of the Empire State Building. "So this is Midnight's choice for a fortress? Well, I can say that he has some good taste, if nothing else." Thunder rumbled in the sky above them, clouds swirling and churning near the tower's peak. "Is that where this Game of the Gods thing is supposed to occur?"

Ryu nodded calmly. "Yes. That is the chosen location for the Game of the Gods. I can feel it in the air…it is like some kind of hellish aura that is hanging down across my shoulders." He turned to look at Rikuo. "What do you think?"

Rikuo was already walking towards the front doors to the building's lobby. "Stop talking already and let me get to work. I intend to be the one to take on Midnight, so just stand back and leave him to me."

-------------------------

As soon as they entered the dark lobby of the massive building, they knew they were being watched.

Rikuo frowned in displeasure. "Jourgen, keep them going towards the top. We've got company already."

The dragon demon nodded and get a brisk pace. No one argued with Rikuo's judgment on this one. If the wolf demon wanted to take this challenge, then they'd be more than happy to let him.

As soon as Rikuo was alone, he glanced back at the doorway and at the dark form which was outlined against it. "You're one of those Priests of Midnight, right?"

"That would be me." The cowled form pulled back its covering to reveal a humanoid covered in all different kinds of metal implements. "My name is Arunos, the third Priest of Midnight. I am the duelist of machinery and the future. Your deck will not stand against mine."

Rikuo sighed and shook his head in amazement. "It doesn't matter how powerful I become, there will always be fools who just cannot accept such a thing and wish with all their might to crush me. Pitiful."

Arunos calmly lifted his arm and duel disk up, the dim light of the cavern walls giving the room the impression of being some kind of dank and dark dungeon. "Are you ready, Avatar of Fenrir?"

Rikuo scoffed as his duel disk activated. "The name is Rikuo Amero, lord of all wolf demons. Remember it well as the name of the warrior who defeated you."

Arunos- 4000

Rikuo- 4000

"I will begin!" The metal-covered robed man drew. "My first monster is Beam Sniper (900?) in defense mode." A perfectly smooth being made entirely of light appeared on the field in a crouching position. "These are my virtual monsters, creatures made entirely from the power of technology. They will be sufficient to defeat you."

"Why can't I see its defense points?" Rikuo had a general idea behind his opponent's strategy already. ("It won't be like my machines at all. Therefore, I won't have to worry about countering a suicide strike.")

"Beam Sniper's defense is zero unless there is another monster on my field, at which point its defense instead becomes 2300." Arunos inserted a card into a magic/trap slot on his duel disk. "My other card is Hologram Room. Now I may special summon one level four or lower Beam monster from my hand to the field." Another smooth light humanoid appeared on his field. "Therefore I special summon Beam Guardian in defense mode." (0/2200) "End turn." (900/2300)

Rikuo scoffed and drew. "A defense-based machine deck? What a foolish idea. Let me show you how you run a machine deck." He threw a card down onto the middle space in his monster zone. A floating machine covered with numerous weapon-wielding arms appeared in play. "I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) to the field in attack mode. This guy will be enough to get rid of that Sniper. I have a feeling it can attack me despite being in defense mode, if just because of its name."

"That's very perceptive of you, but it is of no matter to me. Your monster is far too weak to break my defense." Arunos had two high defense monsters in play, and that was his confidence. "Even if you destroy one of them, the other will remain to assist me in defeating you for the rest of the duel."

"You talk too much." Rikuo inserted two cards into his duel disk. "I activate my Last Will magic card, and in chain I activate Limiter Removal." Smoke started to spray out of the Mechanicalchaser's body. "Limiter Removal increases the attack power of all machine monsters on my field by double. Therefore, I believe now would be a good time to attack your Beam Sniper with Mechanicalchaser!" (3700/800) The robot's numerous weapons fell all at once, tearing the light humanoid to tiny particles.

Arunos snickered. "Limiter Removal's downside is that it destroys all monsters on your field that it affected during the end of this turn. So what exactly did you accomplish?"

"I accomplished more than you think." Rikuo inserted another card into his disk. "I activate Mystic Wok. This quickplay magic card allows me to sacrifice a monster on my field to gain either that monster's attack or defense in life points. I offer my Mechanicalchaser as a sacrifice to raise my life points by 3700!" The machine faded in a flurry of golden light that fell over Rikuo's body.

Arunos- 4000

Rikuo- 7700

Rikuo smiled slightly as a card appeared on his field. It was the Last Will card he activated earlier. "Last Will's effect triggers now. When a monster on my field is sent to the graveyard during the turn it was activated, I may special summon a monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points to the field in attack mode."

The card changed into a red mechanical dragon. "I special summon Y-Dragon Head to my field." (1500/1600) "Even though it is still my battle phase, my attack wouldn't accomplish anything against your Guardian. I move to my second main phase and place two cards face-down. End turn." Now he had no cards in his hand. In just his first turn he was out of resources already.

Arunos drew, rolling his eyes. "For all your grandiose actions, you have just emptied your entire hand for some life point gain and to destroy one of my monsters. Was it really worth it?"

Rikuo didn't answer, arms folded across his chest while he waited for his opponent to make his move.

Arunos sighed. "I wonder now if you really are as good as Lord Midnight made you out to be." He placed a card onto his disk and another plain light humanoid appeared on the field. "Beam Swordsman (1900/1000) is my choice for this turn. And he will defeat your weakling dragon and leave you with no monsters! Go now!" The being suddenly pulled a sword made of light out of nowhere and leapt through the air, slashing right through the metal monster. The Y-Dragon Head started to whine loudly, and then exploded. "And now your mistake shows itself."

Arunos- 4000

Rikuo- 7300

"Mistake, is it?" Rikuo sighed as one of his face-down cards flipped face-up. "I'll show you a mistake. Steel Recycler activates when my opponent destroys a machine monster on my field as a result of battle. I may remove that monster from the game to special summon a machine type monster from my deck that has equal or less attack power." A yellow metal tank appeared on his field. "Z-Metal Tank is special summoned." (1500/1300)

Arunos still didn't look impressed. "Your ability to act high and mighty off such stupid plays is astounding. What makes you think the fact that you have special summoned another weakling will make a difference? I place one card face-down onto my field and end my turn."

Rikuo drew. "The difference is determined here!" He looked at the drawn card and he simply had to smile. "Reverse card open! Double Draw forces both players to draw two cards!" Right as both of them drew, he held up the separate card which he had drawn at the start of the turn. "From my hand I activate my quickplay magic card, Magnetic Card!"

"Magnetic Card?" Arunos lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "What kind of…"

Rikuo just continued to smile. "Shuffle the two you just drew back into your deck. This card activates during the turn that you have drawn cards from an effect. Those cards are returned to your deck and I draw a number of cards equal to the number you returned!" He drew two more cards. "Ready to see what I've been setting up for you?"

Arunos snarled. "Stop your boasting and make your move!"

"Sure." Rikuo threw a card down onto his disk next to the Z-Metal Tank card. "I summon X-Head Cannon!" (1800/1500) A blue hovering robot appeared on his field. "Also, I play Monster Returned! One monster in my removed from play pile is special summoned to my field." His Y-Dragon Head shimmered into existence alongside his other two machines. "Prepare yourself, Small Fry. XYZ fusion!" The three robots exploded into numerous pieces which combined into one composite tank. "XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) has appeared!"

"So what? If you attack you run the risk of activating my trap card." Arunos wasn't impressed by some large piece of steel. "High attack power means nothing."

"Clean out your ears and listen, Junior." Rikuo held up a card. It was a magic card with a picture of some kind of complex battery on it. "I discard Nuclear Battery Booster from my hand to power the effect of my monster! When I discard a card from my hand, I may destroy one card in play!" Arunos' face-down card shattered. "Get it? Your face-down cards don't frighten me in the slightest."

Arunos chuckled calmly. "Lord Midnight was correct about one thing. You are nothing but a mindless brute. Your deck is full of high attack monsters or combos that simply focus on clearing the field. Such a way of attacking is pitiful." He fanned out the two cards in his hand. "Aren't you worried about what these might be?"

"I don't give a damn." Rikuo drew the top card of his deck. "When I discard Nuclear Battery Booster for the effect or cost of a machine monster card, I may draw a card." His eyes widened at the drawn card. ("Research on the Pot of Greed…if I activate it now I can draw a single card. If that card is something I can use to put more pain on him…") Slowly he slid the card into his hand. ("Forget it…let's gamble.") "Hyper Destruction!" The numerous cannons of the XYZ Dragon Cannon unleashed a wave of energy that blew the Beam Swordsman away instantly.

Arunos- 3100

Rikuo- 7300

Rikuo inserted a card into his disk slot. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Arunos snapped the top card off of his deck angrily. "You said you didn't care what my two hand cards were? Now pay for your short-sightedness! I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards from my deck, after which I must discard two cards!" Inserting two cards into his graveyard, he snickered calmly as rings of green light appeared around the XYZ Dragon Cannon. "Beam Rings equip to a target in play when they are discarded to my graveyard. They lower the attack of the equipped monster by 500 apiece!" (1800/2600)

Rikuo tried to look confident, but he couldn't ignore that he was beginning to sweat a little. ("XYZ Dragon Cannon is one of my key cards. If he defeats it, then I will be out a powerful weapon.")

Arunos slid a new card into his duel disk. "I activate the magic card Holographic Deployment. This allows me to discard a card from my hand to add a level four or lower Beam monster from my deck to my hand. My choice is Beam Soldier." Another card appeared on the field next to his magic card. "And the card I discarded activates as well. Holographic Benefit triggers when it is discarded from my hand. I can special summon a level three or lower Beam monster from my deck to the field. I special summon Beam Medic (1000/100) and normal summon my Beam Soldier!" (1600/1300)

Rikuo tsked and wagged a single finger back and forth rapidly. "Such a shame, your monster is just a little too weak."

"Is that so?" Arunos pointed at Rikuo's Dragon Cannon. "Beam Soldier gains 100 attack points for every Beam monster in play!" (1900/1300) "Beam Blaster!" A rifle made of light appeared in the monster's hand and it fired a single bullet of light that slammed into Rikuo's monster and blew it apart. "Also, when a Beam Ring that is equipped is sent to the graveyard, my opponent takes 200 points of damage!"

Arunos- 3100

Rikuo- 6800

Rikuo had his arms up to cover his eyes and face from the onrush of upset dust that the explosion of his monster caused, but by the time that dust was settling, he had recovered. "You triggered my trap. Supercharge activates during the turn that a machine type monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle! I draw two cards!" Snapping two cards off of his deck, the wolf demon glanced at them both before looking up at his opponent's field.

Arunos snarled once more, his metallic body parts glittering in the dim light of the room. "Beam Medic attacks directly!" The other light humanoid leapt in front of Rikuo and punched him across the jaw before it returned to its master's field.

Arunos- 3100

Rikuo- 5800

Arunos removed a card from his graveyard. "When Beam Medic deals my opponent life point damage, I may add a Beam monster from my graveyard to my hand." He inserted a card into his disk. "Also, I place a card face-down and end my turn. Are you starting to understand what my true power is? I am no weak duelist."

Rikuo drew and yawned. "Excuse me if I don't take you seriously yet. Beating one of my heavy monsters just means I need to chastise you properly is all."

"How can such a being hold such an ego? You are a damned dog, and yet you act like you are on the same level as Master Midnight." Arunos shook his head sadly. "It is amazing and pitiful at the same time."

Rikuo started to laugh…and then turned dead serious. "For that dog comment, I suggest you prepare to go running to Midnight right after I tear you down!" He held up a single card. "First I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." Sliding two cards off of his deck, he held up another card. "And my gamble pays off as I play Research on the Pot of Greed. If this card is activated during a turn that Pot of Greed was activated, I may draw two more cards."

Arunos took a couple of steps back in surprise. "From four cards to six so fast…"

"If that surprised you, then this will floor you!" Rikuo snapped up a card with a picture of an orange and blue swirl on it. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse the Jinzo and Wolf Demon Lord in my hand to special summon Steel Wolf General!" A green-armored wolf demon slowly lowered onto the field, a massive sword cocked over one shoulder. (3400/2000)

Arunos felt his body shudder in fear at this oppressive power which was coming from Rikuo. "Is this the power of a god? Is this the strength of the Destroyer of Gods in mortal form?"

"Power? You're not even worth that much!" Rikuo pointed at the Beam Soldier. "Now to clear the trash away! Go now and attack, Steel Wolf General!" The steel demon leapt across the field and slashed its huge sword through the body of the Beam Soldier, easily destroying it.

Arunos- 1600

Rikuo- 5800

Arunos braced himself against the backlash, his eyes wide in fear. "Such a powerful monster…will be destroyed just like that first one!"

"When it comes to synergy with my deck, you're right." Rikuo continued to smile. "XYZ has the power to benefit from all kinds of cards I play…but when it comes to the Steel Wolf General…one card turns it into a killer combo! De-Fusion!" There was a flash of light as the mighty fusion disappeared, replaced by a green-armored humanoid and a wolf demon in samurai armor. "Wolf Demon Lord (2400/1000) and Jinzo (2400/1500) are special summoned!" Phantom flames flowed around the blade of the Wolf Demon Lord's sword. "Howling Sword!" The demon slashed through the Beam Medic instantly.

Arunos- 200

Rikuo- 5800

Arunos looked at his Beam Guardian. "With that monster in play, your Jinzo's attack cannot finish me off!"

"Is that so? Allow me to educate you on a card you must not know about then." He inserted one of the last two cards he was holding into his duel disk. "Go Emergency Casting! This quickplay magic card allows me to select one normal, equipment, field, or continuous magic card in my hand and activate it! Go Big Bang Shot!" Red and orange fire burned along Jinzo's body. (2800/1500) "The attack power of Jinzo is increased by 400. Go Cyber Energy Shock!"

Arunos snickered as a blast of red energy hit his monster and blew it apart. "So what? 400 doesn't mean anything!"

"That it doesn't." Rikuo watched as a red lance of fire blew a hole in the priest's chest, dropping him dead to the ground. "However, Big Bang Shot gives the equipped monster the power to deal damage through the defense of a monster."

Arunos- 0

Rikuo- 5800

_To be continued…_


	26. I am of the Dragon

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 26: I am of the Dragon

As they ran up the stairs towards the top of the building, every member of the group had their doubts that it would be easy to make it to Midnight. Ichigo had already been forced into an agreement that he wouldn't duel anyone up until they reached Midnight, so that he could preserve his strength. That left Ryu, Kenshin, Deondre, Judai, and the others to deal with any of the remaining priests that got in their way. Out of their group, the only duelists left who hadn't already broken away to duel one of their obstacles were Ryu, Adriel, Ichigo, and Eri.

"Do you think that we can make it the rest of the way with the few duelists we have left?" Ichigo wasn't afraid to tear down any of the duelists that got in their way if necessary. "It won't matter if I'm fresh if we can't make it to them."

"It won't be necessary. If we have to, we'll stop and wait for the others. The Game of the Gods won't start without another duelist to challenge Midnight who is strong enough to survive the energy it brings and who is obviously against the challenger." Ryu could feel three strong prescense that would be a problem, but beyond those three anything else would be trivial. ("Sestros and two others, eh? That's fine…I can deal with Sestros on my own.") Before they had entered the building, Ryu and Rikuo had both decided to use their secondary decks to make sure that Midnight or Sestros wouldn't be able to see their new strategies. Therefore, he had his back-up Dragon Deck on hand. ("It will be enough to beat Sestros. Especially thanks to the upgrades I made to it not too long ago.")

Suddenly they were standing in empty space. It was simply blackness, and yet they could see each other clearly, meaning that it wasn't because the lights had been turned off.

"Who's there?" Ryu could feel one of those three signatures, but he wasn't sure which one. ("I doubt it is Sestros. Midnight knows that Sestros should be the last line of defense, since I could just send one of the younger children against the Torture King and keep going. No…he'll be my opponent.")

A cloaked form emerged from the blackness calmly. "Who will be my opponent?"

"Leave it to me." Adriel stepped forward, and then glanced back at Ichigo. "You had better not lose, got it?"

"Got it." Ichigo turned and ran forwards, not surprised to feel his feet touching steps as he headed up the stairs. "Come on you two!"

Ryu frowned, but followed Eri up the stairs slowly. ("Adriel…I trust that you will win.")

--------------------------

As the three disappeared, Adriel finished shuffling his deck and inserted it into his duel disk. "Are you ready?"

"I hope you will prove to be entertaining, boy." The black-cloaked form lifted its arm to reveal a black duel disk strapped to its arm. "My name is Zayphen, Priest of Space. I will allow you to go first, so be pleased with my generosity."

Adriel- 4000

Zayphen- 4000

Adriel snapped the top card off of his deck and threw it onto his disk. "I won't be made a fool of by your ego! Go Sapphire Dragon!" (1900/1600) A large sapphire-encrusted dragon appeared on the field and roared loudly. "End turn!"

Zayphen drew. "Your move was rather simple. Therefore, I will try and make this simple for you to understand. Firstly, I play the magic card Condense Core." Adriel's Sapphire Dragon roared and suddenly disappeared, a small black sphere left in its place. "Your monster had been removed from the game. Also, I play the magic card Dark Matter Condenser." A face-up card appeared on his field. "This continuous magic card gains one counter for every monster card you have removed from play." A single glowing counter appeared over the card.

("A removal deck of some sort?") Adriel looked at his hand in frustration. ("My deck has no such counters for those kinds of cards…")

Zayphen slid a card into his duel disk. "I place one card face-down on the field. Also, I will place a monster card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Adriel snapped the top card off of his deck, confident in whatever it was. "Regardless of whatever your deck is, I will win!" Looking at the drawn card, he snickered. "Perfect…I play Jewel Smuggler! During this turn, I may summon one dragon type monster with a gem name or Crystal in its title without sacrifice! Go Diamond Dragon!" (2100/2800) A large sinewy dragon covered in diamond appeared on the field and snarled at Zayphen. "Diamond Breath!" His monster unleashed a blast of power that slammed into the set monster and blew it apart. "As I thought, that was a weakling. I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Zayphen drew. ("Even as he duels, he doesn't seem to realize what my deck really is. That is too bad.") Another face-up magic card appeared on his field. "I play another Condense Core! Your Diamond Dragon is removed and another counter is added to my Condenser!" The giant dragon faded and a new counter of light appeared around the continuous magic card. "Now you are defenseless again."

"Not this time! I expected this effect once more!" Adriel's face-down card flipped up. "Go Crystal Hatchery! When a monster on my field leaves play because of an opponent's card, I may special a normal dragon monster from my deck that is a lower level than the removed monster to the field! Diamond Dragon was a level seven, and my choice is the level six Emerald Dragon!" (2400/1400) A new dragon covered in emerald scales appeared on the field and roared at Zayphen. Suddenly it disappeared. "What?"

"You triggered my Bottomless Trap Hole card." Zayphen's face-up card was of a monster getting pulled into a seemingly endless pit. "This card activates when a monster with 1500 or more attack points is summoned. That monster is removed from the game." Another counter appeared around his continuous magic card. "Now I'll just place a card face-down and end my turn."

Adriel snarled darkly and drew. ("He keeps removing my monsters, but I refuse to fall!") "I play Dragon Egg! One level four or lower dragon type monster is moved from my deck to my hand." He removed a card from his deck and threw it onto his disk, a new dragon with ruby scales appearing in play. "I summon Ruby Dragon!" (1600/1900)

"And I reveal D.D. Ring!" Zayphen's set card flipped up. "This trap removes one face-up monster on the field from the game!" A prismatic ring of light appeared around the Ruby Dragon's neck, and then it disappeared. Another counter appeared on his continuous magic card, making it four now.

Adriel slammed a card into his disk. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Zayphen drew. "You are running out of hand cards."

"And so are you." Adriel was still unsure what his opponent was trying to accomplish. ("Is his deck meant simply to buy time?")

"I play Pot of Greed." Zayphen drew two more cards from his deck. "Now I place three cards face-down on the field and end my turn." The Priest no longer had any cards in his hand, and it was unsure whether he was bluffing or not.

Adriel drew. "I have just drawn your doom."

"That is nice to know." One of Zayphen's face-down cards flipped up. "Dimensional Attraction allows me to select one monster in your removed from play pile and force you to add a monster of the same level and type from your deck to your hand. I choose your level four Sapphire Dragon!"

"Then my choice is Topaz Dragon!" Adriel added another card to his hand. ("This is my best chance. Topaz Dragon cannot be affected by trap cards while face-up on my field.")

Zayphen pointed at another of his face-down cards. "Go Mind Crush! I call one card name and if that card is in your hand, you discard it! Topaz Dragon!"

Adriel blinked in surprise, but slowly complied by inserting his card into his graveyard slot. ("Why would we do such a thing? Playing a risky trap card like Dimensional Attraction just to force one more card from my hand to the graveyard. It didn't cost me anything, and it forced him to use up two cards…")

Zayphen's last face-down card flipped up. "From the look on your face, you have idea why I did my last two moves. Allow me to show you with this trap card. It is called Disappear, and it allows me to select one monster on your graveyard and remove it from the game. Topaz Dragon is removed!" A fifth counter appeared around his continuous magic card. "And now Dark Matter Condenser activates! When there are five counters on this card, I may destroy all cards in play and in both player's hands!" The card exploded loudly, blowing Adriel's set card away and the two cards in his hand as well. "Now neither of us has anything in play."

Adriel's right hand flexed slowly. ("I cannot do anything now.") "End turn."

Zayphen drew. "And that is the power of my deck. It is the power to easily place my opponent into a situation where they have nothing left. I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode!" A masked monk holding prayer beads appeared on the field. (1800/700) "Kycoo, Ghost Obliteration!" The monk threw a small slip of paper across the field that slapped onto Adriel's forehead. It flashed and suddenly started to burn against his skin painfully.

Adriel- 2200

Zayphen- 4000

Adriel collapsed to his knees and screamed, scratching at his head furiously to remove the burning piece of paper. ("I will not let this stop me…but it burns!")

"The holy power of my monster is destroying your evil blood, and anything it touches as well." Zayphen swept his cloak back. "You may take your turn when you can."

Adriel slowly stumbled to his feet, his face stained by a small stream of red and black blood that ran down his face from a rectangular wound on his forehead. "D…draw!" Sliding the top card off of his deck weakly, he looked at the piece of cardboard weakly and then inserted it into his graveyard slot. "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards."

Zayphen's cloak fluttered in the blackness. "And your cards?"

"Hydrogedon in attack mode!" (1600/1000) A brown-colored dinosaur made of water appeared on Adriel's field, grumbling into the air. "Also…I equip it with United We Stand! This equipment magic card allows me to raise the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 800 points per face-up monster on my field!" Light flowed around the strange monster's body as it grew stronger. (2400/1800) "Go now, Hydro Press!" His monster unleashed a torrent of muddy water that slammed into the monk and blew it apart.

Adriel- 2200

Zayphen- 3400

Adriel pointed at his field, where a new Hydrogedon appeared. "When Hydrogedon destroys a monster as a result of battle, I may special summon another! Direct attack!" (1600/1000) The new Hydrogedon sprayed Zayphen, who seemed unaffected by the attacks.

Adriel- 2200

Zayphen- 1800

Adriel's eyes started to cross slowly and he dropped to one knee, his leather jacket feeling cold against his back. ("I promised myself I would not lose to anyone. I will not fail my promise again!") Forcing himself back to his feet, he pointed at Zayphen defiantly. "Now the tables have turned against you, puppet! End turn!"

Zayphen drew. "No, they haven't. I play Swords of Revealing Light." A storm of swords made of green light fell from the sky and slammed down around Adriel's monsters. "For the next three turns you may not attack. End turn."

Adriel drew, and though his brain was still throbbing from the burning pain it had been subjected to, his memory told him what card he had drawn. "I summon Oxygedon in attack mode and end my turn." A large pterodactyl made of water appeared on his field. (1800/800)

Zayphen drew. "I play the magic card Inertial Release. One target or equipment card in play will be destroyed and negated, allowing me to draw one card." Adriel's Hydrogedon shuddered and returned to its normal stats. "United We Stand is destroyed and I draw." Sliding the drawn card into his disk, he nodded his head to Adriel. "I set one card face-down and end myturn."

Adriel drew, his mind still muddled. ("I have to strengthen my barrier against an attack.") "I play Bonding H2O! Offering two Hydrogedon and one Oxygedon, I special summon Water Dragon from my deck!" (2800/2600) His three monsters were pulled together and a giant dragon made of water was formed. "End turn."

"So you have summoned a monster with an attack power of 2800?" Zayphen scoffed. "What a pointless move. Draw." Removing the top card off of his deck, he held it up. "I play the magic card Space Theorem. I draw one card for every monster in your removed from play pile, and then discard down to one card." Discarding four cards from his hand, he pointed at his set card. "Now I reveal Dark Graceful Charity, which returns cards discarded by a magic card effect to my hand." Those four cards were spat out of his graveyard and he added them to his hand.

Adriel's eyes wavered and he nearly lost his balance. Apparently his focus wasn't on Zayphen anymore.

"Losing consciousness?" Zayphen held up a card. "Go Magic Release. I will remove up to five magic cards from your graveyard, and for each one removed I will gain 200 life points. I choose United We Stand, Bonding H2O, Jewel Smuggler, Pot of Greed, and Dragon Egg." Those named cards left Adriel's graveyard slot.

Adriel- 2200

Zayphen- 2800

Zayphen slid two cards into his graveyard. "I place two cards face-down and play Griffon's Feather Duster. All magic and trap cards on my field will be destroyed, and for every one destroyed I will gain 500 life points." His two set cards and Sword of Revealing Light exploded into nothing.

Adriel- 2200

Zayphen- 4300

Zayphen then placed a card from his hand onto his disk. "Now I summon Spatial Disturbance (?) to my field in attack mode." A large vortex of black and purple appeared in the air above him. "For every removed from play card you have, this monster's attack and defense are increased by 300. Since I have removed ten cards, its attack and defense is 3000!" (3000/3000) "Vortex Violence, eliminate Water Dragon!" The anomaly unleashed a blast of purple energy that slammed into the dragon and destroyed it instantly.

Adriel- 2000

Zayphen- 4300

Adriel pointed at his field, where three fountains of water appeared. "When Water Dragon is destroyed, I can revive its sacrifice components!" One Oxygedon and two Hydrogedon appeared on his field. (1600/1000x2) (1800/800)

"That is fine." Zayphen's Disturbance started to pulse. "When you special summon monsters during my turn, they are destroyed and you take 500 points of damage for each one killed!" The three dinosaurs shattered.

Adriel- 500

Zayphen- 4300

Zayphen crossed his arms across his chest. "End turn."

Adriel was nearly down completely, barely holding himself up with only one arm. "I…will…not…"

_("Adriel…you're way too uptight about this.")_ A very familiar voice rang in his head.

("Pilkington? What are you doing in my head?") Adriel's vision faded in and out, showing that the damage from this game was starting to catch up with him. ("Leave me alone. I have no intent on giving up to this weakling. You are my prize, and no one else's.")

_("I heard you the first 1000 times.")_Ichigo's voice sounded truly irritated. _("Did it ever occur to you that it isn't healthy to obsess about stuff?")_

("Why are you still talking?") Adriel somehow managed to stand up. ("I will finish this, and I do not need your help to succeed! I will win this duel!")

_("You keep saying that, but I do not believe you. Adriel, are you telling me after all this time that you couldn't feel it calling out to you?")_

("Calling out to me? What are you talking about?") The half-dragon demon wiped a hand across his face, and came back with a hand that was nearly painted blood red. Wiping the liquid on his coat, he started to reach for the top card of his deck. ("This is it. If I do not win…")

_("They are waiting for you.")_Ichigo's voice faded away slowly.

Adriel drew, and he lifted the card up. "I play Card of Sanctity. Both players draw until they are holding six cards in their hand." Both he and Zayphen drew six cards. As he looked at the drawn cards, he slowly felt his thoughts flowing back to him and his strength. ("Is this what you were talking about, Pilkington?") Then he looked up at Zayphen. "From the looks of it…" Suddenly he cracked a rather pleased smile. "…you're finished! From my hand I activate the field magic card Valley of the Dragon King!" All around them the blackness was replaced by a beautiful forest view, with numerous temples in the distance. The two stood atop a large platform of rock, which was perfectly flat for the sake of gameplay.

"This place…" Zayphen sounded absolutely astonished. "This cannot be a real card. No mortal has ever seen this place!"

"Is that so?" Adriel slid a card into his duel disk. "I set one card face-down and activate the effect of Valley of the Dragon King! By sending one magic or trap card to my graveyard, I may gain 1000 life points!" The set card shattered.

Adriel- 1500

Zayphen- 4300

"Life point gain won't save you in this duel, during my turn you will be defeated regardless of how many of your cards you sacrifice." Zayphen's focus had returned.

Adriel just kept smiling. "You don't seem to understand this place like I do." His body was suddenly surrounded by an aura of black energy. "The birthplace of the seven elemental dragons who became the King of Dragons. This is the place of fairy-tales that I heard about when I was child. I am the prince of the Dragon Demons, remember that!" A magic card appeared on his field. "I play the magic card Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points I special summon one monster from my graveyard! Come out now, Hydrogedon!" The brown dinosaur appeared on his field. "And then I tribute Hydrogedon to summon my birthright!"

Adriel- 700

Zayphen- 4300

"Your birthright?" Zayphen took a couple of steps back as the dinosaur was replaced by a giant black-scaled dragon, which seemed to suck in all of the sunlight coming from the valley.

"That is my birthright!" Adriel pointed at the dragon and it roared, the entire valley shuddering in response. "Black Valkyrie Dragoness! One of the ancient protectors of this sacred valley!" (2300/2000)

:"Heh, not strong enough…" Zayphen started to laugh, but that ended right after his body was surrounded by black flames and he started to scream in pain.

"For every card in your hand, you take 300 points of damage." Adriel watched as his dragoness snorted in distaste at what she smelled coming from Zayphen. "Roasted corpse, disgusting."

Adriel- 700

Zayphen- 2500

Zayphen slowly shook the fire off, his smoldering body quivering with rage. "How dare you…"

Adriel's dragoness roared so loud that if Zayphen had been alive his ear-drums would have exploded, quickly cutting off his protests. And then Adriel started to speak. "You, who would cause this world such pain, don't deserve the right to speak. I will silence you." A much louder roar sent an earthquake across the entire valley, and a giant shadowed form slowly lowered onto the field, black shadows coming from its body like wisps of smoke. "Black Titan Dragon is special summoned because my field magic card is in play and you have a monster in play stronger than my monsters." (2100/0)

Both of the dragons roared into the air, the sound magnificent and powerful. And Adriel knew just what they wanted. "I play the last card in my hand, and the magic card to end this duel! Its name is Evolved Chaos Scale! By tributing two dragons from my field…" His two monsters disappeared. "I can special summon Black Chaos Emperor Dragon from my deck to the field!" (3000/2500) The sky seemed to crack open, and giant black and silver dragon floated out of the crack and landed on Adriel's field.

"Chaos…Emperor…Dragon?" Zayphen nearly backed off the edge of the stone platform in fear of the titanic creature which simply loomed over him. "You…you cannot defeat my monster without sacrificing your dragon!"

"That's funny, I intended on sacrificing my dragon right now! Black Chaos Emperor Dragon's special effect requires half of my life points to activate! Shadow Apocalypse!" Adriel pointed up at the crack in the sky, which shuddered and suddenly turned into a vacuum, sucking up both his monster and Zayphen's monster at the same time. "By sacrificing my monster, I can destroy all monsters in play and then we each select the attack score of a monster our opponent controlled, which is dealt in damage to them!"

"Then it's a draw?" Zayphen was relieved, since this meant that he could challenge the boy again and win next time.

"Valley of the Dragon King's special ability activates now!" Adriel's body suddenly became wrapped in a golden sheath of light. "All effect damage to me is zero while this card remains face-up on the field!"

"But…that means…" Zayphen was suddenly staring at a phantom version of his monster that hovered in the sky above him like some kind of deadly parade balloon. "No…NO!"

Adriel watched as the Darkfire version of the monster crashed down onto its master and exploded. "Let this be a lesson to all those who would oppose my will. I will defeat Ichigo Pilkington…just you wait and see."

Adriel- 350

Zayphen- 0

_To be continued…_


	27. Predictions of a Grim Future

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 27: Predictions of a grim future

His own footsteps ringing in his ears, Ryu suddenly felt it. A surge of power he couldn't identify. ("It felt like Adriel, but something about it was far more powerful than he should be at his age.") Suddenly he realized they were no longer running upwards. "So, we have arrived at the top floor?"

In front of the three of them stood a large metal door, with a simple wooden "Please enter" sign attached to it.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, at least he said please." Pushing the door open, he walked in without fear of a trap. ("I have to be on my toes for this. Midnight has the three Dark Demon God Cards under him.") Turning, he extended his hand to Ryu. "Okay, Ryu-san, if you could please."

"Understood." The dragon demon removed a pair of cards from his pocket and handed them to Ichigo. "I hope you can win with their assistance. Amongst his six children, these two were his second and third favorites. Unfortunately, our opponent has three of Bahamut's children and we have two. This puts us in a precarious position."

"I know that." Ichigo shuffled the two cards into his deck. "However, I also know that I'm ready. Midnight, for all his bluster, is still capable of losing to us. As such, we will win. The hero always wins."

Then they were standing in a large circular room. Moonlight shone down from a circular glass dome over the roof. "Welcome." The speaker was a rather rotund man standing in the middle of the room, who was wearing dark robes and had an almost clear duel disk attached to his arm. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, but now I must stop you here. I am Uremorus, the Head Priest of the Church of Midnight. Before you proceed you will have to either defeat me or be defeated."

Eri started to step forward, but stopped as Ryu rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take this one, you need your strength for the Torture King."

"No." Ryu felt it, he felt the slimy nature of this corpse's power. "I will duel both this one and Sestros." He could almost smell the oil coming from this creature's body. It wasn't a raw force of dark power. No, it was something far more subtle. ("Erika will not be able to fight against this kind of liquid. Only one experienced with silver-tongued devils and with psychology concerning willpower will be able to win against this thing.")

"I do not care who it is, but I am starting." Uremorus lifted his arm to reveal that his duel disk was online, and that his opening hand was drawn. "Who will be my opponent?"

"I will." Ryu stepped past Eri and activated his duel disk. "Begin!"

Uremorus- 4000

Ryu- 4000

Uremorus drew the top card of his deck and placed it onto his duel disk. "I summon Fortune Teller (500/1700) to my field in defense mode." A robed old man hunched over a table with a crystal ball sitting on it appeared in play. "During my standby phase, I may guess what type of card the top card of my deck is. If I am correct then you take 500 points of damage and I add that card to my hand. If I am incorrect then I discard that card to the graveyard and take 500 points of damage. Also, I place four cards face-down on my field and end my turn."

Ryu barely noticed his hand drawing the top card of his deck, his eyes locked onto his opponent's field. ("Four cards face-down, indicating some kind of continuous lock strategy? We'll find out when I attack.") "I summon Gaius the Earth Dragon (500/2200) in attack mode!" A large boulder-like dragon appeared on his field. "Also, I equip Gaius with Stone Roller!" The smooth surface of the dragon's body suddenly became spiked. "When Gaius attacks I may switch its attack and defense scores during the damage step! Earth Roll!" His monster curled into a ball and rolled across the field towards the Fortune Teller.

"Reverse card open!" Uremorus' hand was suddenly hovering over his deck. "My card is Fortune Wall, a continuous trap card with some rather interesting abilities to it. My opponent guesses the top card of my deck, and if they get the type correct their attack goes through and Fortune Wall is destroyed. But if they guess wrong, then their attack is negated and the revealed card is added to my hand. So, make your choice."

Ryu narrowed his eyes slightly at the relaxed tone of his opponent's voice. ("He knows something about his deck that I'm not supposed to.") "It will be a monster card."

Removing the top card of his deck, Uremorus turned it over to reveal a green border. "Too bad, it is the magic card Reasoning." Gaius was suddenly blocked by an invisible barrier that pushed it back to Ryu's field. "Is your turn complete?"

"No. I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn." Ryu was sure now that his opponent's abilities must work within the power of his deck. ("Clairvoyance decks are normally just like gambling decks, unless the user has some kind of advantage like Respect Play in play that lets them see the opponent's hand. He must have a trick to it.")

Uremorus pointed at two of his face-down cards. "At your end phase I activate Ominous Fortune-telling and Crystal Ball. These two continuous trap cards will make things a bit more pressured when my turn starts, which is now!" Drawing the top card of his deck, he pointed at his face-up Crystal Ball card. "During my standby phase I may pay 500 life points to look at the top card of my deck." After looking at the card he returned it to the top of his deck. "Now, my Fortune Teller's effect activates. I say it is a ritual magic card, Divination Ritual to be exact." Holding the card up, he revealed it to be exactly that. "As such, it enters my hand and you take 500 points of damage."

Uremorus- 3500

Ryu- 3500

"And now the effect of Ominous Fortune-telling allows me to randomly select one card from your hand and declare its type. If I am correct, then you take 700 points of damage." He pointed at the middle card of Ryu's hand. "That is a monster." A holographic version of the card appeared in the air above them, revealing a picture of a frozen snake-like dragon. "Crystalis the Ice Dragon, sure enough." (2200/2000)

Uremorus- 3500

Ryu- 2800

Ryu grimaced at how this was going for him. ("This deck can defeat a stall deck, but only if I have the chance to make it work. If this kind of damage keeps up I'll never get that chance though!")

"Now then…" Uremorus inserted a card into his disk. "I play Reasoning. Declare a monster level and then I will draw through my deck until I reach a monster card. If it is the level you declared then the monster goes to the graveyard along with the rest of the cards, but if it isn't the level you declared I may special summon that monster and discard the rest of the cards into the graveyard."

"Level four is my choice." Ryu knew it was the most common level for monster cards in player's decks, so he had a fairly good chance with this.

Uremorus started with the top card of his deck. "Ah, too bad. It is my level three Tarot Reader." (600/1200) A veil-faced woman sitting at a table in front of a deck of Tarot cards appeared in play. "I will activate her effect now." Sliding three cards off of his deck, he fanned them out with their backs to Ryu. "Select one. If it is a monster card, then I take 500 points of damage. If it is a magic or trap card, you take 500 damage."

Ryu pointed at the center card, and grimaced as a picture of the magic card Chosen One appeared in the air over Uremorus' head. "It just doesn't seem to be my lucky day."

Uremorus- 3500

Ryu- 2300

Uremorus discarded the three cards to the graveyard. "Luck has nothing to do with it, my friend. Now I play the magic card Ritual of Fate. This card lets me add one ritual monster card from my deck to my hand." After doing so he inserted another card into his disk. "Divination Ritual activates and sacrifices my two field monsters to summon Wise Soothsayer (2300/1500) to the field in attack mode." His two monsters disappeared and were replaced by an aged old man holding a large stick. "Dragon Demon Jourgen Politumas, you will learn by the end of this duel that fate supersedes will! Soothsayer, Wise Magic!" His monster started to chant and Ryu's Gaius began to glow. Letting out a deep and rumbling groan, the stone dragon finally shattered. "And with that you only have 500 life points remaining."

"Not quite." Ryu lifted up his duel disk to show that his life point counter hadn't changed. "Stone Roller lets me sacrifice it to switch the equipped monster to defense mode at any time. Too bad, but your attack didn't touch me." His face-down card flipped up. "Wheel of the Elements activates now and returns Gaius to my hand. While this card is face-up I cannot normal summon monsters. Once per standby phase however I may special summon one monster from my hand to the field, as long as its element is not the same as any other monster on my field."

"So, you will leave your fate to such a trivial thing?" Uremorus waved his hand dismissively. "Do as you like, end turn."

Ryu drew and threw a card onto his disk. "Crystalis the Ice Dragon is my choice for this turn!" (2200/2000) A giant living snake made of ice appeared on his field and hissed at Uremorus and his Soothsayer. "Now to deal with your cards. I set one card face-down on the field and activate Frost Burst! This magic card can only be activated when Crystalis is in play, and it allows me to destroy two magic or trap cards in play!" He slammed another card into his disk. "Also, I play Serial Spell, discarding the single card in my hand to copy the effect of Frost Burst. Four magic or traps in play will be destroyed, meaning all of your cards disappear!" Uremorus' face-up traps and single face-down card all froze and shattered at once.

Uremorus felt the cold air on his face, but compared to the cold feeling of death it was nothing to him. "You may have defeated my combos, but you now have no cards in your hand."

"True, but that's about to change. Reverse card open!" Ryu's face-down card flipped up to reveal a picture of a smiling green jar. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Now he had a hand, which made the difficulties of this duel not quite so bad. ("Wise Soothsayer doubles the damage from continuous cards that require one player to guess something, so therefore I would be in trouble if he had any face-down cards. However, since he does not…") "End turn."

Uremorus drew. "Dragon…you won't win against me if that is the best your deck can do. For all your techniques, my life points are unchanged." One of the cards in his hand started to glow. "I activate The Choice of Fate! This magic card makes you select one card at random from my hand. If that card is a monster card, it is special summoned!" He was only holding one card in his hand. "I suppose that means it's fairly easy." An armored knight holding a shield that was shaped like a pentagram appeared on the field. "Fortune Knight (1900/1700) will be your undoing! Attack Crystalis now, Wise Soothsayer!" His monster started to chant and the ice dragon shattered into nothingness.

Uremorus- 3500

Ryu- 2200

Ryu snapped his hand up as the shattered pieces of Crystalis reformed into a card that landed between his fingers. "The special ability of Wheel of the Elements allows me to return one destroyed as a result of battle monster from my field to my hand. However, from this point onward the wheel cannot return a water attribute monster."

"Direct attack, Fortune Knight!" The Priest's monster leapt across the field and slammed its sword across Ryu's chest roughly. "When you take battle damage from my knight, during the next turn you cannot enter your battle phase. End turn!"

Uremorus- 3500

Ryu- 300

Ryu's body twitched slightly and popped its shoulder quietly as it adjusted to the crushing pressure from the attacks. Then, the dragon demon slowly lifted his up to look at Uremorus. "Draw." Sliding the top card off of his deck, he nodded at what he saw. "I will show the true power of my race now! Wheel of the Elements cannot let me special summon a water attribute monster, so my choice is this guy instead!" The sky started to glow and a roar like a song radiated down onto them. "Grand Emperor Dragon is special summoned!" (2000/2500) Snarling, the mighty beast flapped its wings and then dug its claws into the ground.

Uremorus snickered at the monster. "You intend to attack my Fortune Knight? After all, you summoned it in attack mode."

"I remember your Knight's effect, meaning I cannot battle this turn." Ryu inserted a card from his hand into his duel disk. "I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and then discarding two from my hand." Drawing three cards, he nodded at what he saw. "I place my Crystalis and also my Infernus the Fire Dragon (2200/2000) into the graveyard. Then I set three cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Uremorus drew. "Now I will crush you in this turn. Wise Soothsayer, there is no need for dramatics…end it." The old man started to chant. "I don't know why you didn't special summon your dragon in defense mode, but it's too late to repent."

Ryu watched as little golden motes of light started to scatter in the air around his dragon. Then he coolly looked at his dragon. "I didn't summon in defense mode because, honestly…you deserve my pity, you weak creature."

"Excuse me?" The High Priest watched the dragon demon with true confusion in his eyes. "You're about to be defeated, and you pity me? Interesting…why is that?"

Ryu's fists clenched tightly, and his fangs bared themselves. "Centuries ago, during the time of the Demon Lords, there was a heretic amongst the intellectual Mind Demons who attacked a village within my territory. When I finally arrived, we had lost track of the single demon who was responsible for over three hundred deaths and countless numbers of innocent children taken as hostages."

Uremorus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Are you asking if I know of this incident? Hmmm…let me think…"

Ryu kept talking like Uremorus wasn't there. "We finally cornered the heretic at the mountains that determined the border between tiger demon territory and dragon demon territory. We were ready to fight this powerful mental intellect with our own specialists in those fields. Also, we had heard the rumors he had gained an army on his way to the mountains, but they were mostly rumors. Until we engaged that army…and were left with two choices…kill them or retreat."

"I still don't see what you are getting at…." The demon kept rubbing his chin, trying to see if he had memories of hearing of such an incident.

"We were left in a position where we had to attack…and to this day those images haunt me in my sleep, turn me cold in the night. Not because of the gore or the horror…no, it was because of something far more perverse that I saw that day." His eyes, despite their focused stare, began to water. "Mind Demons possess many powers that range from telepathy to mind control..."

Ichigo, who had been staying back, watched Ryu's body intently. ("What's with him? Is he losing it or something?")

Uremorus suddenly snapped his fingers. "Well I'll be damned, I remember now…that really was a long time ago…"

Ryu could hear it in his head. The screams of tiny voices and of small pleas for help…

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the ground at the dragon demon's feet become damp. ("He's crying?")

Ryu's unwavering eyes barely seemed to register that they were also shedding tears at this time. "The Mind Demon forcefully took control of the bodies of the kidnapped children, and forced them to fight us." Silence held in the room for a moment, and then everything shook as if an earthquake had hit. "I slashed down eight-year-old boy, while he cried for his father and at the same time tried to decapitate me. Over twenty of my men committed suicide shortly after the massacre. They weren't disgusted with their actions…they were disgusted by the fact they were forced to cut down children…and the twenty who gave their lives up had been twenty of my most elite warriors, all of which had families that lived in the attacked village…"

Uremorus continued to look very thoughtful.

Suddenly he was roaring at the top of his lungs. "They had to kill their own sons and daughters, who could only cry and wonder why father was chopping them in half! After that time ended, the worst part of it all was that the criminal got away…he escaped into territory we were not allowed to enter…" His hands started to tremble in anger, muscles corded. "And that criminal's name…was Uremorus."

Suddenly the Head Priest snapped his fingers. "Well what do you know? You're right, so I did!" Then he looked at Ryu calmly. "Did you wish to commend me on my brilliant strategy to escape? I remember it clearly now, that the best way to escape wasn't to hold those brats hostage, but was to use them to cover my escape. And it worked too, the psychological damage it did bought me all the time I needed to escape." Then he noticed that Ryu was still trembling. "I can feel it now that your anger has shaken down the walls of your mind that kept me out before. Your question, I mean."

"You want to know why I forced those children to fight to the bitter end, and to bite their tongues and bleed to death if they were captured or defeated, correct?" Crossing his arms across his chest, the Priest smiled calmly. "For practical purposes it was to keep my name and appearance a mystery, but apparently that information still got out. Of course, there were more reasons than that though…" He chuckled. "Because nothing satisfies my mind like sensing the overwhelming feelings of sorrow that come from losing one's loved ones at one's own hands. It was such a delicious feeling that it refreshed me while I made my journey to safety."

"That's all I wanted to hear." One of Ryu's set cards flipped up. "Phoenix Circle! From my graveyard three normal monsters of the same type will be special summoned!" The dragon demon was suddenly surrounded and covered by flowing ice and flame, while large rocks hovered around his head. "Gaius, Crystalis, and Infernus emerge now!" The three elements condensed into a pair of snake-like forms of both fire and ice, along with a boulder-like form.

"So you have four dragons in play, so what?" Uremorus pointed at the Grand Emperor Dragon. "Wipe the weakling from my sight!"

"Weakling?" Ryu's still tear-streaked face pointed at the golden beast. "For every dragon type monster I summon, Grand Emperor Dragon gains 500 attack points!" (3500/2500)

The Priest pointed at Gaius. "Well you made the mistake of summoning your weakest monster in attack mode! Go Wise Soothsayer, attack Gaius and end this duel now!" Suddenly his monsters stopped in their tracks. "What happened? I said attack!"

"Reverse card open…" Ryu whispered this coldly. "Dragon's Dominance ends the current phase if I have three or more dragons in play."

Uremorus looked at his drawn card and then inserted it into his disk. "That is fine. I activate Destiny Cannon. During my next turn, you take 1000 points of damage. End turn."

"All my trust rests in you, let the true power of the dragon race's rage be shown here! It's my turn, draw!" Looking at the drawn card, the dragon demon threw it onto his disk. "Dragon of the Storms-Typherious is special summoned by Wheel of the Elements!" A huge green-scaled snake-like dragon appeared in the sky, screeching as tornadoes sprang to life around the field. (2900/4000)

"Another monster, and this one strong enough to warrant a possible threat eh?" Uremorus snickered and suddenly a glowing golden barrier appeared between their fields. "It's a shame that Destiny Cannon prevents you from attacking during the turn after it is activated, eh?"

Ryu lifted his hand up into the sky. Suddenly he started to speak in a language that no one in the room understood. His eyes shimmered golden and the ceiling started to crack.

Uremorus just kept smiling. "You can't attack and my life points are too high for any damage effects you have to work…so what can you do?"

Suddenly Ryu's speaking grew quiet, and his golden eyes flashed. "This." His face-down card flipped up to reveal a picture of a giant tower made of light. "Court of Divine Judgment activates if I have earth, water, wind, fire and light dragons in play all at once. From my deck I may special summon two dragon monsters in my magic and trap zone." A small dragon made of light and a small dragon made of smoke appeared on his field. "Shine the Light Dragon (0/0) and Smoke the Shade Dragon (0/0) are special summoned!"

"You…can't…attack!" Uremorus grew tired of this lizard's babbling about rage, considering he had lost.

"Court of Divine Judgment allows me to do one of three things. I may choose to destroy all your cards in play, discard all cards from your hand and send twenty cards from your deck into your graveyard, or simply be able to one of my monsters attack you directly during this turn, regardless of any of your cowardly effects!" The dragon demon had held up a new finger each time he named an option. "Number three will do fine."

"Attack directly with one monster, eh? What will that accomplish, you can't wipe out my life points!" Uremorus started to laugh, until he realized something was wrong…he was suddenly standing outside, atop the Empire State Building. "How…how did we get out here?" They were simply hovering in the air right above the very top point of the tower. "What magic is this?"

"The magic of judgment." Ryu's face-down card, his last face-down card, was now face-up. "Fusion Emergency allows me to send monsters on my field to the graveyard to special summon a fusion monster from my fusion deck. I fuse my seven dragons together!"

"A seven-way fusion…" Uremorus felt his arms trembling. It was as if he was no longer facing off against the Dragon Demon, but something else. "Where's the fusion monster then? Where's this mighty lord of judgment Master Midnight told me about?"

Ryu's platinum hair and eyes shimmered, even in the dark and cloudy sky. "Bahamut-King of Dragons; Lord of Judgment is here." (Instant Win) Suddenly the sky split in half, and a titanic form taller than even the skyscraper they hovered over lowered down to settle itself to the ground. It was a dragon bigger than anything before it, bigger than mountains and bigger than any manmade structure. Its silent silver eyes looked upon Uremorus without any hatred or caring.

And the Mind Demon felt it. He was staring into the eyes of a judge…a judge that could see through him like a pane of glass.

"Repent for your sins in the nine hells, and perhaps one day you will be forgiven!" Ryu pointed at Uremorus. "Bahamut-King of Dragons; Lord of Judgment! Your judgment?"

The dragon's jaws opened, a ball of blue and white light building within that maw.

Ryu spoke once more, the words said to any criminal about to be executed, in the tongue of his people. "_The Holy Fire has chosen. There is no escape, there is no way to get away…there is only destruction for you! Let your sins wash clean in the Lord's fire. Disappear._ Omega Flare!" Then everything became white as the mighty dragon released a torrent of energy that instantly dissolved Uremorus' body and then proceeded to rocket past numerous buildings and finally out towards the ocean. _"The world is a better place without your shadow upon it."_

Uremorus- Loss by Bahamut

Ryu- 300

----------------------------

Suddenly Ryu was standing back within the room he had been in before. Without skipping a beat he started to walk towards Sestros' chamber, which was through the double doors in front of them. "Let us go. There is a King waiting for us, and we can't be late."

Ichigo followed, but he could already sense the truth. ("The darkness in there is overwhelming, and Ryu-san has almost no energy left to speak of. If I duel, I'll burn myself out before I even get to Midnight, but if Eri duels, then chances are she'll be overwhelmed by this choking darkness.") However, he kept walking forwards. ("Midnight…we're coming for you, and nothing you throw at us will stop us!")

_To be continued.._


	28. The Dark King's Requiem

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 28: The Dark King's Requiem

As they entered the room, all three of the demons felt the cold grasp of the night against their bodies. Even they couldn't see their own noses in front of them, they knew they were being watched.

Ryu was the first to speak up. "Come out Sestros, I wish to have a talk with the Torture King." He felt his entire body shuddering over and over again. ("I can barely feel my legs.") His mistake was obvious now, and then upon deeper thought he realized that Midnight had planned this. ("He knew who Uremorus was, and knew to use that advantage against me by forcing me to use Bahamut for the criminal's judgment.") Now he barely had the power to stand up, much less battle against an opponent whose power was most likely equal to his maximum. ("That leaves either Ichigo or Eri. If Ichigo duels, then he might win but it will most likely cost him too much strength. And if Eri fights…") He felt his entire grow cold, almost as if Rikuo was somehow glaring at him, despite their distance apart. ("That wolf would attempt to murder me if she lost.")

"The Torture King?" A deep voice echoed out of the darkness. "My apologies Jourgen, but the Torture King is no longer here." The darkness started to withdraw, and a haunting melody played by an orchestra filled the room. "No…he has ceased to exist." And standing at the far end of the rather spacious and regal room stood the dark being that possessed the immortality of the night. Brushing back his black and purple robes, Sestros followed up by rubbing his thick beard with one hand, while his other hand clenched into a fist and then relaxed over and over again, creating a constant sound of flesh being pulled to its limit. "However, The Dark King will be more than glad to give you a challenge."

Ryu felt his legs tremble, and he instantly knew this was futile. ("I won't survive one single hit from any of his attacks. If I do this, it would only be to give Ichigo a chance to run for the other end of this room.") "That's fine…"

Suddenly Eri stepped forward and popped his neck casually. "Well, it looks like I'm up!" Without waiting for a response from Ryu, she lifted up her duel disk and stepped past him until she was about twenty feet from Sestros. "Alright then, are you ready? I'm in a hurry to see what this Game of the Gods thing is all about, and to be honest compared to that this duel will be pretty boring."

Sestros lifted up one hand slightly, and all around them the music changed as a trio of horribly pained female voices joined in chorus with the orchestra, though the sources of all this could not be seen. "Erika Amero, daughter of the traitor." He suddenly chuckled pleasantly. "You're just like your father, in that when the going gets tough you put on nonchalance about the situation." All around them the music started to reach its crescendo, and the Dark King's face slowly twisted into an angry scowl. "That is the trait that made me hate him." Somehow his voice remained above the increasing sound of the music. "I will accept this duel with pleasure. This will bring Rikuo to his best when he duels me, and that will make my duel against him all the more fun. I wish to experience his godhood in its full force!" Then the music cut off sharply. "Have you anything to say before we begin?"

"I never knew you liked to be suicidal." Eri brushed back a lock of her raven-black hair coldly. "You want my father's full power? The Destroyer of the Gods would suck you up easily, and then it would spit you out after it got a taste of your foul blood." Her hand stroked the top of her deck. "To be honest, Sestros, I knew that I would be facing you. I know your strategy, and my deck is ready for it! Duel!"

Erika- 4000

Sestros- 4000

Eri removed the top card from her deck and added to it her hand. ("I trust your skill.") Then she removed a separate card from her hand and placed it onto her field. "I set one monster face-down, along with two set cards." As these cards appeared on the field in front of her, she calmly pointed at Sestros. "It is your turn, Dark King."

Sestros brushed his hand across his deck and snickered. "Your deck is ready for mine? You've never my deck before, _Inuhime_."

Eri's right ear twitched slightly as that title reached her, but otherwise she didn't respond.

Slowly, Sestros lifted up his hand of cards and fanned them out, revealing that each one of them were stained by steaks of brown and red. "Do you know what these cards are covered with?"

Eri knew, if just by smell. "Blood."

"Indeed. Do you know why these cards are covered in blood?" Licking his lips, The Dark King's eyes flashed blood red. "Because these aren't cards. These are the occupants of my new kingdom. I forced them into these cards…and it wasn't pretty at all. What I summon will not be a shadow-fueled illusion. No, they will be real monsters capable of real damage!" All around them the air seemed to twist and warp. "I play the field magic card The Dark World!" As the twisting of the atmosphere stopped, it was obvious that nothing had changed. "Within this place, you will be destroyed. Outside of our draw phases, any cards drawn are sent to our graveyard without being able to be chained."

Eri didn't seem surprised, despite the slight grimace she could feel developing on Ryu's face. ("It's just as he said.")

Sestros lifted up another card. "Now I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." Removing two cards from his deck, the Dark King sneered as a pair of shadow claws suddenly appeared in front of him and snatched the cards from his hand. "Of course, this means nothing to me! One of the discarded was Zure, Knight of Dark World, and the other was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. Zure simply goes to my graveyard, but Beiige's special ability is that when it is discarded to the graveyard by a card effect that it is special summoned to my field!" A snarling blind-folded demon holding a spear appeared on the field. (1600/1400)

Eri looked disturbingly calm. "Is that all? I would have thought more from you, Sestros."

The Dark King continued to snicker. "Your bait won't work. I play Upstart Goblin, which allows me to draw one card and gives you 1000 life points." Removing the top card of his deck, Sestros casually discarded it into his graveyard. "The card was the trap card Funeral Procession, which when sent from my hand to the graveyard allows me to draw a card during my next turn."

Erika- 5000

Sestros- 4000

Without skipping a beat, a new card slammed onto his disk. "Now I summon Scarr, Scout of the Dark World (500/500) to my field in attack mode!" A large red bull-demon appeared on the field and growled in displeasure. "Now then, my next move is to play the magic card Dark Charger. During my next draw phase I may draw an extra card." His hand lifted to point at the set monster on Eri's field. "Beiige, attack!" His demon leapt across the field and stabbed the set monster, blowing it apart.

Eri casually removed a card from her deck and placed it down onto her disk. "Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) activates its effect when it is destroyed as a result of battle and goes to a graveyard. I may special summon a zombie type monster with defense points of 2000 or less from my deck to my field!" A black-robed pale-faced man appeared on her field. "I special summon Vampire Lord (2000/1500) in attack mode."

Sestros inserted a card into his disk. "I will place a card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Eri drew and lifted up the drawn card. "I activate the magic card Sarcophagus of Sorrow. By discarding one undead type monster from my hand to my graveyard, I can search for a level four or lower undead type monster in my deck and add it to my hand. I discard Ryu Kokki and add Immortal Werewolf to my hand!" As she did this, she watched Sestros' reactions carefully. However, he barely moved at all. "Now I summon my Werewolf!" A loud howl came from her field as a large grey-furred werewolf appeared in play. (1200/1000) "Go Immortal Werewolf, attack Scarr now!" She smiled slightly as she watched her creature bite into the bull-demon and easily snap its neck. "One down, one to go."

Erika- 5000

Sestros- 3300

Sestros removed a card from his deck. "When Scarr is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to a graveyard, I may add one level four or lower Dark World monster from my deck to my hand. My choice is Brron, Mad King of Dark World."

Eri pointed at Beiige. "Tear that weakling down as well, go Vampire Lord!" Her monster snapped his cape out and a blast of wind hit the creature, blowing it apart.

Erika- 5000

Sestros- 2900

Sestros placed a hand on his deck. "As per the effect of Vampire Lord, when you destroy a monster as a result of battle you may call one card type. I must then discard a card of that type from my deck. Please, call your card type."

Eri snickered at him. "I'll pass. No matter what I call you'll gain an advantage, as you have monster, magic, and trap cards that all activate when sent to the graveyard from any location. End turn for now."

Sestros actually cracked a smile that was of amusement, not mockery. ("Clever girl, she learned from her father well about different deck methods if she can understand that concept.") It was true, he had cards in his deck that would give him a definite advantage if sent from his deck to his graveyard. "Very well, I draw two cards as per the effect of Dark Charger." Another card left his deck. "Also, the effect of Funeral Procession lets me draw one card." That card was yanked out of his hand by a shadow claw. "And of course my field magic card discards it. Now then, I activate my face-down trap card Double Draw!" His face-down card flipped up to reveal a picture of a pair of duelists smiling at each other as they both drew two cards. "This trap allows both duelists to draw two cards if they wish."

Eri scoffed. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"No, I suppose not." Removing the top two cards of his deck, the Dark King smiled as they disappeared and then reappeared on his field. "Those cards are sent to the graveyard, and then one of them activates! That is my Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, which special summons itself when discarded by an effect!" (2300/1400) A large four-legged golden demon appeared on his field. "Now then, let us continue with this duel! I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" (1800/400) A crazy-looking demon with braided hair appeared on his field. "Go Goldd, slash down that Vampire Lord!"

Eri barely flinched as her monster was slashed to bloody bits. "Are you sure you wish to attack my Immortal Werewolf?"

Erika- 4700

Sestros- 2900

"But of course!" Sestros laughed loudly as his demon slashed the werewolf apart with its claws.

Erika- 4100

Sestros- 2900

Eri snickered as her Immortal Werewolf reappeared on her field. "When Immortal Werewolf is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I may special summon another one from my deck with an extra 500 attack points!" (1700/1000) "Sorry, you failed."

"Did I now?" Sestros suddenly inserted one of his hand cards into his graveyard slot. "When Brron deals you life point damage, I may discard a card from my hand. My choice is Platinuum, Emperor of Dark World!" A giant shining demon appeared on his field. "When this card is discarded because of an effect, it is special summoned. Afterwards, if I cannot sacrifice two demon type monsters from my field it is destroyed!" He calmly watched as the giant demon turned and devoured his other two monsters. (3000/2300) "When Platinuum is summoned, I may draw three cards." Sliding three cards off of his deck, he arrogantly waved his hand in front of her. "And the Dark World cannot discard cards drawn by the effect of a card with Dark World in its title."

Eri watched as the shiny demon suddenly leapt across the field to tear her Immortal Werewolf apart. As her monster howled in pain and exploded, her eyes reflected something that Sestros hated. Confidence.

Erika- 2800

Sestros- 2900

As another Immortal Werewolf appeared on her field, Eri looked at her hand and smiled slightly again. ("All according to plan.") (2200/1000)

Sestros inserted two cards into his duel disk. "I place these two cards face-down and end my turn. I suggest you re-evaluate your situation though, because if you haven't figured it out yet you're on the verge of death already. With these two face-down cards, I will set up the true power of the Dark World."

Eri drew. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to take anyone seriously if don't have the common sense to keep their cards clean." Then she inserted her Immortal Werewolf into the graveyard. "I offer my monster as a sacrifice to the magic card Sarcophagus of Hope. During my next turn I may special summon a monster from my deck with level stars equal to the level stars of the sacrificed monster plus two."

"That means you have no monsters to protect yourself during my next turn." Sestros stated this openly, because he knew that she wasn't so stupid to throw out her monster without having another in her hand. "Bring out your weakling so I can crush it!"

"Weakling?" Eri asked in complete confusion, it evident in her voice. "Do you mean this guy?" One of her two hand cards was inserted into her disk. "I activate the continuous magic card Call of the Mummy. If I have no monsters in play, once per turn, I may special summon a zombie type monster from my hand without sacrifice!" A loud cackling shook the ground beneath them. "Now I'll show you just how weak my choice is!" A giant shadowed form exploded out of the ground behind her, the only visible things were its two giant claws, its slotted eyes, and its teeth. "Despair from the Dark!" (2800/3000)

Sestros didn't look impressed. "So, you intend to defend? That sounds like Rikuo's strategy…"

"Well you're not dueling my father, you're dueling me!" Her monster cackled again and suddenly extended one of its claws towards Sestros' Platinuum.

This surprised the Dark King. "You intend to sacrifice your monster by attacking mine?"

"Who's that stupid?" Eri pointed at one of her now face-up cards. "Blood Moon is a continuous trap card that raises the attack of all undead type monsters in play by 200 per undead monster in play." Her Despair from the Dark grew a little larger. (3000/3000)

"Then you intent to sacrifice your monster to kill mine, how foolish…" Sestros started to laugh, but was quickly silenced as Eri's other face-down card flipped up. "That cannot be...Call of the Haunted?"

"Right." Eri watched as he graveyard slot started to glow. "I may special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack mode. My choice is Ryu Kokki!" A giant snake made of bone appeared on her field. (2400/2000) "Blood Moon powers both of my monsters up even more!" (3200/3000) (2800/1500)

Sestros growled as his Platinuum was slashed to nothingness.

Erika- 2800

Sestros- 2700

"It's the end Sestros, direct attack!" Her Ryu Kokki charged in, and immediately was stopped by a giant pulsing barrier of ectoplasm. "Why am I not surprised. Shield of Dead Spirits, correct?"

"There's nothing wrong with the classics." Sestros removed his Scarr from his graveyard. "This continuous trap lets me remove a demon or undead type monster from my graveyard to negate one attack."

"If that was your face-down, why let me destroy your Emperor?" Eri suddenly felt very uneasy. ("Something about this smells like a trap…")

Sestros drew. "Because during my standby phase I can use the effect of my Emperor to discard two cards from my hand to special summon it. When this happens, I may also destroy two cards in play!" As his shiny demon appeared on the field, he sneered as Eri's Blood Moon and Call of the Haunted shattered, the latter causing her Ryu Kokki to explode as well. "Platinuum, attack Despair from the Dark now!" His monster howled and belched out a blast of black energy that slammed into the titanic zombie and destroyed it.

Erika- 2600

Sestros- 2700

Sestros bowed to Eri. "It's your move, _Inuhime-sama_."

Eri felt her right eye tick in anger…and then she remembered what she had done last turn. "Joke it up Sestros, because as soon as my turn starts you aren't going to be laughing. In fact, I promise this next move will show you just how little things have changed!" Drawing the top card of her deck, she looked at it and actually had to stifle a giggle. "It's too beautiful…"

"Excuse me?" Sestros frowned slightly, not understanding why she was smiling so much. "What are you babbling about?"

"I'm 'babbling' about this card!" Eri opened her field magic card slot. "I activate the field magic card Divine Gear Fortress!" All around them the darkness was shattered by a purifying light that fell over the field, nearly blinding everyone watching. As that light faded away, it revealed the fact that they stood inside what looked to be the internals of a giant clock-tower. But the thing that made this place special was the fact that everything was either as white as pure snow, mostly the stone, or pure gold, mostly the gears and moving parts.

"Divine…Gear Fortress?" Sestros felt momentarily confused. "What kind of zombie card is this?"

"Zombie card?" Eri tapped the side of her head gently. "Who ever said my deck was a zombie deck?"

"Well if it's not a zombie deck, what is it? Where did you get these cards from?" Sestros suddenly rather uncomfortable in this place. It was like its mere existence was causing him to crave the darkness like an addict going into withdrawals.

Eri glanced back at Ichigo, who just stared at the surroundings in a kind of child-like wonder. "Just looking at him should tell you where these cards came from."

Sestros looked at Ichigo's strangely relaxed and innocent face for a few moments, and then he took a couple of steps back in surprise. "No, it can't be…he's dead! Midnight told me himself, he's dead!"

"Dead or not, it doesn't change the fact that this deck is the last deck of Daniel Pilkington." Eri felt her confidence skyrocket. In this place she wouldn't lose to the likes of this slime. "For all you have done to the Pilkington family...for all the pain Ichigo has suffered because of what you did to his mother…and finally just because it's apparently become family tradition to beat you around…I will win!" Suddenly the clear and crystalline sounds of the tower's bells reached down to them. "Sarcophagus of Hope's special ability activates now!" Removing her deck from its slot, Eri fanned the cards out and made her choice. "I choose this creature! Equitas Aetas-Epoch Vir!"

Sestros, Ichigo and Ryu all watched in amazement as a ball of light lowered onto Eri's field. The light slowly faded to reveal a humanoid warrior in golden armor. It slowly smiled through its clear face-plate, and lifted one golden arm up slowly, the sound of turning gears accompanying it. (2200/1000)

Eri just smiled and flexed her fingers. "Epoch Vir, attack Platinuum now!"

"What?" Both Ryu and Sestros said this at once, mostly because the surprise from this development still had them both rather shocked.

Ichigo just crossed his arms across his chest and smiled as well. "That sounds about right."

Eri nodded. "Divine Gear Fortress' effect increases the attack power of any Equitas Aetas monster by 1000 when it attacks a stronger monster!" (3200/1000)

The humanoid's armor suddenly exploded out the back, a pair of massive golden wings stretching towards the holographic sunlight that streamed in through the face of the clock-tower. And then it was a raging rocket of golden light, quickly covering the distance between itself and the demon in a matter of moments.

Sestros, however, wasn't caught off-guard. "Shield of Dead Spirits activates now!" A wall of white ectoplasm sprang up, and then dissipated like mist caught in a strong wind. Before the Dark King could protest his monster was slashed into pieces.

Erika- 2600

Sestros- 2500

Eri pointed at her Call of the Mummy card, which dissolved into nothing. "When Epoch Vir attacks, I may send a magic or trap on my field to the graveyard to negate and destroy any trap activated in response to its attack."

Sestros licked his lips once more. "Silly girl, don't you understand what you just did? During my next turn I will have two cards in my hand, which will let me revive Platinuum and destroy your field! You just lost!"

"Is that so?" Eri grinned and rubbed her index finger under her nose. "Any monster destroyed by Epoch Vir as a result of battle is removed from the game. Too bad."

Listening to Sestros snarl of anger, she felt her chest puff up a little. "This is the power of the man whose family you messed with!"

Sestros had nothing to say to that, so all he did was continue to snarl.

Eri smirked. "End turn."

_To be continued…_


	29. Keepsake of Memories

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 29: Keepsake of Memories

_Eri just smiled and flexed her fingers. "Epoch Vir, attack Platinuum now!"_

"_What?" Both Ryu and Sestros said this at once, mostly because the surprise from this development still had them both rather shocked._

_Ichigo just crossed his arms across his chest and smiled as well. "That sounds about right."_

_Eri nodded. "Divine Gear Fortress' effect increases the attack power of any Equitas Aetas monster by 1000 when it attacks a stronger monster!" (3200/1000)_

_The humanoid's armor suddenly exploded out the back, a pair of massive golden wings stretching towards the holographic sunlight that streamed in through the face of the clock-tower. And then it was a raging rocket of golden light, quickly covering the distance between itself and the demon in a matter of moments._

_Sestros, however, wasn't caught off-guard. "Shield of Dead Spirits activates now!" A wall of white ectoplasm sprang up, and then dissipated like mist caught in a strong wind. Before the Dark King could protest his monster was slashed into pieces._

_Erika- 2600_

_Sestros- 2500_

_Eri pointed at her Call of the Mummy card, which dissolved into nothing. "When Epoch Vir attacks, I may send a magic or trap on my field to the graveyard to negate and destroy any trap activated in response to its attack."_

_Sestros licked his lips once more. "Silly girl, don't you understand what you just did? During my next turn I will have two cards in my hand, which will let me revive Platinuum and destroy your field! You just lost!"_

"_Is that so?" Eri grinned and rubbed her index finger under her nose. "Any monster destroyed by Epoch Vir as a result of battle is removed from the game. Too bad." _

_Listening to Sestros snarl of anger, she felt her chest puff up a little. "This is the power of the man whose family you messed with!"_

_Sestros had nothing to say to that, so all he did was continue to snarl._

_Eri smirked. "End turn."_

Sestros snapped the top card off of his deck angrily. "Little child, you are a fool. I'm surprised that you believe yourself to be the one to carry out vengeance for the boy's dead parents. I'd think he would reserve that honor for himself."

"Make your move or end your turn, monster." Ryu said this sharply, eyes glancing back at Ichigo nervously.

After a few moments, the Dark King crossed his arms across his chest and a look crossed his face that the ancient dragon general had not seen for many thousands of years. "You disgust me, Jourgen. You would hide it from the boy? Even I am not so low."

Ryu suddenly realized the danger to his oath. "Silence yourself Sestros!"

"Ichigo!" The Dark King no longer had enough respect to even bother to listen to the dragon demon. "Your father died just before the end of last year! The creature you have thought was him was nothing more than a puppet created by this sugar-coating slime over here." His hand lifted to point at Ryu. "This fool is nothing more than a weakling would hide just a basic truth from you!"

Ichigo had his eyes closed and was closing a strange alternating series of colors. First he was a blazing red that burned like an open flame, secondly a deathly black that seemed to suck the warmth from everything around it, thirdly a gold that brought forth a comforting feeling, and finally an aura created from a blue power that had a strange feeling behind it.

Eri just stood there, her eyes stern. She knew about it all the time, ever since Daniel had given her the deck she was using now. But it didn't make it any easier to face at this point. ("He is my father's soul-partner, and one has died. That makes this unacceptable.") It had already been said though, and now it was up to Ichigo to determine what he was going to do. ("Will you demand to take my place? Or will the concept of a duel not even be on your mind? Will you simply kill Sestros, despite the fact that is impossible?")

"Do you think…" Ichigo opened his eyes, those auras now all burning around him like some kind of storm, "…that is more important to me than protecting this world that I love? If so, then you are a fool."

Ryu felt a true confusion, something he had never experienced before. Out of all his calculations, it should have been fact that Ichigo would lose his temper if he found out about Daniel's death. And yet here the boy had just said that it wasn't important to him, compared to this battle. ("Most demons place their family above all us, and in this case there are no special circumstances. Yet I sense that he is relaxed…truly calm.")

"Midnight will die, and Eri will destroy your power so that you can never harm anyone again." Ichigo's eyes flickered through the colors red, black, blue, gold and then finally brown. "But enough of this drama. Make your move Sestros."

The Dark King looked at the drawn card and smirked. "Despite my reaction to your field magic card, girl, I am now over my shock. So, let's clear things up! I play the continuous magic card Guillotine!" A large version of the same named execution device appeared on the field. "This card selects one monster and prevents it from attacking or switching modes. My choice is, of course, Epoch Vir." Chains pulled the hero onto the rack of the killing tool, locking it in place. "During my second standby phase, this card and the selected monster will be destroyed. Also, I play another of my Dark Charger cards. During my next draw phase, I draw one extra card. End turn."

Eri drew, glanced at the drawn card, and inserted it into her duel disk. "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Sestros drew two cards and the Guillotine blade slowly lifted upwards. "Next turn it will be the end for your hero, and by that time I will have finished you off. After all…" He snickered as he held up his drawn card. "Blackout Soul will end this. This magic card sets up your end. During my next standby phase, this card discards all cards in my hand. Afterwards, if The Dark World is in my graveyard it is revived, and then I draw three cards. End turn."

Eri looked at her deck once more. ("Pilkington, I hope you understand what is riding on this duel.") She drew and smiled at the drawn card. "Not a method to stop you from proceeding with you next turn, but a method to protect my life points. I play the magic card Clockwork Tool-Healing Polish. By selecting one Equitas Aetas monster on my field, I can gain its original attack in life points." Her monster started to glow. "Therefore, I gain 2200 life points! End turn."

Erika- 4800

Sestros- 2500

Sestros snapped the top card off of his deck. "During my standby phase, your monster is destroyed!" Epoch Vir and the Guillotine both exploded. "Then I discard my hand to the graveyard and activate the darkness! Let us return to the Dark World!" The glowing clocktower scenery exploded into nothingness as a stretching expanse of darkness took its place. "Now I will draw three cards."

Eri pointed at her face-down card. "In chain to that I activate the trap card Glowing Gears! When a Equitas Aetas monster on my field is destroyed during this turn, I may special summon a level four or lower Equitas Aetas monster from my deck or hand! Come out now, Equitas Aetas-Ferrum Tutela!" (0/2300) A large humanoid made of iron appeared on the field in a crouching position.

Sestros snickered and drew the top three cards of his deck. "Oh, far too perfect." He discarded the three cards into his graveyard. "The effect of the Dark World discards cards drawn out of the draw phase. And those three cards were the trap cards Luring Lantern LVL 4! When these traps are sent to my graveyard, I may special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck to the field!" Three black holes appeared on his field and from those holes emerged two armored demons with shield and swords and one large red bull-demon. "I special summon two Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1500) and Scarr, Scout of Dark World." (500/500) "However, since your monster's defense is so high there is no point in my declaring an attack. End turn."

Eri drew. ("So he's defeated the Fortress, but it doesn't matter now. I'm far from beaten.") Looking at her drawn card, she placed it into her disk. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Sestros drew. "Now then, let us continue this duel. I grow weary of seeing so much steel, when bone and flesh does so much better!" His three monsters howled in pain and were consumed by a trio of black tentacles that sucked them out of sight. "I tribute my three Dark World monsters to special summon Unholy God of the Dark World!" (?) A giant demon appeared on the field, its body covered in black patches of insect chitin and other spaces covered with red muscle tissue. "This monster's attack and defense are equal to the combined attack and defense of all monsters sacrificed to summon it." (4100/3500) "Attack Ferrum Tutela and get it off my field!" The monster's dropped a pair of scorpion-like pincers onto the metal monster and tore it apart.

Eri gritted her teeth and somehow managed to stand her ground as she was pounded by the mighty backlash from such a powerful blow destroying her monster. "You haven't won yet!"

"Enough of the heroic posturing, _Inuhime_." The Dark King flexed his fists a couple of times. "You're running out of time."

Eri drew. "I'll show you running out of time! I activate the magic card Beyond Time! This card activates only if I have no cards in my hand and one or less cards on my field. I draw three cards." Sliding the top three cards off of her deck, Eri felt a pulse from her hand. ("I can sense you…and I understand!") "Sestros, it's time to bring you down! I set one monster face-down on my field and activate this!" Her face-down monster card exploded in a flash of bright light, leaving a roiling circle of black and white light roiling on her field.

"What's that light?" Suddenly the Dark King remembered. "No!"

"_You've hurt so many…and most of all…" Rikuo's hand came up to his deck, and his eyes slowly rose to meet the Torture King's. "…you've harmed my friends!"_

_Sestros threw back his head, laughing sharply. "You have no friends! You were a heartless killer in your past life and you still are one now!"_

Eri's eyes reflected that strength once more, but this time it didn't seem like it was her alone. "Kilomet Sestros, regardless of what you call yourself now you are still The Torture King! As the Torture King, your power cannot be defeated by any source of either light or darkness."

_Sestros snickered, "What makes you different than you were before? You're still the same stuck-up, inconsiderate bastard that you were previously. I don't see any difference."_

_Drawing, Rikuo closed his eyes. "The difference? This difference is that I gained something I never had before…"_

"That's exactly right, and therefore your efforts are for nothing! I don't know what you expect to do with your monsters, but you should know I cannot be beaten!" He felt his Duel Prescense awaken from within his body. "I feed off the darkness and ignore the light! You cannot win!"

"That's right…I cannot defeat you." Eri pointed at the dark demons before her. "I activate the magic card…"

"…_Hope of Faith!" His field was surrounded by a halo of light. "This card requires that I sacrifice one monster on my field, so farewell Jinzo!" The green armored humanoid faded away. "And now, I summon the two warriors of Light and Darkness!" A pair of humanoid forms lowered onto his field._

_The first form was an armored warrior in black, it humanoid face fair but scowling. Opening its golden-amber eyes, the warrior snapped up his sword. "I am Yami Knight!" (6000/0)_

_The second form was another armored warrior, but this one in white. Its humanoid face was exactly like the others, except that it had a pair of brown eyes instead of golden ones and it was smiling. "I am Hikari Knight!" (0/6000)_

Sestros gritted his teeth, hearing his molars nearly break themselves at the sound of those two accursed knights. "Damn it, you two?"

"That's correct." Yami Knight snapped his sword forward to point at the Dark King. "In the name of the darkness, you cannot be allowed to exist any longer!"

His brother, Hikari Knight, stepped in right behind him. "In the name of the light, you cannot be allowed to exist any longer!"

"Once again I am subject to your silly heroic prattle…come up with some new lines!" Sestros snickered as he realized these silly creatures couldn't do anything to him. Yami Knight was a dark attribute monster, meaning any damage he dealt would simply become life gain for the Dark King.

"Yami Knight, slash down the darkness of Sestros!" Eri watched as the black-armored launched across the field and slashed its blade through the body of the Dark God. Letting out a howl, the horrible demon monster exploded into dust.

Erika- 4800

Sestros- 600

Sestros stood there, eyes wide in confusion. "Impossible…I gain life points instead of lose them when dealt damage by a dark attribute monster!"

"Even if that is true…" Yami Knight returned to Eri's field. "You cannot gain life points from my blade…I will not allow it!"

Eri inserted a card from her hand into her duel disk. "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Sestros snarled darkly and drew. "I've had enough of you! I activate the magic card Dark Draw Phase. During this phase any cards I draw cannot be discarded. I activate my two face-down Double Draw trap cards to draw four cards!" Snapping four new cards off of his deck, Sestros looked at the new hand with a very deep smile. "Ah, how history repeats itself, eh boys?" His eyes drifted up to the two knights. "You couldn't defeat me alone before, and you certainly won't be able to do it without the help of that annoying sword! I activate the field magic card Fields of the Lost!" All around them the dark veil was pulled away to reveal hordes upon hordes of zombies. "While this field magic card is in play, during the end phase of our turn we draw the bottom card of our decks. Also, during the start of our turns we shuffle our decks. However, it doesn't matter since I'm sacrificing this card to activate the ritual magic card…"

Both of the knights exchanged a glance and then a golden barrier of light appeared between Sestros' field and Eri's field.

"…Awakening of the Zombie God!" All of the undead creatures around were sucked into a black vortex in the middle of his field. "Emerge now, my ultimate toy!" A pitch-black armored creature holding a pair of long and curved red-bladed scimitars appeared on the field. "I ritual summon Hellblade the Ultimate Swordsman!" (40000/40000) His monster threw back its helmeted head and howled, releasing waves of dark energy that slammed into the knight's barrier and made it shudder. "Now what can you possibly do to win? It took the Howling Sword's power to even possibly fight this creature."

Eri barely flinched in the face of such a powerful monster.

Sestros pointed at Yami Knight. "Hellblade, Unholy Divider!" The dark god monster leapt into the air and came down, preparing to slash through the dark knight instantly.

"Hikari Knight's special ability triggers now!" Eri watched as the white knight, now holding a golden shield, leapt into the path of the falling Hellblade. "When Yami Knight is attacked by an opponent, that attack is redirected to Hikari Knight, who cannot be destroyed as a result of battle while Yami Knight is in play!"

"Yes, of course." Sestros discarded the card he was holding in his hand. "I activate the effect of Dread Slime!" (0/0) "When this card is discarded from my hand to my graveyard, I can negate the effect of one monster on your field for the turn!" A black ooze welled up around Hikari Knight's body, stopping him cold.

Eri's expression changed to one of panic. "No!" The blade fell, cutting deeply into the body of the paralyzed and defenseless white knight.

"Brother!" Yami Knight leapt forward and elbowed Hellblade in the face, sending it stumbling back. "No! Brother!" His hands grabbed for his brother's falling body, but it was already gone.

A silence held over the room, which was quickly broken by Sestros' booming laughter. "Where have I seen this before? Oh yes…of course…" Another deep belly laugh exploded from his mouth. "It's like a representation of the bond between the Mutt and Daniel."

Ichigo clenched his fist tightly, but didn't say anything in response.

"Insolent bastard!" Yami Knight snapped his sword up. "I'll tear down you and your Hellblade!"

"Daniel always wound up sacrificing himself…he must have had a death wish or something. Oh well…" The Dark King motioned dismissively to Eri. "Now that your dream defense combo is gone, what will you do, little princess of the dogs?"

Eri felt her entire body shaking in anger. "Unforgivable…" She started to reach for her deck.

"Before you continue, let me illuminate one point that's been bouncing around my skull since you summoned those ridiculous metal monsters." The Dark King swept back his cape. "What gives you the right to fight this battle? Who are you to think yourself worthy of stepping into this field of combat? Your father is my hated enemy, but that just means you are over-stepping your bounds in trying to fight his battles for him, girl." He pointed at the ground. "Did he not teach you that a demon's fight is his honor? Will you dare to proclaim yourself, a mere female, his keeper?"

"Actually…" Eri drew. "Last I checked, yes. Sorry, but my father doesn't have the common sense to know when to listen to his heart and when to listen to his head."

Ryu smiled bemusedly as he felt a sudden flare of heat behind him. ("Embarrassment or anger, Rikuo?") Glancing back at the shadows of the room, he sniggered at the location from where that heat had come from.

Her eyes went over the drawn card and Eri nodded. "It's time to end this duel, Sestros!"

"Just try!" The Dark King laughed. "Without your defense combo, you are correct. This duel will end now!"

Eri turned the drawn card over. "Spiritual Fusion!" Yami Knight smiled as his body started to fade away. "I select one monster on my field and one monster in my graveyard, removing them from the game! If they fuse together into something, that fusion is summoned!" A knight that held a black sword and white shield appeared on her field, its half-black and half-white armor somehow managing to shine in the light.

"So, you managed to bring him out, did you?" Sestros rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, he can't win!"

"Don't count Balance Knight out just yet!" (20000/20000) Eri pointed at one of her set cards. "I reveal the trap card Cyborg Bomb!" The knight's body changed, suddenly becoming much for futuristic. "This changes one non-machine type monster on my field to a machine type for the turn. When it is destroyed as a result of battle you take its attack in damage!"

Ryu smirked widely. "Sure enough, this deck was made by Daniel. You know what the other face-down card is, don't you Sestros?"

"That can't be…" The Dark King felt his arms tremble in anger. "No, she couldn't have that!"

"Of course I can! Limiter Removal open!" Eri winked as her other face-down card flipped up and steam started to come out of Balance Knight's armor. "This quickplay magic card doubles the attack of all machine type monsters on my field!" (40000/40000) "Balance Knight, attack Hellblade now!"

"Hellblade, prepare yourself!" The mighty machine knight threw itself into the dark god, and they both exploded in a massive blast that shook the room to its core.

Erika- 4800

Sestros- 0

As the smoke cleared, Ryu realized that Ichigo was already gone. ("I wonder what he's in such a rush for?")

Eri already knew Sestros would be gone when the smoke cleared, but it didn't make her any less angry. ("Damn him…")

_To be continued…_


	30. Welcome to Earth's Final Day

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Ichigo ran, his eyes locked on the dim light coming from the end of the tunnel before him. This was the time…this was the final confrontation. ("Midnight…for all you have done to this world, I'll stop you!") He felt his other selves all nod in agreement from within his mind. ("Halo, Alahandra, and Splinter are with me in this.")

_("Ichigo, allow me to take him on.")_ The cold voice of Halo radiated inside the boy's head. _("I will not fail, and with my power you will win.")_

_("What are you babbling about, I'll take him on!")_ The angry voice of Ichigo's half violently pushed the black aura of Halo's self aside. _("I'm far stronger…")_

("No.") Ichigo suddenly remembered. He remembered burying his friends, the Cyber Shadows, after they had sacrificed themselves to stop the first of the Speaker's. Then he remembered the nightmare of Akuma, whose power had nearly destroyed everyone he had cared about. Fast forward to the first of the Dark Demon God Cards, Kifunsuiryu, and how it nearly destroyed an entire city because Midnight had wanted him dead. ("Mother and Father…") The end of the tunnel grew closer. "You wanted a duelist who could stand up to the power of the Game of the Gods? You've gotten your wish Midnight, don't you dare regret it!"

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 30: Welcome to Earth's Final Day

His footsteps were loud and hollow to his enhanced hearing. The chamber he had entered was a place of dark beauty, covered by hundreds of ancient tapestries that depicted numerous different kinds of horrible moments in humanity's history. This horrific art gallery that Ichigo had entered showed that he was now in Midnight's private sanctuary.

The only light was from dimly lit lanterns that hovered about the area quietly, adding to the gloomy feel of the already terrifying room. It was a truly dark place…not just in appearance, but the evil was in the air as well. With every breath he could smell the palpable malice of the Dark Dragon God.

"Welcome to you, Ichigo-kun." Across the football stadium length rectangular room sat a single black stone throne. Sitting in that seat was the creature behind it all, the demon who intended to bring about the end of the world. Dressed in regal black silk robes that seemed to suck in all light around them, Midnight cut an impressive figure even when resting against the throne. His void-black hair and eyes stood out against his otherwise pale white skin, making him seem like some kind of ghost. "I wondered who would be the one to make it here. And now you have proven your power." Slowly, he started to stand. "Could I perhaps offer you something to eat, or maybe a drink?"

Eyes locked ahead, Ichigo started to approach Midnight slowly. His own black jumper made it seem like he belonged here…as if this was the place he was meant to be.

Looking into those rather emotionless eyes, Midnight wondered what exactly his young enemy was thinking. ("I sense nothing at the moment. There is simply an emotionless void in his eyes…")

Ichigo came to within a few feet of Midnight's seated form, and they simply stared at each other for a couple of minutes…before Ichigo suddenly struck Midnight across the chin as hard as he could with his fist, literally sending both the dark god and his throne into the wall at one side of the room.

For a few moments, the only sound was the noise from the damaged portions of wall falling, and then Midnight slowly stepped out of the hole his throne had created with a grimace on his face and a large welt on his cheek. "Any particular reason for that, or should I just chock it up to juvenile foolishness?"

Ichigo's fists clenched tightly, blood welling up his palms and dripping to the carpet at his feet. "Why?"

Midnight licked his thumb and ran it along the welt on his face slowly to help cool the heat it was giving off. "Because your father killed my wife."

"Is that all?"

"Of course not." Taking a step forward, Midnight was on guard now. Ichigo's lack of emotion had allowed the boy to land a blow on him that had dealt more damage than it should have, but now he was ready for it. "I refuse to lose to you…you should know that by now. My plans, one by one, were torn down by you annoying wolf demons! It's ridiculous…I expected interference from Jourgen and his descendants, but instead I find myself fighting a bunch of ugly mutts!"

"That can't be it." Ichigo lifted his bloodied right fist up to aim at the dark god. "For your sake, that isn't all."

"True." Midnight suddenly started to pace around the perimeter of the room, his eyes looking over the rows of tapestries and taking in their delicious scenes of carnage. "Bahamut killed my daughter because she fell in love with one of his sons. He…my hated enemy…dared to take the life of my only child because she loved his pure and good-hearted son." He stopped at the entrance of the chamber, because he could hear the others coming. "Tell me Ichigo…am I wrong to go about this method of revenge? I am a god, or have you forgotten?" His fist suddenly lashed out and slammed into the wall of the tunnel, causing it to instantly cave inwards and block the only way out and in.

"You can't possibly justify destroying the physical world as revenge for this." Ichigo eyes started to burn red. "It doesn't make sense. What do you accomplish by doing this? How is this repayment for the loss of your daughter and wife's lives?"

"An eye for an eye?" Midnight bared his fangs in a demeaning snicker. "Apparently you haven't gotten it, have you boy? I am the dragon god of darkness, evil, and revenge upon thy enemies. The blood grudges of the demon race pale in comparison to what my forms of vengeance are. If destroying the entirety of reality will make sure that you foolish demons die, then I'll do it gladly!"

"I won't let you win." Ichigo pulled a pair of cards out of his pocket and shuffled them into the deck that rested in his duel disk. "I possess the power to defeat your weapons."

"The power of the Noble Champion Dragon and Time Weaver Dragon's don't stand the slightest chance against my power, or have you forgotten that I possess all three of Bahamut's dark children in my possession?" Midnight's body was suddenly surrounded by a powerful force of energy. "I am four gods in one, and your power doesn't even translate to the power of one. Therefore the odds are double in my favor."

Ichigo snarled as he felt the two cards that he had just shuffled into his deck actually shudder in fear somehow. ("They are scared…not of the Hell Nova Dragon or Graveyard Melody Dragon, but of the third of their siblings. Is the final of the Dark Demon God Cards that powerful? Truly?")

Midnight snapped his hand up and suddenly lines of black energy began carving symbols into the carpet around them. "Let it begin now, Ichigo! Before you realize you are beaten already."

"Beaten? Far from it." Ichigo was about to activate his duel disk, but suddenly he felt a prescense in the room. ("What is this feeling of calm?") It seemed familiar to him, and yet unknown at the same time.

Midnight felt it as well, and something about it actually made him shiver. ("What is this energy I sense? Where is it coming from?")

"Ichigo…" As silent as the wind, a single human form stepped out from behind a nearby pillar and walked towards the boy. "I have something to give you." He was an white-haired old man in a business suit. Despite his rather relaxed appearance, he gave off an aura of strength to him that immediately made Ichigo tighten up slightly, as if he was a military officer faced by his commanding officer.

Midnight just stared at the old man in confusion. "Who in the hells…"

Ichigo just stared at the man like he was dreaming. "G…G…Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

Chuckling, Steven Pilkington calmly reached into his suit pocket and removed a small stack of cards, extending them to Ichigo. "These are for you, my grandson. As for how I got here…" He tapped his nose playfully. "This isn't the time to explain it."

Ichigo slowly took the stack and fanned the cards out, staring at them for a few moments. ("They're all blank, but it feels like they shouldn't be…") His hands moved on their own, shuffling those cards into his deck before replacing it in his duel disk. "Thanks grandpa, but you should get out of here…"

Steven was already walking towards the wall again. "Of course, just know that I'm with you, and so is everyone else. This is a duel, so try to enjoy it."

"Who said you could leave, old man?" Midnight watched as Steven slowly turned to face him. "How did you get into my private chamber, you insolent old human?"

"I have little to say to you, except that once this is done you will regret your childish plan for revenge." Turning, Ichigo's grandfather continued his walk towards the wall.

"I'll kill you, pest." Midnight lifted his hand to summon down his power to crush this weak human…and then froze, eyes wide as he realized that Steven's brown eyes were looking right into his. It was like looking into the eyes of something that not only didn't fear him, but was on the verge of smiting him from the world. ("I can't move? No, he's just a human…")

"Don't play with me, or else you'll learn the real meaning of revenge." Breaking his gaze with the dark god, Steven walked back behind the pillar he had appeared from and seemed to disappear.

After a few tension-filled moments, Midnight slowly turned to look at Ichigo. "That man was your grandfather?"

Ichigo sneered. "What's the matter, scared?"

("This boy has some true insolence for saying that!") Snapping his hand out, the dark god watched as five giant Duel Monsters appeared in the air right above his head, the faces of each one of them covered by shadow that only he could see through. "The Game of the Gods begins now! Let the level ten shadow game begin now!" The earth around them rumbled and shook as the etched symbols exploded with a violent blue light. "There is no escape now, Ichigo!"

"I have no intention of running." Ichigo drew the top five cards of his deck. "I will be the one to beat you, that is all."

Midnight smiled slightly. "The whole of the races on this planet can see you now. Their hopes will be resting with you…so don't botch it up."

Ichigo place his hand on the top card of his deck. "You're nuts if you think after all this I'm going to get stage fright."

--------------------------------------------

Rikuo threw another huge boulder away from the filled tunnel that lead to the chamber, his muscles creaking as they started to protest that his body couldn't take much more of this. "I won't leave it to that foolish boy, he doesn't have the power to make this work! And he doesn't have the experience either!"

Ryu had his eyes closed, watching the burning walls of blue fire that indicated the zones and field boundaries for the player's fields. "They've just begun, it is being broadcast across the entire world. Let's just hope that Ichigo is as ready as he seemed for this."

Griff, his clothing dirty and his body sweaty from all of the exhausting dueling that he had to go through, closed his eyes and saw his ex-roommate and best friend within that burning arena. ("Ichigo, show this guy that you were called the Blue Osiris for a reason.")

Krieger stood next to his roommate, eyes closed as well. ("Ichigo…you haven't lost when it counted in the past. You know how important this duel is, so you know you can't lose.")

Hitokage stood out of sight, his body limp as it attempted to regain its physical strength. ("Ichigo Pilkington, you are the biggest paradox in the world. How you haven't gone insane yet baffles me. And yet that is your strength. Use the life experiences of the academy to guide you. This duel has the whole of the world counting on your victory, so please don't screw it up.")

Kenshin brushed back the locks of his hair as he helped Rikuo shovel away the debris away from the collapsed tunnel. ("Ichigo, my fascination with you just goes to show that your true self is so close to my own. You are just as much a hero as people say I am. Now is the time to prove it.")

Adriel had his eyes squeezed shut tightly. ("Pilkington, I await out rematch. So win this duel so I can defeat you.")

Eri didn't need to have her eyes closed to see this duel. Her heart pulsed with the same divine flame that inhabited the bodies of Ichigo and Daniel Pilkington. ("I don't need to say anything, but at the same time I can't just leave it at good luck. Your very existence is one filled with so many 'destinies' that you should be the most depressed individual ever. And yet you can still smile…don't let this duel kill that light. Win for your sake, not ours.")

Judai was lying back-first on the ground, and had his eyes closed. ("Go Ichigo! You can do it! Show him why you're my number one student!")

---------------------

All across the world, persons who had been around during the first Game of the Gods incident were praying with all their hearts for Ichigo's victory. There were still skeptics who were saying that this was a trick, but that was to be expected. Demon or human alike…everyone knew deep-down that this was important. A battle for their lives was playing in their minds.

--------------------------

A single living being was left in the remains of New York, standing in the middle of a now empty city street and looking up at the crackling clouds of darkness and the tower where he felt this duel was taking place. ("What is going on?") Removing his red baseball cap, the boy ran a hand through his bright green hair and then rubbed his chin. "Maybe it's some kind of bad omen?"

If the inanimate objects around him could have face-fallen, they would have.

-------------------------------

Midnight brushed back the hanging parts of his robes and smiled at Ichigo coldly. "It has begun…can you stand the force of the Dark children of Bahamut?"

Ichigo only had one thing to say in response to that. "Duel!"

Ichigo- 4000

Midnight- 4000

_To be continued…_


	31. Team Effort Game of the Gods part one

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 31: Team effort; Game of the Gods part one

_Midnight brushed back the hanging parts of his robes and smiled at Ichigo coldly. "It has begun…can you stand the force of the Dark children of Bahamut?"_

_Ichigo only had one thing to say in response to that. "Duel!"_

_Ichigo- 4000_

_Midnight- 4000_

Midnight watched as Ichigo poured over the cards in his hand like it was his first time seeing them. "Are you trying to figure out a way to make those foolish Final Shadow monsters somehow be able to stand the fury of my deck? Don't bother, such weak creatures alone won't be able to beat me."

Ichigo looked up at Midnight questioningly. "Did you say something?"

The dark god felt a small vein on his forehead bulge slightly at the fact he was just ignored. "How exactly did you defeat my earlier duelists?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Oh, and about your whole 'the Final Shadows can't win' spiel…all I have to say to you is that I believe the exact same thing about your deck compared to mine!" Grabbing one of the cards in his hand, he threw it down onto his duel disk and grinned as a spotlight lit up on the middle monster zone of his field. "I summon Final Shadow God Moonlight Romancer!" A man wearing a tuxedo, top hat and mask appeared on his field and bowed to Midnight. _"Pleasure to meet you."_ (1400/1200)

Midnight stood there and stared at the monster for a few moments before he started to laugh. "You must be joking…such a weak monster can be crushed by the normal monsters in my deck. How can it possibly hope to defeat the power of the three dark children of Bahamut?"

Ichigo pointed at Moonlight Romancer, who started to glow bright white. "I activate the effect of Moonlight Romancer! Gentleman's Aura! You draw one card, and I gain 3000 life points."

Waving his hand, the dark god watched as a sixth card appeared in air amongst his other five.

Ichigo- 7000

Midnight- 4000

Glancing once more at his hand, Ichigo shrugged innocently. "That's it for now. End turn."

Midnight waved his hand and another card appeared in air above him. "Boy, I will send you to meet your maker very soon. Even though it is the first turn you will feel the wrath of the first of the children!" Three of the cards above him flipped over to reveal pictures of strange metal devil statues surrounded by pentagrams. "I activate three Devil's Sanctuary magic cards, special summoning three Metal Devil Tokens to my field!" A trio of gangly metal dolls appeared on his field. "These three will be your undoing, because I offer them as a sacrifice!" A burning twister of black and red flame exploded up around the three Tokens, instantly melting them away. The tip of the tornado reached to the ceiling of the giant chamber and started to tear away at the stone it was made up of. "Awaken from your dark prison of fire and lava!"

A horrendous symphony of screeching roars filled the room and cracked the stone, as the giant pillar of fire shuddered and split into multiple lines near its top. Then in one explosive blast, the entirety of the creature's body hardened into a solid red and black form. The summoned creature had dozens of heads, all of them writhing from its main serpentine body.

Ichigo could feel the heat of its molten skin from all the way across the room, and he knew that the first test had begun. ("This is the power of the first dark child.")

"Though he needs no introduction to you, allow me to introduce him to the world! Ladies and gentlemen…this is the dark child of fire and destruction! Hell Nova Dragon; Kifunsuiryu!" (XX00/XX00) Midnight slowly lifted his hand up the giant hellish dragon that filled his side of the room. "Kifunsuiryu's attack and defense are equal to the number of cards in my graveyard times 500. However, the minimum number that its attack and defense can be is 4000, so even though I only have three cards in my graveyard its power is still far stronger than your pitiful Final Shadow!" (4000/4000)

Ichigo could feel it, the purest fear coming from the viewers of this duel. The dark child of fire and destruction was one of the most dangerous because of its appearance and its overwhelming aura of violence.

"And that isn't its only ability, isn't it Ichigo?" Midnight snickered to himself. "You've possessed this card before, would you like to tell the audience all of its powers?"

Ichigo pondered ignoring this insult, but he knew better. "Kifunsuiryu is a tier four God Card, meaning it is immune to the effects of all of my magic, trap, and monster cards. Also, its own unique powers are that by discarding a card from your hand you can allow it to attack twice during that turn's battle phase. Thirdly, by discarding two cards from your hand and skipping your battle phase, you can destroy all cards on my field. However, because of its violent power it cannot attack or activate its effects during the turn it is summoned."

"You forget Hell De-Birth. Any monster you summon while Kifunsuiryu is in play is targeted and destroyed." Midnight looked at the three cards in his hand and smirked at Ichigo's distressed expression. "You cannot win against this creature so early in the duel, Ichigo. You need time to prepare, but now you cannot summon a monster and your only creature is one that simply lets you gain some paltry life points that Kifunsuiryu will quickly blow away! End turn!"

Ichigo felt it…an overwhelming depression that seemed to fall upon the population of the earth. ("Kifunsuiryu's very prescense is like the sign of the coming apocalypse to them. And I have to admit, at the moment things don't look that good for me either.")

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Are you unsure what to do? Maybe you should consult with Halo, I'm sure he has a plan. Well, he might if he wasn't using your pitiful deck. All of your magic and trap cards won't work on the Hell Nova Dragon!" Midnight threw back his head and laughed in derision at how pitiful his young enemy seemed now. "Truly, I cannot see how you will get out of this one."

Ichigo suddenly smiled calmly. "You just reminded me of something. The Dark Demon God Cards aren't invincible." He drew the top card of his deck. "Let me show you what I mean. I activate the equipment magic card Moonlight Cane!" A thin black gentleman's cane appeared in the hands of the Moonlight Romancer. "The power of the equipped monster increases by 500!" (1900/1200)

"You can't actually expect that to frighten me, can you?" Midnight snickered darkly. "You cannot win, give up."

"Moonlight Cane's special ability allows me to once per turn send one level four or lower Final Shadow monster card from my deck to my graveyard. That monster's attack points are added to the attack of Moonlight Romancer for the duration of the turn!" Ichigo removed a card from his deck. "I send Final Shadow Smash Brute (1800/1500) from my deck to my graveyard to power up Moonlight Romancer by 1800 points!" (3700/1200)

Midnight continued to snicker. "As the humans say it, 'close but no cigar."

Ichigo tilted back his head and howled, the sound perfectly mimicking that of a wolf's cry.

This left the dark god confused, until he realized that up in the air above Ichigo's field there was a blood red full moon floating. "What in the nine hells is that?"

"Moon of Legend's special ability increases the attack power of one monster I have in play by 700 points for the turn!" Ichigo pointed at his Moonlight Romancer, who took a bow as his body was surrounded by a red aura of light. (4400/1200)

All across the world there was a sudden uplifting of the spirit, as the audience of the Game of the Gods saw that Ichigo wasn't so easily beaten.

Midnight just stood there calmly, watching as the Moonlight Romancer appeared in the air above Kifunsuiryu. "That's rather hard to believe…"

"Moonlight Romancer, attack the Hell Nova Dragon!" Ichigo braced himself as his struck one of the dragon's heads with his staff, sending a resounding crack noise across the room and the whole of the planet. The whole titanic monster started to wobble, and then crashed to the ground, each of the heads having little swirly marks where their eyes should have been. Then in one poof of smoke Kifunsuiryu was gone.

Ichigo- 7000

Midnight- 3600

Ichigo snapped his hand out as his Final Shadow God returned to his field. "I activate the effect of Gentleman's Aura once more." His body was surrounded by a white aura as he gained life points.

Ichigo- 10000

Midnight- 3600

Midnight waved his hand as he drew a card because of Ichigo's effect.

Inserting a card from his hand into his duel disk, Ichigo and Moonlight Romancer gave a bow to their invisible audience and to their opponent. "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

----------------------------------

In the duel room where Eri had battled Sestros, everyone had stopped dead in their tracks and stood in silence at what had just happened.

Ryu was the first to speak. "Well that was surprising…I didn't expect him to take down the Hell Nova Dragon that quickly….or to make it look quite so stupid."

Rikuo was digging faster and faster now. "Damn it all to hell, stupid rubble!"

Everyone else was mostly still stunned over how quickly Ichigo had dispatched a monster they had originally thought close to invincible.

----------------------------------

Midnight let out an angry roar that snapped every viewer out of their stupor. "Draw!" Looking at the drawn card, he sneered darkly. "Very nice play Ichigo, but let's see you deal with this! I play the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He slammed three cards into his duel disk. "I place three cards face-down on my field and activate the magic card Heavy Storm!" A powerful storm of wind tore across the room, tearing apart his thee face-down cards and hurtling itself towards Ichigo's field. "All magic and trap cards in play will be destroyed, you'll be defenseless!"

Ichigo gasped as that powerful blast of air blew across his field and shattered his Moonlight Cane. "I chain my face-down Tomb Raid quickplay magic card! I select one card in your graveyard and place it on top of my deck!" A card appeared in his hand and he placed it onto his deck. "I choose your Pot of Greed." Then his two cards were destroyed. (1400/1200)

"That's fine, I'll still send you to hell!" Midnight snapped his hand out. "Emerge, my trio of Wicked Tokens!" Three screeching golden snakes appeared on his field. (1000/1000x3) "My face-down cards were the trap card Statue of the Wicked, which when destroyed by an effect allow me to special summon a Wicked Token to my field."

Ichigo could hear it now. It was a quiet and wicked melody that reached through his very soul and tried to draw it out. "That sound…" He wished he could channel that music out of his thoughts, because it was dangerous to anything human.

"That's correct; allow me to give you a proper burial, poor boy!" Midnight pointed at his three tokens, which screeched in terror as a trio of rotten dragon claws exploded out of the ground and pulled them into the earth. "I tribute my three Tokens to summon the Graveyard Melody Dragon; Hakabasenritsuryu!" (5000/5000) A melodic roar shook the room as a giant black and blue dragon lifted itself out of the dirt, flapping its wings and exhaling a grey mist everywhere around itself. "The graveyard of the damned calls for you, Ichigo!"

Ichigo watched as the rotten undead dragon snarled at him, and then it let out a harmonious song that tried to tear his soul to ribbons. He felt his strength failing him for a moment, and then the effects were warded off. "Dirty tricks…you can't beat me by dueling, so you resort to using the killing powers of the dragons?"

"I'm hurt you would say such a thing, Ichigo." Midnight clutched at his robes where his heart would be. "Hakabasenritsuryu just wishes to sing you a little lullaby. And of course, the rest of human world can share in its song as well…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "No…you wouldn't…"

Placing a cupped hand to his ear, the dark god cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to a far-away sound. "Can you hear it Ichigo? No? Then let me turn up the volume for you!"

Ichigo could hear it clear as day now…the terrified sounds of the entirety of the human race as they had their souls sucked right out of their bodies by the power of the Graveyard Melody Dragon's song. "No! Stop it Midnight!"

"I activate the effect of Hakabasenritsuryu!" Discarding the single card in his hand to the graveyard, Midnight watched as a rotted fist punched free of the dirt at his feet. "By discarding one card from my hand I can special summon one monster from either player's graveyard. It is reborn as an undead type, and its attack is doubled! Awaken and obey, Finals Shadow Smash Brute!" A juggernaut of a humanoid appeared on his field in front of its mistress, the Graveyard Melody Dragon. (1800- 3600/1500)

Ichigo felt his hackles rise at the mere sight of his monster returned as a servant of Midnight's evil. "You bastard! Stop the song now! Otherwise you'll kill the whole human race!"

"I know…that's the point." Midnight brushed his robes of some dust, looking rather disinterested. "Sestros can think of it as an after-service. Once I'm done, the whole human race will be dead!"

"I won't let you!" Ichigo knew it wasn't his turn, but he couldn't let this continue.

"Don't worry, you have your own problems to worry about! Smash Brute, attack Moonlight Romancer now!" The hulking zombie hurled itself across the field and tackled the masked gentleman. Moonlight Romancer let out a gurgled cry of pain as its neck was snapped by the cannonball-sized fists of the Smash Brute.

Ichigo- 7800

Midnight- 3600

Clutching at his throat, Ichigo felt as if his neck had been snapped as well. ("No…it's just the power of the Game of the Gods! Shake it off…shake it off!") Slowly, air started to return to his lungs. "I…is that the best you can do?"

Midnight laughed maniacally and pointed at his defenseless foe. "Hakabasenritsuryu, direct attack! Song of Eternal Damnation!" The undead dragon snapped its jaws open and let out a cacophony of powerful waves of sound that slammed across Ichigo's body. For a few moments the boy felt as if his soul was in a million screaming pieces, then it was a single soul that was aflame…and finally the torture ended, leaving him a trembling wreck.

Ichigo- 2800

Midnight- 3600

Midnight watched as Ichigo's eyes, which reflected the kind of fear that a child in the middle of night terrors would experience, rolled back into his skull and he collapsed to his knees, clutching at his skull. "Unlike that annoying daughter of Rikuo Amero, I let you taste the Graveyard Melody Dragon's soul-destroying song. I doubted its fires would do much to you anyway."

Ichigo cried and wept as the horrid scars etched into his very soul throbbed, giving him pain that he had no way of countering. His physical and magical powers were at their peak, but his spiritual energy was only slightly stronger than that of a normal human being's. That single blow had placed him on the verge of utter removal from existence.

----------------------------------------------

Rikuo looked like a dog rabidly digging a hole to bury something in, the only visible part of him being his tail as he tore through the solid stone wildly. ("Damn it, I knew this was going to happen!")

Ryu extended what little remained of his power to create a barrier against the soul-consuming song that played just a few dozen feet away from them. He and Rikuo could easily repel the song's call, but the others were quickly on the verge of succumbing. They all were collapsed on the ground, breathing shallowly as they tried to gather what little willpower was left in their spirits to resist a siren's call that was pulling their lives out like water through a straw. ("I cannot keep this barrier going forever! If the Graveyard Melody Dragon is not silenced, then the human race and everyone here will be consumed! Ichigo, fight it and destroy that monster now!")

-------------------------------------

_Ichigo could hear the familiar voices of Halo, Splinter, and Alahandra calling for him. However, his mind was in a state of turmoil that made it impossible for any of them to replace him in the duel. All he could was lie dead and unmoving as his gutted and bleeding spirit died in the cold emptiness of his mind._

_Was this where he died? Should he have let Halo duel instead? Or perhaps he should have let Splinter go? Rikuo? Did it even matter anymore? As soon as the Graveyard Melody Dragon's song finished, there wouldn't be a humanity to save anyway. All that would be left is the demon race, which would return to a horrible age of war and destruction up until Midnight destroyed the whole of this plane's reality. ("I can't go on anymore. Though I want to fight, I am dead now…")_

"_Pain of the soul is but an illusion…something you cannot defeat by mere willpower, but something that cannot defeat one who knows its true form." A calm and familiar voice echoed in his head, and he felt strangely cool. The fires in his soul were calming, and he could think again. "Ichigo, I know how to fight against the soul-destroying power of Hakabasenritsuryu…now stand and fight!"_

-------------------------------------

Midnight sucked in his breath as Ichigo suddenly stood up. "How?" The boy's eyes slowly opened to reveal a pair of emerald-colored irises. "You?"

Ahran Amero smiled calmly, and flexed the hands of Ichigo's body carefully to make sure he wasn't physically injured. "Your attack against the soul cannot harm Ichigo anymore, for I have completed the training I underwent to strengthen my spirit. In his compound spirit form, Ichigo's biggest weakness if battle is now gone!" Then his eyes faded, meaning Ichigo was back.

"Damn you, insolent Amero dog!" Midnight pointed at Ichigo. "It doesn't matter, the song is almost over!" He pointed at Hakabasenritsuryu. "The last part of its song is here, and that means in but a minute the human race will be consumed!"

Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck and flipped it over. "I play your Pot of Greed!" Drawing two cards, he looked at them both. "An old friend wishes to say hello Midnight, let me bring him out for you! I activate Polymerization!" A swirling vortex appeared in the air above him. "I fuse Final Shadow Void Mercenary, Night Slasher, and Ebony Ninja together!" Three black humanoid forms appeared in the air and were pulled into the vortex. A mighty battle cry erupted from the portal and a trenchcoat-wearing warrior slowly lowered onto the field. _"It looks like it's my turn to show my power."_

Midnight grimaced at the fusion. "Damn it, another of these babbling buffoons of yours?"

"_Buffoon?"_ Both Ichigo and the fusion said this at the same time, and then Ichigo spoke alone. "This is Final Shadow Lord of Knives (2800/2300) and he is the key to defeating the Graveyard Melody Dragon!"

Midnight snickered darkly. "Take a look at its attack points. Considering its attack power is so low, and its effects cannot affect Hakabasenritsuryu, you are most likely incorrect."

"Sure." Ichigo snapped up the last card in his hand. "I activate the magic card Spirit of the Warrior!" Energy flowed out of his graveyard and into his Lord of Knives. "I transfer the attack of one warrior type monster in my graveyard to my Lord of Knives for the turn! My choice is the 1400 attack points of Moonlight Romancer!" (4200/2300)

"Still not enough, and you're out of hand cards!"

"Lord of Knives, Infinite Knife Barrage!" Ichigo watched as his warrior snapped its trenchcoat open to reveal row upon row of throwing knives. "When Final Shadow Lord of Knives attacks a monster with more attack points than himself, his attack power increases by 1000 points during the damage step!" (5200/2300)

Midnight watched in horror as his mighty Graveyard Melody Dragon was covered from head to toe with over a thousand throwing knives almost instantly. Letting out a weak screech, the creature's song ended as it exploded in one explosive blast. "That means…"

Ichigo- 2800

Midnight- 3400

"When Hakabasenritsuryu is destroyed the monsters it has special summoned are removed from the game!" Ichigo watched as the undead corpse of his Smash Brute transformed to dust. "When Lord of Knives destroys a monster as a result of battle, you send the top five cards of your deck to your graveyard! For every monster card amongst those cards, you take 500 points of damage!"

Above Midnight's head five cards appeared. There were three dragons (Spear Dragon, Guard Dragon, Blackwing Dragon), a magic card (Stamping Destruction), and a trap. (Call of the Haunted) All of those cards exploded into dust, spraying Midnight with shards of hard energy.

Ichigo- 2800

Midnight- 1900

Ichigo could feel the souls of humanity slowly recovering from the damage the Graveyard Melody Dragon had caused. "I am five in one, Midnight, don't forget that! Each of my weaknesses are covered by one of the others."

Midnight snarled in frustration. ("Was he always this strong? No…he's right. Alone I would beaten him, but those other four souls within his are protecting his frail human weaknesses. Damn them all!")

Ichigo took a deep breath. ("Don't cut it so close next time, Ahran!") "End turn."

_To be continued…_


	32. Champion vs Hell Nova GotG part two

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 32: Clash! Champion vs. Hell Nova; Game of the Gods part two

_Ichigo could feel the souls of humanity slowly recovering from the damage the Graveyard Melody Dragon had caused. "I am five in one, Midnight, don't forget that! Each of my weaknesses is covered by one of the others."_

_Midnight snarled in frustration. ("Was he always this strong? No…he's right. Alone I would have beaten him, but those other four souls within his are protecting his frail human weaknesses. Damn them all!")_

_Ichigo took a deep breath. ("Don't cut it so close next time, Ahran!") "End turn."_

Midnight took a very deep breath and waved his hand, a card appearing in the air above his head. "I will commend you for your successful destruction of two of the three children of Bahamut, but soon enough it will be the end! I place one monster card face-down on my field and end my turn!"

Ichigo drew. "Go Lord of Knives, attack the set monster with Infinite Knife Barrage!" He watched as wave after wave of razor-sharp knives pummeled the set monster card, but nothing happened to it. "Huh?"

The face-down flipped up to reveal a purple-robed reaper that hovered in the air above the field. Midnight chuckled as the creature started to laugh. "Spirit Reaper (300/200) cannot be destroyed in battle."

Snarling, Ichigo inserted the drawn card into his deck. "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Midnight waved his hand and a card appeared above his head. "I activate the power of Card of Sanctity!" Holy rays of light fell down over the field. "This card forces both players to draw until they are holding six cards in their hand." Six cards appeared over his field, while Ichigo removed the top six cards of his deck and added them to his hand. "Now I am ready for your annoying monster, boy!"

Ichigo felt chills run down his back. "You can't possibly mean that the final of the dragons…"

"Not yet, instead I activate the power of the Duel Prescense I gained through the effect of Kifunsuiryu!" Two of Midnight's six cards dissolved into mist. "Rebirth of the Phoenix allows me, once per duel, to send two cards from my hand to my graveyard to revive Kifunsuiryu if it has been normal summoned at least once during this game! However, it's Hell De-Birth, Hell Armageddon, and Level four tier effects are all negated!" A loud roar echoed from within the earth and a giant crater filled with lava erupted onto Midnight's field. "However, when Kifunsuiryu is summoned in this way all other monsters on the field are destroyed!" Torrents of lava swept across the ground and sucked up both the Spirit Reaper and Lord of Knives, instantly killing them. Then, the mass of writhing heads that was Kifunsuiryu slowly rose up from the lava lake on the field. "The attack and defense of Kifunsuiryu is equal to the number of cards in my graveyard times 500. There are nineteen cards in my graveyard, so the attack and defense of Kifunsuiryu is 9500. End turn." (9500/9500)

Ichigo watched as the lava slowly disappeared, leaving just Kifunsuiryu and his set card on the field. ("He revived his monster? And even with all of the cards in my hand I'm not sure I can stop that thing…") Then he drew. ("At least its powers are weakened.") "I play the magic card Magical Sacrifice. By sending the top three cards of my deck to my graveyard, I may look at the top three cards of my deck and add one magic card from amongst them to my hand. The rest of the cards are discarded." He proceeded to do so, taking the top three cards of his deck and inserting them into his graveyard slot. "Now I look at the top three…" Fanning those cards out, he nodded at one of them and lifted it up to show to Midnight. "I choose the magic card Climax Hour."

Midnight shrugged it off. "I don't care what you choose, in the end I'll still blast you away with Kifunsuiryu."

Ichigo just snickered as his face-down card flipped up. "Dark Angel's Gift activates and sends all cards send to the graveyard by the effect of a magic card during this turn to their owner's hand. That means the five cards I lost beforehand now come to my hand." He removed the top five cards of his graveyard and added them to his hand, making the number of cards he was holding twelve.

Midnight frowned at this. ("One of those cards might be able to defeat the Hell Nova Dragon again…")

Ichigo looked at all of the cards in turn, and then smiled. "Alright, here I go Midnight! I play the magic card Newspaper Coverage! I call one card name and if in two turns I draw that card during my draw phase, I may draw an additional two cards and gain 1000 life points! My choice is Final Shadow Penultimate Cyber!"

"Penultimate…Cyber?" The dark god lifted an eyebrow at that. "What kind of name is that?"

"You'll see soon enough." Ichigo inserted another card into his disk. "I activate the Climax Hour magic card I picked up earlier. For the next three turns, during my draw phase, if I draw a monster card it is special summoned." He inserted another card into a disk slot, right next to Climax Hour. "I set three cards face-down on my field and summon Final Shadow Shield Guardian in defense mode!" A stationary giant shield appeared on his field. (0?) "This monster's defense points are equal to the number of defense mode monsters on my field times 1500." (0/1500) "End turn."

Midnight waved his hand and a new card appeared amongst the others. "How foolish. I'll break that monster down with my ultimate power!" One of the floating cards was suddenly sucked into the maw of Kifunsuiryu. "I discard one card from my hand to activate Double Hell Meteor! This allows Kifunsuiryu to attack twice during this battle phase!" (10000/10000)

Ichigo gritted his teeth as one of the giant monster's many heads snapped up and shot out a glowing red and black fireball that engulfed his monster and blew it apart. "I activate my trap card, Night Signal!" A pillar of black light launched into the air and hit the ceiling, leaving a huge dark imprint of a knife outline against the rock. "When a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon a level four or lower Final Shadow type monster from my deck or hand to my field!"

A woman dressed in tight black leather with a strange metallic helmet covering her head appeared on his field. "I special summon Final Shadow Psyche Vizier (1200/1300) from my deck to my field in defense mode!"

Midnight pointed at the female thief. "Kill that thing!" He laughed loudly as Ichigo's monster screamed in exquisite pain as it was consumed by another of Kifunsuiryu's powerful Hell Meteors.

Ichigo braced himself against the backlash of the attack. ("I need to concentrate! Think Ichigo, Kifunsuiryu isn't anywhere near as powerful as it was before, and that means you can defeat it!") But no matter how hard he wracked his brain, the mere fact that the dragon now had 10000 attack points made it too strong to beat by conventional methods. ("My effects can now affect it, but that doesn't matter because there's nothing I have that can overwhelm such a mighty attack force…")

Midnight found himself sneering at the beautiful stress that was painted on Ichigo's face. ("There's nothing more you can do, is there? Your deck can't defeat such a high attack power monster, but then again there isn't a card in existence that can match Kifunsuiryu's attack power right now! And for every card I lose to the graveyard, it will only get stronger! Eventually I'll tag your life points with it, and once I do you lose!") "I set one card face-down on my field and end my turn!"

Ichigo grimaced and pointed at one of his two remaining set cards. "I reveal the trap card Hero Call! I select one monster card from my deck, shuffle my deck, and then place it on top of my deck! My choice is Penultimate Cyber!" After adjusting his deck appropriately, he returned it to its slot and growled up at the snarling form of Kifunsuiryu. ("Damn him…I have no choice but to bring it out now!")

Midnight just smiled at distress that had suddenly turned into frustrated anger. "Are you finding this too difficult now, Ichigo? Or is the Hell Nova Dragon's mere prescense making it too difficult to fight?"

Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck and turned the drawn card over to reveal a picture of a black powersuit-wearing warrior. "Penultimate Cyber is my drawn card, so the effect of Newspaper Coverage lets me draw two cards and gain 1000 life points!" A golden glow suffused his body and he pulled the top two cards off of his deck.

Ichigo- 3800

Midnight- 1900

Ichigo pointed at the air above him, where a phantom version of his Climax Hour card appeared. "It's the first turn since Climax Hour has been activated, and therefore my level six Penultimate Cyber is special summoned!" A synthesized battle cry erupted from his field as the muscular metallic humanoid shown in the card's picture appeared on his field. (2400/1200)

Midnight whistled in mock fear. "How scary…but what can that weakling do against me?"

Ichigo just went silent, his eyes staring at the eight cards in his hand with a true insecurity reflected in his sight. ("What do I do now? Penultimate Cyber allows me to draw one card when it is sent from the field my hand, but at the moment that isn't the answer to this! Why did I choose Penultimate Cyber anyway?")

"You can't decide what to do? Then let me help you!" Snapping up his hand, Midnight smirked as his face-down card flipped up. "I activate the continuous trap card Eternal Charge! Your monster's may no longer switch into defense mode and all defense mode monsters on your field switch into attack mode. However, during your first main phase you must special summon a level four or lower monster card from your deck and that special summoned monster must attack during the battle phase!"

Ichigo felt sweat build up on his forehead. ("No…that means I have to beat Kifunsuiryu during this turn or be defeated!") He looked down at his deck. ("Who do I choose?")

_("Oi Ichigo!")_ An angry shout echoed in his head. _("You pansy, hurry up and do something before I take your place, damn it!")_ It was the voice of Splinter, his demon blood in sentient form.

Ichigo just stared at his deck, and suddenly something in his head clicked. "Oh, I get it!" His fingers slid through his deck rapidly and he removed a card from it. "Through the effect of your trap card, I special summoned another of the Final Shadow Gods!"

"Another creature like that weakling Moonlight Romancer?" Midnight shrugged. "That is your choice, but you won't be defeating me that easily this time."

"I special summon Final Shadow God Crystal Knight!" (1600/1900) A blue-armored knight appeared on his field, its face strangely similar to Ichigo's, but much calmer. "When Crystal Knight is special summoned or flip summoned, I may special summon one level four or lower monster card from my hand to the field!" A strange metallic robot appeared on his field. "I special summon Robot Minion (1500/1000) in attack mode!"

Grasping another card from his hand, Ichigo shoved it into his duel disk. "I activate the magic card Peace Negotiations! During this turn, I cannot conduct my battle phase but I may select one card from my deck and place it on top after shuffling!" He proceeded to do so, a strange smile on his face. "End turn."

Midnight waved his hand and a card appeared above his field. "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and declare my first attack with Kifunsuiryu against Penultimate Cyber!" (10500/10500)

Ichigo pointed at his set card. "I reveal Negate Attack to stop your first attack and bring the battle phase to an end!"

Midnight snickered and the last three cards in the air above him landed face-down on his field. "I place my remaining three cards face-down and end my turn."

Ichigo smiled and drew the top card of his deck. "Midnight, it's time to make sure that Kifunsuiryu stays down this time! By the effect of your continuous trap card, I special summon another Robot Minion!" (1500/1000) One more of the strange robots appeared on his field. "Now experience the power of life, Midnight!"

Suddenly the dark god understood fully what his opponent had been smirking about. "No…not now…"

Ichigo pointed at his two Robot Minions and his Crystal Knight, all three of which disappeared within a towering pillar of white light. "I tribute my three monsters to summon forth the counterpart of Kifunsuiryu!" A triumphant cry of power came from the pillar and when it dropped a mighty feather-winged dragon appeared on Ichigo's field. "I summon the Noble Champion Dragon; Koukiyuushouryu!" (X000/X000)

"That blasted creature…" Midnight heard the angered roar of Kifunsuiryu as it was now faced by its brother…

"Koukiyuushouryu's attack and defense points are equal to the number of cards in my hand times 2000. I am holding six cards, makings its power 12000!" (12000/12000) Ichigo pointed at Kifunsuiryu. "Holy Angelic Blaze!"

Snapping up his hand, Midnight pointed at one of his set cards. "I activate the trap card Temporary Setback, sending the top two cards of my deck to my graveyard!" (12000/12000) "Fight back Kifunsuiryu, Hell Meteor!"

Both dragons unleashed blasts of their respective energies, one white and the other red. The two attacks slammed into each other and sent giant shockwaves traveling through the entirety of the tower, shaking it to its very core. Finally the two blasts balanced out, each one covering exactly half the distance between its owner before it hit the other blast.

Midnight and Ichigo met eyes, and their wills became those of their God Cards. Thunder crackled somewhere in the distance, and they could barely perceive the fact that all of the building above them had been vaporized, exposing them both to air.

Kifunsuiryu lifted up more of its heads, each one adding power to the stream it was propelling at its most hated brother. On its end, Koukiyuushouryu spread its wings to their maximum length and exploded out with more and more raw power to match this. There was no stopping either of them, they intended to battle with their full force until one or the other was destroyed.

The very sky started to crack and tear as the point where the two attacks met grew bigger and bigger along with the sources of those attacks. It shook the earth to its core as these two siblings clashed at their full power, refusing to be the one to fall first.

Ichigo felt his entire body shake and tremble as he tried to push Koukiyuushouryu towards the final blow of this confrontation. ("Please, for the sake of the earth end this now!")

Midnight was doing the same, except his reasoning was simply that if the blast was strong enough it would destroy Ichigo as well as the meddlesome Champion Dragon.

-------------------------------

Rikuo braced himself as well as he could and tried to use his energy to keep the shockwaves of the battle they could now see from blowing the lot of them off the new top of the tower. ("Insane power…") He could feel a primal hunger burning within his gut as Fenrir wished with all its will that it could taste that power up close. ("This is not our duel, we cannot interfere!")

Ryu reinforced Rikuo's barrier as well as he could, but other than that he was spent completely. ("Ichigo…hurry up and finish it!")

------------------------------

Ichigo and Midnight continued to look right into each other's eyes, their wills mixed with the anger of their gods. One way or another, this was going to be a major part of this battle. If Ichigo's god was destroyed first in the attack, then he would take a healthy backlash of energy from Kifunsuiryu that would sap most of his power. That would put him at a major disadvantage for the rest of the duel, so now was his chance to put a real hit to Midnight's seemingly limitless supply of shadow energy. "G…GO!"

Midnight felt himself slide back slightly as Koukiyuushouryu's burst grew stronger. ("I won't fail to you, boy!") Roaring at the top of his lungs, the dark god started to mix more of his power with Kifunsuiryu's strength. "I have the power to personally make my god stronger, while you on the other hand are not so lucky!"

Ichigo felt himself being forced back now, as his and Koukiyuushouryu's strength was being overwhelmed. ("Damn him…") Pictures flashed in his mind, of the whole of humanity willing him not to give up. "I won't lose to you, I won't lose!" Suddenly he felt a burst of strength go through him that made him feel invigorated. ("What's this?")

Midnight was thinking the exact same question as suddenly the tables turned and the full wave of power crashed into Kifunsuiryu, blowing it to particles instantly. A few moments later, Koukiyuushouryu followed as it dissolved. "Right now…what was that power?" It had come from somewhere nearby, very nearby. ("Something augmented his strength that dramatically?")

Ichigo smiled, shaking off the dizziness that had hit him. "From the looks of it, Midnight…you're running out of time."

"Perhaps…" The dark god was more concerned now with that mysterious source of energy than with his current duel. "…perhaps…"

_To be continued…_


	33. Let the sun burn upon the earth GotG 3

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 33: Let the Sun burn upon the earth; Game of the Gods part three 

_Ichigo smiled, shaking off the dizziness that had hit him. "From the looks of it, Midnight…you're running out of time."_

"_Perhaps…" The dark god was more concerned now with that mysterious source of energy than with his current duel. "…perhaps…"_

Ichigo snapped up his hand and pointed at the dark god. "My battle phase isn't done yet. Penultimate Cyber, attack Midnight's life points directly!" His metallic warrior released a powerful blast of black and grey energy that slammed into Midnight's stomach and forced him back on his heels. "Looks like it was over anyway."

Ichigo- 3800

Midnight- 1500

"Not yet, boy!" Midnight brushed his robes free of dirt and pointed to his field. "I activated my face-down Emergency Provisions magic card, sending my face-down card and Eternal Charge to the graveyard to gain 2000 life points. Also, I triggered my face-down Jar of Greed trap card in response, letting me draw one card." A single card appeared in the air above him, and he frowned at what it was. ("Astral Drain? That card is useless to me at the current moment.")

Ichigo inserted two cards into his disk. "I place two cards face-down on my field and end my turn." As the cards appeared in play behind his Penultimate Cyber, he started to realize just how close he was getting to ending this duel. ("Midnight is left with very little resources at this rate.")

Waving his hand, the dark god watched as another card appeared in the air next to his magic card. "Ah, that is much better. I summon Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) in defense mode." A huge tomato with a snickering face appeared in play. "Then I activate the magic card Astral Drain. This card can only be activated when I have a dark attribute monster in play. You lose 900 life points and I gain 900 life points. End turn."

Ichigo- 2900

Midnight- 2400

Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck. "This is the end for you, Midnight. You're out of options." Flipping the drawn card over, he revealed a picture of a very large robot, armed to the metaphorical teeth with weapons. "This is the last turn of the magic card Climax Hour, meaning that Assault Robot is special summoned from my hand to the field." (2700/2000) The machine shown in the picture appeared next to Ichigo's Penultimate Cyber. "Also, I summon the last Robot Minion!" (1500/1000) A smaller and much more plain machine appeared in play next to the much more impressive Assault Robot.

Midnight closed his eyes in resignation.

"Robot Minion, attack Mystic Tomato now!" Ichigo watched as his machine lifted its arm and fired a red beam of light that slashed the tomato in half.

"Mystic Tomato's special ability activates now." Midnight pointed at his field, where another Mystic Tomato shimmered into existence, this one in attack mode. "When Mystic Tomato is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to a graveyard, it special summons a dark attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points to my field from my deck. My choice is another Mystic Tomato."

Ichigo pointed at the new creature. "Penultimate Cyber, attack now! Cyber Slash!" His machine warrior released another blast of energy which struck the Tomato and shattered it.

Ichigo- 2900

Midnight- 1400

Midnight waved his hand and another Mystic Tomato appeared. "Once more I summon a Mystic Tomato through the effect of its brother."

"And I strike it down with Assault Robot!" Ichigo's machine fired a volley of gatling rounds that easily decimated the plant creature.

Ichigo- 2900

Midnight- 100

Suddenly Midnight smiled. "Ichigo…your mistake was your confidence that I was defeated! Duel Prescense number two triggers now!" A black/purple aura sprang to life around his body. "When three monsters on my field are destroyed as a result of battle in rapid succession, I can special summon Hakabasenritsu from the graveyard back to play!"

Ichigo dropped to his knees and pressed his ears against his skull as that hellish melody started again, signaling the fact that the rotted undead queen of the graveyards was back. (5000/5000)

Midnight waved his hand and a furry three-eyed demon appeared on his field. "By the effect of my last Mystic Tomato, I special summon Sangan to my field in attack mode!" (1000/600)

"End turn." Ichigo knew that this might be it. "Midnight, does Hakabasenritsuryu keep its tier four abilities when special summoned in this way?"

"Yes." Midnight lifted up one hand reassuringly. "However, it cannot attack." Waving his hand, he watched as a card appeared in the air above him. "I offer one card from my hand to special summon a monster from your graveyard!"

Ichigo's hand was moving faster than he thought possible as it pressed the button on the slots for one of his set cards. "Reverse card open, Nightwatch! During this turn, you cannot target cards in my graveyard with effects. Also, if this card is activated in response to such a card effect I may draw two cards." Adding two cards from his deck to his hand, he watched as a rotted version of one of Midnight's Mystic Tomato's was special summoned. (2800/1100)

The dark god wasn't very worried. "Mystic Tomato, attack Assault Robot now!" His monster opened its jaws and sprayed out a foul cloud of brown-green smoke that enveloped and rusted Ichigo's machine instantly.

Ichigo- 2700

Midnight- 100

Glancing at his Sangan, Midnight nodded approvingly when it crouched down defensively as it switched to defense mode. "End turn."

Ichigo removed the top card of his deck, but after looking at it realized that nothing in his hand could stop the overwhelming power that Hakabasenritsu brought to Midnight's field. "I place two cards face-down, switch Penultimate Cyber to defense mode, and then attack Sangan with Robot Minion!"

Midnight chuckled as a beam of red light tore his little demon apart. "When Sangan is sent from the field to the graveyard I may add a monster card with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand." A card appeared in the air above him. Waving his hand again another card appeared before him. "Hakabasenritsuryu's effect triggers now. I send one card from my hand to my graveyard to special summon…"

Ichigo pointed at one of his face-down cards and it flipped up. "Double Shift activates now! This continuous trap card triggers only if there is a Nightwatch in my graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field you cannot target my graveyard with your card effects."

Midnight frowned as another rotted Mystic Tomato appeared on his field. (2800/1100) "I summon Dark Dealer in defense mode." A blue-skinned demon dressed as a card dealer for a casino appeared in play. "I activate its effect. When it is summoned, I gain 1000 life points."

Ichigo- 2700

Midnight- 1100

"After my life gain a coin is flipped. If it lands on heads, my life points are doubled. If it lands on tails, my life points are halved." Midnight nodded to the dealer. "Do it." The creature drew the top card of its deck of playing cards to reveal a black faced card. "That counts as heads." His monster faded away. "After the effect resolves my Dealer is sent to the graveyard."

Ichigo- 2700

Midnight- 2200

Midnight pointed at Ichigo's two monsters. "Now I attack with my full strength! Double Rotten Doom!" His two undead tomatoes sprayed Ichigo's monsters with smoke and rusted them into nothing.

Ichigo pointed at one of his set cards. "I reveal Security Clearance Level 1! This trap card activates when a monster on my field leaves play. During this turn all damage to me is zero!" He drew a card from his deck. "Also, when a Robot Minion is destroyed as a result of battle they allow me to draw a card, which I think I will."

"I end my turn." Midnight looked at his graveyard. ("During my next turn, I will be able to revive a third Mystic Tomato. That will give me the final blow against this boy.")

Ichigo stared down at his deck worriedly. ("What am I supposed to do?") He realized he was doubting himself and quickly shook his head wildly to bring himself back to senses, leaving his hair in a rather strange poofed-out state. "Draw." The drawn card shimmered aquamarine in color to his eyes. "Midnight, I'm far from beaten yet. I place one card face-down and end my turn." As a card appeared on other side of his Double Shift trap card, he felt alarm spread through the members of humanity who had recovered from the dragon's first symphony.

Midnight snapped his fingers and a card appeared before him. "Your traps will not affect Hakabasenritsuryu, and therefore I have your number in this duel! Mystic Tomato, direct attack for the game! Rotten Doom!" His tomato bellowed out another cloud of brown-green gas, this one headed straight for Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled gently at the absolute despair he could sense coming from the whole of humanity as they watched their apparent protector about to be struck down. "Reverse…card…open."

"I told you it's useless…" Midnight's breath caught in his throat as he realized what the face-up card on Ichigo's field was. "Crossed Brethren?"

"That's right." Ichigo stood his ground against the approaching cloud of death. "The effect of Crossed Brethren allows me to special summon the polar opposite of Hakabasenritsuryu from my deck to my field!" A loud chittering came from the air above him as a large crystal cocoon lowered into play. "Emerge now, Time Weaver Dragon; Jikanshokkouryu!" (4300/3000) A large insectoid dragon exploded out of the cocoon, hissing at the Graveyard Melody Dragon.

Midnight felt sweat starting to develop on his forehead. ("Once more he summons one of those accursed Divine Angel God Cards to counter my Dark Demon God Cards?")

Ichigo felt it, the strange wonderment he had felt when he first saw this curious God Card for the first time. It was coming from the world as a whole, even Midnight was captivated. And Hakabasenritsuryu didn't like that one bit…apparently she was used to being the center of attention and of fear. ("So that's why you and her are opposites, eh?")

The Graveyard Melody Dragon snapped its head up, throat rippling as it prepared to start its soul-sucking song once more.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo nodded to the Time Weaver Dragon. "Jikanshokkouryu's special ability activates now! Temporal Banishment!" His monster let out a beautiful roar and suddenly disappeared within a pulsing vortex that appeared in the sky above. "All monsters will be sent to the graveyard and banished there, unable to return while Jikanshokkouryu remains there!"

"Hakabasenritsuryu is immune to the effects of your monsters!" Midnight watched as the vortex suddenly widened, pulling his massive Graveyard Melody Dragon into its endless depths, and taking his two tomatoes with it. "It worked because it was the effect of another tier four God Card?"

Ichigo nodded. "That's right. If I'm correct, you're all out of God Cards Midnight." He felt it now, the cheering in his head wasn't from his own ego this time. It was the cheering of the rest of the world. "Two down, and now there's just one left to deal with."

"Deal…with?" Midnight suddenly threw back his head in wild laughter, breaking his ferocious appearance and replacing it with one much scarier…the appearance of a madman.

Ichigo felt very worried all of a sudden. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that you know nothing of what you face, do you boy?" Midnight snapped his hand out and slowly closed it into a fist. "Hear me, creature of the blazing sun and of war! I, your master, command you!"

Ichigo snarled as all the hairs on his entire body stood on end. ("This feels bad. Midnight shouldn't be this calm, considering…") Then he realized what was wrong. ("I've been able to match him god for god during this duel, but this time…I don't have the counter to defeat the third Dark Demon God Card.")

Midnight's robes started to change slowly, changing from pure black to a bright gold. "The Duel Prescense of my monster calls it from my deck to my hand at the cost of all other cards on my field!" The single card above his head lit aflame, instantly being destroyed. All around him, Midnight felt the heat and light grow brighter and brighter. "You can hear me now, my ultimate god. This interloper dares to challenge you…"

Ichigo felt the heat coming from Midnight's now pure gold robes…it was nearly killing him. ("This isn't good…Halo has the protective shields up full blast and they're still nearly tearing it all down.")

"Feel my blazing fury, Ichigo Pilkington! You will be the representative that humanity has sent to experience the mighty fire of the final dragon. Let us see how long you can last, because I grow weary of playing the game of back and forth." Revealing his fangs, the dark god felt the heat of his power burning to nearly supernova levels, and yet somehow the stone was unaffected by such immense radiation. "You think you have had me on the ropes this entire duel, haven't you?" He barked out a sharp laugh. "The one being played with is you, boy!"

The dark clouds that held over the planet were being pushed away, in fact the very atmosphere was burning up as a giant ball of golden flame slowly approached the city from the depths of space. "There is no monster that can possibly stand against this creature. It has never been defeated in battle, and I promise that even your miracles won't be enough against such a creature!"

Ichigo watched the falling ball with fear in his eyes, for the first time in this duel he wasn't sure what to do. His thoughts weren't in the game…he wasn't mentally thinking up possible plays to protect himself. His only thoughts were terror and the need to run. ("Its sheer prescense…humanity's fears are so overwhelming I can't think straight!")

Midnight suddenly grew silent as the ball lowered to just a few inches from the ground before him. "It comes. The Undefeated Sun Dragon; Mutekitaiyouryu!" The fireball was blown away as a huge golden draconic form erupted from within its depths. That flaming form condensed on his field rapidly, growing smaller and smaller…and finally extinguishing, leaving a screeching gold bird-like dragon no bigger than a human child on Midnight's field. (500/500)

Ichigo just stood there, eyes wide in utter shock. "W…W…What…is…that?"

Midnight just smirked. "This is the instrument of your destruction, Ichigo. This is the Undefeated Sun Dragon; Mutekitaiyouryu. I have summoned it in defense mode. End turn."

Silence held over the whole world…and then Ichigo voiced the thoughts of the whole world through one word. "Huh?"

_To be continued…_


	34. Drop into Defeat GotG Part 4

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 34: Drop into defeat; Game of the Gods part four

_Midnight suddenly grew silent as the ball lowered to just a few inches from the ground before him. "It comes. The Undefeated Sun Dragon; Mutekitaiyouryu!" The fireball was blown away as a huge golden draconic form erupted from within its depths. That flaming form condensed on his field rapidly, growing smaller and smaller…and finally extinguishing, leaving a screeching gold bird-like dragon no bigger than a human child on Midnight's field. (500/500)_

_Ichigo just stood there, eyes wide in utter shock. "W…W…What…is…that?"_

_Midnight just smirked. "This is the instrument of your destruction, Ichigo. This is the Undefeated Sun Dragon; Mutekitaiyouryu. I have summoned it in defense mode. End turn."_

_Silence held over the whole world…and then Ichigo voiced the thoughts of the whole world through one word. "Huh?"_

Midnight watched patiently as Ichigo just blinked repeatedly at his ultimate weapon. "Something the matter?"

"What…what in the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo wasn't sure whether or not Midnight had just lost his mind. "That thing won't last a turn against me…"

"Who says that you will summon a monster during your next turn?" Midnight closed his eyes. "But perhaps I have underestimated your powers once again. Please take your turn, I don't want to be unfair and destroy you without offering you a chance to fight back."

Ichigo sighed and removed the top card of his deck. "Whatever, it's your funeral." Looking at the drawn card, he suddenly acted as if he had just tasted something bitter. ("It's one of the blank cards that Grandpa gave me. I'd have thought it would have transformed or something…") Adding the useless card to his hand, he grasped a different card. "I summon another of the mighty Final Shadow Gods, Halo Breaker!" A dark knight wearing pitch-black armor and holding a heavy scythe appeared on his field. Its cold expression was the perfect representation of Halo's mindset, perfectly ruthless. (1700/1000)

"When Halo Breaker is summoned one counter is placed on him, giving him 300 attack points." (2000/1000) ("Normally I can use that counter to destroy a face-up monster in play, but for now I'll have to just attack.") "Halo Breaker, wipe that thing out now!" The dark warrior slashed the air, sending a crescent blast of energy across the field that crashed into the little dragon and created a nasty explosion of smoke. "And that's…" His eyes widened as the smoke cleared. "What…?"

Midnight threw back his head and laughed, while the Undefeated Sun Dragon screeched out a battle cry. "Your pitiful strikes won't work against this enemy. Or have you not realized why this monster is called Undefeated? It's because Undefeated Sun Dragon; Mutekitaiyouryu cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Also, as a tier four God Card it cannot be affected by your monster, magic and trap cards."

Ichigo had gone silent, his eyes wide in disbelief and newfound terror of the screeching little gold thing on his opponent's field. ("But the only way to destroy the other two Dark Demon God Cards was to defeat them in battle.") "It cannot be defeated, eh?" Taking a shallow breath, he shoved a card from his hand into his disk. "I'll place this face-down and end my turn."

Midnight waved his hand and a card appeared in the air above him. "Perfection…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Ichigo pointed at one of his set cards. "I activate the trap card Internal Disruption! I look at the card you have just drawn, and then at the top five cards of your deck. I select one of those five to take the place of the drawn card, and then shuffle your deck!" The card above Midnight flipped over to reveal a Card of Demise magic card. "I thought as much." Five more cards appeared in the air above Midnight's magic card. "Out of the top five cards of your deck, you can take the Kaiser Dragon (2300/2000) instead of that nice magic card." He felt a strange sense of achievement, right up until he realized that Midnight was still smiling. "Considering you have a dead card in your hand, that smile doesn't scare me."

"Is that so?" Midnight snapped up his hand and the Kaiser Dragon flipped over to face Ichigo's field. "Mutekitaiyouryu! Here is your first tribute!" The card burned into nothingness. "By sending one dragon type monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can add that monster's attack and defense to Mutekitaiyouryu's!" (2800/2500) The tiny dragon disappeared within a blast of gold fire.

Ichigo watched as a much larger emerged from the flame, roaring at him and his Halo Breaker. ("So this is the power of the final Dark Demon God Card. Not only can it not be defeated, but simply by discarding monsters he can power it up by the attack of the monsters he surrenders.")

"I switch Mutekitaiyouryu into attack mode and attack Halo Breaker with Pulse of the Sun!" His ultimate dragon stomped its foot against the ground, sending massive shockwaves across the whole of the tower that nearly threw Ichigo off the edge of the tower and instantly vaporized Halo Breaker.

Ichigo- 1900

Midnight- 2200

Midnight didn't even bother to smile. "You are no longer even worth the effort to express emotions, child. Run home before Mutekitaiyouryu decides to actually use a real attack. That was merely a flex of his mighty power against your pitiful Dark Halo energy. End turn."

Ichigo slowly stood up and drew the top card of his deck, returning to his spot in the dueling arena. "Your ego just rocketed somewhere into the stratosphere apparently." Looking at his hand, he realized that this was getting him nowhere. ("I've exhausted almost every monster in my deck against this guy, and from the looks of things the remaining Final Shadow God won't be enough to beat this guy's ultimate terror. This might just be the end; I don't have a leg to stand on.") Suddenly an image flashed through his mind.

-------------------------------------------

_("It's final jeopardy time.") Ichigo looked down at his deck. ("Snake…Titans…all of you….thank you. No matter what happens next, understand that each and every one of you have fought with loyalty and bravery. I look up to all of you.") Images of each of his monsters flashed through his thoughts. ("Thank you.")_

_Richard and Solidus gasped in surprise at what they now saw on Ichigo's field._

_Standing as a group was phantom images of every single fusion monster and monster that Ichigo. All of them silently watched on as their best went head to head with the best of the Divine Agents._

_Snake looked back at all of them. "All of you…"_

_All at once they saluted._

_Ichigo and Snake both nodded, returning the salute._

"_What kind of crap is this? How are you doing this?" Richard's voice bordered on panicked now._

_Ichigo and Snake turned to look at Richard and Solidus. "This ends here! Draw!" Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck, looked at it, and smirked. "I've finally found the card to defeat you!"_

"_What?" Richard gasped as the phantom images disappeared._

_Ichigo held up the card. "I activate the magic card Legend's Reminder! This magic card lets me revive monsters from my graveyard as long as they are Cyber Shadows. They cannot attack however and they return to my graveyard at the end of the turn!" He removed four cards from his disk and slapped them all down. "Return to me Cyber Shadow-Trainer, (300/1200) Cyber Shadow-Kuriboh, (300/200) Cyber Shadow-Soldier, (1600/1600) and Cyber Shadow-Assassin (1000/800) in defense mode!" The four called monsters appeared on his field in crouching positions. "And because of Trainer's effect, Snake gains 500 attack points!" (4300/2500)_

"_So what? That bonus will only last for one turn, and that won't be enough time to end this." Richard and Solidus both sneered._

_Ichigo pointed at his set card. "That's what you think! Reverse card open!" The card flipped up. "Final Mission!"_

"_Final Mission?" Richard irises narrowed to near pin-points._

"_This magic card means I lose at the end of this turn. However, I now select one Cyber Shadow on my field! This monster will gain 1000 attack points and will attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters I have on the field other than itself! Now I sacrifice all other monsters besides the selected!" His four special summoned monsters exploded into dust and Snake's eyes burned with a new fire. "Solidus, it's over!" (4800/2500)_

_Solidus stumbled backwards, but was unable to stop the fist that broke a hole in the stomach plating of his armor._

_Snake- 1_

_Solidus- 3_

_Snake withdrew his fist and slammed his forehead down against the Divine Agent's nose, crushing the bone instantly._

_Snake- 1_

_Solidus- 2_

"_You...bastard…" Solidus gasped out. Growling, he leapt forward and swung his sword in an arc to behead Snake._

_Stepping out of the way of the attack, Snake kicked the sword out of Solidus' hands and in one smooth motion relieved his enemy of the Supreme Machine Gun. Lifting the weapon, he unloaded the whole magazine of it into Solidus' armor._

_Snake- 1_

_Solidus- 1_

_At this point Solidus was unable to fight back anymore. "I…I…will kill you…" Roaring, he launched forwards with impossible speed and tackled Snake, sending the spy flying away from him. "Prepare to die!"_

_For a few moments Richard actually thought that Solidus might somehow win this fight. Then those thoughts left his mind as he heard a beeping._

_Solidus heard it too…_

_Snake stood up and revealed an item he was holding in his hands. It was a detonator. "Whatever works, right?" Pressing down on the trigger, he waved._

_The explosion woke up the whole island._

_Snake- 1_

_Solidus- 0_

--------------------------

("That was one of the hardest duels I've ever faced, because I had to overcome my weakness of relying on fusion to deal with my problems. Well, this is a similar duel! I have to overcome my fear of the Dark Demon God Cards. I can win without the assistance of the Divine Angel God Cards!") Ichigo pointed at his face-down card. "I activate the trap card In the Face of Danger! One Final Shadow monster from my graveyard is special summoned to my field if I have no monsters in play and the opponent does!" A battle cry erupted from his field as Penultimate Cyber returned. (2400/1200)

"That thing again? When will you learn that for all of your posturing, you cannot win?" Midnight watched as Ichigo defiantly placed another card onto his duel disk. "Oh, another summon?"

"I summon Final Shadow God Rage Demon in attack mode!" Ichigo watched as a bare-chested long-haired demon appeared on his field, snarling. (2000/0) "Here we go Midnight! I activate the magic card Penultimate Release!" His field started to grow darker, until his two monsters could no longer be seen. "I return one Penultimate Cyber and one Final Shadow God from my field to my hand to special summon the full-power version of that Final Shadow God!" Then an ear-drum shattering howl blew the darkness away, leaving a humanoid form standing amongst the cracked stone it had created through the power of its voice.

-------------------------------

"A powered up fusion?" Ryu grimaced. "That won't be enough…"

Rikuo smiled wryly. "I'm not so sure suddenly. Take a gander Jourgen, and tell me what you sense."

The dragon demon did so, and he realized his mistake. ("Interesting, that power seems much stronger than I gave it credit for. Ichigo…can you do it with the last of these Final Shadow Gods in its full strength form?")

-------------------------------

The monster on Ichigo's field was simply the Rage Demon, looking for the entire world like Splinter when he controlled Ichigo's body. However, something was obviously different. It was its slotted red eyes, which burned with a strength that only came with experience.

"So you just gave it a power-up?" Midnight scoffed. "Stupid boy, it won't be enough to defeat the power of Mutekitaiyouryu."

Ichigo glanced at his new monster, and then down at his deck. "When Penultimate Cyber is returned to my hand from my field I may draw a card." He did so, and seeing that it was another of the blank cards placed it at the back of his hand. "Now then, let me introduce the full power of Splinter's Avatar! Penultimate Avatar Rage Demon!" (3000/0)

"What can that sad creature do, besides give me minor poke damage?" Midnight crossed his arms across his chest. "Your last effort is futile, boy!"

"Penultimate Avatar Rage Demon, like all Penultimate Avatars, activate their effects only be sending one card on my field back to my deck." Ichigo's Double Shift card disappeared from the field. "Now, for every card in my hand it gains 300 attack points!" (4800/0)

A cold chill ran down Midnight's spine at that sight. ("That much attack power...in one turn from something other than a god?")

Ichigo pointed at Mutekitaiyouryu. "Rage Demon attacks with Blood Rage Fist!" He felt his blood pounding as his monster kicked the golden dragon in the head, and even though it didn't budge he watched Midnight go flying sideways in a crazy spin as if he had received the kick himself.

Ichigo- 1900

Midnight- 200

"I might be scared as all hell of your final God Card, Midnight." Ichigo pointed at the dark god, who was bleeding from the side of his head. "On the other hand, I'm not afraid of you in the slightest!" Inserting two cards into his disk, he could feel his fighting spirit returning. ("An invincible monster just means I have to take out the owner, not the monster itself.") "I place two cards face-down on my field. At the end phase of my turn the Rage Demon and Penultimate Cyber cards in my hand are shuffled into my deck. End turn." (3600/0)

Midnight felt his demonic blood boiling to the point of no return. "I will tear out your heart with my own two hands, brat!" A card appeared in the air above his field. "The card I have drawn is Spear Dragon, which I offer to Mutekitaiyouryu!" (4700/2500) The mighty Undefeated Sun Dragon grew even larger, its body glowing with nearly radioactive flames now. "Mutekitaiyouryu's special ability triggers now! When this monster in on my field and the opponent has more life points than I do, then I may destroy all magic and trap cards on his field once per game!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in terror as the dragon almost casually flew over to his field and dropped out of the air like a rock, two of its legs landing on his two set cards and blowing them to beyond nothing. ("Oh damn…") The giant creature's golden head tilted down to glare at his Rage Demon. ("Triple oh damn!") Then the dragon snorted, shooting a single little cloud of golden heat that fell over the Rage Demon and melted it down to nothing but bones in seconds.

Ichigo- 800

Midnight- 200

Midnight couldn't even see Ichigo, but knew those beautiful screams of pain, the pain of having one's flesh being boiled to the point of melting. "Yes, scream and cry like the little boy you are! This will be enough to satisfy my anger! Die Ichigo Pilkington, die like the…huh?" Why had the screams stopped so suddenly? Was he dead already?

Ichigo had been in pain beyond description, but suddenly it no longer hurt. In fact, he felt better than he had before.

"Wow, you almost died right there." The voice was male, and about his age. It was strangely warm though, soothing almost.

Opening his eyes, the half-demon blinked in complete surprise at what was standing over him. It was a teenager who couldn't have been any older than he was alright. He was wearing a red baseball cap, dark blue jacket, and…orange khaki pants? "Ummm…thank you?"

"Oh there's no need for thanks." The god-awfully dressed boy turned to look up at the snarling snout of Mutekitaiyouryu that was only a foot from his face. "You're still over here? Go back to your master's field already, nerd."

Ichigo turned ghostly white, and stared at the other boy like he had just pushed a button marked 'blow up the world'.

Midnight could have sworn he saw an actual view bulge up on the head of the mighty Undefeated Sun Dragon as opened its jaws. "I suppose the Game of the Gods ends here; will all of you being obliterated. If its actual attack is aimed at the ground, then this whole city will cease to be."

A cannonball-sized orb of gold light appeared in Mutekitaiyouryu's jaws, and that sphere was rapidly growing larger and larger as it drew in more and more power.

Ichigo covered his head and hit the floor, wishing he had the energy to stop the attack or at least buffer it enough to stop it from destroying New York City. ("I'm sorry everyone…")

The other boy watched the growing attack, which was nearly at point-blank range to his face, with a rather confused look. Right before the edge of it reached him, he reached up and poked the blast with a finger. It popped like a soap bubble, instantly negated.

This would be the first time ever that the dark dragon god Midnight, mighty demon general tactician Jourgen Politumas, and the eternally pissed-off demon general Rikuo Amero would, at the same time, all look completely and utterly stupefied when in viewable range of each other. After a few seconds, a huge sweat-drop appeared over Mutekitaiyouryu's head and the three of them voice the only thing going through their brains. "Huh?"

_To be continued…_


	35. Infinity Negation GotG Part 5

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 35: Infinity Negation; Game of the Gods part 5

_A cannonball-sized orb of gold light appeared in Mutekitaiyouryu's jaws, and that sphere was rapidly growing larger and larger as it drew in more and more power._

_Ichigo covered his head and hit the floor, wishing he had the energy to stop the attack or at least buffer it enough to stop it from destroying New York City. ("I'm sorry everyone…")_

_The other boy watched the growing attack, which was nearly at point-blank range to his face, with a rather confused look. Right before the edge of it reached him, he reached up and poked the blast with a finger. It popped like a soap bubble, instantly negated. _

_This would be the first time ever that the dark dragon god Midnight, mighty demon general tactician Jourgen Politumas, and the eternally pissed-off demon general Rikuo Amero would, at the same time, all look completely and utterly stupefied when in viewable range of each other. After a few seconds, a huge sweat-drop appeared over Mutekitaiyouryu's head and the three of them voice the only thing going through their brains. "Huh?"_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he realized that it was far too quiet to be the end of the world. "What happened?" His head tilted up to look at the sky, and he found it filled with molten gold scales. ("The dragon is still here, but we're not dead?")

"Why are you lying on the ground like that?" The strangely-dressed boy poked Ichigo a couple of times. "Were you afraid?"

Leaping to his feet, Ichigo scoffed. "Of course not!"

Midnight couldn't believe that such a thing could happen. ("The Undefeated Sun Dragon was blocked by a mere child? Impossible!") "Boy, who are you?"

"That's a good question." Ichigo pointed at the other teenager's shirt. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The boy removed his red baseball cap to reveal his bright green hair. Running his hand through it, he tilted his head back and seemed to go deep in thought. "I guess you can call me…hmmm…well…"

"Oi…" Ichigo sweat-dropped. "Don't you have a name?"

"I do, but I don't think you could pronounce it." Still rubbing his head, the boy started to pace in a small circular motion. "Let's see, what word in your language would best be described through…" Suddenly he clapped his hands together. "Of course!" Spinning around enthusiastically, he looked at Midnight. "You can call me Erian!"

"Erian…eh?" Ichigo patted the other boy on the back. "Well, I'll admit that you're pretty cool, Erian. You must be really powerful to have negated that attack!"

"Powerful, you say?" Erian tapped his chin innocently. "Nope, compared to some of the guys I know I'm actually pretty weak."

Midnight felt his anger boiling again. "…pretty weak? Quit fooling around! How did you stop Mutekitaiyouryu's attack?"

"That was an attack? I thought it was blowing up a party favor…" Erian placed a finger on his chin and quizzically looked up at the Dark Demon God that snarled at him. "I dunno, I guess it's just because his power doesn't have any way of affecting me." Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he turned to look at Ichigo with extremely excited bright yellow eyes. "So, what are you going to do now? It's your turn right?"

("It's impossible…but it must be the truth.") Midnight growled deep within his throat, suddenly feeling himself in a situation that he could not escape from. ("That odd brat is immune to the demonic and shadow energies coming from this duel.") He could sense no power coming from the boy, and yet at the same time he couldn't really sense the boy at all. It was like he was a natural repellant to demonic energy. ("It doesn't matter, he'll die with the earth when I win.") "Ichigo, it's your turn now!"

Mutekitaiyouryu roared and flew back to Midnight's field, waiting patiently for its master's call to battle.

Ichigo brushed himself off from head to toe, glad for the momentary reprieve. "Hey Erian, would you mind taking a step back."

"Sure." Moving back a couple of feet from the half-demon, the strange boy crossed his arms across his chest and watched happily.

("Talk about optimism, he either doesn't understand what's going on or he really is stronger than anything else.") Drawing the top card of his deck, Ichigo breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Whew, saved! I activate the magic card Pot of Avarice. By selecting five monsters in my graveyard and shuffling them into my deck, I can then draw two cards." Five cards slid out of his graveyard slot. "I choose Final Shadow Gods Crystal Knight, Halo Breaker and Moonlight Romancer, along with Final Shadows Ebony Ninja and Vortex Mercenary." Shuffling the five cards into his deck, he then added two cards to his hand. And after looking at them turned pale white again. ("They're just as blank as the two in my hand…")

Erian looked over Ichigo's shoulder at the four blank white cards and tilted his head to the side. "Hey, why are those blank cards?" He whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"I…I…" Ichigo's head drooped as he suddenly felt very depressed. "I don't know!"

Erian plucked one of the cards from Ichigo's hand and stared at it. "Oh wait, my mistake." He put it back where he found it. "It isn't blank, just seemed that way."

Lifting his head up, Ichigo gasped as he looked at the card that Erian had touched. It was no longer blank! "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Erian took another of the cards, and then gasped in surprise as the white cover of the card slowly faded to reveal what it was. "Oh, you mean that."

"Yes, I mean that." Ichigo offered the other two blank cards out. "Hold these for a second?"

"Sure." Picking them both up, Erian looked at each one and grinned as they slowly faded into sight. "Okay, it's all set!" Handing them back to Ichigo, he took a couple steps backwards again. "Alright, go get him!"

"Right!" Ichigo looked at the four cards in his hand. "Errrr….what?" These were very odd cards, considering they were written in a strange language he couldn't understand. "Erian…help…"

Midnight tried to control the angry twitching of his left eye as he watched the two huddle and talk. "Excuse me…what in the nine hells are you doing?"

Ichigo suddenly turned to look at Midnight with a calm smile on his face. "Alright, thanks for the translation Erian!" He slammed one of the cards into his disk. "Midnight, it's a whole new game from this point onward. I activate the continuous magic card Stasis Cage!" A huge metal pad appeared in the air above Mutekitaiyouryu. "This card selects one monster on your field and prevents it from switching modes or attacking. Also, that monster has its effects negated!"

"Are you stupid? Tier four God Cards are unaffected by such things." Midnight pointed at the metal plate above his mighty Dark Demon God's head. "Mutekitaiyouryu, crush that thing!" Snarling, the molten golden dragon snapped its tail up and struck the metal plate. However, the only thing that happened was that huge beams of light came slamming down out of the edges of the plate, trapping the mighty Dark Demon God instantly. "That's impossible…no mere magic card can possibly be as powerful as the children of Bahamut!"

"Children of Bahamut?" Erian brought his head next to Ichigo's and looked at the half-demon questioningly. "What's that?"

("So that's it.") Ichigo had a theory now. Whatever this guy was, he obviously wasn't a human or a demon. And this meant that he had no idea what was going on. ("That card was in a language he could understand…") It was suddenly so obvious. ("Anything involved with him is able to bypass the powers of the God Cards.")

Midnight snarled in anger at this impossible occurrence. "Mutekitaiyouryu, break free now!" The Dark Demon God Card didn't respond, apparently stuck in some kind of stasis. ("Damn you, I'll draw a card to destroy that annoying card during my next turn!")

Ichigo placed a card into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field and then I'll set a monster face-down on my field. End turn." He gave Erian a thumbs-up, and sweat-dropped as the other boy just stared at his thumb like he was waiting for it to do something else.

Midnight waved his hand and a card appeared in the air above his now frozen Dark Demon God. ("I will not fall because some strange child has shown up to cause me problems!") "Ichigo, despite this strange set-back I will win! I activate the field magic card The Lost Paradise!" The whole of the tower changed, growing darker and slowly shifting into a ruined wasteland. "While this field magic card is in play, once per turn I may draw two cards from my deck." Two cards appeared in the air above him. "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn." ("During my next turn I will be able to discard this drawn Raremetal Dragon to power up my mighty monster.")

Ichigo removed the top card of his deck, and then gasped as Midnight's face-down card flipped up to reveal a trap card with a picture of a swirling storm of dust. "Dust Tornado?"

"That's correct. This trap destroys one magic or trap card in play!" The trap released a twirling blast of dust and wind that struck the Stasis Cage and shattered it. "Regardless of your card's ability to trap my god, it still had been destroyed!" Mutekitaiyouryu stretches its wings to the sky and roared, sending shockwaves across the whole of the city and blowing out every single pane of glass it reached. "This is the strongest of the children of Bahamut, and you expected to keep it locked in some strange cage? Don't be naïve, boy!"

Ichigo frowned at the last card in his hand. ("While it'll be useful soon, that soon isn't coming for a little while.") "I activate the continuous magic card System Hack!" His new card started to glow and the barren wasteland around them did the same. "When this card is played I select one face-up magic card in play. That magic card's effects are now shared by both of us!" He drew two cards. "Therefore, the effect of your Lost Paradise field magic card is also usable by me! I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Midnight waved his hand and a card appeared next to his Raremetal Dragon card. "I activate the effect of Lost Paradise, drawing two cards." An extra two cards shimmered into play next to his other two. "I send Raremetal Dragon from my hand to my graveyard to power up Mutekitaiyouryu!" (2400/1000)+(4700/2500)(7100/3500)

Ichigo frowned slightly as the already terrifying God Card exploded in size, its skin still glowing brightly. ("Damn…this is screwed up. There's no way I can win unless I'm able to get a direct attack on his life points.")

Midnight darkly pointed at another of his 'hand' cards. "I reveal the magic card Book of Taiyou! This magic card selects one monster in play and changes it into attack mode!" The flipped over magic card released a bright ray of light that fell over Ichigo's set monster.

The half-demon let out a surprised gasp as his monster was revealed. It was a oval-shaped metallic pod with a hatch. "Deep Space Capsule's (0/1000) flip effect lets me select one level four or lower Infinity Traveler type monster card and add it to my hand!" A card slid out of his deck and he removed it, staring at the fact that it was another of the blank-faced cards. "Hey…Erian?" The strange boy reached over and touched the card, causing its picture and text to appear. "Thanks."

Midnight snarled and pointed at the pod. "Crush him." Mutekitaiyouryu snorted, sending another cloud of super-heated air across the field towards Ichigo's monster.

"Reverse card open, Truce of Opposing Forces!" Ichigo's new trap shimmered and his pod disappeared. "This trap card activates when you attack with a monster. It sends all monsters in play back to their owner's hands."

"That just means I get to attack you directly, die boy!" Midnight started to laugh, until he realized Ichigo had disappeared behind a huge number of floating rocks. "What's this?"

"When you declared a direct attack against me," Ichigo's voice could be heard behind the field of rocks. "You activated the effect of my Asteroid Belt trap card, which negates your attack and deals you 500 points of damage for every monster you have in play!" A giant rock appeared in the air above Midnight, falling towards him with explosive force.

"I activate the quickplay magic card Divine Restoration!" Midnight pointed at Mutekitaiyouryu, which flapped its wings towards him. "If I have a Divine Beast monster in play, I may gain 2000 life points!" Those wings released little motes of light that fell over his body, recharging him.

Ichigo- 800

Midnight- 2200

Ichigo snapped his fingers as he watched the rock crash down onto Midnight's shoulders and shatter like it was made of Styrofoam. "I almost had him too!"

Ichigo- 800

Midnight- 1700

Erian patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, you'll get him."

Midnight frowned at how lightly he was being taken now. "This generation of demons is so thin-blooded that they apparently don't understand what's riding on this duel. If you fail then the planet earth and everything living on it dies. Perhaps being so carefree isn't safe?"

Ichigo stuck out his tongue at the dark god and razzed him. "Do you think I'm not used to this stuff by now? If you think you're really that unique compared to Chaos or your wife, then listen up!" He suddenly draped his free arm across Erian's shoulders, laughing loudly.

Midnight waited for this declaration…and then realized he was already listening to it. "You dare to laugh at me, boy?"

Erian had joined in with Ichigo now, both boys nearly falling over each other with laughter. Even though the audience of this life or death duel knew that they should be serious in such a life or death time, one by one they seemed to join in. For a few minutes, the world seemed to share in one stress-releasing laugh after another.

Midnight could feel this, and he was beyond displeased.

Ichigo slowly stopped laughing. "If I stayed serious through every single dangerous duel in my life, then I'd wind up as crazy as Rikuo. You just have to roll with the punches that life deals you, and make the best of it. I'll beat you Midnight, there is no doubt in my mind that at the end of this duel, you'll realize how stupid it was to fight on the side of evil."

Erian, who was sitting cross-legged behind Ichigo, smiled widely at this statement. ("Wow, Earth has laid-back guys like this fighting its battles for it?")

Midnight could still hear the inhabitants of earth laughing at him. "Roll with the punches, you say?" His face suddenly twisted, his mouth becoming wider as it bared two rows of sword-sharp teeth. "Roll with this then." He pointed at the sky, and Mutekitaiyouryu aimed its head up at the sky.

Ichigo and Erian blinked at the strange position of the mighty Dark Demon God. It looks like it was howling at the sky. "Huh?" Then they were sliding backwards on their feet as the Undefeated Sun Dragon fired into the sky, leaving a golden pillar of light that burned into space.

Midnight suddenly pointed down at the ground. "Let the sun burn upon the earth…" And then it was raining death as the pillar exploded, striking the whole earth with rays of light the size of threads of silk. Except unlike silk, these threads went up like a chain of nuclear explosions.

For a few moments the earth was red, and all Ichigo could hear was screams of sanity-shattering pain as those threads obliterated every single living thing on the planet in less than three minutes.

A series of shockwaves caused by the explosions slammed against the Empire State Building, nearly bringing the whole thing down on itself. However, it stood strong against the waves, and finally the last one hit, leaving the whole of New York City decimated except for that now utterly ravaged building that stood amongst the ruins like some kind of timeless monolith.

The barrier that surrounded the dueling field slowly lowered. Midnight brushed himself off like nothing had happened. "Well, now that it's just you and me, let's continue."

Ichigo's shocked eyes trailed over to the now clear spot where Ryu, Rikuo, and his friends had been. Except that it was clear…they were all gone, swept up by the shockwave. ("Rikuo and Ryu were the only ones awake though…they…") Suddenly it slammed in like a tidal wave what just had happened. "What have you done?"

"I wiped out the audience. Sorry, I dislike being mocked." Pointing at his last hand card, the dark god watched as it set itself face-down on the field. "I place one card face-down on the field and then I suppose the turn is yours."

Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut, trying to force the images that flashed through his mind away. He had seen all of it at once, the annihilation of both the races he shared blood with. Earth was a wasteland now, devoid of life except for himself and Erian. He could feel the tears staining his cheeks, and from somewhere deep within himself he felt a burning strength awaken.

Deep within Ichigo's soul, Halo felt his entire body bristling with the collected destructive power that had wiped out earth. _("I am the enforcer of the darkness games, and the destruction of the entire planet has caused an imbalance. The darkness world has just gained a massive boost in negative power. Ichigo, let me take over and kill this black-hearted beast.")_

Ichigo snapped his now reddened eyes open. "It's my turn, draw!" The card was another blank. "I won't let you escape punishment, you beast…"

"Escape?" Midnight glanced up at Mutekitaiyouryu. "I'm not running anywhere. With the power of the three Dark Demon God Cards behind me, I am strong enough to accomplish my purpose. Life wasn't my target, the reality it lived in was. In other words, I could have obliterated the races of this planet any time I wished. It just served no purpose…well, until you decided that making a mockery of me was necessary. Interesting, you were their hope for survival and because of your light-hearted attitude they all died horribly, including the ones you cared the most about. Perhaps somewhere deep down you hated this world, because both of your parents are victims of the world of the dead?"

Ichigo felt his entire body tremble as black lightning crackled around it. ("Halo, fuel me with that new energy. Let me give him…") Suddenly the flow of energy in his body was stopped. There was a hand resting on his shoulder, and suddenly he felt weak…no stronger than his human self.

Erian clenched Ichigo's shoulder tightly, his yellow eyes looking straight at Midnight. "Ichigo-san…no more. Overwhelming power will not accomplish anything except more destruction. We cannot risk losing more of this planet of yours, correct?"

Ichigo suddenly felt it. Looking down at his hand, he realized that the blank card was slowly gaining a picture and text. As it finalized, every part of him was calm. "What you have done will be undone, Midnight. I almost forgot…that you're a walking cliché."

Midnight felt his right eye twitching. "What…did you say?"

"Lord darkity dark of darkness standing with his almighty monster and gloating over his victory…" Ichigo body trembled as he spoke so calmly. "You're nothing but a damned joke! A tired joke too…and one I intend to put to rest right here. I'll strip away your power, and leave you feeling just like the lives you destroyed…helpless!" He threw a card from his hand onto his disk. "I summon Infinity Traveler Null Entity in attack mode!" (100/200) A strange multi-colored humanoid made of light appeared on his field.

"Infinity Traveler?" Midnight started to laugh. "What can you possibly do at this point? Give it up Ichigo, even if you win there's nothing left to save!"

Ichigo and Erian glanced at each other, and nodded. "Not yet!" Grasping a new card, Ichigo snapped it up. "I activate the magic card Fake Hero! I special summon one monster from my hand to the field, and during this turn it cannot attack. At the end phase of the turn it returns to my hand as well!" A single dark blue star suddenly lit up high above them against the dust-filled sky.

Midnight looked up at the approaching star, and he suddenly felt it. It was that same unidentifiable power that came from the freak child that had saved Ichigo.

The star lowered onto Ichigo's field and dissipated, revealing a humanoid form. It was a humanoid suit of powered armor that had a trio of silver depressions in its torso where it looked as if something could fit there. Slowly its eyes lit up and it struck a dramatic pose, dark blue coming from its armor of the same color. Both the half-demon and Erian snapped their hands up together, pointing right at the new creature. "Final Shadow Infinity Chaser has appeared!" (2000/1000)

"Another Final Shadow?" Midnight looked relieved. "And here I thought I was in trouble…"

Ichigo discarded one card from his hand. "I discard one card from my hand to activate the effect of Null Entity! Negation Soul!" Midnight's face-down card inverted, the brown-backed card turning tones of grey, white and black. "The card I select has its abilities negated for this turn!"

"Cute, but neither of your pitiful monsters can even get close to my ultimate Mutekitaiyouryu!" The molten dragon roared once, shaking the planet with its divine fury. (7100/3500)

"Midnight…" Erian suddenly stepped forward. "Do you know why your powers had no effect on me? Do you know why I could so easily defeat the power of your demonic magic?"

"It won't matter soon, but why don't you just go ahead and tell me so we can get it over with, eh?" The dark god snickered mockingly.

"My abilities allow me to pacify and negate the other sources of energy and matter." He looked up at the Dark Demon God with intent evident within those bright orbs. "Your monster is mighty, but against my power the mighty are the ones who take the hardest fall when their powers come against mine."

Ichigo stepped forward next. "Infinity Chaser!"

Erian closed his eyes, body glowing a rainbow color. "Negation Entity!"

They both pointed up at the sky. "Contact Fusion!" The two monsters shot upwards into the sky like a pair of rainbow and dark blue-colored rockets, disappearing as they pierced the clouds of dust.

"Contact Fusion?" The dark god furrowed his brow. "What in the nine hells is that?"

Ichigo looked up at the sky, his anger burning brightly within his compound soul. "A term coined by Judai Yuki, my teacher. It is a fusion that can be achieved without the use of a Polymerization card by shuffling the fusion material monsters back into your deck." A rainbow comet fell from the sky and crashed into the skyscraper, yet it didn't leave a single scrape mark where it hit. It just floated a few inches from the ground and let off its light. "Allow me to introduce you Final Shadow Negation Chaser!"

The light faded to reveal the armored machine from before, but one of its three torso insets was filled by a glittering rainbow jewel. Its armor was much thinner and spread out around it as if it was covered in shielding. At the center of its chest-plate there was a strange pair of latches that looked like handholds. (2000/1000)

"That kind of monster can't hope to stand even one second against…"

"Negation Core!" Both Erian and Ichigo yelled this, and the fusion monster responded by grabbing the latches on its chest plate and pulling them apart, revealing the insides of its chest. There was a gray crystal orb there, which let out a flash of dull light that washed over Midnight's field. With its effect finished, the machine let go of the latches and its chest closed.

Ichigo looked up Mutekitaiyouryu and its snarling face. "Negation Core negates all effects that have been on the field. In other words, all those bonuses you've been giving your monster, along with all its other effects…" Suddenly the almighty Undefeated Sun Dragon was tiny once again. "…are gone." (500/500)

Midnight stumbled back as this happened. "No…you…you can't possibly have…"

"I said your power would be stripped away, didn't I?" Ichigo pointed at the hissing and screeching little dragon. "Axle Kick!"

Mutekitaiyouryu yelped in pain as it was drop-kicked in the head. Its entire body went limp and then exploded with the power of a firecracker.

Ichigo- 800

Midnight- 200

Midnight bit back his fear and snarled at the monster still standing on his field. "With my field magic card, I'll still be able to get a method to revive…"

Ichigo snapped the last card in his hand over. "I activate Heavy Storm." A roaring gale blew across the field and suddenly the wasteland scenery that matched the planet around them disappeared, replaced by the ruined form of the Empire State Building. "Now the only card in play is Negation Chaser." There was no smile on Ichigo's face though. "You wanted me to take you seriously, Midnight? You got your wish, now draw your card! You've used all but your own Duel Prescense, I'm guessing, and I can negate anything you set. I guess you'd better draw one good magic or monster card then, huh? End turn."

_To be continued…_


	36. Midnight's final card

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 36: Midnight's last card…himself

_Ichigo stepped forward next. "Infinity Chaser!"_

_Erian closed his eyes, body glowing a rainbow color. "Negation Entity!"_

_They both pointed up at the sky. "Contact Fusion!" The two monsters shot upwards into the sky like a pair of rainbow and dark blue-colored rockets, disappearing as they pierced the clouds of dust._

"_Contact Fusion?" The dark god furrowed his brow. "What in the nine hells is that?"_

_Ichigo looked up at the sky, his anger burning brightly within his compound soul. "A term coined by Judai Yuki, my teacher. It is a fusion that can be achieved without the use of a Polymerization card by shuffling the fusion material monsters back into your deck." A rainbow comet fell from the sky and crashed into the skyscraper, yet it didn't leave a single scrape mark where it hit. It just floated a few inches from the ground and let off its light. "Allow me to introduce you Final Shadow Negation Chaser!"_

_The light faded to reveal the armored machine from before, but one of its three torso insets was filled by a glittering rainbow jewel. Its armor was much thinner and spread out around it as if it was covered in shielding. At the center of its chest-plate there was a strange pair of latches that looked like handholds. (2000/1000)_

"_That kind of monster can't hope to stand even one second against…"_

"_Negation Core!" Both Erian and Ichigo yelled this, and the fusion monster responded by grabbing the latches on its chest plate and pulling them apart, revealing the insides of its chest. There was a gray crystal orb there, which let out a flash of dull light that washed over Midnight's field. With its effect finished, the machine let go of the latches and its chest closed._

_Ichigo looked up Mutekitaiyouryu and its snarling face. "Negation Core negates all effects that have been on the field. In other words, all those bonuses you've been giving your monster, along with all its other effects…" Suddenly the almighty Undefeated Sun Dragon was tiny once again. "…are gone." (500/500)_

_Midnight stumbled back as this happened. "No…you…you can't possibly have…"_

"_I said your power would be stripped away, didn't I?" Ichigo pointed at the hissing and screeching little dragon. "Axle Kick!"_

_Mutekitaiyouryu yelped in pain as it was drop-kicked in the head. Its entire body went limp and then exploded with the power of a firecracker._

_Ichigo- 800_

_Midnight- 200_

_Midnight bit back his fear and snarled at the monster still standing on his field. "With my field magic card, I'll still be able to get a method to revive…"_

_Ichigo snapped the last card in his hand over. "I activate Heavy Storm." A roaring gale blew across the field and suddenly the wasteland scenery that matched the planet around them disappeared, replaced by the ruined form of the Empire State Building. "Now the only card in play is Negation Chaser." There was no smile on Ichigo's face though. "You wanted me to take you seriously, Midnight? You got your wish, now draw your card! You've used all but your own Duel Prescense, I'm guessing, and I can negate anything you set. I guess you'd better draw one good magic or monster card then, huh? End turn."_

Midnight bit back his building fear and waved his hand. "Good and evil have no place in this Game of the Gods. Only strength matters, Ichigo Pilkington!" A card appeared above his head, and he nodded slowly at it. "And the card I have drawn will show that to you, and prove that your foolish beliefs mean nothing in the face of the gods! I activate the magic card Sacrilegious Fusion! This magic card allows me to remove Divine Beast type monsters from my field and graveyard to special summon a Divine Beast fusion monster from my fusion deck!"

A screaming roar came from the sky and phantasmal forms of the three dark children of Bahamut slowly lowered onto the field.

The first form flailed its dozens of heads wildly everywhere, snapping and spraying jets of flame that consumed and decimated even the air particles it touched. "My first fusion material monster is Nova Hell Dragon; Kifunsuiryu." The ghostly god of destruction dissipated.

Graveyard Melody Dragon; Hakabasenritsuryu appeared next and screamed one last hellish song before it disappeared forever. Right behind it was the tiny form of Undefeated Sun Dragon; Mutekitaiyouryu, which followed in its sibling's footsteps as it disappeared from existence.

Midnight's body started to tighten and flex from underneath his robes. "Boy-_tachi_…I will show you both the true power I possess." Then he screamed as his body was torn to shreds of shadow-material. It came apart even more amongst the dust, getting thinner and thinner…until it finally disappeared.

Ichigo and Erian blinked at the fact that there was nothing left of their enemy.

_("Ichigo…he's coming…")_ Halo spoke from within Ichigo's mind, instantly sensing the fact that the walls of reality near the building were being torn open. Then there was nothing but darkness as a huge form appeared. It was towering above the Empire State Building, its head invisible within the cloud cover above.

"**Ichigo…I commend you on this. Thanks to that other boy, you have pushed me to my true self to end this duel."** The titanic black dragon flapped its wings and caused a powerful wind that washed over the surrounding waters and created tidal waves for miles around its cone of influence. **"I am Midnight; Master of the Apocalypse Dragon. (Infinite/Infinite) When I am summoned, all other cards in play and in both player's hands are destroyed."**

Ichigo and Erian gasped as their hope, Negation Chaser, suddenly shattered, taking with it their last chances of stopping the effects of the gods without the strength of gods of their own.

"**However, I may no longer draw any cards or play any other effects. Of course, as this form is the fusion of the three dark demon children of Bahamut, all of your normal magic, trap, and monster effects will not work on me. And like the Apocalypse Dragon, my summoning has started the end of the world."** All around them the world started to shake, huge volcanoes rising up in the distant horizon. The sky began to turn blood red, reflecting within it the intent of Midnight. He would destroy it all with his own body, and with the dark power that he commanded.

Ichigo felt no fear anymore. There was nothing to fear. It wasn't confidence that told him this though, it was the basic understanding that at this point there was nothing left to fight for but himself and Erian's sake. And deep down inside he felt that both the strange boy and he were the same in spirit. They didn't care for their own lives as much as they cared for the lives of those around them. ("Whether I lose or win, it was a good duel all the way through.")

Erian suddenly smiled and patted Ichigo on the back. "Wow, infinite attack is pretty scary Ichigo…do you think you can do it?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, that question echoing in his mind. ("Can I win? Is it possible to defeat a monster like that now that Erian's ability of negation is in my graveyard and my deck instead of my hand and my field? I have only one draw, and then he'll attack with enough strength to destroy the very planet I'm standing on. Sheesh, these God Cards are a pain in the rear. If I don't win, then the wish that comes with the victory will not be mine.")

--------------------------

From far away, a ring of cloaked humanoids stood over a strange silver-colored lake and watched within its waters the duel for the fate of reality.

Steven Pilkington watched this duel with true interest, which is something that he hadn't experienced for the longest time. ("The Society of Divine Duelists hasn't assembled for over one thousand. But this event determines the very fate of us all, and despite all of our wishes the full responsibility for this battle falls on the shoulders of my grandson.")

Amongst the countless gathered duelists, one of the oldest members spoke up. "This is not a duel for a child. If the boy hasn't prepared himself for such an endgame…"

"Silence yourself." Steven suddenly smiled as he watched Ichigo open his mouth to reply to Erian's question. "Ichigo is my grandson…and like any Pilkington his dueling talent is in his abilities at the endgame. It's always the end of the race when we get our sudden burst of speed…"

---------------------------

"Of course." Ichigo removed the top card of his deck calmly. "I play the magic card Treasure of Fate!" A white die appeared in the air above his field and bounced around on the shaking stone ground, while in the background the world turned more and more red as it started to come apart. "Whatever number the die lands on equals the number of cards I draw, followed by which I discard that same number of cards from my deck."

The die landed on a one…

Ichigo watched the die intently, and barely flinched when a strong earthquake hit the whole of New York and the die rolled onto three instead. "I draw three cards and discard three from my deck." After doing so there were only cards left in his deck.

Ichigo- 800

Midnight- 200

Midnight rumbled darkly, and the remains of New York started to sink into the sea. **"Soon it will be over…"**

"Not yet." Ichigo inserted a card into his disk. "I place one card face-down on my field and activate Emergency Provisions." The set card disappeared.

Ichigo- 1800

Midnight- 200

His hands rested on his deck and he drew another card. "The magic card I sent to the graveyard was Repayment of Losses, which when sent to my graveyard from my hand or field lets me draw one card." His eyes looked upon the blank card he had drawn, and he wasn't surprised as it slowly revealed itself to him. It was a picture of space, and of a pair of suns slowly moving into each other. "I activate the magic card Starlight Fusion!"

His graveyard slot started to glow, while the Empire State Building began to collapse underneath his feet. "I select five magic cards from my graveyard and remove them from the game. After doing so, one of those five cards is randomly chosen and then depending on the card one special effect will trigger! I choose Repayment of Losses, Polymerization, Treasure of Fate, Climax Hour, and Stasis Cage!" Those five cards appeared in the air above him, and then turned their backs to his field. Shuffling together, they then separated once more and lowered themselves down to Ichigo's face.

Reaching out, the boy touched the center one and it flipped over to reveal Climax Hour. "Climax Hour…considering the situation it's pretty appropriate huh?" The card shimmered away. "That triggers Climax Summon!" Ichigo placed his hand on his deck. "I select one monster from my deck and special summon it if it is a high level monster. During this turn it cannot attack or activate its special abilities, and if it is the strongest monster in play at the end of the turn then it is returned to the deck!"

The darkening air suddenly grew pearly white, and a single piercing cry blew away the cloud cover to reveal the sky. From high above, a huge golden form lowered onto Ichigo's field and cried out to the heavens.

"**So…it has come out…"** Midnight wasn't surprised that the last of Bahamut's holy children would show its face before the end of all. **"But it is too late…I am Tier Five, far above its power."**

The summoned dragon was covered from snout to tail with silver glowing armor that hid its true body. Its metallic wings seemed almost liquid, no seams visible in its protection. From its body armor there was both silver and almost radioactive green light at once, illuminating the dying earth with a heavenly glow as if to reassure it that all was not lost.

Ichigo looked up at the sky, and at the full moon that floated in the far distance. "I love the earth, and I won't let you destroy it. However, before I move on let me explain something to you about my family line and its outlook on life."

"**I grow tired of explanations…"**

"Indulge me, if just because it explains one thing you need to remember whenever dueling a member of the Pilkington line!" Ichigo took a deep breath and started. "My grandfather saw an old movie long ago that changed his life, and whoever affected his outlook on the future, his family, and the world he lived in. One day he showed that movie to my father, and it had the same affect. That movie was called The Godfather, based off a book of the same name. It was a story about a family of gangsters in the 1920s, and the ties between family, business, and friendships in a dangerous world." Ichigo suddenly snickered. "My father showed it to me, and then summed up the Pilkington family motto in a couple of lines."

"Protect your friends and never forget them, you will never know when you need help. That…and that if you can't win, make sure the other guy has a really hard time getting to their goal when passing you!" His hand snapped up to the summoned dragon. "Shining Moon Dragon; Kagayakikibouryu!" (0/0) "The emissary of hope and vengeance comes to bring this duel to its end."

"**With zero attack points? Not likely…"** Midnight started to laugh...

Ichigo looked down at his deck. ("I need one more turn.") Snapping up his hand, he watched as the single card that sat there suddenly exploded into the sky as a burning flash of red and orange flame. "By the way Midnight, an old friend wants to say hello! I activate the magic card Calling the Phoenix, which can only activate when there is a card in play with Apocalypse Dragon in its title!"

"……**.."** Midnight knew who it was, the being that was called upon whenever earth was threatened with total destruction.

The fire in the sky suddenly condensed and crashed into the ground, quickly forming into a knight wearing golden armor with silver and platinum inlays all across the shining surface. At the creature's side was a sword, and it opened its eyes to reveal a pair of crimson irises.

Ichigo called out the creature's name. "Divine Paladin of the Phoenix!" (8500/8000)

"**Damn that pest…he once again comes to fight against the end of the world?"** Midnight roared as loudly as he could, and the Empire State Building quaked and came apart.

Ichigo and Erian were already standing upon the back of Kagayakikibouryu when it happened, along with the Divine Paladin of the Phoenix. Looking up at the swirling cloud cover, Ichigo grimaced. "End turn."

"**Then it is now my turn, and with my turn I bring the end of your earth!"** The sky parted as Midnight's titanic snout lowered down to point at the ground and at the almost insect-sized pests that dared to stand against him. **"Burn with the earth, all of you!"** His jaws opened rapidly, revealing an endless vortex of blackness. From within that blackness an inky ball of darkness exploded free and hurtled towards the ground.

Ichigo snapped up one hand. "Shining Moon Dragon's special ability allows me to negate all attacks for the turn by paying half of my life points!"

Ichigo- 900

Midnight- 200

The ball of death stopped in mid-air and slowly faded. But Midnight was not impressed, because as soon as the earth exploded then it would all over for Ichigo and his monsters, because without air they would suffocate instantly. **"Take comfort in your last turn, boy."**

Ichigo drew the top card of his deck and flipped it over. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Removing the last two cards of his deck, he flipped them over and then looked up at the sneering maw of the Apocalypse Dragon's master. "Midnight, I activate the magic card Stealth Infiltration, activating one normal magic card from your graveyard…and my choice is Sacrilegious Fusion!" Everything around him disappeared in a blast of white light.

An arrow of bright white light shot from where the Shining Moon dragon had been into the sky, all the way into lower orbit. It stopped there and exploded, instantly crystallizing into a new form. This new draconic form let out a single heavenly roar to announce its new birth.

Midnight looked up at the skyward form in amazement. It looked sleek and powerful, like some kind of futuristic machine dragon god. And yet he knew its power almost instantly.

Ichigo stood atop the head of the newly fused monster, his eyes shimmering against the backdrop of space. "I remove Shining Moon Dragon, Time Weaver Dragon, and Noble Champion Dragon from my graveyard to special summon Neo Bahamut!" (Infinite/Infinite)

Snarling, Midnight snapped his neck up so he could look at the dragonfly-sized creature before him better. **"This is not Bahamut!"**

"Is that so?" Ichigo glanced back at the Divine Paladin of the Phoenix, who had its back resting against the metallic hide of the fusion dragon calmly. "Ready?" When the monster nodded he turned to look back at Midnight and snapped the other card in his hand over. "I activate Polymerization, fusing Divine Paladin of the Phoenix and Neo Bahamut together!"

Midnight roared in pain as searing light burned into his eyes, forcing him to stumble back into the ocean. **"You summon yet another fusion?"**

Ichigo nodded, standing atop the head of a giant silver, gold, and red metallic dragon that roared into space. "Neo Divine Paladin Dragon!" (Infinite/Infinite)

"**You still can't expect for it to win, can you?"** Midnight watched as the small dragon turned into a comet of fire that hurtled towards his face. Opening his maw, he released another ball of darkness that swallowed up the tiny attacker. **"And you die by my awesome power, as you should have long ago."**

The ball of darkness throbbed and inflated like a balloon, popping moments later to reveal the comet still flying right at the dark god's chest. Before he could unleash another blast, it flew right through his thick chest, leaving a gaping crater many times its size. Letting out a gasp of pain, Midnight's form stumbled and tried to remain standing. **"Impossible…I am the end of the world, you can't kill me…"**

The comet of fire was suddenly in front of his face. "You're still a Duel Monster, and while infinite attack power might be scary, when you put it up against a monster with the same attack strength and the ability to win any battle with a creature of power, then you have yourself a winning combo."

"**I'm not beaten though!"** Midnight screeched. **"That attack didn't touch my life points!"**

The comet of fire faded, revealing Neo Divine Paladin Dragon, Ichigo and Erian. Stepping forward on the head of his dragon, Ichigo gave the 'end of the world' a little goodbye wave. "When Neo Divine Paladin Dragon destroys a monster as a result of battle, it deals damage to the controller of that monster equal to its attack. In other words Midnight, that's game."

He suddenly snapped his hand up to point his middle and ring finger along with his thumb at the slowly cracking shell of darkness energy before him. "Gotcha! It was a great duel, but as the saying goes all great things need to come to an end."

Midnight could no longer roar, his heart having stopped moments after that announcement. His entire body dissolved like plastic in chemicals, melting into the ocean and then fading completely, as if he had never existed.

Ichigo- 900

Midnight- 0

_To be continued…_

Note: Sorry for the late update, my spring break happened this week.


	37. Tying loose ends

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 37: Tying loose ends

The golden form of the Neo Divine Paladin Dragon slowly lowered onto the wasteland that was Times Square. It threw back its head and howled its victory, letting both Ichigo and Erian off of its back before it faded away into golden flakes of light.

Ichigo brushed himself off and grinned widely. "Well, from the looks of it I just succeeded in winning it all. Now I just have to wish for the earth to be completely restored and everything will be just fine!"

Erian looked up at the sky worriedly. It was still painted with darkness and lightning. "Are you sure whatever it is that you were doing is over? The sky isn't clearing up at all…"

Ichigo frowned and nodded sagely. "That's true, the sky should have cleared up by now. Hmm, I'd better consult with Halo about this, I'm sure he'll know."

A sudden wind blew past them both, carrying with it the smell of rotten flesh and blood. "Don't be so carefree boy, or have you forgotten something important? Midnight's arrival triggered the end of the world. It isn't over just because he is gone, it is merely slowed. In other words, this planet will breathe its final breath in about two hours."

Ichigo managed to lift his head against the mighty dark winds and looked upon the speaker. He wasn't very surprised with who it was though. "I almost forgot about you too, Sestros."

The Dark King bowed slightly, his purple cape sweeping around his frame in the strong wind. "I'm hurt that you would so quickly forget all about me." He extended his right arm towards Ichigo slowly, aiming his outstretched fingers right at the half-demon's head. "It doesn't matter though, because I intend to kill you right here while you are tired. This planet will end, but I will have already returned to the Dark World."

Ichigo snarled and slowly went onto his guard, even though he had exhausted all of his energy. ("Halo said he had given me all of the power that had come from Midnight's attack on the planet, so I can't even communicate with my other parts now because of that.") Baring his fangs, he got ready to charge regardless. "You had better hope you kill me in your first attack, that's all I'll need to say to you."

Sestros sneered coldly, his extended hand glowing red. "Do you really think that bluffing accomplishes anything at this point? Really, I know you're absolutely spent. Now die, son of that accursed hanyou!" Then he disappeared as a howling wall of red and black light consumed both him and the ground around him.

Ichigo stared at the gaping crater where the Dark King had been for a few seconds, and then slowly turned his head about five inches to the right.

Rikuo let out an angry huff and shouldered the heavy blade of the Howling Sword, waiting patiently for Sestros to revive. "Come on back and let me hit you again. At the current moment I believe that Ichigo still has a wish to make." He turned to glance over at the boy. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and restore everything back to the way it was."

Ichigo nodded and looked up into the sky. "I, Ichigo Pilkington, victor of the Game of the Gods, wish to restore the planet earth and all things that lived upon it back to the way they were before Midnight began this madness!" Lightning crashed in the background, but nothing happened. "….huh?"

Erian looked around in confusion. "Ummm…so this planet was this trashed beforehand?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo yelled at his new friend and then screamed at the sky. "What's the matter, fix the problem!"

Suddenly the crater exploded upwards with a torrent of black energy as Sestros slowly rose up from it like some kind of zombie, laughing horrendously. "You don't get it yet, do you boy? You haven't won the Game of the Gods yet, you simply allowed the side of good to compete in the final duel!"

"Che!" Rikuo stabbed the blade of the Howling Sword into the cracked pavement at his feet. "Damn it all, he's right. That bastard Valeus influenced the Game of the Gods so that required good to win in two duels."

Sestros threw back his cloak to reveal his duel disk, already strapped to his arm. "I will be representing the side of the fallen Midnight, so come and be my sacrifice Ichigo!"

Ichigo reached for his deck shakily, and collapsed. ("I can't feel my legs…") He was far too tired. His body wouldn't even survive one hit from the Dark King's monster. For a few seconds he pondered having Erian duel while he coached, but decided against it. ("No…I'm not even sure that Erian understands fully what this game is all about.")

Rikuo sighed. "You'll be dueling me for the final duel, you advantage-grubbing bastard." Stepping forward, he brushed his torn leather clothes off and removed his duel disk from its back strap.

Sestros shrugged innocently. "I don't mind it at all, Rikuo. After all, I know how to beat you easily. The last time you won because I relied on a power that you understood, but against my Dark World cards you don't stand a chance." He smiled calmly.

Ichigo felt a chill run up his spine. "Rikuo, I can't communicate with any of my other selves right now but we've got an overall…"

"Shut up, I know he's hiding something." The lord of wolf demons removed a deck sealed within silk cloth from his pocket. "I will consume you."

"Consume me? I doubt it." Sestros ran a hand through his thick beard. "After all, I am the Dark King and as you've said in the past I am rotten to the core."

Rikuo slammed his deck home and his duel disk activated, the lights of its onboard life point tracker shining in the bleak darkness of the dying planet earth. "Regardless, we'll do this duel like we did the last time we dueled in the Game of the Gods! Duel!"

Sestros chuckled and drew five cards off the top of his deck. "Duel."

Sestros- 8000

Rikuo- 8000

As the Dark King looked his hand over, he knew that Rikuo wouldn't be completely caught off guard by what he was going to do. ("He's a smart mutt, but a mutt all the same!") "I will begin, draw!" A bulky red bull-demon appeared on his field, its arms crossed in front of it. "I summon Scarr, Scout of the Dark World in defense mode!" (500/500)

Rikuo already felt the deception that Sestros was trying to perform. ("He's trying to lull me into playing my cards slowly?")

"Well, that's it. Make your move Rikuo." Sestros folded his arms across his chest. "Come now friend, I can tell that you're already searching my actions for some kind of trick. Don't you think you're being just a little overly cautious?"

"No." Rikuo removed the top card of his deck and fanned out his hand. "First I play the magic card Magical Mallet, returning any number of decks from my hand to my deck and drawing the same number!" Holding up two cards, he flipped them over and smiled. "The cards I chose are called Steel Fang trap cards. When these cards are sent from hand to the graveyard I may draw one card and if that card is not a monster then it is discarded. However, in this case since they are returned to my deck I may instead special summon a level four or lower machine type Wolf named monster from my deck to the field! I special summon White Cyber-wolf and Artillery Cyber-wolf!" (1000/1800) (1400/1000) A white-armored machine wolf and a machine wolf bristling with heavy weaponry appeared on his field.

"I remember that White Cyber-wolf…when it is normal summoned you get to special summon its opposite from your deck, correct? It's a shame it was special summoned…" Sestros eyed each of the monsters with disdain, if just because their mere existence was a testament to that annoying mutt's abilities.

Artillery Cyber-wolf howled loudly and all of its weapons aimed at the body of the Scout of the Dark World. "Regardless, once per turn I may tribute a monster on my field to destroy a monster on your field!" His White Cyber-wolf exploded and so did Scarr. That meant that Rikuo had a chance to attack directly. "Open fire!"

Sestros braced himself as the area around him was thrown into turmoil from a series of explosions.

Sestros- 6600

Rikuo- 8000

The wolf demon shoved one of his three remaining cards into his duel disk and watched it appear face-down in play. "I place one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw." Sestros looked at Rikuo's field. "You're too carefree to think that I won't smite you instantly! I activate Dark World Lightning!" A blast of pure black lightning fell from his field and crashed onto Rikuo's set card, shattering it. "At this time, I discard a card from my hand!"

Rikuo wasn't surprised at all as a giant golden demon appeared on Sestros' field and roared right in his face. "I don't know from first-hand experience, but Jourgen filled me in on the power of your deck. You discard cards from your hand through the effects of your cards and they do different things, like special summon themselves."

"Correct." Sestros laughed while his golden demon roared once more. "This is Goldd, the Wu-Lord of Dark World!" (2300/1400) "When this monster is discarded from my hand by an effect, it is special summoned to my field. Now I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" (1800/400) A dreadlock-headed demon appeared on his field alongside the golden beast. "Brron, attack that metallic weakling!" A dark smile crossed his face as his Mad King slashed its bony claws across the machine's body and blew it apart. "When Brron deals you life point damage, I may discard one card from my hand."

Sestros- 6600

Rikuo- 7600

One of the Dark King's hand cards vanished, and as it did a ball of black lightning appeared above Rikuo's head. "The card I discarded was Dark World Threat. When this magic card is discarded from my hand by an effect, my opponent is given a choice. They either take 800 points of damage or discard a card from their hand. Now choose Rikuo."

The wolf demon scoffed and gave the Dark King the finger. "Shock away." Not a scream left his mouth as the ball of darkness slammed over him, exploding violently.

Sestros- 6600

Rikuo- 6800

Sestros pointed at Rikuo. "Goldd, attack with Golden Darkness!" His largest monster spat out a blast of black lightning that hit Rikuo in the chest and sent him sliding back a couple of feet.

Sestros- 6600

Rikuo- 4500

"Now I place one card face-down in play and end my turn." A sinister smile was all the Dark King had to show Rikuo for right now, because that said exactly how he felt right now. This was his revenge for the humiliation he had endured at the hands of his turncoat ex-general.

Rikuo breathed the smoke rising from his jacket in deeply. "I love it…I love it! This is the action I missed. Despite how much of an ass you are, if there is one duelist in this world who can possibly be my equal, it's you! Draw!" Two phantoms appeared on his field, one of them being his White Cyber-wolf and the other being his Artillery Cyber-wolf. "I special summon Technolich from my hand!" (?) His field was suddenly covered with gray mist as a groaning grey-cloaked creature holding a large metal scythe appeared on his field. "Technolich can only be special summoned by removing two machine type monsters from my graveyard. Its attack and defense is equal to the number of graveyard machines I have times 300." (0/0) "It's fine though, because I simply need it in play for this magic card! I play the magic card Metamorphosis!" His monster shuddered and exploded into dust. "Technolich is a level eight monster, so I may special summon a level eight fusion monster from my fusion deck!"

"Can you now?" Sestros' set card flipped upwards. "My Dark Deal trap card says otherwise to you! By paying 1000 life points I can change the effect of your normal magic card so that it instead discards a card at random from my hand!" He flipped his single hand card over. "My card is Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!" (1400/800) "When this card is sent from my hand to the graveyard by the effect of an opponent's card, I may draw two cards."

Rikuo felt his blood flowing now. ("The downside to this kind of duel though…is that this guy is dangerous. And there's more at stake than my pride in this duel.") "My last hand card is the magic card Turnabout Treasure. This magic card can only be activated if I have no cards on my field and no cards in my hand except for this card. I draw one card for every face-up card on your field."

Sestros chuckled. "As slippery as always, Rikuo."

"Yeah whatever." The wolf demon looked at his two card hand and licked his lips. "Good, I was hoping I'd get a chance to use this against you. Because there are two demon type monsters on your field, I may special summon Kinetic Slayer in attack mode." (2000/1800) A silver humanoid robot appeared on his field and made a few beeping noises. "This monster is meant to deal with you, Sestros. I'm sure you've heard of Kinetic Soldier, correct?"

"Of course, the machine type monster with the capability to gain 2000 attack and defense points when it battles with a warrior type monster. What of it?"

"This is one of its cousins. I like to call them the Steel Slayers, because their special abilities are meant to counter a specific monster type. In this case, I can special summon Kinetic Slayer if you have two or more demons in play, and when it battles with a stronger demon type monster it destroys it without battle damage." Rikuo pointed at Goldd. "Battle!" Though his monster didn't move, Sestros' massive golden demon exploded. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Sestros looked upon the shining and sharp form of the Kinetic Slayer with disdain. "I'm insulted that you'd bring out such monsters. That means you had that card in mind when and if you dueled me…"

"Correct." Rikuo tapped the side of his head. "Do you think I'm not prepared for any type of monster thrown at me?"

"Any type of monster, eh?" Sestros drew. "Let's test that theory, mutt. I summon Orangee, Shaman of Dark World in attack mode." (800/900) A demon covered with all kinds of strange charms appeared on his field. "Once per turn, this monster may change a monster to face-down defense mode." Rikuo's Kinetic Slayer disappeared, replaced by a face-down brown-backed card. "Then I play another Dark World Lightning!" A bolt of black lightning crashed down onto Rikuo's monster and blew it apart. "Afterwards the single card in my hand is discarded. That card was the trap card Dark World Politics. Until my next draw phase, when a Dark World monster on my field is destroyed I may draw a card. However, this effect may only activate three times."

Rikuo snarled angrily and glanced at his set card. ("I haven't really injured his life points yet, but he's going to get another two free hits on my life points.")

"Go Orangee and Brron, attack his life points directly!" Both of the demons leapt forward and slashed their claws through Rikuo's body, sending him stumbling backwards.

Sestros- 6600

Rikuo- 1900

"Okay, that hurt…" Rikuo snapped his hand up. "Reverse card open, Damage Conversion System! I may special summon a machine type monster from my deck with attack points equal to or less than the amount of battle damage I have taken this turn plus 300. I took 2600 points of damage, so let's take it to the limit!" A huge metallic humanoid made of clockwork parts appeared on his field. "I special summon Irios the Steel Monarch (2700/2300) from my deck!"

Sestros frowned deeply at the sight of one of Rikuo's high level monsters. ("That thing is going to be a pain in my side for the rest of this duel.") "End turn."

"Draw." Rikuo pointed at Orangee. "Irios, attack that thing now! Steam Press!" The giant clockwork monster punched its massive fist into the shamanic Dark World resident, blowing it up in a cloud of smoke and dust. "End turn."

Sestros- 4700

Rikuo- 1900

Sestros growled and drew two cards from his deck. "Dark World Politics lets me draw one card when a Dark World monster on my field is destroyed. I draw for my turn and place two cards face-down. Afterwards I switch Brron to defense mode and end my turn." His creature dropped to one knee and threw its spindly arms up in front of it for defense.

Rikuo pointed at the last of Sestros' defenses. "I draw and order Irios to attack! Go Irios, Steam Press!" Once more the Monarch's heavy fist came crashing down and shattered the demon. "End turn."

Sestros braced himself against his monster's destruction. "I grow weary of this back and forth, it's time for me to finish off what's left of your dwindling life points! At the end phase of your turn, I activate my face-down Gateway to the Dark World quickplay magic card. This card's effect lets me special summon a Dark World type monster from my graveyard to my field! Revive yourself Goldd!" (2300/1400) His mighty Wu-Lord returned to play. "Also, I reveal Dark World Arch, which activates when a Dark World type monster is normal summoned, special summoned, or flip summoned to my field. From my deck one Dark named field magic card can be activated!"

"You intend to bring out the Dark World?" Rikuo remembered what Jourgen had told him about that card. It was a field magic card that forced duelists to discard any cards drawn outside of their draw phases, but it couldn't discard anything drawn through the effect of a card with Dark World in its title. ("A card that controls the enemy by preventing them from drawing multiple cards…")

"The Dark World?" Sestros barked out a hearty laugh. "You shouldn't try to predict my moves, mutt. I promise you that such actions will only result in your permanent destruction!" Removing a card from his deck, he slammed it into his field magic card slot. "I activate the field magic card Dark Kingdom!" A black veil fell over the field and huge black spires rose up into the sky all around them. "This field magic card raises the attack of all Dark World monsters in play by their level times 100 points. Also, whenever a Dark World monster on my field is targeted by an effect, I may once per turn discard the top three cards of my deck to negate that effect. Unfortunately, this effect cannot be used for the same Dark World monster multiple times. Now the attack of Goldd increases!" (2800/1400) His golden demon grew larger, black lightning pouring off of its form in waves.

Rikuo grimaced as he watched the Dark King draw a card, indicating it was his turn. ("Damn him, this means that his monsters will gain a power-up.")

Glancing at his drawn card, Sestros snapped it up. "I activate Dark Charger. This magic card will allow me to draw an extra card during my next draw phase." As he started to laugh, his Goldd roared angrily and belched a bolt of black lightning that tore through Irios easily. "Even now I feel my strength returning…the strength of darkness. End turn."

Sestros- 4700

Rikuo- 1800

Rikuo growled darkly. "This power you speak of is nothing special then, if it is simply the darkness. I will crush it like I have crushed your other darkness…"

"You don't seem to understand the difference. That's a shame, because if you don't understand the difference then you will experience the truth behind it the hard way."

"The hard way? What's that?" The wolf demon glanced over at Ichigo for a few seconds, and was glad to see that he and that other boy were gone. ("Good, they've probably gone to find out what happened to Jourgen and the others. Hopefully Jourgen will fill them in on what we've learned.")

"But of course, painfully." The Dark King threw back his head and laughed, lightning crashing down amongst the huge spires of his field magic card. "Now draw your card and let the duel continue, Rikuo! I will enjoy tearing down your abilities and killing you, so that I can leave this dimension forever without any regrets!"

_To be continued…_


	38. Ties of blood

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 38: Ties of blood

Ichigo ran through the fallen remains of the city, his body feeling so heavy. ("I need to find Ryu and the others. Since Rikuo wasn't foaming at the mouth when he came in, that means that at least Eri is alright!")

Erian followed from a distance, amazed by Ichigo's ability to refuse to give up despite the fact that his energy must have been completely drained. ("Are all beings of this planet this determined? Shouldn't he go lay down?")

-------------------------------

_Rikuo growled darkly. "This power you speak of is nothing special then, if it is simply the darkness. I will crush it like I have crushed your other darkness…"_

"_You don't seem to understand the difference. That's a shame, because if you don't understand the difference then you will experience the truth behind it the hard way."_

"_The hard way? What's that?" The wolf demon glanced over at Ichigo for a few seconds, and was glad to see that he and that other boy were gone. ("Good, they've probably gone to find out what happened to Jourgen and the others. Hopefully Jourgen will fill them in on what we've learned.")_

"_But of course, painfully." The Dark King threw back his head and laughed, lightning crashing down amongst the huge spires of his field magic card. "Now draw your card and let the duel continue, Rikuo! I will enjoy tearing down your abilities and killing you, so that I can leave this dimension forever without any regrets!"_

Rikuo looked down at his deck. ("I've only got 1800 life points left. I need to play this carefully.") "Draw!" Holding the drawn card at a distance, he looked upon the dark form of Sestros' kingdom with disdain. "I won't lose to such a weak beast!" Flipping the card over, he smiled and threw it onto his field. "Here's a page from Daniel's book of tricks, I special summon Bubble Cyber-wolf!" (1000/1000) A blue and round-bodied metal wolf appeared on his field and howled. "When this monster is summoned and I have no other cards in play I may activate a trap card from my hand!" The ground at his feet exploded as the towering form of his Irios the Steel Monarch appeared in play. "I play Call of the Haunted from my hand, special summoning Irios!" (2700/2300)

"Its attack isn't enough to touch my life points, fool!" Sestros sneered, right until he realized that Rikuo was sneering right back at him. "That look…"

"That's right, Limiter Removal!" Rikuo flipped the card in his hand over to reveal the most dangerous magic card of the machine type monsters. "All machine type monsters that I have in play have their attack power doubled at this time!" (5400/2300)

Irios made a series of strange metal growling noises and then it drop-kicked Goldd in the head, blowing it apart.

Sestros- 1100

Rikuo- 1800

Rikuo pointed at Bubble Cyber-wolf, which howled. "Bubble Cyber-wolf cannot be affected by magic or trap cards, however I will attack your life points directly with it!" The blue machine opened its jaws and released a spray of blue water that slammed into Sestros and dropped the Dark king to his knees. "At the end phase of this turn, all machines affected by Limiter Removal are destroyed." Irios exploded.

Sestros- 100

Rikuo- 1800

Sestros snarled as he forced himself to continue to stand. "I will not bow to your will or your power! Draw! Also, by the effect of Dark Charger I draw an additional card!" Flipping the drawn card over, he drew two cards. "Pot of Greed allows the activating duelist to draw two cards. After which I activate Pot of Avarice, shuffling the five monsters in my graveyard back into my deck. Afterwards, I draw two cards." Shuffling his deck, he looked at Rikuo angrily. "You were close to beating me right there, but not close enough." Replacing his deck into its slot, he drew two cards.

A dark haze fell over the field…and suddenly lightning came crashing down onto Sestros' field. "I special summon Hellroth, Killer of Dark World." (2000/1400) From within that lightning a dark form of a spiked-chain wielding demon appeared in play. "This level five monster can be special summoned, at which point you draw one card. Also, because of the effect of my kingdom Hellroth is powered up!" (2500/1400)

Rikuo snapped the top card off of his deck.

"Now Hellroth, crush his machine!" Sestros watched as the chain of his monster pierced through the metallic wolf and through Rikuo as well.

Sestros- 100

Rikuo- 300

Rikuo felt blood staining the inside of his jacket, but he knew that now wasn't the time to worry about his injuries. "When Bubble Cyber-wolf is sent to the graveyard and I have no other cards in play I may draw two cards." Adding two more cards to his hand, he knew they were approaching the most dangerous part of the duel. If either of them made a mistake the opponent would pounce on it in an instant. "Draw!"

Sestros just smiled calmly, his blood-red eyes reflecting the infinite patience of a being that could not die. "Rikuo, you understand that the truth of the matter is that the mortal world will forever remain dead."

"Excuse me?" The wolf demon snarled angrily. "If you're going to babble about random things then just don't speak."

Sestros turned his back on his opponent, taking in the beauty of the darkness around him. "The night is my strength. I have achieved the one thing that no other being except the gods has ever known. That is unending life."

Rikuo spat onto the ground in disgust. "And still you keep on babbling! I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two from my hand!" One of the two cards seemed to shine brightly, even in the oppressive darkness. ("This is going to be an all or nothing turn all right. As long as none of the cards in his hand are dangerous, I've won!") "I set one card face-down on the field and activate Emergency Provisions!" His face-down card shimmered and then exploded. "By sending magic and trap cards from my field to my graveyard, I can gain 1000 life points."

Sestros- 100

Rikuo- 1300

Sestros still was looking away from the dueling field, and was taking in the sights of his own kingdom. "It is a beauty that even a creature such as yourself can appreciate, correct Rikuo?"

A deep snarl erupted the wolf demon's throat. "I've had enough of you! I activate Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to revive the card I discarded!" A green-armored humanoid appeared on his field and chuckled coldly. "Jinzo's out to finish this!" (2400/1500)

Sestros- 100

Rikuo- 500

Sestros still wasn't even looking at his opponent. "Did you say something, Rikuo?"

"I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform!" (500/500) An enhanced suit of armoring appeared around the body of his Jinzo. "This monster card can equip to one machine monster in play and increase its attack and defense points by 500!" (2900/2000) "Blast Hellroth into dust! Cyber Energy Shock Boost!" A pair of red lasers shot from the eyes of his cyborg and slashed the demon apart into numerous little pieces. "Now, discard your save card and let's keep going, Sestros!"

"Save card?" Sestros turned to look at Rikuo. "Whatever do you mean?"

Sestros- 0

Rikuo- 500

Rikuo was speechless, while the horrors of the Dark Kingdom retracted all around him. "You mean…that was it? I succeeded?"

"Congratulations." Sestros walked over to one of the few remaining walls in the area and rested his back against it. "It's a shame that duel didn't accomplish anything."

"What are you talking about, I won!" Rikuo pounded his right fist into his open left hand. "Alright Sestros, now it's time to restore all of the damage caused by Midnight…"

This left the Dark King chuckling. "Rikuo, you're getting yourself worked up over a hollow victory. Or have you noticed that I'm not worried for a reason." His eyes looked upon the battered and drained form of what was once a being he feared, if slightly, in his heart. "The Game of the Gods requires that I am removed from this dimension or killed for it to be your victory."

Rikuo's heart slowed in his chest, and despite his hazy train of thoughts he understood immediately what that meant. ("This can't be…")

"And since you do not possess the power to banish me from this dimension, you cannot meet those requirements. In other words Rikuo, the Game of the Gods final round will forever be either a draw or a victory for me. We can duel again if you wish, but even if you win it will all be for nothing." Pushing himself off the wall, the Dark King felt his suppressed powers pushing him towards Rikuo like a missile. "But for your sake, I'll let you vent some of your anger at me considering because of me your daughter will die no matter what you do."

Rikuo let out a feral roar and charged right into the path of Sestros, every fiber of being preparing to commit itself to trying to destroy something that was supposedly impossible to destroy.

-----------------------------

They were all safe. It was the biggest thought in his mind at the moment. All of them had been deposited in the remains of a skyscraper, and they were all currently either rested up against a wall of lying on a blanket.

Ichigo felt real relief as he looked upon the sleeping faces of all those he cared about in this world. ("Even Ryu is asleep, he must have been really exhausted. I'm guessing he did most of the work saving everyone, while Rikuo just ranted and raved about nothing useful.")

Walking amongst them like a silent ghost, Ichigo felt strangely warm inside. ("I wonder if this is how dad felt whenever he'd walk in to check on me during the…") That warmth pulsed within him and faded. ("Dad…") Kneeling down next to Eri, he very carefully removed the deck from her jacket pocket and fanned it out, looking over the cards that were apparently from his father's final deck before he had died. ("It's strange, but when I look upon these cards part of me thinks 'why aren't these my birthright?' But then I look upon them all, and I understand that I would have never played cards like this.")

_I never…father…_

Blinking a few times, Ichigo looked around him to find the source of that voice he had just heard. Then he looked down at what sat in his hand and realized that it was the deck the voice had come from. "What in the…"

_("It is called a psychic imprint.")_ Halo chimed in sagely. _("It can only be created by someone with psychic powers or who has access to someone who has psychic powers. They allow someone to imprint a message onto an object or set of objects that can only be 'heard' by a specific person or persons.")_

Ichigo nodded quietly and closed his eyes, clearing his mind so he could hear this message better. ("The voice sounded like dad's…")

------------------------------

_Ichigo, if you can hear this then I can only assume that Eri used this deck. Let me start off by saying that I entrusted that deck to her as something of a ethical lesson. Maybe if the cards she used were good and pure, then she would gain some of their traits..._

………… _Yeah, I know it doesn't sound likely but I figured it was worth a shot._

_The real reason I gave them to her was because she never seemed to be able to enjoy her deck. That, and I didn't want to force those cards on you because I knew that you'd feel obligated to play them. Fostering your creativity and your love of your own kind of heroes has been a little dream of mine, so doing such a thing would be unforgivable._

_Now then, by now you know the truth. Yes Ichigo, I passed away by the time you have listened to this message. I'm assuming the clone probably met its end of life a short while ago. Please don't hate Ryu for keeping that secret, because I asked him to do so. I didn't want to leave you and Jennie alone without me, at least…that was my original intention._

_Then I thought about it more, and I pondered whether I was simply afraid of dying and being forgotten. While the premise scared me, I didn't truly find that to be the core reason for all of this. No Ichigo, the reason I wanted that clone to be around was so that it could do one important thing. I wanted it to teach you my final lesson._

_The world of the demons is a cruel one, filled with hatred and anger. It's a path that once you set down is hard to leave, and until you can get away from it you are left a monster with only the most base of instincts on your mind. In other words, you are Rikuo but without the moments of sanity. Anyway, enough bashing on the psycho-wolf, I'm sure he gets enough of that from everyone by now._

_You have become powerful Ichigo. Incredibly powerful in fact. That wasn't what I wanted for you. I never wanted you to become some kind of pseudo-god that could destroy beings with a thought. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what I wanted you to learn._

_My biggest mistake in life was to think that vengeance through death was the only answer. It has, in fact, been the thing that will forever sentence people like Rikuo, Sestros, and Midnight to an endless spiral of destruction that you cannot escape from._

_Love is the answer. I know it sounds corny, but there is a power behind such a soppy emotion. It's the kind of power you may have seen already. I'm sure you've felt it before, when you dueled against Chaos and Eri was killed. Your love for her awakened the power of the Dark Halo, and allowed you to completely overwhelm and destroy an opponent that you shouldn't have stood a chance against._

_Sestros will interfere. I'm not sure how, or why, but he'll interfere and cause huge problems that nothing any of you can do will fix. If that's the case Ichigo, I have to ask you to please duel him with all of your might. No matter what happens though, I have to ask that you do not hate him. Simply duel him, and take with you these last words._

_I love you. I love you because your heart is filled with something that I never could keep because of the life I had no choice but to enter. That thing is a child-like innocence that makes you a real hero. Anyone else can pretend they are good, but there is a shadow in their heart that will always make them doubt themselves. While you have doubted yourself in the past, it is not for those reasons. Remain true to your way of doing things, Ichigo, and the strength needed to fight against this type of enemy will come._

_I love you, Ichigo. Tell this to your mother, to Ryu, to Erika, to Rikuo, to everyone. Let them all know I died with their best interests in my heart, and that I hope all of them the best. Tell your mother, most of all, not to grieve for me. Though I died, I didn't die with regrets. In fact, I died knowing that my legacy would be carried on by you. That is more than any father could ever hope from his son._

-----------------------------

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, tears staining his cheeks. All of the words he had heard rang over and over in his head, and with no other thoughts in his head he curled up into a ball and cried, letting out all of those feelings that had come from these last few days.

Erian watched from just outside the giant hole in the side of the building, all the while a small war raging not too far away from behind him as Rikuo did everything he could to strike down Sestros. ("Ichigo…")

--------------------------------

Rikuo couldn't feel his arms, and he didn't even realize they were lowering until the weight of the Howling Sword pulled them to the ground. ("Damn it, that's the fiftieth time I've thrown that attack into his face. What more can I do?")

Sestros didn't even bother to brush himself off this time. "Come now Rikuo, isn't this getting boring for you? Hurry up and change to a different attack method already. Not that it will do you any good. In about thirty minutes the reality you know will end, and with it the last remnants of everything connecting me to this pitiful world."

"Maybe so, but if that's the case I'll be sure to make those last thirty minutes last as long as possible!" Forcing his blood-covered arms to lift, Rikuo's burning eyes locked onto the body of the creature he hated with all his being. "Feel the last honorable strikes of the demon race, Sestros!"

The Dark King watched that weapon slowly rise up to strike the ground and create another shockwave that would end up accomplishing nothing. "You know what?" Lifting his hand up, he aimed it right at Rikuo's chest. "Die." Then a beam of red light leapt from his outstretched hand and pierced right into Rikuo's heart, blowing a hole clean through it.

The mighty wolf general shuddered slightly, and then collapsed back-first to the dirt. ("Damn it…I couldn't even defend properly…")

Sestros turned on one heel to walk away. "It has ended finally. Now to return to my dimension and…"

Rikuo felt no more pain. There was a warm hand holding his head up for a moment, before he felt the back of his skull rest against something soft and clothed. ("What?")

"You did the best you could Rikuo." Ichigo ran a hand through the hair of the demon that looked like an evil version of his late father. The boy was tired, and truly he didn't think he had the power to go on. But his father's last request was rightly made. "Put down your sword, soldier."

Rikuo felt his burning anger, or what was left of it anyway, fading away slowly. "Ichigo…can you save the world this time? I'd do it…but I'm kinda sleepy right now…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ichigo smiled softly. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that the world will be saved."

"That's…good…" Eyes closed, Rikuo Amero felt the cold hand of death grip his heart and bring it to a halt.

Ichigo gently placed Rikuo's head against the ground, and stood up. "Sestros, there is one last opponent you have to face."

"Is there really?" The Dark King looked at the wreck of a being before him with disdain. "Boy, you don't have the power leftover to take on a low-rate duelist, so what makes you think that you can take the likes of me down?"

Ichigo slowly activated his duel disk, his weakened body trembling just to stand in proximity to the energy coming off of the last challenge between him and saving reality. "Twenty five minutes until the end. Do you think that taking me down with such a time limit is impossible then?"

"Say what you wish, fool." Sestros' rusted duel disk activated once more. "One more duel for the road, before I kiss this sad excuse of a dimension goodbye and move onto bigger and better things."

Ichigo- 4000

Sestros- 4000

_To be continued…_


	39. First signs of hero

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 39: The first signs of hero

_Ichigo slowly activated his duel disk, his weakened body trembling just to stand in proximity to the energy coming off of the last challenge between him and saving reality. "Twenty five minutes until the end. Do you think that taking me down with such a time limit is impossible then?"_

"_Say what you wish, fool." Sestros' rusted duel disk activated once more. "One more duel for the road, before I kiss this sad excuse of a dimension goodbye and move onto bigger and better things."_

_Ichigo- 4000_

_Sestros- 4000_

Ichigo closed his eyes, and felt his heart beating in his chest. "Sestros, I won't bend to your evil like others have in the past." He drew. "In fact, I intend to show you that your evil is the wrong way of doing things!"

"I don't care." The Dark King looked upon this idealist with disdain. "You cannot show me the error of ways that are not wrong, correct?"

Ichigo slammed a card into his disk. "I activate the magic card Shadow's Lament, special summoning two Shadow Soul Tokens in defense mode!" A pair of grey clouds of smoke appeared on his field. (0/0x2) "These monsters cannot be sacrificed, but they also cannot be attacked while I have other monsters in play! So my next card is Final Shadow Shield Guardian in defense mode!" (0?) A dark body-suited warrior holding a large shield in front of it appeared in play. "This monster's defense score is equal to the number of defense mode monsters I have in play times 1500." (0/4500) "End turn."

Sestros laughed. "What's this, defense on the first turn? Odd, I expected a slightly more offensive approach from you, boy!" The top card of his deck left a crimson arc in its wake as he drew it. "I set one card face-down and activate the magic card Dark World Lightning!" A bolt of black lightning fell from the sky and slammed into the card he had just set face-down. "The card I destroyed was Dark Pitfall, and when it is destroyed by a card effect one monster in play with less than 2000 attack points is consumed!"

Ichigo gasped as his Shield Guardian was suddenly swallowed up by a pit of darkness that erupted from the ground.

Sestros took a card from his hand and inserted it into his graveyard. "After the effect of Dark World Lightning resolves, I must discard a card from my hand if it was successful." A trail of black smoke exploded out of his graveyard and landed on his field, forming into a tall bipedal silver demon. "And the card I discarded was Silva, Wu-lord of Dark World! When this card is discarded by the effect of a card it is special summoned." (2300/1400)

Ichigo already felt short of breath, and the sight of the roaring demon didn't make it any easier. ("I can't be scared though, I promised I would handle this problem!")

Sestros placed another card onto his disk and a hunched over demon wearing shamanic robes appeared on his field. "Also I normal summon Orangee, Shaman of the Dark World." (800/900) "Now to get rid of those tokens, Dark Lightning Burst!" Both of his demons exhaled a bolt of lightning that crashed into the two tokens and instantly vaporized them. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo felt some of his earlier cuts from his duel against Midnight open because of the backlash he suffered from the destruction of his tokens. Now that blood was flowing out of him, the pain he was experiencing wasn't quite so back. ("That and the swelling around those areas should go down, hopefully fixing some of my stiffness.") "Draw!" Fanning out his hand, he nodded slowly and inserted a card into his disk. "I activate the equipment magic card Defense Burial, reviving one monster from my graveyard that has 1000 or less attack point to my field in defense mode!" Waving his hand across his field, he watched as the protected form of his Shield Guardian appeared in play. (0/1500) "Also, I set four cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Sestros smirked at the fact that his foolish opponent was throwing all of his cards down in this turn. ("He expects to protect himself in that way?") "Don't make me laugh, boy!" Snapping the top card off of his deck, the Dark King's aura exploded to life. It was a living aura that made the very air around him grow stale and dead. "I activate the magic card Darkness Eternal!" A black shroud fell over his field, making all of his cards much harder to see. "As long as this continuous magic card is in play, whenever you activate a targeting trap card you must flip a coin. If you call the side it lands on correctly, then the trap goes through. Otherwise, it is negated and destroyed! Next I summon Zure, Knight of the Dark World (1800/1500) in attack mode!" A black and azure-colored demon knight appeared in play. "Zure, attack Shield Guardian with Knightmare sword!" The demon glided across the field silently and slashed the warrior into tiny digital pixels.

"Reverse card open, Night Signal!" Ichigo clutched at his chest as it throbbed in pain from his sudden shout. "When a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard then I may special summon a level four or lower Final Shadow monster from my deck or hand to the field. Come out now, Night Slasher!" (1100/800) A dark-cloaked form appeared on his field in a crouching position. "When Night Slasher is summoned, I may destroy one monster in play with an original or current attack less than its own. My target is Orangee!" The shaman demon howled and was blown apart.

"That's fine with me, go Silva!" Sestros laughed as his silver Dark World monster sprayed another of the boy's monster's with lightning…only to be repelled. "What?"

"When Night Slasher was summoned, I activated my face-down quickplay magic card, Weakening of Poison." Ichigo pointed at the demon as it dropped to one knee and started to pant. "When a Final Shadow monster on my field is summoned, I may chain this card to it and reduce the attack of one monster in play by 1500 points." (2300-1500800/1400)

Sestros grimaced at the fact that he had only gotten off one successful attack this turn. "End turn, for now."

Ichigo drew. "End turn for now."

Sestros drew once more. "Eternal Darkness' special ability activates now. For every dark attribute monster I have in play I gain 100 life points."

Ichigo- 4000

Sestros- 4200

The Dark King looked at the card in his hand calmly, before pointing at Ichigo's Night Slasher. "One direct attack should drop your weakened self easily! Go Zure, cut down that weakling now!" He started to laugh as his knight dove in to cut down Ichigo's defender, right up until something shot past its face, leaving a thin bloody scar across it cheek. It howled in pain and stopped its charge, clutching at its face. "A targeting trap? Impossible, you would have triggered Eternal Darkness…"

Stumbling, Ichigo couldn't immediately reply. However, after a few moments he managed to stand up fully and take a deep breath. "That's right, except you triggered my trap card, Midnight Appears!"

"Midnight…Appears?" Sestros looked down at the object that had caused the interruption, and his eyes widened at what it was. It was a single red rose, somehow able to pierce through the stone its stem had hit.

"_Darkness has no place in this world. Disappear forever, Dark King of the Underworld!"_ A spotlight lit the darkness, illuminating the tuxedo-wearing form of a humanoid standing on Ichigo's field. _"I am Final Shadow God Midnight Romancer."_ (1400/1200)

Ichigo nodded. "Midnight Appears lets me special summon Midnight Romancer from my hand to the field. If this is done during a battle phase then end that phase immediately. Also, at that time I may activate the effect of Midnight Romancer, Gentleman's Aura."

Sestros glowered and drew the top card of his deck. "I draw one card, and after which you gain 3000 life points?"

"That's correct." Ichigo's body glowed a bright green for a moment.

Ichigo- 7000

Sestros- 4200

The Dark King looked at the two cards in his hand with disdain, finding this kind of opponent to be humiliating to his mighty Dark World residents. "Then take your turn, boy."

Ichigo drew. "I switch Night Slasher into attack mode and equip Midnight Romancer with Moonlight Cane!" A thin black walking cane appeared in the hands of his gentleman monster. "The equipped monster gains 500 attack points, and I may send a level four or lower Final Shadow monster card from my deck to the graveyard to add the discarded monster's attack to the power of my Midnight Romancer!" Fanning out his deck, Ichigo quickly selected his card. "My choice is Final Shadow Psyche Vizier." (1200/1300) (1400+500+12003100/1200)

Sestros growled darkly as he looked at Ichigo's face. It was desperate, but it was also somehow hopeful. ("He must not understand what that pathetic dog had to be informed of. How sad…") His demeanor restored with the reminder that he could not possibly lose, the Dark King smiled coldly. "Then come, Ichigo!"

"Midnight Romancer, attack Zure now!" Ichigo watched his gentleman monster leap across the field and crack the knight monster over the head with its cane, knocking it out cold in one blow. "Also, Night Slasher, attack Silva now!" The assassin monster disappeared from view, and Silva exploded into dust. Seconds later Night Slasher was back where it had been standing before.

Ichigo- 7000

Sestros- 2600

Ichigo nodded to Moonlight Romancer. "I end my turn by activating Gentleman's Aura once more." His body was surrounded by that green glow again. "At the end phase of this turn the discard power boost of Moonlight Cane disappears." (1900/1200)

Ichigo- 10000

Sestros- 2600

Sestros snapped two cards off of his deck. "Very well, boy! Reverse card open, Forces of Darkness!" A pair of cards were spat out of his graveyard. "This trap returns two Dark World type monsters from my graveyard back to my hand. I choose Silva and Orangee."

Ichigo felt something in the air, like a building wave of darkness that was approaching.

"Feel my wrath, child! I activate the continuous magic Card of Safe Return. Whenever a monster is special summoned from my graveyard I may draw a card. Then I play Card Destruction to discard my entire hand into the graveyard and draw one card for every card discarded." He discarded five, and therefore drew five. "At this moment, the effects of Silva and the Goldd in my hand activates now!" A pair of stereo howls erupted from his graveyard as his two monstrous Dark World Wu-lords emerged from the earth at his feet. (2300/1400x2)

Ichigo's eyes were wide with panic at the two roaring monsters. "Ahhh…"

"Because they were special summoned from my graveyard, I draw two cards." Adding two more cards to his hand, he pointed at Ichigo's field. "Orangee, when discarded from my hand by a card effect destroys one magic or trap card in play!" Ichigo's set card shattered into dust. "Now you have defenses, so feel my dark wrath! Goldd and Silva, attack Midnight Romancer and Night Slasher!" His two monsters exhaled black bolts of lightning that pierced the chests of the two warriors and blew them apart.

Ichigo- 8400

Sestros- 2600

Ichigo cried out in pain and dropped to one knee, blood staining his jeans. "I'm not done…yet…" Stumbling back to his feet, his still vibrant eyes looked at Sestros with no more fear. "Your darkness won't stop me. For the future of this world rests on my shoulders, and I can't let it end here!"

"Then try and stop me!" Sestros flipped one of the card in his hand over. "I activate the magic card Magic Shard Excavation, discarding two cards from my hand to return Card Destruction from my graveyard to my hand." Above him a pair of paper lanterns appeared, both glowing brightly. "The effects of the Luring Lantern Level 4 cards that I discarded allows me to now special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck to the field. Since I discarded two, I suppose I'll summon two more Zure." Two more of the demon knights appeared on his field. (1800/1500x2)

"Why didn't you special summon them before you entered your battle phase?" Ichigo clutched his side, the pain in his body nearly unbearable.

"It's simply really." Sestros sneered coldly and inserted two cards into his disk. "I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo understood already. "You're toying with me…"

"Exactly right, boy." Sestros lifted his head to look up at the reddening sky. "Twenty minutes remain, Ichigo. What will you do?"

Ichigo looked down at his tiredly. ("That's true, my field is clear and I have no cards in hand.") "I'll tear down your entire field in this turn."

"Is that so?" Sestros just shrugged. "Go right ahead, it won't matter at all."

Hands shaking from the pain, Ichigo drew. "I activate the magic Card of Sanctity!" Holy light fell over the field. "Both players draw until they're holding six cards in hand!" He drew six while Sestros drew three. "Now I play Polymerization!"

"You intend to summon that Lord of Knives joker?" Sestros chuckled. "He's useless. Besides you triggered my face-down Dark Deal trap card! I pay 1000 life points to change the effect of your normal magic card to randomly discard a card from my hand." A random card from his hand disappeared and then reappeared on his field. "Too bad, you hit another of my Silva monsters. When it is discarded from my hand by the effect of my opponent's card, my opponent sends two cards from their hand back into their deck. Now Ichigo, choose." He also drew one card because of Card of Safe Return.

Ichigo looked at the card in his hand weakly, and suddenly his eyes widened. ("That's it!") Adding two cards to the bottom of his deck, he suddenly grinned. "Thanks Dark King, you just helped me out."

"Hmmm?" Sestros lifted one eyebrow inquisitively. "What are you talking about, those cards were returned to your deck so there is no possible way that you could benefit from those two cards being taken away…"

"Isn't there?" Ichigo snapped his hand up. "Final Shadow Infinity Chaser's special ability activates when it is sent from my hand back to my deck by the effect of a card. Normally I would just draw one card, but if it's by the effect of my opponent…" A dark blue light appeared in the sky high above him, a single star of hope. "…it's special summoned and I draw two cards!" A suit of powered armor slowly lowered onto his field. (2000/1000) "That isn't all, because I play the magic card Heavy Storm!" The world became a living tornado as powerful winds slammed across the field and shattered Sestros' set card and his two continuous magic cards.

Ichigo looked at the line-up of five powerful demons, but he no longer felt fear of them. "I can do this, even if it costs me my life I'll do this! I activate the magic card Shadow Nova! I select one Final Shadow monster that I have in play and it may attack all monsters you have in play! Also, I play the magic card Moon of Legend, raising its attack points by 700!" (2700/1000)

"So he did it…" Sestros watched as the body of the mechanical hero grew brighter and shinier with each passing second.

"Infinity Chaser, attack all of the Dark King's court now! Infinite Axle Kick!" Ichigo's monster phased across the field in front of the first Silva. Winding up, it slammed a heavy kick across the creature's jaw before phasing to the next. One by one each of the Dark King's monsters fell, destroyed by Infinity Chaser's attack. "And that's the game, Sestros…"

"Is it?" The smoke from the continuous attack cleared slowly to reveal the Dark King unharmed. "I beg to differ boy. As you can obviously see, I'm unharmed."

Ichigo- 8400

Sestros- 4600

Ichigo just stared at Sestros is disbelief. "What? That's impossible…" His only reply was Sestros' laughter, a laugh that was like an adult laughing at the foolish dreams of a child.

_To be continued…_


	40. Immortality of the Night

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 40: Immortality of the Night

"_Infinity Chaser, attack all of the Dark King's court now! Infinite Axle Kick!" Ichigo's monster phased across the field in front of the first Silva. Winding up, it slammed a heavy kick across the creature's jaw before phasing to the next. One by one each of the Dark King's monsters fell, destroyed by Infinity Chaser's attack. "And that's the game, Sestros…"_

"_Is it?" The smoke from the continuous attack cleared slowly to reveal the Dark King unharmed. "I beg to differ boy. As you can obviously see, I'm unharmed."_

_Ichigo- 8400_

_Sestros- 4600_

_Ichigo just stared at Sestros is disbelief. "What? That's impossible…" His only reply was Sestros' laughter, a laugh that was like an adult laughing at the foolish dreams of a child._

Sestros crossed his arms across his chest. "Well Ichigo, is your turn done?"

After a few seconds Ichigo recovered from his surprise. "No! I set one card face-down on the field and one monster card face-down as well. End turn!" Now he had no cards in his hand, one set card, one set monster, and his Infinity Chaser in play. (2000/1000)

"Draw." Sestros fanned out the seven cards in his hand. "Now I believe it is about time to start your treatment, Ichigo." Licking his lips, he placed a card into his disk. "I activate the continuous magic card Infinite Needle Torture. This effect allows all demon monsters on my field, when they deal you battle damage, to deal you that damage in increments of 100, one after another."

"What?" Ichigo widened his eyes at such a card. "Why would you play such a thing?"

"Your questions are annoying." The Dark King inserted another card into his disk next to his first Torture magic card. "I also activate the continuous magic card Hellish Rack Torture. Whenever you are dealt effect damage, it is also dealt to you in increments of 100 instead of as a whole."

("There's no point to these cards, so why is he playing them?") Ichigo looked at his set trap card worriedly. ("That's going to be my last hope. I can't screw this up, there's too much on the line!")

Sestros looked up at the dying sky and smiled calmly. "Ahhh, I will actually miss this world a little bit. The demons in the Dark World are like myself…they love the pain. It's just not the same as torturing you weak creatures."

Ichigo snarled and clenched his fist. "Stop babbling and let's continue!"

"As you wish, prince of earth!" Laughing at his own strange joke, the Dark King inserted another card into his disk. "I activate the magic card Death Approaches. This magic card randomly discards a card from my hand. If that card is a Dark World monster, then it is special summoned from my graveyard after being discarded." A card from his hand disappeared. "The discarded card, unfortunately for you, was my Adamantinne, Magister of Dark World." A demonic creature with a big bushy beard and wearing wizard's robes appeared on his field. "When this card is discarded from my hand by an effect, it is special summoned." (2200/1200) "Magister, crush his Infinity Chaser with your dark magic!" The demon started up a slow chant that quickly gained in strength until it was shaking the ground around them both. "Disappear from sight, weakling blank card!"

Ichigo let out a yell of pain as a wave of powerful sound slammed against his body, tearing the Infinity Chaser card off of his disk and tearing it into little scraps. "No!" Within his eyes, the reflection of those falling scraps could be seen. "Why? How?" That was the card that was his connection with Erian…his new ally.

Ichigo- 8200

Sestros- 4600

"Any card defeated by the Magister, as per the Magister's effect, is immediately torn up if sent to the graveyard. It's one of my favorite monster's for a reason. Now you cannot access that annoying creature no matter what you do!" Sestros was about to laugh, but immediately became serious as his Magister howled in pain and exploded into dust.

Ichigo's eyes were wavering, and he seemed as if he was either going to cry or somehow summon up the powers he possessed to destroy Sestros, despite the impossibility of such a thing. "I…I activate my face-down Michizure trap card. When a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard I may destroy an additional monster in play."

Inserting one card into his disk, Sestros glowered at the fact that one of his favorite personal methods of duelist torture had been so easily banished to the graveyard. ("Whoops, in my excitement I forgot to use the effect of my Endless Needles Torture card. Oh well, I'll get him next turn.") "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Ichigo snapped the top card off of his deck and flipped it over. "I activate the magic card Night Fusion, which is the Final Shadow version of the Miracle Fusion magic card for the Elemental Heroes set of cards! In other words, I may remove monsters from my graveyard and field to special summon a fusion Final Shadow monster!" Two cards were spat out of his graveyard slot. "I remove Night Slasher and Psyche Vizier from the game to special summon Final Shadow Mind Poison!" (1600/1200) A female humanoid wearing a body-tight suit and wearing a strange helmet appeared on his field. "Direct attack now!" It leapt right in front of Sestros and slashed across his chest with some kind of invisible weapon.

Ichigo- 8200

Sestros- 6200

Ichigo glowered in displeasure as he watched the Dark King's life points shoot up instead of down. "You gained life points again? Damn it, the effect of Mind Poison is that when it attacks you directly you I select one type of card. After my selection you then discard five of that kind of card from your deck to the graveyard. I call monster!"

Sestros started to laugh confidently. "You fool, that will be your undoing…I'll just select my Dark World monsters that activate their effects when sent from my deck to the graveyard!"

"No, you won't." Ichigo pointed at Sestros' deck, which turned blood red and started to spill out plumes of crimson smoke. "Any cards discarded by the effect of Mind Poison are negated, so whatever you lose stays lost."

The Dark King proceeded to empty more of the monsters from his deck. ("I have only a couple left, and no current way to recover them. While the boy cannot defeat me, I will wind up being unable to defeat him either.")

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Alright, it's your turn now."

Sestros drew. "Now I activate the magic Card Destruction, discarding my whole hand to draw a number of cards equal to the number I discard." Sliding the two remaining cards from his hand into his graveyard, he drew two more. "At this moment, I activate my face-down Dark Graceful Charity trap card, which returns all cards discarded to the graveyard by a magic card effect to my hand." Now he had four cards in his hand. "My advantage is that unlike you I can not be beaten, so all it takes is a well-thought out plan to bring you to your knees! I activate the magic card Dark Mixture, selecting one fusion monster in play and breaking it down into its fusion parts!" Mind Poison disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Oh yes, you removed the fusion material monsters from your graveyard, so they cannot be special summoned. Too bad for you. Also, I'll set two cards face-down on my field and end my turn."

Ichigo drew the top card off of his deck slowly, his eyes looking upon Sestros' field with care. ("His two face-down cards might be dangerous…")

"I reveal my face-down trap card, Torture Merchant!" Sestros fanned out his deck and removed a card from it. "The card selected is a continuous magic or trap card with Torture in its title, at which point it is played. My choice is the continuous magic card Simple Water Torture. This card, when you pay life points, forces you to pay the total amount of life points in increments of 100 points."

Ichigo snarled as angrily as he could muster in his current physical condition. "Quit fooling around, these cards are useless!"

"Useless?" Sestros shrugged. "It is your turn, so make your move."

Looking at his drawn card, Ichigo nodded slowly and inserted it into his disk. "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Sestros pointed at his other set card. "Not so fast, Ichigo! I activate the trap card Restorative Magic, which lets me draw two cards at the cost of raising your life points by 10000! This life point gain cannot be converted into damage."

Ichigo- 18200

Sestros- 6200

Ichigo blinked repeatedly as the Dark King drew his card to indicate that it was his turn. "Why would you do that? Why would you increase my life points?"

"Why, you ask?" Sestros just started to laugh and inserted a card into his duel disk. "I activate the magic card Painful Meditation. This magic card deals me 1000 points of damage and allows me to draw two cards." Adding two new cards to his hand, he snapped up another card. "Once more, another Painful Meditation!" Now he had six cards in his hand.

Ichigo- 18200

Sestros- 4200

Ichigo frowned, but glancing down at his set card he took a deep breath to clear his nerves. ("I can do this, all I have to do is figure out what Dad meant about being able to defeat this kind of guy with love.")

Sestros looked at the cards in his hand for a few moments, and then smiled calmly. "Ichigo, let me give you a treat before I send you to the underworld. Let me ask you, because it's been bothering me that you haven't asked yet…where is your mother?"

Ichigo bit his lower lip, instantly drawing blood from it and using the pain to immediately clear what would have been a blinding rage at that reminder. "Once I've beaten you and I've made my wish she'll be brought back from death."

"Death?" Sestros glanced at his hand. "You don't get it, do you? Why would I kill her, when she would so much more useful alive." Fanning out his hand, he slowly reached out and pinched the edges of one of the middle cards. "I'm sure you remember Octavian, don't you? That human working for Chaos that was going across the Duelist Academy and stealing the souls of young girls to place into his Valkyrie cards so they would be even more powerful…"

Ichigo's heart started to beat irregularly, and pain shot up his side. "You sick bastard…you…you didn't…"

"I summon Volra, Tortured Prisoner of the Dark World in attack mode!" Sestros' field was swallowed up by a small sphere of darkness, and when that darkness fell there was a single rag-covered form cowering in play. It was covered by shadows, so Ichigo couldn't make out its face. (0/100) "This monster was made specifically for you and your father, because it would be the one monster that you could not possibly defeat." Reaching down slowly, he placed a hand under the chin of Volra and tilted its head up, letting the bloody red sky reveal the identity of the captive.

There were cuts and bruises all across her face, and her normally vibrant hazel eyes were dull, reflecting a void of someone in mental retreat. But without a doubt in his mind, Ichigo knew who it was instantly. "Mom!"

Sestros smiled in a sickenly-sweet manner, tilting Jennie Pilkington's dirty face so that he seemingly lifeless eyes met those of her son. "While you were playing with Midnight, I was busy playing with this beautiful specimen. Oh, how I made her scream…" He breathed close to her ear, and she whimpered slightly, trying meekly to flinch away. "Rikuo was my line to follow…torture-wise, I mean."

"Stop it!" Ichigo tried to move, but his legs refused to obey him. ("Damn it, why can't I move?") "Let her go Sestros!"

"I wanted to see how well a half-demon in this day and age could stand up to the pain brought about by those old methods I used on Rikuo when he was a child." Forcing Jennie to her feet, Sestros smirked directly into Ichigo's face. Then he casually back-handed his captive with enough force to snap her head to one side roughly. "Bitch, I wish to hear your praises to my strength, now."

Jennie dropped to her knees, resting her head against the sandy ground. "My lord Sestros…" Her voice was hoarse and dry, as if she hadn't taken a drink of water in days. "…your might is unmatched. Against all others you cannot be defeated, and your very image speaks of why all should fear your divine wrath…" Each word was croaked out with extreme effort on her part.

Sestros reached down and patted her on the head. "That's a good girl. Now, what else?"

Ichigo wanted to close his eyes and turn away, but he couldn't. His body refused to listen to his frantic commands. ("Why can't I move? Why can't I move? MOM!")

"I wished I had never brought Ichigo into this world…"

Somewhere, something within Ichigo shattered…

"…because of him and his father I was forced into this hellish world of darkness. My only comfort…"

Despite being unable to move, Ichigo somehow could still tremble uncontrollably, as that feeling of hopelessness overtook him.

"…is that Ichigo will die and join his father in the nine hells." Jennie plowed her forehead into the sand harder. "I…I…"

"Shhh, that will be quite enough." Sestros grabbed a card from his hand and flipped it over. "I activate the magic card Creature Swap, forcing you and I to switch monsters." Ichigo's face-down monster appeared on his field, and Volra appeared on Ichigo's field.

Ichigo could move his mouth now, and as he looked upon the broken woman cowering in fear before him he realized that no words were coming out of his mouth.

Sestros flipped over another card. "Now I activate the magic card Share the Pain. Both players sacrifice one monster they have in play. So Ichigo, are you ready to pay her back for those hateful words? Go and sacrifice your mother…understand the true strife that comes from crossing me!"

Ichigo could move, and he collapsed to his knees, his face just inches from Volra's back. ("It's mother's smell…") The pain amplified, and he started to feel cold all over. ("Mom…you're…")

Volra scurried back slightly when Ichigo tried to touch her.

Sestros watched this entire scene with immense amusement. ("This is the feeling I can truly feast upon…Ichigo, I will enjoy sucking up every ounce of your despair when you finally sacrifice her. And the best part of it all is she'll live on as my personal slave.")

Ichigo suddenly wrapped his mother in the tightest hug he could, refusing to let go despite her feeble attempts to push him away. "Mommy…"

("Hate her Ichigo, hate her for her harmful words…I know the type of person you are, and your innocence will be your downfall…make that final descent out of the light!") Sestros had his fangs bared, nearly salivating at the thought of swallowing Ichigo's energy while it was like this.

Ichigo trembled repeatedly, his entire body quaking in both pain and heartache. "I'm sorry…you're right, it's my fault that this happened to you. There is nothing I can do to make it up to you…except to kill myself after I have defeated Sestros. Mommy…forgive your son for his selfishness…"

("You have to be kidding me…") Sestros just stared at the boy in amazement. ("He's accepting the blame she placed on him…that's…that's…") "Impossible…"

Ichigo suddenly felt a hand rest on his cheek gently. It was soft and warm, instantly reminding him of home. "Mommy…" He started to cry…

"I…chi…go…" Jennie's weak and tired hand recognized that voice… "Don't…cry…"

Sestros bit back his gasp of surprise. "Impossible!" ("She's trying to comfort him suddenly?")

Ichigo suddenly felt warmth against his forehead. ("I remember this…") Memories played through his head, and he remembered the days he would hurt himself. ("Mom would rest her forehead against mine and say 'Ichigo, your mommy wants her son to grow up to be big and strong…she wants him to be a hero like his daddy. But don't forget to cry, and let those feelings out.' Then she'd…") Jennie's hand slowly wiped away his tears.

"Everyone…loves someone…that is true to their feelings." Jennie's eyes seemed to light with a faint spark of life as they looked right into Ichigo's eyes. "I'm proud of you, Ichigo. Don't lose that special aspect about you…those innocent and childish feelings that make you you. I…was wrong. Your father didn't want to marry me because he didn't want me to become involved in these kind of things." Every word she spoke sounded strained, as if she was pushing herself to her limits and beyond to get this out.

"Why did you marry him?" Ichigo's words were a hushed shout at her, his eyes still watery. "Why?"

"Because I loved him, and was willing to suffer to make sure that the heroic soul your father had lived on through you. Ichigo, you're the hope of the world. Even now, after all this, your true destiny isn't revealed yet. You will one day shape the world…" She stroked his hair gently. "Your father knew this, and so did I…but we wanted to keep you sheltered from the evils of the world…"

Ichigo sniffled and hugger her tighter. "Mom…dad told me not to forget love…"

"That's right…" She tried to laugh, but with her throat as it was that was impossible. "That's the most important thing of all. Don't become like the men who would destroy the world."

The ground around them rumbled angrily, and somewhere in the distance something exploded.

"Ichigo…" Jennie kissed her son on the cheek. "Live on, and save the earth. Live long and make the world a better place…for the sake of your own future children. I love you…Ichigo." She suddenly faded away, leaving nothing but golden sparks of light in her place.

Sestros blinked in anger. "What? She disappeared?" His fist clenched tighter and tighter, so tight he could probably crush a lump of coal into a diamond with its sheer pressure. "Damn you Pilkingtons, the lot of you just keep defying me! Regardless though, at least the bitch is dead!"

Ichigo slowly stood up. "Continue your turn, Sestros." His eyes were closed, and his voice wavered.

"When Volra is sacrificed, the sacrificing player then gets their life points set to 1000! For every 1000 life points you lost, you draw one card from your deck!" The Dark King would enjoy crushing this boy beneath his heel before he escaped this sad planet. "You're the last thing I want to do before I escape, and I will make sure you die! So hurry and draw your seventeen cards!"

Ichigo- 1000

Sestros- 4200

Another card was slammed into his disk. "I activate the final Torture card! Go Iron Maiden Torture!" The last card appeared in play alongside its brothers. "Now I tribute these three cards to summon my ultimate monster!" The four continuous magic cards disappeared and a giant spiked metal cage erupted from the ground. "I summon Sestros, Torture King of the Dark World!" Throwing back his head to laugh, the Dark King watched as the cage exploded and revealed the blue-skinned and spiked form of his true form. (2800/3000) "While this card is in play, whenever a player draws a card outside of their draw phase, they take 1000 points of damage! Now you die, Ichigo! Go, direct attack!" Pulling a long spike-ended whip from out of nowhere, the demon monster cracked the pointed end of the weapon right at Ichigo's body.

"Trap card activate, Asteroid Belt!" Ichigo disappeared behind a wall of space rocks that launched across the field and crashed into Sestros. "This trap negates a direct attack and deals you 500 life points of damage!"

Ichigo- 1000

Sestros- 3700

Sestros growled and slid a card into his disk. "I place two cards face-down on my field and end my turn! Now I can tell you the effect of Volra confidently. During the end phase of the turn for the duelist who drew through its effect, they lose. In other words, this is your last turn, boy!"

Ichigo looked down at his deck quietly. ("My last turn?") He drew calmly, his brain having already calculated the perfect strategy. "Letting me draw seventeen cards was the biggest mistake you could have made, Sestros!"

"Don't be so naïve boy, do you think I'd let you draw that many? Reverse card open, the Perforated Purse!" A strange cartoon-looking purse appeared on Sestros field. "This trap card only trigger when the opponent has six or more cards in their hand. Their hand is discarded down randomly until they are holding five cards, and they also cannot draw anymore cards this turn!" The purse opened its flaps and shot out a mass of little sticky tentacles that grabbed a thirteen cards from Ichigo's hand and pulled them all out of sight. "Now your hand advantage isn't so ridiculous, and you will lose horribly at the end of this turn. Surrender, Ichigo!"

"I can still win!" Ichigo was about to look at the cards in his hand…

"You don't get it, do you?" Sestros sneered. "My Duel Prescense changes all darkness attribute damage into life point gain for me!" He laughed wildly. "Considering the Final Shadows are all dark attribute…well, I'm sure you see why you cannot win."

Ichigo froze, sweat building up on his back. He had yet to look at his hand, because suddenly there was no will to fight. ("All darkness attribute damage is absorbed? Of course, that's what happened before…but if that's the case then…then…") He was doomed. His deck didn't run any kind of heavy effect damage card… "I…can't win, can I?"

"It's impossible. The only non-dark attribute monsters in your deck are those annoying Final Shadow Gods, and from what I remember none of them have enough attack power to finish me off. And besides, even if you did what would it accomplish? There isn't a single thing you can do thanks to the Immortality of the Night. My losing will simply mean a draw…" Turning to look up at the blood red moon hanging in the blood red sky, Sestros sighed. "What a tragic ending for the planet earth…"

"It's not over!" The new voice brought both duelists out of their personal thoughts and back into the game.

Turning on one heel, Ichigo looked behind him and gasped in surprise. "Erian? What are you doing here?"

The multi-colored boy ran up and with all of his might punched Ichigo across the face. "What are you talking about? You haven't lost yet! How can you give up after getting this far?"

Ichigo was surprised at how soft that punch was, so he quickly recovered. "But everything I run will give him life points…"

"That doesn't matter!" Erian clenched his fists tightly, shouting right in Ichigo's face. "This beautiful world that you want to protect suddenly can't be saved? Don't make me laugh! What happened to the Ichigo who wouldn't give up?"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "You're right…Erian." Turning to look at Sestros, he smirked. "In this turn, you will lose and you will be destroyed. For the good of the earth, I will find a way."

Erian blinked in surprise and took a couple of steps from Ichigo's body. "Ummm…Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo looked down at himself…and realized that he was glowing light blue. "Huh? Wait…what's this…" Whatever else he was going to say faded as he suddenly disappeared in a burst of blue light.

"………" Erian stared at the spot where Ichigo had been standing. "Ichigo? Ummm….hello?"

Sestros just watched the empty spot quietly. ("He will be back…I know he will. However, with only three minutes left until the world comes to an end…")

_To be continued…_


	41. Warnings of a coming threat

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 41: Warnings of a coming threat

He was flying through the air so fast he didn't dare open his eyes. ("Where am I? What happened to the duel?") Everything around him said that he was on the verge of dying, that these kinds of speeds would tear a normal living being to tiny little shreds. And yet he was still alive.

Ichigo suddenly was felt as if he had been plunged into ice-cold water as his entire body went numb. All he could feel was his consciousness. ("Where am I?") Everything was dark because he no longer could feel his eyes…he couldn't hear either. All of his senses were deprived now.

Suddenly he could feel it, a prescense that hovered nearby him. Though he could not see, a bright multi-spiked blue crystal suddenly appeared in his mind's eye. **"Greetings, Ichigo Pilkington."**

("How do you know my name?") He couldn't shake a sudden feeling of peace that fell over his thoughts. It reminded him of when he was brought to the temple of the goddess Luna, and the calm that seemed to radiate from her. But at the same time it was different, because this peace seemed achieved by silence and darkness. It was just him and this other form…nothing else existed.

"**I know much of you because you I have been watching you for these last few hours."** The crystal's form pulsed with light in tune with its words. **"Your determination to save your world, as well as your other actions, has brought me to the decision that I would come to you with my problem. Will you listen?"**

("Are you nuts?") Even though at the moment he had no physical body, Ichigo wished he could strike that crystal as hard as he could. ("The planet earth is about to be destroyed, I don't have time to listen to you right now! Can't it wait?")

"**You need not worry about your planet."** The crystal floated about silently, shedding meager amounts of light in all directions. **"In this place, thought is the only thing that exists for now. Therefore, every second in your world is hours upon hours here. My request will cost you only a second of your time, so please…I beg you to hear it out before turning away."**

("Fine, please be quick though.") Ichigo knew that this was ridiculous, but something told him that this crystal was worth at least listening to.

"**I thank you. Now then, let me ask you first if you believe in beings from other planets…aliens, I believe they are called."**

("Of course. Judai-sensei told me all about his adventures with a bunch of aliens called the Neo-Spacians, so I have no reason to not believe in such a thing.")

"**Excellent, then this will make my request make much more sense."** The crystal pulsed brighter and suddenly Ichigo's mind was assaulted by images of space, and of planets he had never seen before. **"Space is vast, and within it rests many different wonders. Amongst those wonders are the living beings that possess powers that far surpass anything that can be accomplished through both technology and magic. They are species that possess abilities which surpass the ordinary laws of reality itself, in fact."** Suddenly images appeared before Ichigo, of beautiful worlds filled with all kinds of wonderful creatures. Some of them resembled things from earth, some of them were nearly impossible to describe…but to him they all were amazing. Something about their prescense sparked that child-like wonder he possessed.

("They're cool…") Ichigo would have blinked if he could have when an image of a world covered by strange rainbow crystals and whirlpools appeared. Walking amongst these dangerous-looking objects without fear were a group of humanoids made entirely of prismatic light. ("Something about these ones are familiar…as if I've met them before…")

"**I am truly glad you like them. Unfortunately, most other beings who gained the ability to travel the universe found these ancient and beautiful creatures to be useful for a different reason…" **All of a sudden those images became horrid visions of destruction as beams of red light fell upon the surface of these planets he had just admired, bathing them in death and destruction almost instantly. **"…for war."**

Ichigo watched these images with fear and anger, the latter directed at the fact that such beings existed outside of earth. ("Even away from this planet, there are still hateful beings who wish nothing but destruction upon innocent lives?")

"**Yes, tragically."** The crystal pulsed a bit brighter. **"It is truly a shame, since so many of these races haven't done anything to cause harm. Most of them were peaceful, and didn't even know that there were things beyond the sky."**

("Who did this?")

A new image appeared, this time of a giant blood red ship that hovered in space above a now burning world. **"They are known as the Blood Children. No one has ever seen one outside of their ships, but they are bloodthirsty beasts that seem to target and destroy these species without reason."**

This had Ichigo's full attention now. ("And they simply go uncontested throughout space and slaughter whole planets worth of peaceful creatures?")

"**No!"** The crystal suddenly flashed brightly, bringing a new image. This was of some kind of strange-looking ship that resembled an icicle, made wholly out of dark blue crystal. **"These beings worked to save as many members of these species as they could. They are known as the Infinites."**

("Infinites?") Ichigo immediately made a connection. ("It has something to do with that…") A memory flashed through his head, of the Infinity Chaser card being torn to shreds. ("…never mind…")

The image changed to a strange planet that seemed to be made entirely out of the same dark blue crystal as the Infinite ship. **"This is Crystal Haven. It is a constructed planet meant to be a safe place for the survivors of those horrid slaughters…until…"** Suddenly a dark shadow fell over the planet, and like wasps a swarm of red ships seemed to appear around it. After a few moments the whole planet lit up like some kind of Christmas ornament, red and orange being the only colors visible. **"The Blood Children found the sacred haven, and attack with their full force. While the Infinites managed to hold them back, an evacuation was put into order, sending numerous different ships across the universe at speeds the Blood Children ships could not keep up with."**

Once more the image changed, this time to an Infinite ship that looked badly damaged. **"Out of those, this ship carried the most important item of the Infinites power."**

("The most powerful item? What was it?") Ichigo was captivated now by this story…something about it made him want to learn all he could.

"**It was called the Infinity Mind. All of the Infinites' technology was based off the concept of using crystals as a focal point to create amazing powers. In that vein, the Infinity Mind is a single crystal about the size of a pebble. Within it rests infinite energy…"**

("Infinity energy? If the Infinites had the power to create such a thing then why didn't they just use it to destroy the Blood Children?")

"**Because that is not the infinite power. The Infinity Mind possesses the ability to create strong amounts of energy useful for single small effects. Its infinite power means that it is a constantly recharging energy source…it cannot be exhausted. While very useful to a single person, it cannot produce enough energy all at once for such a thing. And yet the Blood Children wanted it, though the Infinites did not know why."**

("Alright, now it's time to explain what this has to do with me.")

"**Very well."** The image continued, showing the Infinite ship suddenly veering off course and flying right into the atmosphere of a planet. **"The ship that contained the Infinity Mind also had within it some of the most powerful and unique of the creatures that the Infinites had saved. Amongst them, I believe you have already met one."** The image changed to a boy with a clothing setup Ichigo could never forget.

("Erian? Erian is an…alien?")

"**That is correct. 'Erian', as you call him, is what is known as a Negation Entity. They come from the planet you saw earlier, the one with the rainbow crystals and whirlpools…they are the most interesting of the species because they behave in odd ways that most creatures wouldn't follow. He is the reason I have come to you, because you became his friend so quickly and somehow brought about a creature that possessed the ability to fuse with the Negation Entity easily. Something about you is special, Ichigo Pilkington."**

("Tell me about it…") Ichigo mentally muttered to himself at the 'special' comment. ("Anyway though, so you're telling me that this ship crashed on earth? What do you expect me to do about it?")

"**Erian, like the other Infinity Travelers, is currently wandering this planet without any understanding of it. Also, their powers are dangerous as well as unique and powerful. Erian's abilities are not deadly, but some of the other Travelers…well, let us just say that they are a danger to themselves and to the planet Earth while they wander its surface unguided."**

("You want to go guide these guys?") Ichigo sighed. ("Listen, what do you expect me to…")

"**I come to you because you possess something that no other human so far has. I am in need of a being that is pure of soul, pure of heart, pure of mind, and also capable of wielding great power. These four things have been nearly impossible to find, in all of these last few months. However…you meet these requirements. Ichigo, you are the only one I could find that meets those requirements."**

("Don't mess around with me. There's nothing pure of heart, soul or mind about me! As for understanding how to control power…I'd be dead by my own damned hand if not for having guys like Halo around to help keep these immense energies in check for me. Trust me, I don't fit any kind of requirements that you have.")

"**Just through the duel against Sestros, I will prove you wrong. You are pure of soul because you were not tainted by the darkness Sestros released, which would have turned any other soul into either a terrified wreck or an enraged monster. In fact, your inner soul was so pure in that aspect that you didn't even realize you were immune to it."**

"**Secondly, you are pure of heart because when your mother spoke those words of hatred about you, you took it upon yourself to accept responsibility for things that you couldn't have possibly been responsible for. That showed that you were willing to sacrifice yourself just to end the pain of others."**

"**Thirdly, you are pure of mind because you were not choked by the dark illusions that Sestros attempted to subdue you with. His torture methods had no affect on your mind because you were too mentally calm to be affected by them. Things that would have broken the strongest wills simply were ignored by you because you focus on the here and now more than anything else."**

"**Fourthly, I point simply to your ability to stand in that duel against Sestros. Your body was damaged, and your energies were exhausted. Yet unconsciously you were using the power of the Dark Halo to convert the darkness of the Darkness Game into extra energy to keep yourself standing. It is normally a talent that Halo only could use knowingly, but somehow you figured out how to use it without even putting thought into it."**

("……") Ichigo would have been beet red in the face if he actually possessed such things at that moment. ("Listen…you're really overestimating how strong I am in those departments…")

"**Ichigo…the Blood Children will be coming to earth. They want the Infinity Mind, and it cannot protect itself on its own. Also, the Infinity Travelers need to be mustered to help repel this threat. They possess the powers to do such things, but they need a guide here on earth."**

Ichigo felt panic in his mind at the first part of that announcement. ("They're coming to earth? No, they can't…")

"**Nothing that you demons have can stop them. Their technology is on a level similar to the power of the greatest magic of this planet. Also, they know of the Darkness Games and intend to use them to their advantage in finding the Travelers. I beg of you…please…"**

("Okay, I've got it already.") Another mental sigh came from Ichigo. ("But I have to beat Sestros first, or else there won't be an Earth for the Blood Children to come to!") Suddenly he felt warmth, and he was back in his body and floating in front of that crystal. "Finally, that was starting to creep me…"

"**I do not intend to send you into this battle unarmed. I am will help you and advise you when needed."** The crystal floated closer to him. **"My power is your power, master. And my power is the power of the stars. Use me, and I swear that you will defeat Sestros permanently. To you his Immortality of the Night might be some kind of dark invincibility, but when compared to the powers I will grant you it is merely an affliction that needs to be cleansed."**

Ichigo stared at the little crystal for a few seconds, and then gasped. "Wait, you're the Infinity Mind? And you can talk?" Suddenly everything was painfully bright again, and he was moving once more. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared for a collision into something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yeah?" Ichigo looked down at himself…and realized that he was glowing light blue. "Huh? Wait…what's this…" Whatever else he was going to say faded as he suddenly disappeared in a burst of blue light._

"………" _Erian stared at the spot where Ichigo had been standing. "Ichigo? Ummm….hello?"_

_Sestros just watched the empty spot quietly. ("He will be back…I know he will. However, with only three minutes left until the world comes to an end…")_

Less than a second later Ichigo reappeared in the same spot he had been standing, except now he had his eyes squeezed shut and he was bracing himself for something.

"Ichigo!" Erian nearly yelled into the other boy's ear. "There's only three minutes left, hurry!"

Snapping his eyes open, Ichigo immediately went back into a dueling stance and fanned out his hand. ("No time to wonder, I've got to win right now!") (Hand cards: Graceful Charity, City of Shadows; Noirtropolis, The Warrior Returning Alive, Final Shadow Velocity Thief, Infinity Traveler Negation Entity) ("I can't win with these cards…damn it…")

**_("Master, I am with you.")_** A strange glow came from his right hand. Looking at it, Ichigo blinked in surprise at what sat around his ring finger. It was a band of solid gold with a very ornate clasp hanging onto a deep blue crystal about the size of a pebble.

("This is the Infinity Mind?") Ichigo frowned. ("How do I make it work?")

"Ichigo, what are you doing? There's no time left!" Erian looked panicked now, sweat dripping down his face.

"Your annoying friend is correct, Ichigo. Come and see that you cannot win!" Sestros snickered and started to laugh…

Ichigo had closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if he was listening to something. Then he opened his eyes and smiled wryly at Sestros. "You've got that wrong. Actually, there's no way you can win."

"What was that?" Sestros snarled angrily. "Even now you still speak nonsense?"

"It isn't nonsense at all." Ichigo pointed right at the Dark King's chest. "Your Immortality of the Night is a cancer that I intend to remove. But first…" He lifted his right arm up into the air. **"Awaken, Soul of the Stars!"**

_To be continued…_


	42. Starlight Savior

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 42: Starlight Savior; Birth of the Space Hero

_Ichigo had closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if he was listening to something. Then he opened his eyes and smiled wryly at Sestros. "You've got that wrong. Actually, there's no way you can win."_

"_What was that?" Sestros snarled angrily. "Even now you still speak nonsense?"_

"_It isn't nonsense at all." Ichigo pointed right at the Dark King's chest. "Your Immortality of the Night is a cancer that I intend to remove. But first…" He lifted his right arm up into the air. **"Awaken, Soul of the Stars!"**_

Everything grew darker, including the red glow of the sky. Ichigo's body started to become surrounded by a faint dark blue glow. It grew brighter and stronger until he disappeared from sight within it. Then its form grew brighter and rounder, turning into a sphere of that same color light.

Erian's eyes bugged out of his head at the sound of those words. ("This feeling…it can't be…")

Sestros blinked in confusion. ("What is this feeling? This strange power…")

Everything became bathed in dark blue as that sphere exploded, spraying everything nearby in a healthy glow. Both Sestros and Erian threw their arms up instinctively, thinking the blast was an explosion. However after a few seconds they realized that nothing had happened and they opened their eyes to see that there was no one there anymore.

"Ichigo?" Erian stared at the space where his friend had been. "Ichigo?"

Sestros just started to laugh wildly. "The damn fool destroyed himself? It's fine though, because in just a minute or so this planet will be destroyed!"

Erian dropped to his knees in front of the empty space where Ichigo had disappeared again. "No…this beautiful planet can't be destroyed…Ichigo's worked too hard for its sake!" Jumping to his feet, he turned to glare at Sestros. "I'll face you, monster!" An earthquake rumbled the ground underneath them, the whole planet in its last dying throes.

"Hah! What exactly can you possibly do with less than a minute left, eh?" Snapping up his hand, the Dark King felt a build-up of power there. "I'll destroy you too, if just to spare you from the destruction of this planet!"

Erian didn't falter or flinch. "Like Ichigo wished, I will not let an evil like you do as you wish! Evil won't win!"

"That's right!" A voice rang out across the sky, and at that moment the rumbling of the earth stopped. The red sky pulsed and throbbed, and then started to fade back to grey. "This beautiful planet will not be destroyed by the ambitions of one person!"

"Who are you, bastard?" Sestros snapped his head around wildly trying to find who was speaking. ("They somehow stopped the planet from destroying itself. But that's impossible!") "Show yourself!"

"As you wish!" A single circle of light, like a spotlight's beam, appeared around the top of a pile of nearby rubble, lighting up that area and the speaker at the same time. It was a young man who couldn't have been older than twenty years old. He had long brown hair that went to his shoulders, a pair of peaceful blue eyes and a face that most girls would find beautiful. Around his body there was some kind of strange light blue bodysuit with pieces of dark blue armor covering his arm and leg segments, as well as his chest. A wind blew by, blowing his hair out behind him gently. "Darkness cannot win this battle, because I have arrived to deliver justice to those responsible for these horrible acts against humanity!"

Sestros felt a couple of veins bulging out of his head. "That doesn't tell us anything! I want your name! How were you able to stop this whole planet from blowing up…it's impossible!"

The young man snapped his right hand into the air, a single finger pointing to the heavens. "I am the hero of the heavens!" His hand snapped down, now set so his extended thumb was pointed at his chest. "In the name of justice and love, I will right the wrongs that have been committed by you, Dark King!" He struck a rather exaggerated heroic pose. "I am Starlight Savior!"

"Starlight…Savior?" Erian's eyes bugged out of his head, looking at the spot-lighted young man. ("It's one of the guardians of the Infinites…but what's he doing here?") He suddenly felt hope spark in his heart. ("This means we have a chance! The guardians were incredibly strong, so this guy'll be able to beat Sestros!")

Sestros nearly blushed at how absolutely stupid he felt even being part of this weirdo's little game. "Where do you get off spouting such idiotic nonsense? Die!" A blast of red and black energy exploded from his hand, powering towards the young man at incredible speeds.

Starlight Savior's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of the approaching death-blaze. "Are you crazy?" Turning on one heel, he almost threw himself out of the way right before the blast could connect. As soon as he did so, the spotlight effect mysteriously vanished, while the ball of red and black death burned itself out into the ocean a few seconds later.

Erian sweat-dropped at the sight of the guardian, who currently had his head face-down in the dirt and was in the duck and cover position. ("…..we're doomed…")

Leaping to his feet, a now very dirty-faced Starlight Savior pointed at Sestros angrily. "What's the matter with you, throwing dangerous attacks off like that?"

A deep snarl left the Dark King's now tightened throat. "I was going to kill you for interfering; now I think I'll just do it because you piss me off, naïve fool!" He launched another ball of red and black demonic energy at the young man.

Erian just kept blushing and profusely sweating as he watched the 'guardian' run from each of the Dark King's attacks. ("Who's a hero of the heavens? This guy certainly isn't.")

-------------------------------

Meanwhile within the abandoned structure that served as the hiding place for the still collapsed duelists, Ryu slowly stood up and looked at the sky. ("The heavens are quiet…which means the disaster has been averted.") His energy was restored to usable levels, though he didn't want to risk getting in a fight if it was possible. "I doubt that is a problem though, because it seems like…"

"Can't we discuss this like adults?" An oddly familiar voice could be heard echoing from the distance, followed by a loud explosion that shook

("It seems like the battle isn't quite over yet.") The dragon demon tugged on his tie and loosened it gently. ("Once more into the fray.") Then he seemed to disappear into thin air.

-----------------------------------

Sestros couldn't believe this fool's luck. ("I've missed him fifty out of fifty times. But that's impossible…my aim is impeccable!")

Starlight Savior had other things on his mind, like running to avoid being cooked alive.

The Dark King grasped the collar of his heavy cloak tightly with one mighty hand. "I grow weary of this. Since I cannot smite you, I'll tear you apart instead!" His hand tugged on his stiff-collared cloak and yanked it from around his neck to above his head. Tossing the heavy fabric aside, he cracked his knuckles and lifted his hand once more to aim at the still running annoyance. "Now die already!"

"Take your own advice, hypocrite." Someone spoke quietly behind him, and then he disappeared within an explosion of blazing hot golden flame.

Starlight Savior slid to a stop and spun around to see what had happened. It was clearly evident from his surprise that he wasn't the one who had attacked.

Ryu watched the pillar of golden fire calmly, waiting for Sestros to revive. "There is no way to kill you, but that doesn't mean I intend to let you chase innocents unmolested. As for you over there, hurry up and run!"

A deep laughter came from within the pillar. "Good, I was wondering where you were." The fire died out instantly to reveal Sestros looking unharmed. "I've already killed the Mutt, you're the only actual threat left." Glancing down at his arm, he frowned slightly. "Feel proud, lizard. Your attack obliterated my Duel Disk." Glancing behind him, he noticed that the pest was gone. ("No matter, I have eternity to hunt him down and kill him. Whatever he did to stop the end of the world needs to be undone before I leave…I refuse to let this planet continue on.")

Popping his neck a couple of times, Ryu brushed back the locks of his black hair. ("Rikuo, I will buy Ichigo time. I don't know where he is, but if he was dead then the world wouldn't be here right now.")

---------------------------------

("I thought I was going to die…") One hand resting against where his heart was in his chest, Starlight Savior took deep breathes to get air circulating through him again.

"Ummm…excuse me?" Someone poked the side of his head. "Mister Infinity Guardian?"

"Infinity Guardian?" The young man turned to look at the speaker, and smiled when he realized it was Erian. "Oh hey Erian."

"You know my name?" The multi-colored boy blinked in surprise.

Now it was Starlight Savior's turn to blink. "Why wouldn't I?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean…we've met before?"

"Did you get hit in the head or something?" Tilting his head to the side, Starlight Savior gave the boy a quizzical look. "Or is your memory absolutely horrible?"

("I only met one person in these last few hours…") Erian's gasped loudly in realization. "Ichigo?"

The young man patted his friend on the shoulder. "There you go! And here I thought you were broken or something. What was with that little lapse of memory?"

"You…you don't even realize you look different, do you?" Pulling a small hand mirror out of his pocket, Erian handed it to his friend.

Looking into the piece of reflective glass, Starlight Savior blinked a couple of times at himself. "Gah! I'm…I'm…" He suddenly flashed the mirror a winning smile. "…looking good!" Off to his side, Erian face-fell.

---------------------------------

Ryu felt pain running up and down his body as he back-handed another of the Dark King's balls of fire away. ("This is an impossible battle…Ichigo, hurry!") Then he could no longer breathe as Sestros was suddenly right in front of him, a hand squeezing his throat to the point that no pass could pass through it.

-----------------------

Erian snatched the mirror from Ichigo's hand after he realized that his friend wasn't going to stop looking in it otherwise. "Knock it off! Don't you realize the world is supposed to end already?"

"Really?" Looking at his armored hand, Starlight Savior shook his head. "Nope, that shouldn't happen unless the Infinity Mind lied." He didn't hear Erian's sudden sharp intake of air when he said that. "It told me that it has the ability to influence time around a certain area. And since this will be ground zero for the when the world ends, just by slowing the flow of time in this area, it should stall off the end of the world for a few hours."

Erian stared at Starlight Savior in confusion. ("He has spoken with the Infinity Mind?") "Ichigo…where is the Infinity Mind right now?"

Tapping his chest-plate, the young man smiled wryly. "I guess since it's not on my finger anymore its part of me for now."

"…part…of you…" Erian's eyes widened slowly in understanding of something from his past.

------------------------------

"_**Can you hear me, child?"**_

_His eyes were closed as he slept in stasis, but Erian's mind awakened to the call of the thing that was protecting their ship while it went much farther than originally planned in an attempt to shake off the Blood Children. ("Yes…")_

"**_I can no longer go on. This ship's auto-pilot will have to take over for me. Therefore, I wish to leave you with instructions."_**

_("I understand…please continue…")_

"_**As you know, I was meant to be used by a single being rather than as a power source. If and when this ship does land, I may wind up in the hands of someone other than you and your brothers and sisters. If that is the case, please make sure that person understands what they have. There is also the distinct chance that I may have bonded with them, so listen closely for my name to be mentioned. I trust you to instruct them properly on anything concerning the Blood Children, as well as the battle they may wind being sucked into."**_

------------------------------------

Starlight Savior waved his hand in front of Erian's blank face again. "Hello? You okay?"

Shaking his head to clear it of that frighteningly clear memory, the multi-colored boy nodded. "I'm fine. Anyway, you can't just sit here and do nothing! The Infinity Mind chose you for a reason, and now is the time to show what that reason is!"

After a few seconds of thought, Ichigo smiled. "You're right. I'll go help Ryu right now and…" Suddenly he disappeared from Erian's field of vision as the wall they were resting against exploded, sending a hunk of stone slamming into the side of the boy's head and knocking him unconscious.

Starlight Savior went into a wild roll as the explosive force of the destroyed wall tried to carry him with it. Finally his armored fingers managed to get a hold in the ground and he stopped sharply. That didn't stop him from having to squeeze his eyes shut because of the stinging storm of dust and grit that was cutting against his skin roughly. ("What was that powerful explosion from?")

"So this is where you were hiding." Sestros licked some more of that delicious dragon demon blood from his transformed claws. "I hope you enjoyed the short amount of time Jourgen bought you, pest. Because now I'll tear you to shreds with my claws, just to make sure you die."

Opening his eyes, the young man scanned the ground around the feet of the Dark King, who was standing where he had been originally. Then he spied what he was looking for, and immediately he brought his attention to Sestros to make sure he didn't give away what he was looking for. ("Good, Erian's okay…at least, he looked alive.") Standing up, he brushed some of the grit from his suit and smiled confidently at his objective. "I'm glad you came to me. You saved me the trouble of having to go find you myself."

"I think you're reading the wrong script to this little play, pest." Flexing his claws, the Dark King sneered. "I'm the one who will win, so drop the confidence bluff."

Taking a deep breath, Starlight Savior suddenly snapped his right hand up into the air, one finger pointing at the sky. "Let's try this again, and maybe this time it'll stick in your head!"

Sestros narrowed his eyes. "Again you just babble on and on about nothing."

"I am the hero of the heavens!" His hand snapped down, now set so his extended thumb was pointed at his chest. "In the name of justice and love, I will right the wrongs that have been committed by you, Dark King!" He struck a rather exaggerated heroic pose. "I am Starlight Savior! And this time remember it!"

Snarling, Sestros prepared to charge in and run this fool over. "And you should remember who I am." He struck a pose similar to the one Starlight Savior had assumed, mocking the young man's introduction. "In the name of death and pain, I am the Dark King of the Dark World!" Then he was charging at Starlight Savior rapidly, one claw cocked back to strike the blow that would cut out the annoyance's heart.

Bracing himself, Starlight Savior got ready to take the hit…

**("No. Now is the time to unveil the second of your powers. Repeat after me.")**

Sestros flinched slightly as he realized his opponent had dropped his guard. "So you intend to die without a fight then? What a shame!" He was just a few feet away from striking, his claw locked onto its target.

"**Awaken Libra, Soul of Balance! I summon your power, and bring forth the Infinity Trial!"**

Suddenly Sestros was hurled backwards by a powerful invisible force. His feet managed to lock to the ground and he skidded to a stop finally, now about twenty feet away from Starlight Savior. "So, you do have some power then?"

Lifting up his left arm, the young man ran one hand along the length of his forearm, and a duel disk made of the same dark blue armoring that covered his bodysuit appeared around it. "This is the power of the Soul of Libra. Welcome to your first Infinity Trial, Sestros." A deck appeared in the appropriate slot on the Duel Disk.

"I refuse." Snickering, Sestros pointed at the now stone-faced young man mockingly. "The only duel I will participate in is the last duel of the Game of the Gods. My opponent for that was Ichigo Pilkington, not you."

"Then let me tell you…" Starlight Savior snickered right back. "…when I invoke the power of the Soul of Libra and the Infinity Trial activates you and I cannot leave until we determine the winner. However, unlike a Darkness Game there is no negative penalty for the loser. I guess you could call it a 'safe' Darkness Game, more or less. However, I choose to rest the fate of the world upon this. If you win, I'll drop the power that is currently preventing the world from being destroyed."

"Is that so?" Closing his eyes, the Dark King started to laugh quietly. "Very well, I'll take you on instead of that boy Pilkington." Another rusted Duel Disk appeared on his forearm.

"Alright then, duel!" Starlight Savior looked down at his deck. ("This deck isn't my own, but I feel the power of the Infinity Mind within it. It's actually fitting this way though. I am Starlight Savior right now, so I'll save the world using the deck meant for him!")

Sestros suddenly lifted one arm to point up at the sky. "Pest, enjoy this duel. Because I'm about to do something I have yet to do since my inauguration as the King of the Dark World!" Lightning crashed down in the background; while a strange and beautiful structure made of light blue crystal appeared around them both, indicating the location of the Trial. "I will bare my soul to you!" A deck appeared in his Duel Disk's deck slot. But something was strange about it. The backs of the cards weren't the normal brown design, but were instead an ornate black and red design. "This is the soul deck of the King of Torture and Darkness. Please live long enough for me to enjoy using it, _Starlight Savior_!" The last words were spoken with venom behind them.

_To be continued…_


	43. Unveiling the souls of light and darknes

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 43: Unveiling the souls of light and darkness

_Sestros suddenly lifted one arm to point up at the sky. "Pest, enjoy this duel. Because I'm about to do something I have yet to do since my inauguration as the King of the Dark World!" Lightning crashed down in the background; while a strange and beautiful structure made of light blue crystal appeared around them both, indicating the location of the Trial. "I will bare my soul to you!" A deck appeared in his Duel Disk's deck slot. But something was strange about it. _

_The backs of the cards weren't the normal brown design, but were instead an ornate black and red design. "This is the soul deck of the King of Torture and Darkness. Please live long enough for me to enjoy using it, Starlight Savior!" The last words were spoken with venom behind them._

--------------------------

Lightning smashed down against the domed structure that formed to indicate the site of the Infinity Trial, dissipating against a pale barrier of blue light. A dark laughter was echoing out of the inside of the structure.

Starlight Savior grimaced at the fact that Sestros was already laughing insanely. Unlike the other times he had heard the Torture King laugh, this was different. It was far more out of control. It was like the gentlemanly façade that Sestros normally wore was removed, revealing the beast that the demon king was. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just enjoying the feeling of my released soul. Now, let's begin!" Sneering, he drew. "I play the continuous magic card Desolation Arch!" Behind him a giant stone arch sculpted to resemble a pair of wicked claws rose high upwards, nearly reaching the roof of the structure. "Also, I place one card face-down on the field and one monster in defense mode. Now then…go ahead and take your turn!"

Starlight Savior drew, and the Desolation Arch suddenly started to glow red. "What's this?"

"You'll see in time." Sestros continue his insane smile. "Now, please show me what you can do!"

"Well, since you asked…" Grasping a card from his hand, the young man smiled at it. ("Alright, let's see what these cards can do!") "I summon Planetary Aspect Jupiter!" An explosion of lightning hit his field and formed into a humanoid wearing a suit of futuristic armor that crackled with green electricity across its frame. (1600/1700) "Jupiter, attack the set monster with Celestial Lightning!" A blast of lightning fell from the sky onto his monster, which transferred that power to its gauntlets. Snapping up its hand, it unleashed a ball of green electricity that crashed into the set monster on Sestros' field and blew it into dust. "When Jupiter destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, the controller of that monster takes 400 life points of damage!"

Sestros was struck by a bolt of lightning, but instead of flinching he laughed as the energy trailed along his frame.

Sestros- 3600

Starlight Savior- 4000

Without showing any reaction to the lightning, Sestros pointed up at the sky. "First the effect of Desolation Arch activates! When a monster is destroyed a counter is added to this card and the controller of the destroyed monster takes 100 points of damage!"

Sestros- 3500

Starlight Savior- 4000

"And the effect of my face-down monster activates." A three-eyed furry little phantom demon appeared above his head. "I'm sure you know of the effect of Sangan. When this monster is sent from my field to my graveyard, I add one monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand." Removing a card from his deck, he flipped it over to show it to Starlight Savior. It had a picture of a sneering humanoid wearing armor made of bone. "I choose Desolation Soul; Bone Knight!"

"Desolation Soul?" Starlight Savior frowned slightly. ("Sure enough, his deck isn't the same as it was before. So I wonder what these new cards do…") "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Sestros smiled happily. "Excellent, then let me show you my soul's power!" He drew. "I summon Desolation Soul; Bone Knight!" (1500/1800) The monster depicted on the card appeared in play. "The effect of my Desolation Soul is that for every counter on every Desolation card in play it gains 200 attack points!" (1700/1800) "Your monster is defeated!" His monster leapt across the field, sword raised to cut into Jupiter.

"Celestial Lightning!" Starlight Savior braced himself as the two monsters collided, exploding together in a cloud of green lightning and bone shards.

Sestros pointed at his Desolation Arch. "Two more counters appear, and we both take 100 points of damage!" He continued to smile happily as his opponent twitched slightly in pain. "Don't slow down, or else you'll spoil my fun."

Sestros- 3400

Starlight Savior- 3900

"Who said anything about slowing down?" Starlight Savior smiled right back. "Just getting an itch out, that's all."

"That's good, because you're about to suffer even more!" The Torture King's face-down card flipped up. "I reveal my trap card, Desolation Coffin!" A large stone coffin rose up out of the ground and opened to reveal the Bone Knight. "When a Desolation Soul on my field is destroyed in battle, I may revive it." (1500/1800) "And since there are now three counters on my Desolation Arch, it gains 600 attack points!" (2100/1800) "Direct attack!"

"You're dreaming if you think I wasn't ready for that!" The young man's set card flipped up and he disappeared behind a wall of large floating rocks. "Asteroid Belt triggers when you attack directly, negating that attack and dealing you 500 points of damage for every monster you have in play!" Those floating rocks hurled themselves at Sestros.

"Foolish…" Sestros watched as his Bone Knight suddenly moved with lightning speed, slashing each asteroid into pebbles. "While Bone Knight is in play, I may remove one counter from a Desolation magic or trap card in play to reduce one instance of effect damage I take by 1000."

"It has two effects?" Starlight Savior grimaced as he saved that information away. ("Most likely, the attack increase effect is shared by all of these Desolation Souls.")

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Sestros just kept smiling at Starlight Savior like they were old friends. "Well, what will you do now?"

"I'll counterattack!" Drawing, he fanned his hand out and nodded at the cards he saw. "When Jupiter is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I may draw one card during my next standby phase." Adding another card to his hand, he lifted a different card up. Its picture was of a planet surrounded by a ring of blue light. "I activate the magic card Terraforming Ring, special summoning one Planetary Aspect monster from my graveyard to my field." A boom of thunder shook the field as his Jupiter returned. "Also, I play the magic card Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter snapped its arms up in front of it, a single metallic rod emerging from its back and aiming to the sky. Another lightning bolt fell from the sky and hit the rod, which seemed to spread that raw power around the monster's body. "This card activates when Planetary Aspect Jupiter is in play. One monster in play is treated as if it was attacked by a 2500 attacker this turn!" All of that built up power flew from Jupiter's body and enveloped the Bone Knight, blowing it apart. "During this turn, Jupiter is unable to attack however."

Sestros- 2800

Starlight Savior- 3900

Sestros cackled as his Desolation Arch released a beam of red light that stabbed into his chest. "Once more Desolation Arch deals me 100 points of damage and gains a counter!"

Sestros- 2700

Starlight Savior- 3900

Sliding a card into his disk, Starlight Savior glanced at Sestros' set card. ("It wasn't a monster defense or magic defense card, so I can assume it must be an anti-trap card.") "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Sestros pointed at his set card. "Hold on, I'm activating my set card during your end phase. Go Emotion Vampire! This card triggers when during the same turn that one of my monsters is destroyed in battle by a monster. I may add one counter to a Desolation card in play!" His Arch grew brighter, its red glow starting to overcome the light blue of the structure. "And now I draw!"

("There has to be more to his Arch than just gathering counters…") The young man didn't like this at all, and it didn't help that his set card was a bluff.

"I play the equipment magic card Ruined Future. This card lets me special summon one level four or lower Desolation Soul from my deck to the field, which I then equip with Ruined Future. When Ruined Future is destroyed or removed from the equipped monster, the equipped monster is sent back into my deck." A black hole of darkness appeared on his field, and a dark form slowly rose out of it. It was another humanoid, this one covered in armor made out of what seemed to be the chitin of some kind of insect. "My choice is Desolation Soul; Plague Vagrant." (1000/1000) "For every counter on every Desolation card I have in play, it gains 200 attack points." (1800/1000) "Plague of Violence!" The Torture King sneered as his monster's chest plate opened and a swarm of strange-looking demonic insects came forth, swallowing up Jupiter. A few moments the swarm dissipated to reveal that Jupiter was gone.

Sestros- 2700

Starlight Savior- 3800

"And I'm sure you haven't forgotten the power of my Arch!" Sestros smirked as he got to watch his opponent twitch in pain for a moment as the Arch shot him with a beam of red light.

Sestros- 2700

Starlight Savior- 3700

"Also I place two cards face-down in play and end my turn." Something about the smile that was still on Sestros' face gave Starlight Savior the creeps. "Come now, show me something worthwhile already."

Drawing, the world's last hope frowned. ("I can't use this card yet…") "During my standby phase, because Jupiter was destroyed, I draw another card." Now, looking at his hand, he saw what he could. "I summon Planetary Aspect Venus!" A bright pillar of golden light fell over his field, and when it cleared it revealed a female humanoid wearing a suit of golden power armor. Her radiant golden hair shimmered in the peaceful light of the structure. (1400/1200)

"How beautiful, but it is all for naught! I reveal Pitfall of Despair!" Sestros sneered as Starlight Savior's monster was chained up by black strands of metal that pulled her through the ground, leaving a hole where it had done so. "When there is a Desolation Soul in play and you summon a monster that is level four or lower, I may destroy it."

("He prepared for my summon, huh?") Suddenly Starlight let out a weak yell of pain as he was caught off guard by the beam from the Desolation Arch.

Sestros- 2700

Starlight Savior- 3600

Thought that had hurt, he quickly recovered and looked at the last four cards in his hand. ("For everyone, I have to win.") "It looks like I'll just have to gamble with this turn. I play the magic card Planetary Lottery." His graveyard was spat out of its slot. Taking the small stack of cards, he shuffled them up and fanned them out with their backs to Sestros. "You select one card at random from my shuffled graveyard. If that card is a Planetary Aspect it is special summoned."

Sestros pointed at the center card. "Let's see what it was…"

Smiling, Starlight Savior flipped it over. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! I special summon Planetary Aspect Venus once more!" The female humanoid reappeared in play, that radiant glow coming from her again. "And now I play the magic card Love Chain!" His monster snapped up one of her hands and a long golden chain launched out of the ground and wrapped around the Torture King's set card. "When Venus is in play I may steal one card you have in play!" The face-down card was pulled to his field.

"What does that accomplish except to stop me from using it?" Sestros' strange smile continued, as he was apparently unaffected by anger now.

"That's exactly why I did it…because my next card is another Venus specific card! It's called Crescent Beam!" Planetary Aspect Venus pointed at single finger gracefully at the Plague Vagrant. "I select one monster in play and destroy it. Also, you take 600 points of damage!" A sharp beam of light launched from his monster's finger and pierced the chest of the Torture King's monster, shattering it. "And according to the effect of your Arch, you take 100 points of additional damage!"

Sestros- 2000

Starlight Savior- 3600

Sestros snapped up one hand and the sound of buzzing wings could be heard. "When Plague Vagrant is destroyed I may special summon two Plague Tokens (300/300) to my field in defense mode." A pair of large demonic insects appeared in play on his field.

Starlight Savior gained a very deep frown all of a sudden. ("He has seven counters on his Arch, and now he had two tokens in play. This is just the greatest setup for a sudden change of fate in his favor.") "I end my turn."

Sestros drew…and started to giggle crazily. "This is perfect…utterly perfect! I sacrifice these tokens to summon my Desolation Soul; Beast of Wrath!" Another hole opened up on his field and giant howling demon covered in iron plating appeared in play, baring its fangs at Starlight Savior's field. (2600/2000) "For every Desolation magic and trap card I have face-up in play, it gains 500 attack points. Also, like all of the Desolation Souls it gains 200 attack points per counter on every Desolation card in play!" (4500/2000) "And now it will eat your pretty little lady!" His monster roared and leapt forward, snatching up the humanoid in its jaws and chewing her to pieces. Gore and blood sprayed across the once pure floor of the structure.

Sestros- 2000

Starlight Savior- 500

Starlight Savior stared at the horrific scene…right up until he was zapped by the Arch's beam.

Sestros- 2000

Starlight Savior- 400

Sestros just kept laughing loudly at how funny this foolish hero looked now. "What's the matter, are you envisioning yourself in her place? Anyway, I'll just set one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

The young man pointed at his own set card. "I activate my face-down Emergency Provisions, sacrificing your face-down card to gain 1000 life points!" Sestros' set card disappeared.

Sestros- 2000

Starlight Savior- 1400

Starlight Savior narrowed his eyes angrily. "….Draw." Sliding the top card off of his deck, he glanced at it and nodded. "I won't let you get away with this. Venus' special effect…when it is destroyed and sent to my graveyard, during my next draw phase if that card is a monster card I may special summon it!" Flipping the drawn card over, he smiled calmly. "Emerge, Planetary Aspect Saturn!" The ground split in half and everything was thrown into chaos as a massive form rose out of the ground. It was a humanoid wearing dark orange powered armor, and its very prescense seemed to cause destruction all around it. Cracks appeared in the structure's body, and a small earthquake shook the field. (2700/1300)

"What a big monster…too bad it will do you no good." Sestros started to smile as his hand reached for a button on his duel disk. ("My other Pitfall of Despair will clear away your last hope…") Suddenly the earthquake increased in magnitude, and his face-down card shattered. "Impossible…"

"Far from it." Starlight Savior pointed at his monster, which was no longer giving off that destructive energy. "When Saturn is summoned all face-down cards in play are destroyed and cannot be chained."

"So what? It still cannot match my monster in battle." The Torture King sneered. "Come and face my beast, hero."

Starlight Savior flipped the last card in his hand over. "I was waiting for the right time to use this card, and that time is now! I activate the magic card Star Filled Sky! All counters in play are removed, and for each one removed I gain 300 life points!" The Desolation Arch grew calm, its red glow vanishing. With a loud crack it shattered. "I see…once it has had counters on it, if it ever has no counters on it then it is destroyed. And now that your card is gone, the attack power of your beast returns to normal!" (2600/2000) "Saturn, attack with Obliteration of Eternity!"

Sestros threw up his hands to protect himself as the massive fist of Saturn punched his beast in the face and blew it apart.

Sestros- 1900

Starlight Savior- 3800

As the smoke caused the powerful punch cleared, Starlight Savior pointed at Sestros calmly. "No gimmicks, no jokes…I will beat you here and now, Torture King."

Lowering his arms, Sestros revealed that he was still sneering. "Come and prove that then. Actually, let me bring it to you! When I am done, the very world you wish to protect is going to be destroyed by your hands. And if you think what you have seen so far is the best that my deck can do then you are gravely mistaken!"

_To be continued…_


	44. Final reflection upon the darkness

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 44: Final reflection upon the darkness

_Starlight Savior narrowed his eyes angrily. "….Draw." Sliding the top card off of his deck, he glanced at it and nodded. "I won't let you get away with this. Venus' special effect…when it is destroyed and sent to my graveyard, during my next draw phase if that card is a monster card I may special summon it!" Flipping the drawn card over, he smiled calmly. "Emerge, Planetary Aspect Saturn!" The ground split in half and everything was thrown into chaos as a massive form rose out of the ground. It was a humanoid wearing dark orange powered armor, and its very prescense seemed to cause destruction all around it. Cracks appeared in the structure's body, and a small earthquake shook the field. (2700/1300)_

"_What a big monster…too bad it will do you no good." Sestros started to smile as his hand reached for a button on his duel disk. ("My other Pitfall of Despair will clear away your last hope…") Suddenly the earthquake increased in magnitude, and his face-down card shattered. "Impossible…"_

"_Far from it." Starlight Savior pointed at his monster, which was no longer giving off that destructive energy. "When Saturn is summoned all face-down cards in play are destroyed and cannot be chained." _

"_So what? It still cannot match my monster in battle." The Torture King sneered. "Come and face my beast, hero."_

_Starlight Savior flipped the last card in his hand over. "I was waiting for the right time to use this card, and that time is now! I activate the magic card Star Filled Sky! All counters in play are removed, and for each one removed I gain 300 life points!" The Desolation Arch grew calm, its red glow vanishing. With a loud crack it shattered. "I see…once it has had counters on it, if it ever has no counters on it then it is destroyed. And now that your card is gone, the attack power of your beast returns to normal!" (2600/2000) "Saturn, attack with Obliteration of Eternity!"_

_Sestros threw up his hands to protect himself as the massive fist of Saturn punched his beast in the face and blew it apart._

_Sestros- 1900_

_Starlight Savior- 3800_

_As the smoke caused the powerful punch cleared, Starlight Savior pointed at Sestros calmly. "No gimmicks, no jokes…I will beat you here and now, Torture King."_

_Lowering his arms, Sestros revealed that he was still sneering. "Come and prove that then. Actually, let me bring it to you! When I am done, the very world you wish to protect is going to be destroyed by your hands. And if you think what you have seen so far is the best that my deck can do then you are gravely mistaken!"_

----------------------------

The sky was now dark, as lightning crashed down in huge amounts. The world was in complete ruins, except for the single shining structure that indicated where the Infinity Trial was. And within that single light blue dome of light, the final duel of the Game of the Gods continued…

"Who is he?" Eri grimaced and crossed her arms across her chest. She had been watching this duel a few turns after it had started, but she could already tell that at least this guy was capable of dueling properly. "This Starlight Savior guy shows up to save us all from Sestros. I don't believe it."

Adriel nodded slowly, using a cloth to clean some dirt from his face. "Regardless though, all of our fates rest on his abilities. If he cannot win, then we are all doomed."

Nearby, Erian started to stir, but quickly collapsed once again.

------------------------------

Starlight Savior and Sestros faced off, lightning still coming crashing down against the barrier that had formed around the structure outside. The only card on the field was Planetary Aspect Saturn, which continued to pulse with a dull aura of destructive energy. Neither player had any cards in their hand either.

Sestros- 1900

Starlight Savior- 3800

Sestros smirked and looked up at the lightning that seemed to pound against the barrier wildly. "I love the feeling…this feeling of power that courses through me because of my bared soul's deck. It makes me want to drag this duel out more, but I will acknowledge that you are competent enough to capitalize on such a mistake if I were to make it. Let us continue!" He drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity, which means both players draw until they are holding six cards in their hand!"

Both of them pulled a fresh hand of six cards from their decks, with Sestros still smirking and Starlight Savior looking dead serious.

Sestros placed a card onto his disk, and the air above him tore open to reveal a screaming dimension of fire. "I summon Desolation Soul; Apocalypse Bringer!" (400/200) A demonic humanoid wearing fire-red and black armor slowly lowered onto the field. "Now I play another Desolation Arch!" A new stone arch rose into the sky. "Apocalypse Bringer's effect activates now! By sacrificing my battle phase I can destroy a monster in play!"

Starlight Savior gasped as his mighty monster suddenly turned bright red and exploded.

"And as before, Desolation Arch deals you 100 points of damage!" A red beam of light launched from the Arch and slammed into the young man's chest, forcing him back. "Also, a counter is added to my card."

Sestros- 1900

Starlight Savior- 3700

Starlight Savior was forced to his knees, smoke rising from the point where he had sustained numerous Desolation Arch hits. "I'm…not done yet, Sestros!" Leaping to his feet, he reached for the top card of his deck.

"I'd hope not, because otherwise setting these two cards face-down on my field would have been a waste." The Torture King smiled deeply. "Well, now you may draw."

Snapping the top card off of his deck, Starlight Savior pointed at Sestros' left face-down card. "Saturn, when destroyed, allows me to destroy a face-down card in play during my next standby phase!" The card shuddered and shattered. "And now I play the magic card Solar Systematic."

Above his field nine orbs appeared in the air. The second, fifth, and sixth orbs lit up, their colors yellow, green and orange respectively. "This magic card can only activate when I have at least two or more Planetary Aspects in my graveyard. A math equation is applied to my field depending on which Aspects are in the graveyard. In my graveyard, going from the top to the bottom, is Saturn, Venus and then Jupiter." A large orange six appeared in the air above his head. "This is my base number."

Next to the six a yellow number two appeared. "Because of their order in the graveyard and their order in the range of planets, I now may use one of mathematic function on these two. I'll choose to subtract two from six and therefore my final number is four." A red four appeared in the air, while the other two numbers disappeared. "So tell me Sestros, do you know what the fourth planet from the sun is?"

The Torture King laughed. "When did this become astrology class?"

Removing a card from his deck, Starlight Savior slapped it down onto his disk and his field became engulfed in flames. "That would be Mars." The fire dissipated to reveal a humanoid male in red power armor. "Planetary Aspect Mars is here!" (1600/1500) "Attack Apocalypse Bringer now!" His monster started to chant, and forming strange symbols in the air with its hands. "Flames of War!" Sestros' monster howled in anguish as it suddenly burst into flames.

Sestros- 900

Starlight Savior- 3700

Sestros brushed some sparks from his clothing. "Very amusing…" His Desolation Arch blasted him from behind.

Sestros- 800

Starlight Savior- 3700

"I'm not done yet." The young man pointed at the Torture King. "When Mars destroys a monster as a result of battle the controller of the destroyed monster takes 300 life points of damage."

Sestros- 500

Starlight Savior- 3700

"You definitely hurt me with that…but I can easily recover! I reveal my face-down Ghoulish Delights trap card!" A card was spat out of his graveyard slot. "I select one monster in my graveyard and remove it from play, gaining its attack in life points!" He flipped the card over to reveal his Beast of Wrath. (2600/2000)

Sestros- 3100

Starlight Savior- 3700

("It looks like I won't be able to finish his life points off that easily after all.") Flipping one of his hand cards over, Starlight Savior pointed at his Mars. "I activate Fire Soul, which can only be used when Planetary Aspect Mars in is play. Two Fire Soul Tokens (500/500) are special summoned in defense mode!" Two balls of fire appeared on his field. "When these counters are destroyed you take 500 points of damage. Also, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Sestros drew. "I place two cards on my field and end my turn." Even though he didn't summon, the look on his face said he had something planned.

Starlight Savior drew as well, his eyes glancing at all of the cards in his hand warily. "Mars, attack directly!" His monster started to chant again, once more forming those symbols in the air.

Sestros crossed his arms across his chest and snickered. "It's not that easy, you know. I activate the power of my set card." His body was surrounded by a black aura. "Dark Drain negates one attack against my life points and lets me gain half the attack of the negated monster in life points. Also, the negated monster loses half of its attack." (800/1500)

Sestros- 3900

Starlight Savior- 3700

Frowning, Starlight Savior inserted three more cards into his duel disk. "I place three more cards face-down on my field. End turn."

Sestros drew. "I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two." After doing so he pointed at his set card. "Now I reveal my Call of the Haunted, reviving the monster I discarded!" A huge bone demon shaped like a bull appeared on his field. "My revival choice is Desolation Soul; Endless Bull." (1800/1900) "This monster may attack continuously as long as you have a monster in play. Also, I equip it with the equipment magic card Drill Horn!" The horns of the bone bull changed, becoming like a pair of drills. "The equipped monster gains 900 attack points and when it battles with a defense monster, if its attack is higher than the defense of the attacked monster, then you take damage equal to the difference." (2700/1900) "And don't forget that because there are two counters on my arch, my monster gains 400 attack points!" (3100/1900)

Starlight Savior grimaced as the bull demon charged in and ran down his Mars, trampling it and then tackling him, throwing him backwards until he hit the barrier erected by the structure.

Sestros- 3900

Starlight Savior- 1300 (-100 from Desolation Arch)

Sestros continued to smile while his bull monster returned to his field, pawing at the ground with its hooves. "In just one more attack you'll be defeated, so enjoy your last moments. Attack now!" His monster charged once more…

"No, I'm far from beaten!" Snapping up his hand, Starlight Savior pointed at one of his set cards. "I activate the trap card Big Bang Summon! When a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard I may special summon a level four or lower Planetary Aspect from my deck or hand to my field! Also, in response I activate the trap card Incorrect Fate, which activates when a trap card on my field is activated. After its effect resolves that trap card returns to my hand!" Big Bang Summon shimmered off the field and he removed it from his duel disk, adding it to his hand. "Now emerge, Planetary Aspect Mercury!" A fountain of light blue exploded from his field, revealing a male humanoid wearing light blue power armor. (1200/2000)

Sestros waited patiently for something to happen, however he found himself disappointed. "So you summoned that monster for no other purpose than to summon it? How pitiful…so now I'll attack and defeat your monsters! Go Endless Bull!" Roaring, the monster charged at Starlight Savior's newly summoned Aspect. "This is the end!"

"Not yet it isn't! Reverse card open!" Pointing at his set card, the young man watched as his Mercury stood up and punched the ground, sending a spray of bubbles into the bull's face. "Bubble Spray is a trap that activates when Mercury is in play. It allows me to negate all damage to me this turn and prevent you from attacking as well!"

Sestros chuckled. "Since you lost Mars, there are three counters on my Desolation Arch." (3300/1900) "End turn."

Starlight Savior drew. "Here we go, Sestros! During my standby phase Mars activates its effect. During the next of my standby phases after it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage!" A torrent of fire exploded out of the ground and swallowed up the Torture King.

Sestros- 2900

Starlight Savior- 1300

Without even waiting for that effect to end, the young man inserted the rest of his hand into his disk. "I place four cards face-down and end my turn." Now every magic and trap space on his field was filled.

Sestros drew, smoke coming off of his body. "That was annoying…so let me return the favor by destroying you! Endless Bull, attack Mercury and end this duel!" Roaring once more, the bone bull monster charged at the Aspect with its horns lowered.

Starlight Savior gritted his teeth. "Here it goes, the all or nothing bet! Reverse card open!" His face-down card flipped up. "Shine Aqua Illusion triggers only when Mercury is in play!" A wall of water exploded around the Endless Bull and froze it solid. "This card equips to one monster on your field and prevents it from attacking, defending, or using its effect. In other words its not useful to you."

"What part of that was a gamble?" Sestros lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"Not a thing. That's because the gamble is right here!" Another of Starlight Savior's set cards flipped up. "I reveal Death Coin Flip! At this time a coin is flipped, and you call what it lands on. If it lands on the side you called, then you select one monster on my field and destroy it. However, if you call it wrong then I may destroy a monster you have in play instead!" A giant golden coin appeared in the air between their fields. It launched into the air and then dropped rapidly.

"I call tails!" The Torture King watched the golden object crash down…with the heads side up. "Blast…" His Endless Bull shattered. "Regardless, as long as my Desolation Arch is in play I will have the power to attack you with my mighty monsters!"

"Who said you will?" Starlight Savior held up his Shine Aqua Illusion trap card. "When this card is equipped to a monster and sent to the graveyard, I may destroy one magic or trap card in play!" The Desolation Arch froze over. Cracks appeared along its surface and it shattered. "Now you have only two cards in your hand, and beyond that you're beaten. Give up, Sestros."

"Fool." The Torture King flipped one of the cards in his hand over. "I activate the magic card Approach of the End." A large grandfather clock made of bone appeared over his field. "In five turns, you will face my most powerful monster. For now though I set one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Starlight Savior drew. "I switch Mercury into attack mode and attack directly! Go Mercury, Ice Shooter!" His monster lifted up one gauntlet and fired a storm of ice blades that hurtled towards Sestros field and pounded the Torture King's body. "End turn."

Sestros- 1700

Starlight Savior- 1300

Brushing the blade of ice from his body, the Torture King seemed unaffected by their sharpness. "Most others would be in pain, but of course I'm sure you know that pain simply fuels me." He drew and the single hand of the clock turned a fourth of the way around the face of the grandfather clock. "One counter is now on my card. Now I'll play the continuous magic card Desolation Time. This card allows me to add one card to any card in play for every 1000 points of damage I take. End turn."

Starlight Savior drew. "I switch one of my tokens into attack mode and attack directly with it!" One of his two Fire Soul Tokens launched across the field and slammed into Sestros' chest, leaving scorch marks across his clothing.

Sestros- 1200

Starlight Savior- 1300

The Torture King chuckled. "Ah, you intend to push me to just enough life points that Mercury will defeat me, correct?"

"That's right! Go Mercury, Ice Shooter!" His monster unleashed a spray of ice blades that slammed into the Torture King's chest. "That's the end!"

"Sorry to tell you otherwise…" The Torture King smiled coldly as the clock suddenly started to chime. "But you just brought about the end for me."

"What?" Starlight Savior looked at his life point counter. "Impossible…"

Sestros- 500

Starlight Savior- 1300

"Far from it." Sestros held up his set card. "This trap is called Torture King's Special Treatment. This card activates when a player takes battle damage. Before the damage is calculated the receiving player multiplies their life points by five times. Also, the damage they would be receiving is multiplied by five as well. Finally, they gain 500 life points. In other words, your 1200 points turned into 6000. My life points became 6000 as well, except I also gained 500 life points afterwards. In the end…that means six counters." Above him the clock started to crack. "Well, anything else you would like to do?"

Starlight Savior frowned deeply at this predicament. ("This guy has something planned, and there's nothing I can do about it.") "I place one card face-down. End turn."

Sestros looked down at his deck and then tilted his head back to start laughing crazily. "I love it! Let me show the ultimate power of my deck! This is the ultimate power because it will allow me to bring forth the ultimate god of darkness!" His hand rested on the top card of his deck. "Draw, and during my standby phase the effect of my Approach of the End sends all my cards to the graveyard!" His two face-up magic cards and the card in his hand were sucked into a vortex that appeared over his field. "However, in return for this cost…from my deck…" The structure around them faded away, surrounding them both in darkness. "Can you hear it? The cry of my soul's ultimate form?"

Huge pillars rose up into the sky, and slowly a room took shape around them. Immediately a source-less light came from somewhere, revealing that the room they stood in was made almost entirely of smooth black marble, sending a strange reflection of light across everything. The only thing that stood out was a gigantic black-glassed mirror behind the Torture King, standing nearly ten times his height and ten times his width.

Starlight Savior's eyes were wide in amazement at this place. "What is this?"

"This is my ultimate field magic card." Sestros smirked. "Mirazetsumei; Jigoku no Seisatsu."

("Mirror-Death; Hell of Reflection?") Starlight Savior glanced at the giant mirror behind the Torture King and continued to grimace. ("Something about this place is wrong…")

Sestros crossed his arms across his chest. "End turn."

_To be continued…_


	45. Nightmare's reflection

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 45: Nightmare's reflection

_Huge pillars rose up into the sky, and slowly a room took shape around them. Immediately a source-less light came from somewhere, revealing that the room they stood in was made almost entirely of smooth black marble, sending a strange reflection of light across everything. The only thing that stood out was a gigantic black-glassed mirror behind the Torture King, standing nearly ten times his height and ten times his width._

_Starlight Savior's eyes were wide in amazement at this place. "What is this?"_

"_This is my ultimate field magic card." Sestros smirked. "Mirazetsumei; Jigoku no Seisatsu."_

_("Mirror-Death; Hell of Reflection?") Starlight Savior glanced at the giant mirror behind the Torture King and continued to grimace. ("Something about this place is wrong…")_

_Sestros crossed his arms across his chest. "End turn."_

Starlight Savior looked down at his deck and then drew. "I don't know what your game is, but you're wide open this turn! Go Mercury, direct attack!" His Planetary Aspect unleashed a spray of ice knives which hurtled towards the Torture King…and then veered around him and into the mirror. "What happened?"

Sestros lifted up his hand and thumbed behind him. "Mirazetsumei prevents all battle damage to me while it is in play. Also, any battle damage I do take is added to a storage supply within the mirror's depths. The more stored power there is, the stronger the power of Mirazetsumei becomes." (Damage storage: 1200) A holographic of that appeared above the mirror.

Pointing at his Fire Soul Token that was in attack mode, earth's last hope snarled. "I switch my token to defense and end my turn."

Sestros drew. "Now then, it's time to show you the power of my ultimate soul." He inserted the card into his graveyard. "During the first turn since this card has been activated I may discard one card from my hand while the damage counter is at 7999 or less to special summon one level eight or lower normal monster in existence." The mirror's surface surged and a giant blue dragon emerged from it, roaring mightily at Starlight Savior's field. "Let's go with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, shall we?" (3000/2500)

("H…he summoned a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?") Starlight Savior snapped one hand up and one of his set cards opened. "I activate the trap card Star Guard, switching one Planetary Aspect in play to defense mode. Also, Star Guard becomes an equip card that gives it an additional 1000 defense points!" Mercury dropped to one knee, glowing brightly. (1200/3000)

The Torture King pointed at Mercury. "Attack with Horrible Burst Stream!" Opening its jaws, the legendary dragon started to build up a powerful surge of energy that quickly exploded forth and enveloped the Planetary Aspect. When the blast died down it revealed Mercury unharmed. "At this time Mirazetsumei activates another effect. When one of my mirror reflections cannot defeat a monster after battling with it, I draw one card." Removing the top card of his deck, he smirked to Starlight Savior. "It's your turn."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, the young man drew. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." ("If only I had a way to destroy one of my tokens, it would deal him 500 points of damage and end the duel!")

Sestros drew. "Now that it is the second turn since my field card has been in play, its ability truly activates. During my standby phase Mirazetsumei discards one card at random from my hand and removes it from play." The card he had just drawn disappeared. "If that card is a monster card, I may special summon another normal monster reflection. If that card is a magic card, I may create a reflection of one normal magic card. If that card is a trap card, I may create a reflection of one normal trap card. The card discarded was a magic card, so I choose the magic card Shield Crush!" The image of a magic card with a picture of a shield being smashed by a blast of green energy appeared within the giant mirror behind him. "One defense monster in play will be destroyed!" A blast of green light exploded from the mirror and slammed into Mercury, shattering it. "End turn, since if I destroy one of your tokens I will lose. However, at the end phase of my turn starting from the second turn since Mirazetsumei came into play I must remove the top card of my graveyard from the game. When there are no more cards in my graveyard, it is removed from the game. I suppose that gives you some incentive to remove my cards from the game, eh hero?"

Starlight Savior drew slowly, doing a little math in his head. ("He should have twenty-four cards in his graveyard, meaning the chances of me destroying his field card that way is nearly impossible.") "During my next standby phase from when Mercury was destroyed and sent to the graveyard I may select one face-up magic or trap card in play and negate its effects for the turn. However, I assume the power of your field card is that it cannot be negated."

"Correct." Sestros tapped the side of his head. "You're thinking now, which is good. You'll need those thoughts to defeat me; despite the fact that such a thing is impossible."

"Shut up." Starlight Savior place a monster face-down on his field. "I place one monster face-down and end my turn."

Sestros drew. "Once more, another random card from my hand is removed." The card in his hand faded away, and the mirror behind him reflected green. "A magic card was what was removed, so I choose to copy the normal magic card Heavy Storm!" A powerful storm shook across the field and shattered all four of Starlight Savior's set cards. "It's such a shame that Mirazetsumei cannot be destroyed by magic, trap, or monster effects."

("This field card is ridiculous.") Glancing at the two cards in his hand, Starlight Savior felt the pressure piling down onto him. ("As long as he keeps losing magic cards, he'll keep demolishing everything I have.")

"I attack your set monster with Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Horrible Burst Stream!" Once more the massive dragon charged up another blast of intense power, burning the set monster to nothing.

"That was my Planetary Guardian Phobos." (900/1400) Starlight Savior flipped the monster card over to reveal a picture of a red-armored crow. "When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to my graveyard, during my next standby phase I may destroy one monster in play. If I cannot destroy the targeted monster, its owner takes 500 points of damage!"

"Because a monster was defeated by one of my mirror reflections, I may add half the attack of the reflection to the total of Mirazetsumei." Pointing up at the holographic counter above the mirror, Sestros snickered as it ticked upwards. (Damage storage: 2700) "End turn." A card was spat out of his graveyard as it was removed from the game.

Starlight Savior snapped the top card off of his deck. "At this time Phobos activates its effect!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon reflection exploded. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Sestros laughed at how cautious his young foe was being now. "Are you afraid of my power? Don't worry; I cannot create the same card more than once." He drew and one of the cards in his hand faded. Behind him the mirror shimmered purple. "A trap this time, so I choose Secret Barrel! For every card on your field and in your hand, you take 200 points of damage!" The mirror belched out a blast of power that slammed into Starlight Savior and forced him to one knee. "That would be three cards, so you take 600 points of damage."

Sestros- 500

Starlight Savior- 700

The Torture King looked at the now kneeling hero with pity in his eyes. "Poor boy...perhaps it would be best to simply lie down and die already. You know at this rate I will win."

"Take your advice." Starlight Savior forced himself to his feet and drew. Looking at the drawn card, his eyes widened.

"Hmmm, draw something interesting?" Sestros blinked as his opponent started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just realizing that hope isn't gone just yet!" Pointing at his two tokens, Starlight Savior smiled as an explosion of blue and green light shot out of the ground and reached high into the sky. "I tribute my two tokens to summon Planetary Aspect Earth!" A deep green and aqua blue humanoid wearing power armor of those colors appeared in play. (3000/2900) "For now I'll end my turn at that."

Sestros drew and one of the cards in his hand disappeared. "That was a monster." A scrawny skeleton appeared on his field. "I summon a reflection of Skull Servant in attack mode." (300/200) "Skull Servant, attack Planetary Aspect Earth!" The little creature got blasted into dust before it even realized it had been given an order. (Damage storage- 5400) "Also, I draw a card because my Skull Servant reflection could not defeat your monster. End turn."

("Crap, I'm feeding him…") Starlight Savior drew. "For now I'll just have to end turn."

Sestros drew and one of the three cards in his hand disappeared. Behind him the mirror flashed purple. "Another trap and my choice is Dust Tornado." A blast of dirty wind hit Starlight Savior's set card and shattered it. "End turn."

Starlight Savior drew. ("I can't hurt him in battle, so attacking him is pointless.") "I set another card face-down and end my turn."

The Torture King drew once more and as before one of his hand cards disappeared. A green glow bathed the room. "This time it is a magic card. Since Mirazetsumei doesn't allow me to play cards other than cards it creates, a magic card that allows me to draw extra cards would be useless. Instead, I'll choose Monster Reborn!" His Apocalypse Bringer reappeared in play. (400/200) "Attack now!" It leapt across the field and was back-handed by Earth, blown instantly into nothing. (Damage Storage: 8000) "And so the first limit is broken. Now I may also create effect monsters and continuous magic and trap cards. End turn."

Starlight Savior was more that angry now. ("There's nothing I can do but sit here and watch as he brings down the whole world?") He deck suddenly started to glow. ("No…I can win right now!") He drew, and as soon as he saw the card he had to smile. "Erian…your spirit is with me even now!"

"What are you talking about?" Sestros wondered for a moment is his opponent had lost his sanity, until he saw a being made of prismatic light appear in play. "That card is the one that defeated the Undefeated Sun Dragon!"

"That's right." Starlight Savior pointed at his newly summoned monster. "This is Infinity Traveler Null Entity." (100/200) "And his effect allows me to discard one card from my hand to negate one selected card in play for the turn!" Emptying one of the three cards in his hand, he smirked as the black mirrors of the room turned grey. "And as per normal, the power of the Infinity Travelers ignores immunities like your field card's ability. Planetary Aspect Earth, direct attack with Soul of Humanity!" His monster powered up a powerful ball of energy in its fists and hurled it across the field at the Torture King. "This is the end!"

"Not yet!" Flipping one of the cards in his hand over, Sestros sneered as a little furball appeared on his field just in time to get hit by the attack that would have finished him. "By discarding Kuriboh from my hand, all battle damage to me during this turn from Planetary Aspect Earth is zero!"

Clenching his fist, Starlight Savior punched at the air towards Sestros. "Null Entity, attack him directly!" The prismatic being hopped across the field and slapped the Torture King in the face before returning to its place on the field. "End turn."

Sestros- 400

Starlight Savior- 700

Sestros removed the top card of his deck slowly, a dark smile on his face. "This is where the real fun begins, my young enemy!" One of the cards in his hand disappeared and mirror started to pulse. "My choice for an effect monster will be Ancient Gear Golem!" A giant rusted clockwork golem stepped out of the mirror and onto his field. (3000/3000) "When this monster attacks you cannot activate magic or trap cards in response, meaning that when I attack your Null Entity you will lose! Ultimate Pound!" The huge metal humanoid made a few whining noises as it arched back its fist and punched right at the little prismatic creature. "Die!" His eyes widened as Planetary Aspect Earth leapt into the way of the fist and caught it. "What?"

"When Earth is in play and another monster on my field is attacked, I may redirect the attack to it!" Suddenly both the reflection and the Aspect exploded.

"Not bad…you saved yourself." (Damage storage: 9500) Sestros smiled coldly. "Since I cannot play cards because of the effect of my field card, I end my turn."

Starlight Savior looked down at his deck calmly. ("If I draw a monster with 300 or more attack points, I've won.") The top card of his deck was drawn, and he frowned at it. ("A trap…") "During my next standby phase after Earth's destruction I am able to boost the attack power of one Planetary Aspect monster in play by 3000 for the turn, but since I have no such monster in play I have bypass that effect. Instead I'll discard one card from my hand to negate your field card and attack with Null Entity once more!"

Sestros barely flinched as he got slapped again.

Sestros- 300

Starlight Savior- 700

Inserting a card into his disk, the young man felt the tension continuing to build. ("He used up the safest method of heavy attack power already, so if he does get a monster I wonder what he'll choose.") "I place one card face-down on my field and end my turn."

Sestros removed the top card of his deck and Mirazetsumei removed one at random from his hand. Behind him the giant mirror shimmered green. "I may choose one continuous or normal magic card and activate its powers. My choice will be the normal magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master." A golden light fell down over his head. "Therefore I gain 1000 life points. End turn."

"Hold on, I'm activating a trap in response to that effect." One of Starlight Savior's set cards flipped up. "Cosmic Healing activates when you gain life points by a magic effect. I gain that same number."

Sestros- 1300

Starlight Savior- 1700

Sestros shrugged. "Your monster only has 100 attack points, so there is no chance you can defeat me with just its power now. End turn."

Drawing, Starlight Savior felt it now. It was that spark that made duels truly interesting. He had felt it at the beginning, and now he felt it even stronger here. ("What did I draw to make me feel that way?") Flipping his drawn card up to in front of his face…he grinned. "Sestros…you lose."

"Don't bullshit me…"

"The thought never crossed my mind!" Snapping the card he was already holding up, Starlight Savior continued to grin. "Fake Hero special summons a monster from my hand to the field!" A single star of dark blue light appeared on his field. "You destroyed it before, but that cannot stop the power of the Infinity Mind!" The star exploded, revealing a suit of dark blue mobile with three indents in its frame that looked like something could be placed there. "Infinity Chaser is special summoned!" (2000/1000)

The eyes of the Torture King opened widely in fear. "Damn you…damn you!"

"Contact Fusion!" Pointing up at the sky, the young hero felt the building power around him. ("Negation Chaser can negate all the enemy's cards for the turn, and his attack is enough to finish off Sestros' life points!") That power build-up reached its peak…and then dissipated harmlessly. "Huh?"

Sestros suddenly smiled in realization. "Ah, so it is you, my little boy. Ichigo, I guess you don't understand how you managed to create that fusion before, do you?"

Considering the chance to save the world was being dangled in front of his face, the fact that his identity was apparently revealed didn't matter that much. "What are you talking about; it's just a mechanic I use…"

"You and that other boy were together when you last used that mighty monster. Consider the fact that he is unconscious and the rest should become clear." Sestros crossed his arms across his chest mockingly. "As long as he isn't awake to lend you his real power, you cannot infuse it into your Infinity Chaser. Therefore…"

"…I can't use Negation Chaser." Starlight Savior was shaking unconsciously now. ("Erian…your power is the best way to win. I need you, please wake up.")

_To be continued…_


	46. Cleanse the Night

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 46: Cleanse the Night

"_Contact Fusion!" Pointing up at the sky, the young hero felt the building power around him. ("Negation Chaser can negate all the enemy's cards for the turn, and his attack is enough to finish off Sestros' life points!") That power build-up reached its peak…and then dissipated harmlessly. "Huh?"_

_Sestros suddenly smiled in realization. "Ah, so it is you, my little boy. Ichigo, I guess you don't understand how you managed to create that fusion before, do you?"_

_Considering the chance to save the world was being dangled in front of his face, the fact that his identity was apparently revealed didn't matter that much. "What are you talking about; it's just a mechanic I use…"_

"_You and that other boy were together when you last used that mighty monster. Consider the fact that he is unconscious and the rest should become clear." Sestros crossed his arms across his chest mockingly. "As long as he isn't awake to lend you his real power, you cannot infuse it into your Infinity Chaser. Therefore…"_

"…_I can't use Negation Chaser." Starlight Savior was shaking unconsciously now. ("Erian…your power is the best way to win. I need you, please wake up.")_

Sestros just continued to smirk. "What's the matter, done already? Where's that terrifying alien monster of yours?"

Growling, Starlight Savior stood up and pointed at Infinity Chaser. "I end my turn, and at the end phase of the turn it was activated Fake Hero's effect returns the special summoned monster back to my hand." The suit of armor turned back into a star of dark blue light and reappeared back in his hand.

Sestros drew. "It's a shame you failed to beat me, my young compatriot." One card from his hand disappeared. "That was a magic card, so I choose to activate the magic card Smashing Ground to crush your Null Entity by destroying the highest defense monster on your field!" His laughter echoed off the reflective walls of the chamber as Starlight Savior's monster exploded. "End turn."

His teeth were sinking into his lower lip and drawing blood now, but Starlight Savior wasn't giving up just yet. ("I may not be able to Contact Fusion, but I'll still find a way to beat you!") "Draw!" The top card of his deck snapped free. Flipping it up to in front of his face, the hero smiled weakly. ("A good draw, but for the time being I can't use it.") "End turn."

Sestros drew and once more one of his two hands vanished. "A trap this time, and I choose to activate the continuous trap card Wall of Revealing Light!" A set card appeared on his field. "End turn."

Starlight Savior drew, a strange silence falling over the room. ("This is only a temporary lull, because he wouldn't have chosen Wall of Revealing Light for its defense power.") Wall of Revealing was a continuous trap card that allowed the controlling player to pay life points in increments of 1000 upon activation. All monsters on their opponent's field with attack less than or equal to the amount of life points they paid couldn't attack while it remained face-up in play. ("It allows duelists to drain their life point total for defense…but he must be using it for the cost.") "I place one card face-down on my field. End turn."

Sestros suddenly sneered. "I grow weary of playing by the rules of this card. Therefore…" One of the two cards in his hand disappeared. "Once again it was a trap, and this time I choose to reflect the continuous trap card Gladiator's Payroll." A new set card appeared on his field. "Go ahead Ichi…oops, I mean Starlight Savior. Take your turn."

("Gladiator's Payroll?") Pouring over the knowledge in his head, Starlight Savior suddenly gasped in realization. ("Gladiator's Payroll allows the controlling player to convert life point payments into battle damage to their life points…") He numbly drew…

"Reverse card open, Gladiator's Payroll!" The newly set face-down card flipped up to reveal a picture of a roman gladiator covered in blood counting coins out of small purse in his hand. "Also, I activate Wall of Revealing Light!" A brilliant curtain of green light fell over his field. The walls around them reflected that light back continuously, nearly blinding both duelists. "I pay infinite life points to make sure that all monsters you have cannot attack me anymore! Also, this life point payment is converted to battle damage that is dealt to my life points!" Suddenly the curtain disappeared, its light sucked into the giant mirror behind the Torture King. "Infinite battle damage to my life points, because of my field card's power, becomes converted into infinite damage storage!" (Damage storage: Infinite) "I now have access to all cards of all types. However, when the final limit of 100000 is reached all other cards in play on my field are destroyed. End turn!"

-----------------------------------

Eri frowned and paced across the small area everyone was hidden in over and over again. "Damn it…" The images of the duel had suddenly cut off right after that strange monster called an Infinity Traveler had activated its effect, and now she and Adriel were left in the dark about what was going on inside that structure.

Adriel continued to look out at the dark sky worriedly. "The others haven't come to. It's just you and I out here, alone. Damn it, where did Pilkington go?" Suddenly there was a bright flash in his head as the image of the duel returned just in time to show Starlight Savior drawing. "They're still at it!"

------------------------------------

Looking at the drawn card, Starlight Savior nodded slowly and inserted a card into his duel disk. "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn." He still didn't have a monster that he could summon, so for the time being he was restricted to setting cards face-down to protect himself.

Sestros started to laugh insanely as he drew. "Well then hero, let's see what the field magic card chooses, eh?" One of the two cards in his hand disappeared. Behind the massive mirror started to glow purple. "Luckily for you it was a trap that was chosen. However, now I may choose any trap card in existence." He started to rub at his chin calmly. ("What shall I use against him? Perhaps direct damage traps to finish him off?") Looking down at his duel disk, he double-checked the life point totals.

Sestros- 1300

Starlight Savior- 1700

("He has 1700 life points left, so whatever I choose will have to be effective.") Suddenly a dark smile crossed his face. "I choose the normal trap card Cemetery Bomb." A single card appeared face-down on his field. "End turn."

Sweat started to build up on Starlight Savior's head as he realized the threat that the Torture King's selected trap card was. ("Cemetery Bomb deals the opponent 100 points of damage per card in their graveyard. In this case I have over twenty cards in my graveyard, meaning that when his trap is activated I'll take over 2000 points of damage.") All of his face-down cards didn't possess the power to save him, so it would to come down to what he drew. ("In response to my draw he'll activate the bomb, so if it isn't a quickplay magic card then I'll be beaten.") Biting back his fear, he drew.

"Reverse card open!" Sestros sneered as the hero's graveyard slot released a blast of purple energy that enveloped its owner. "You have thirty-two cards in your graveyard, so you take 3200 points of damage directly!" The energy seemed to solidify, and then exploded violently. "That's the end of the last hope of earth!" His laughter grew louder and louder…

"I'm not sure what you're laughing about, but it must be amusing." The smoke cleared to reveal Starlight Savior unharmed. "In response to your effect I triggered the card I drew, which was called Improvisational Trap. By sending one trap card from my field to my graveyard, I can select one trap from my deck and activate it. I chose the trap card Draining Screen. Draining Screen activates when I would take effect damage. That damage is converted to life point gain."

Sestros- 1300

Starlight Savior- 4900

The Torture King just kept smirking. "You avoided one strike to your life points, but I'm far from done. Each turn I'll burn your life points down until you lose."

Since his drawn card had been Improvisational Trap, there wasn't a point to him continuing this turn. The other cards in his hand weren't any good for the moment. "End turn."

Sestros drew and licked his lips. "Choose, my Hell." One of the cards in his hand disappeared. Once again the mirror let off a purple glow. "I activate one trap of my choice. I choose the trap card Poison Needle." A card appeared face-down on his field. "End turn."

Starlight Savior drew. "I'll end my turn."

Sestros drew. "Poison Needle, for every card in my opponent's hand, deals them 500 points of damage." The trap flipped up and a giant metal needle shot across the field, cracking when it hit the hero's armor. "You are holding four cards, so you lose 2000 life points."

Sestros- 1300

Starlight Savior- 2900

Even as the life point counter ticked down, one of the cards in Sestros' hand vanished. "This time it was a monster. Now then, what monster should I summon to crush you, eh?"

("Not good…he can summon any monster in the game and he can also bypass its summoning requirements.") Starlight Savior felt his hands trembling again, though whether it was because of excitement or fear he wasn't sure.

The Torture King sneered at a sudden idea that had popped into his head. "I choose Jinzo." A green armored humanoid appeared on his field. (2400/1500) "I'm sure you can appreciate losing to this monster, can't you? As long as Jinzo is face-up in play trap cards cannot be activated. Now I attack your life points directly with Cyber Energy Shock!" Two beams of red light shout out of the lenses of the machine monster, striking Starlight Savior angrily. "End turn."

Sestros- 1300

Starlight Savior- 500

Clutching at the smoking patches on his armor, Starlight Savior bit back screams of pain. Then his eyes opened sadly. "Jinzo, for the sake of your master I won't let you be used to destroy the world." He drew.

Sestros scoffed. "You're 500 life points from losing now…"

"_Are fairly certain actually."_ Someone spoke from right behind the Torture King.

"Who's there?" Glancing behind him, Sestros froze in confusion at who was standing on the other side of his field magic card's mirror. "This cannot be…"

Starlight Savior blinked in surprise at the strange actions the Torture King had suddenly taken. "Who are you talking to?"

From the other side of the mirror, the phantasmal form of Daniel Pilkington smiled calmly right into the face of the master of the realm they stood in. _"Why don't you tell him, Sestros? I'm sure he'd love to hear it."_

After a few seconds the Torture King brought his eyes back to the field in front of him. ("I can ignore him for now. I'll destroy his son, and then we'll see if he can still smile.") "Take your turn, hero. I grow weary of this lull."

Starlight Savior suddenly felt it. ("This energy connection to my graveyard could only be one person.")

-----------------------

Erian opened his eyes slowly. ("I thought I heard someone calling my name.") His eyes suddenly snapped open as the images in his mind told him what was happening. ("Ichigo! I'm awake now! I feel your request for my power, and I'm more than willing to comply! Please, hurry!")

------------------------

Starlight Savior nodded to the air. "Thanks man." He drew and flipped one of the cards in his hand over. "First I play the magic card Sleeping Enforcer. I select one monster in play that has a worldwide negation effect and negate it for the turn." Jinzo shuddered and its eye lenses went dark, a little bubble coming out of its face-plate as if it was sleeping.

He wasn't done yet though. Another card from his hand was flipped over, revealing a picture of the planet earth. "I activate Wishes of the Miracle World! When Planetary Aspect Earth is in my graveyard, I may normal summon one high level Planetary Aspect from my hand without tribute!" A bright light suddenly bathed the field.

Sestros lifted one hand up to shield his eyes. "What kind of trick is this?" From behind him he heard quiet chuckling.

"_Just take a look behind you to see."_ Daniel grinned as the mirror started to grow red hot. _"I just dropped by to say sayonara, Torture King. I hope you enjoyed your time on the top."_ Then he faded away.

A bright golden humanoid in literally molten power armor lowered onto Starlight Savior's field. "I summon Planetary Aspect Helios!" (1900/2000) It let out a battle cry and started to glow brighter.

Still guarding his face from the burning sunlight, Sestros growled darkly. "Don't get too overconfident boy, my Jinzo is stronger than your monster."

"Why should I care?" Snapping up his hand, the hero pointed at one of his set cards. "My target isn't the Jinzo reflection, but instead the field magic card! Go Solar Eclipse!" The light around them suddenly grew weak, and started to turn dark. "If Planetary Aspect Helios is in play I may sacrifice it to move one card in play to the removed from play pile."

All of a sudden the Torture King was seriously questioning his choice of reflections. ("Why did I choose Jinzo? What was I thinking?")

--------------------------------------------

_Sestros mentally pondered what of the hundreds of monsters should he summon. ("Perhaps I will call out one of the Dark Children of Bahamut to consume this fool. Yes, I will summon the lord of the Hell Dimension, Kifunsuiryu!") He started to open his mouth…_

_**("Why settle for simply obliterating him? Wouldn't you prefer to defeat him with some irony to your work?") **His own voice spoke to him. **("Destroy him with his father's monster…crush him with the power of Jinzo.")**_

_The Torture King sneered at a sudden idea that had popped into his head. "I choose Jinzo." _

-------------------------------------------------

Eyes wide in fear, the Torture King slowly looked behind him at the melting mirror to see one more sight from it. It was Daniel Pilkington waving goodbye to him. "You put that idea in my head?"

Starlight Savior watched as the structure of the Infinity Trial reappeared in play, its soft blue light falling over the field. "Because your field card is gone, all special summoned reflections are destroyed!" The sleeping Jinzo shattered. "This is the end, Sestros! From my hand I activate the magic card Replay! At the cost of half of my life points I activate one magic card from my graveyard!"

Even though he had only card in his hand, Sestros only had to look at it to know he was safe for the turn. ("The trap card Safe Haven allows me to discard it from my hand to stop my life points from reaching zero because of an attack. In other words I won't lose!")

Starlight Savior felt it clearly. "Let's clean up this mess Erian!" A star of dark blue light appeared near the roof of the structure. "The magic card I chose is Fake Hero, letting me special summon one monster from my hand to the field!" The star exploded open to reveal the dark blue form of Infinity Chaser. (2000/1000)

"Reverse card open, Infinity Summon! When a monster with Infinity in its title is special summoned to my field I may special summon one Infinity named monster from my graveyard or deck to the field!" A humanoid made of prismatic light appeared on his field. "Therefore I re-summon Infinity Traveler Null Entity!" (100/200)

Sestros felt his face twitching at the impossibility of this situation. "No, even with my newly summoned deck, I'm going to lose?"

"Contact Fusion!" Starlight Savior heard those words echo across the sky, and the two monsters on his field leapt into the air, disappearing in a blast of prismatic light.

The light faded to reveal the armored machine from before, but one of its three torso insets was filled by a glittering rainbow jewel. Its armor was much thinner and spread around it as if it was covered in shielding. At the center of its chest-plate there was a strange pair of latches that looked like handholds. (2000/1000) It slowly lowered onto Starlight Savior's field and grasped the handholds on its chest, pulling them apart to reveal an orb of grey energy that sat within a cavity in its chest. A bright flash of light hit Sestros' field, and the single card in his hand turned shades of black and white.

Starlight Savior clenched his fist in triumph. "Once per turn Negation Chaser can negate all effects from all cards on your field and in your hand! In other words, it's finally the end!"

Sestros took a couple of steps back as he realized that Negation Chaser was eyeing him angrily.

"Negation Chaser, attack his life points directly with Infinite Axle Kick!" Starlight Savior smirked as his monster leapt across the field and kicked the Torture King hard in the chest, forcing him backwards into the barrier of the structure. It crackled and blasted him with blue bolts of energy until he dropped to his knees, a smoking husk of his original self.

Sestros- 0

Starlight Savior- 250

The structure faded away, leaving them standing back amongst the ruined buildings of the demolished New York City.

From not too far away three forms came running out of hiding behind the last few remaining buildings. It was Erian, Adriel and Eri. All of them ran right past the still unmoving and smoking husk that had been Sestros and stopped right in front of Starlight Savior.

"That was great, Ic…" Erian suddenly was stifled as an armored hand clamped over his mouth.

Adriel narrowed his eyes at the much older boy. "You're not bad, but where's Pilkington?"

Starlight Savior sweat-dropped. "Well…I…uh…he…" While he stammered he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Erian squirmed out of the hero's grasp. "He must have passed out after he beat Midnight! I'm betting he's somewhere around here!" Giving Starlight Savior a knowing smile that said he understood that Ichigo wanted to keep his identity a secret, he turned and pointed out towards the ruined obelisk that had been the Empire State Building. "Let's go look for him!" Grabbing Adriel by the arm, he dragged the protesting half-dragon demon towards it.

Eri had spent this time looking right into Starlight Savior's face quietly, a slight blush in her cheeks.

The hero quickly realized that she was inspecting him and his cheeks turned a much brighter color of red than hers. "S…something the matter, miss?"

Realizing what she was doing, the demoness shook her head out rapidly and looked away. "No, nothing at all!"

Before Starlight Savior could double-check to make sure she was uninjured he realized that Erian and Adriel had stopped moving in the direction of the tower. "What's the matter, you two?" Both of them had stopped about ten feet from Sestros' body.

Adriel had his hand across Erian's chest to make sure he didn't take another step forward. Using the leverage of his arm, he started to gently move backwards with the other boy. "He's still alive…"

"What?" Her momentary lapse of character forgotten, Eri growled low and bared her fangs as Sestros' body slowly stumbled to its feet, smoke still pouring from the mouth and eyes. "Damn it, he won't die!" A dark and light blue armored hand appeared in front of her.

Starlight Savior looked dead serious again. "Leave this to me." Stepping past the retreating Adriel and Erian, he suddenly smiled sadly. "I bet that hurts, doesn't it?"

For a few moments Sestros didn't move. Then his mouth opened, releasing a rather large cloud of black smoke. "You…forget…" The burned husk's head rolled up, revealing that Sestros' eyelids had been burned away, giving all four of them a nice look at his now bloodshot crimson eyes. "I…am…immortal. Therefore, the end…still will…consume you all."

His hands started to flex slowly, somehow moving despite the fact that his muscles should have all been badly overcooked steak by now. "I will win, and you will…all die." Desiccated arms bulged to life with new muscle. "I am the Torture King!" His smoldering chest started to heal. "I am the Dark King!" Fresh skin appeared over his eyes, and he blinked to reveal his eyes were fully healed. In just a matter of seconds he was fully restored to normal. "I am Kilomet Sestros!"

Starlight Savior gritted his teeth in frustration. ("I can't kill him, no matter I do? No, the Infinity Mind said there was a way…")

"I'll kill you all!" Sestros snapped his right and left arms up into the sky, and above him a ball of black and red fire started to build up. "I'll burn you all to a crisp."

Erian gasped and tugged on Adriel's and Eri's shirts roughly. "We need to run!" However they didn't move. They both snarled and bared their fangs because they knew the truth. There was nowhere to run now. They were going to die…

Starlight Savior got ready, because apparently he was going to have to physically fight Sestros to buy time. ("I have to protect them, and I will protect them!")

**_("That's correct, you will.")_** A voice from within his head spoke quietly. **_("Ichigo, you have proved yourself capable of protecting that which you care about.") _**There was a flash of dark blue light and something formed in the air in front of him. **_("Take this.")_** It was a deep blue crystal flute, which seemed as if it was meant for him. **_("This is Aquarius, Soul of Purification. Play it and call out the darkness of the Torture King!")_**

Snatching the flute out of the air, Starlight Savior stared at it for a few seconds. As Ichigo Pilkington he had never played a flute in his life, and yet when looking at it he felt relaxed. ("It's like an old friend is with me now.") Holding the flute to his lips, he started to play. It was a song unlike anything else known to earth, because it wasn't just sound…it was smell, taste, sight and touch. Somehow merely hearing the song brought a feeling of peace to Adriel, Eri and Erian.

The fireball he had been charging up forgotten, Sestros clutched at his throat and dry-heaved repeatedly. It felt as if he was being pulled inside out in a way that somehow actually felt unpleasant to him. In fact, it was a pain that he had never experienced before.

Reaching the last note of his song, Starlight Savior suddenly pointed the flute at the Torture King. **"Infinite Darkness Purge!"**

Howling in pain that only one was being torn to shreds could feel, Sestros suddenly exploded in size as he transformed to his hulking blue-skinned demon form. Except this time there were tendrils of black slime dripping down its body and pooling at its feet. Unable to speak, it let out a hellish roar and charged right at the cause of this unbearable pain.

Eri, Erian and Adriel all gasped in fear, as it seemed like Starlight Savior was about to be trampled…

The demon that had been Kilomet Sestros brought one gigantic fist down as hard as it could onto where the young man was standing, sending up an explosion of dirt and grit that clouded the air.

Erian gasped in fear, and almost called out for Ichigo, but stopped himself as he remembered the silent promise that he had made. ("Please be okay, Ichigo!")

The Immortal Beast lifted its fist slowly, and let out a snort of confusion. There was no corpse, and no blood. It was as if there had been no one there when it had struck. Suddenly something small and hard hit it in the back of the head. Spinning around, it snarled as it realized someone had thrown a rock at it. However, there was no one there. Letting out an enraged roar, it turned its head to look at the three teenagers nearby.

Adriel and Eri both bit back growls as the monster charged right at them.

"Hold it!" Right before the Immortal Beast reached them, a bright circle of light appeared off to its side by about thirty feet, revealing Starlight Savior. Turning, it roared and prepared to attack its intended target. It would kill him and make the pain stop.

Pointing up at the sky, Starlight Savior still looked completely serious. "The stars cry because of your black heart!" His hand came down and he thumbed at himself. "In the name of justice and love, I will be the one to finally end the threat that you represent to the innocent lives of this planet!" With one fluid motion his hand changed so that it was pointing at the now charging monster. "Let's do it!"

Adriel and Eri both just stared slack-jawed at him, while Erian clapped. ("Is this guy nuts?") They both thought at once.

The Immortal Beast dove with all its might to tackle the cause of its pain, but all it felt was a sudden depression on its back as he front-flipped over it using its body as a vault.

Landing so that he was now facing the three teenagers, Starlight Savior grinned cheerfully. "Okay, now that there's no chance I'll hit you guys…"

Both Eri and Adriel continued to stare at him in disbelief. ("He did all that to make sure we were directly behind him? Why?")

Turning on one heel to face the once again charging monster, the hero smiled confidently. Snapping up the crystal flute, he closed his eyes and concentrated. It shimmered out of existence, replaced by a single dark blue crystal the size of a small pebble.

Erian gasped in amazement. "That's the Infinity Mind?"

Starlight Savior suddenly clasped his hand around the crystal. **"Awaken Aries, Soul of Assertion!"** A dark blue crystal blade appeared in his hands. **"Let the dark blood be cleansed from this Miracle World!"** Suddenly the blade grew larger and became much more ornate, numerous different kinds of jewels shining across its hilt and blade.

Letting out one last roar of defiance, the Immortal Beast hurled itself at the source of its pain.

Lifting the hilt of the blade up to his eyes, Starlight Savior looked past the opaque blade and saw his target. **"Infinite…"** Lowering the blade to his side, he narrowed his eyes slowly as to his mind's eye a large target appeared right in the middle of the beast's face. **"Starlight…"**

The Immortal Beast knew it should have connected by now, but it was suddenly moving so slowly through the air. Opening its jaws, it let out a rumbling noise that somehow actually sounded like words. "I…am…IMMORTAL!"

"**Slash!"** As the blade was swept in an upward slash, it created a long crescent of dark blue light that cut down the middle of the Immortal Beast. Everything turned blindingly white, except for its shadowed form…and then letting out one last roar of defiance its shadowed form blew apart. When the light faded, it was gone.

---------------------------------------

Right after that, time seemed to return to its normal flow. Every passing second seemed like an hour though as everyone waited for what should have been inevitable. Sestros would revive and they would have to fight again. But that moment never came…

Adriel and Eri both just stared at Starlight Savior's back in amazement. ("He…he beat Sestros?")

Stepping forward, Erian tapped the hero's back. "Ummm, is it over?"

"Of course." Snapping the sword out to his side, Starlight Savior willed it away and it instantly disappeared. "The Immortality of the Night made Sestros immortal, so I simply brought the Immortality of the Night out of his body and destroyed it instead. Without its power, Sestros was destroyed. In other words…."

A tired chuckle suddenly came from behind a nearby wall. "I wouldn't believe, but I felt the power behind that slash." Stumbling from out of his hiding place, Ryu tried to avoid opening the rather severe wound in his stomach where the Torture King had nearly gutted him. "I can confirm it…the prescense of darkness in this area is completely gone. Kilomet Sestros is no more."

Adriel, Eri, and Erian all let out huge sighs of relief at hearing that.

Turning to look up at the dark sky, Starlight Savior nodded slowly. "Yup, that's the end of the Game of the Gods." His voice suddenly rose to a shout. "My wish, as the winner of the Game of the Gods, is to restore the planet earth fully to how it was before!" Glancing back at Erian, he smiled. "Let me show you just how beautiful this planet really is." And then everything disappeared as a pure white light bathed over the whole world.

_To be continued…_


	47. Farewell and goodbye

Tournament of Tears

Chapter 47: Farewell and goodbye; till we meet again

"…father?"

Rikuo groaned and rolled over; trying to block the bright sunlight that felt like it was burning into his eyes. "Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep…" A few seconds later a dress shoe came slamming down on the side of his head. "OW!" Instantly awake, he leapt to his feet and snarled. "Who did that?"

Putting his shoe back on, Ryu sighed at his fellow general. "You're a hopeless fool." From behind him, Eri sighed in relief that her father was alright.

The wolf demon sniffed the air and chuckled. "So he pulled it off, huh?" They were standing in the middle of a still-abandoned New York City. The biggest difference though was that everything was restored to normal. All of the damage that had been caused was undone. High above the sun shone bright upon them, reflecting the peace that had come from the winner's wish.

Ryu sniffed the air as well. ("I smell everyone except Ichigo. I wonder where he is.")

Almost as if on cue there was a loud yell of surprise and a metal bang from a nearby alley. A few moments later Ichigo stumbled out from around the corner, bits of trash clinging to his jacket and a banana peel hanging off his head. Nursing the bump on the back of his skull, he sucked in his breath painfully. "I'm sore all over."

Rikuo walked up casually and slapped the boy on the back. "So you managed to deal with Sestros then?"

"Huh? Me?" Ichigo pointed at his chest, asking the stupidly obvious question. "So we won then?"

"Huh?" The wolf demon looked back at Ryu. "He wasn't the one to beat Sestros?"

The dragon demon nodded. "That's right. Some strange young man showed up and defeated Sestros both in a duel and then destroyed him afterwards."

"A strange young man huh?" Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest and nodded his head sagely. "He must have been an amazing duelist and a great fighter then."

The dragon demon shrugged. "He dragged the duel out too long for my tastes…" He didn't seem to notice how the banana peel on Ichigo's head slid down over the boy's face as he said this.

("There's just no pleasing some people.") Throwing the offending piece of trash away, Ichigo looked around the street and counted the number of people there. ("One, two three…") "Huh, where's everybody else?"

"Ichigo!" Erian yelled down from a window on the tenth floor of a nearby building. "We're up here!"

"How'd you get up there?" The half-demon shielded his eyes from the sun while he looked up at his newest friend.

"I don't know! There was just a bright flash of light and suddenly I was up here with all these other guys." After saying that Erian was pushed to the side and Adriel's head came into view, followed by Griff and Krieger.

Ichigo grinned and flashed the victory sign to them. "We won!"

-----------------------------------

A couple of hours the whole gang was back at the dock they had started from. Slowly but surely the inhabitants of New York City were starting to awaken one by one, while the noon sun held overhead.

Ichigo took in another sight of the beauty that was New York City for himself, because he doubted he'd ever be back here again. Meanwhile Erian continued to talk to Griff and Krieger about assorted things. And back by the ship Hitokage, Kenshin, Deondre, Ryu, Adriel, Rikuo, Eri and Judai all seemed to be having a conference about who the mysterious guy was that saved them all.

After a few minutes Ichigo held a hand on his shoulder. "Something you needed, Judai-sensei?"

Judai didn't immediately respond, trying to figure out how best to say what was on his mind. "Well, about your father and mother…"

"It's alright." Ichigo smiled brightly. "My father and mother are at peace now."

"Ichigo…" Judai had been known to be a bit oblivious every once in a while, but even he could sense the real peace behind his student's voice. "You…you don't feel sad for losing them?"

"Of course I do." The sea breeze blowing through his hair, Ichigo turned to his teacher. "My father and mother died for my future. I've already lamented that, and I intend to make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain. From this point until I am unable to, I will fight as a hero for the earth. Regardless of whatever threats come, I will be there. That I swear."

Judai laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're such a strange kid." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown leather box. "By the way, happy birthday."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked at the package.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Judai wasn't surprised. With all that had been going on, Ichigo had probably never even thought about it. "Well apparently your dad didn't. He sent me this about six months ago, and said to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday."

Ichigo gently took the box from Judai's hand and opened it. "This is…" Reaching into it, he pulled out a small gold pendant shaped like the H that represented the symbol of the Elemental Heroes. "This is something dad showed me once."

Judai nodded, as he remembered it catching his eye when he had first met Daniel and the man had been wearing it. "I remember it too. When I saw it, I asked him why he wore that. He laughed and said that it was just a silly little thing that reminded him of you."

Ichigo's eyes widened upon hearing that. "He…he told me that it reminded him why he lived in this world."

"I think, in his case, those two things were interchangeable." Judai winked and walked back over to the now dispersing conference.

Ichigo just looked at the pendant, and then put it on. ("The reason he lived in this world.") Lifting up the ring on his hand, he reflected a bit of sunlight through the Infinity Mind. "I'll uphold my promise. Your reason for living was for me, and my reason for living was to protect this world. I'll make sure that its people can smile." Lowering his hand, he pocketed the box the pendant had come with and turned to look at all of the people who in less than a year had become like a family to him.

Erian stomped up to Ichigo and tapped his foot angrily. "Hey, you didn't tell me that I needed to pass some test to come live at Duel Academy with you!"

Ichigo just started to laugh and draped his arm over the young alien's shoulders. "Tell you what? I'll help you study for it. That sound alright to you?"

Erian nodded and grinned.

----------------------------------------------

**DATA PROMPT ONLINE, CONNECTING TO HOME SERVER…**

**WAITING…**

…

…

…

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED…**

The computer beeped loudly and the speakers crackled. Blue light from the featureless screen was the only thing in the room, but it was too dark to make out who was sitting at the computer.

Once more the speakers crackled, and a garbled voice came out of them. "This message meant for all field agents. Your reports on the defense capabilities of this planet are expected within the next few weeks, this world's time of course."

The hands of whoever was sitting in front of the computer started to type rapidly, the clicking of the keys the only noise in the apparently cramped little room.

**This is Agent four of group sixty-three. All is currently going according to plan. Research on the strange energy signatures across this island are going according to plan. Although I have no progress to report in at the moment, as soon as most of the students of this school have left for their 'vacation' I'll have more breathing room to search for the sources of energy.**

**UNDERSTOOD, AGENT FOUR. HOWEVER, THERE HAS BEEN A COMPLICATION.**

**And that is?**

**A GUARDIAN OF THE INFINITES HAS ARRIVED ON THE PLANET. THE ENERGY THAT SOMEHOW REVITALIZED THIS PLANET FROM THE BRINK OF DEATH HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT GUARDIAN. ALSO, AT THAT TIME THE INFINITY MIND WAS DETECTED SHORTLY. IF THIS MEANS THE GUARDIAN HAS THE INFINITY MIND THEN WE HAVE A SERIOUS THREAT ON OUR HANDS.**

**WE BELIEVE THIS IS SOME REVELANCE TO YOU BECAUSE THE ENERGY THAT WAS DETECTED WHEN THE PLANET WAS REVITALIZED WAS A MASSIVE VERSION OF ALL OF THE RESIDUAL SIGNATURES YOU SENT IN WITH YOUR TESTS OF THE ISLAND'S ENERGY PATTERNS. THERE IS A 75 CHANCE THAT THE GUARDIAN HAS ASSUMED AN ALTERNATE IDENTITY ON THIS PLANET, AND THERE IS CURRENTLY A PREDICTED 35 POSSIBILITY IT IS ONE OF THE STUDENTS OF THE 'DUELIST ACADEMY' YOU ARE STATIONED AT.**

**Understood.**

The computer screen went dark. ("One of the guardians, here? That's fine…there's nothing they could do to stop us…after all, we're already situated here.")

-------------------------------------------

End story arc/ End Legends of the Demon Duelist

Author's notes: Ladies and gentlemen, the Legends of the Demon Duelist end here. That's right, I ended it without any kind of big heartfelt scene involving the main characters, you know why? Quite simply, you'll be seeing them all again fairly soon. I bow to all of you loyal readers and lurkers (I've looked at the chapter hit counts, I know you people are out there) and thank you profusely for tolerating my general tardiness with updating Tournament of Tears for weeks on end. You guys are the real heroes for sticking through it.

Also, and this applies to all authors and duelists, I have opened a forum under my account name offering a fiction workshop type setting for all fledgling authors who need help. This applies to all authors who are having trouble with the duel parts of their fiction. Check under my account information to go there, and simply start up a topic if you wish to get in touch with me.

_The Game of the Gods has ended, and with it Ichigo and company return to Duel Academy to go through the rest of their school year. And on the horizon rests the new foe that Ichigo will apparently have to tackle alone…the Blood Children. Can he do it?_

_Starting within the next couple of days, The Infinity Chronicles; Second Year Arc. That's right, the second year at the Duelist Academy for Ichigo…I wonder what waits for him._

Look for The Infinity Chronicles under the Yugioh GX section. Hope to get a few more reviews per chapter next time…but considering my track record for posting chapters I'm not entitled to it.


End file.
